DUELE AMARTE
by Missreader Fanfiction
Summary: El amor no es fácil y menos cuando hay heridas en el alma que no cicatrizan. Isabella cree tener una vida feliz junto a su novio, aunque pronto se dará cuenta de que no es así. Edward no busca el amor, una vez lo tuvo y le hirió profundamente. Lo que él no sabe es que a veces el amor te encuentra sin buscarlo y que Isabella puede ser la cura para sus heridas. A veces Duele Amarte.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

Estaba siendo un día de mierda. Uno de esos días, en los que lo mejor hubiese sido no levantarse de la cama, y las cosas iban a empeorar aún más.

Desde que había puesto un pie en la calle ese día, se habían sucedido una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Su coche había muerto cuando apenas había recorrido dos manzanas de distancias. La muerte de su vehículo había sido literal; de repente escuchó un ¡Boom! Y empezó a salir humo de la parte delantera. La cantidad de humo iba aumentando a medida que la velocidad de su coche iba disminuyendo hasta hacerla quedar parada en mitad de la carretera.

Si solamente se hubiese quedado parada no habría tenido mayor problema, pero cuando te quedabas tirada en mitad de una de las principales arterias de la ciudad de Nueva York y provocabas un atasco monumental, las cosas se complicaban.

Tuvo que escuchar como la gente, sobre todo taxistas le gritaban todo tipo de improperios, e insultos desagradables. Por si eso fuera poco, tuvo que soportar al conductor de la grúa divagar sobre la falta de conocimientos que tenían las mujeres acerca de mecánica y aguantarse las ganas de mandar a paseo a ese estúpido machista puesto que era el único que podía mover su coche y deshacer el caos que ella, de manera involuntaria, había provocado.

Treinta minutos más tarde, con su coche de camino al taller, consiguió meterse en una boca de metro y tomar la línea que la llevaría directo a su trabajo. Trabajo al que por cierto llegaba casi una hora tarde.

Trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones como recepcionista en el área de atención a clientes, es decir, se pasaba la mayor parte del día atendiendo quejas de clientes insatisfechos con el servicio prestado.

Sin duda, no era su empleo soñado, pero le ayudaba a pagar las facturas. Tenía una licenciatura en administración, pero no había conseguido abrirse un hueco en ese mundo, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lo primero que encontró.

El vagón se detuvo e Isabella abandonó la estación de metro y aceleró el paso para llegar hasta la oficina. Su estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar en la imagen de su jefe, que debía estar esperándola impaciente.

Cayo Voulturi era un cincuentón acomodado en su puesto y que se divertía atosigando a sus empleados, mejor dicho, empleadas, aprovechándose de su cargo.

Inspiró y entró en el edificio. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la oficina, divisó la figura de Cayo que la miraba fijamente, expectante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja enarcada.

—¡Buenos días, señorita Swan! Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, aunque sea una hora tarde. —Saludó burlón.

—Lo siento, señor. El coche me ha dejado tirada en mitad de la calle, no he podido llegar antes. —Intentó explicarse.

—Una lástima —Dijo chasqueando la lengua— ¡A mi despacho! —Bramó girándose e invitándola a acompañarle.

Bella se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó de cualquier manera sobre su asiento para dirigirse hacia el despacho de Cayo.

—¡Suerte! —Susurró Dimitri, su compañero de trabajo.

Isabella sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se adentró en la guarida del lobo, como solían llamar ella y el resto de los trabajadores al despacho del jefe.

—Cayo, siento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero lo compensaré recuperando esa hora al final de la jornada laboral.

—Ese no es el problema, Bella. Tus resultados no están siendo buenos. El porcentaje de conflictos resueltos favorablemente en tu expediente ha disminuido drásticamente. Uno de cada tres clientes que atiendes nos abandona.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso. Siempre les atiendo de manera amable e intento ofrecerles lo mejor, pero si la compañía no mejora los problemas con la cobertura, nosotros estamos atados de pies y manos. Las personas viven conectadas a sus teléfonos y si no pueden hablar o tener internet dónde y cuando quieran, se marcharán a otras compañías que si puedan ofrecerles esa seguridad.

—La cuestión es que…, yo debo informar a mis superiores de los resultados obtenidos y los tuyos no son precisamente buenos. Si mis superiores ven tu informe probablemente decidan prescindir de tus servicios.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —Pensó Isabella sin llegar a verbalizarlo. No solo había perdido su coche, si no que ahora estaba a punto de perder su trabajo.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo. —Dijo Cayo acercándose hasta ella y caminando a su alrededor.

—¿A qué te refieres, Cayo?

—Bueno, me has dicho que con los clientes siempre eres amable e intentas ofrecerle nuestros mejores servicios, tal vez…podrías hacer conmigo lo mismo. —Sugirió acariciando un mechón de su melena castaña.

—¿Qué…quieres decir? —Preguntó Bella titubeante mientras que se alejaba de él deshaciéndose de su contacto. No le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que, si tú me ofreces algún aliciente, algo que me motive a tenerte aquí en la oficina, yo podría manipular tu expediente y hacer que te quedes aquí.

Isabella sintió como se congelaba ante las palabras de Cayo. Acababa de tomar consciencia del significado de sus palabras y la mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta que él le estaba dirigiendo, confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Lo siento Cayo, pero no soy de esas. —Le espetó apartándose de él— Haré como que no he escuchado lo que acabas de decir. Por mi puedes mandar ese expediente. Si mi etapa en esta empresa ha llegado a su fin lo aceptaré.

Bella avanzó intentando salir de la oficina, pero Cayo se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró forzándola para besarla.

—¡No, no! —Gritaba intentando deshacerse de su agarre.

—Vamos, Bella. No seas tonta, lo vamos a pasar muy bien. —Cayo consiguió apoderarse de su boca y comenzó a besarla, pero Bella, mordió sus labios haciendo que se separase de ella.

Bella elevó la rodilla hasta golpear la entrepierna de su jefe haciéndole caer y aprovechó el momento para salir huyendo de allí.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡Estás despedida! ¡Despedida! ¿Me oyes? —Gritaba Cayo limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. Aún permanecía doblado sobre si mismo, intentando recuperarse del golpe— ¡No se te ocurra volver a poner un pie en esta oficina o yo mismo me encargaré de echarte!

Las palabras de Cayo cada vez sonaban más difusas media que se alejaba y abandonaba el edificio. Ni siquiera era consciente de haber salido de ese despacho corriendo, ni del momento en el que tomó su abrigo y su bolso ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros.

El aire frio de la ciudad le dio de lleno en cuanto alcanzó la calle. Solamente en ese momento fue consciente de que estaba llorando. Nunca pensó que su jefe pudiese llegar a la acción. Tanto ella como sus compañeras habían soportado sus insinuaciones, pero en el fono creían que era inofensivo, aunque ella misma acababa de comprobar que no era así.

Se limpió el rostro y se puso de nuevo el abrigo. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse una ducha caliente y esperar que Jacob llegase a casa para refugiarse en él.

Jake, su novio. El hombre del que estaba completamente enamorada desde hacía cuatro años y con el que pensaba formar una familia. Precisamente, los planes que tenía con Jacob habían sido el único motivo por el que aguantaba ese trabajo, trabajo que ya tampoco tenía.

Ambos querían mudarse a una casa, dejar el pequeño apartamento que compartían, casarse y formar una familia. Pero para eso se necesitaba dinero y con el sueldo de Jacob no les llegaba.

Trabajaba como contable en una asesoría, y aunque estaba bien remunerado, no era suficiente para cumplir todos sus sueños. Su jornada laboral era de ocho a cinco, por lo que aún no estaría en casa, pero mejor así. De esa manera le daría tiempo a calmarse antes de contarle todo.

Tomó el metro de vuelta, esta vez sin prisas. Asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido en esas últimas horas. Lo lógico sería ir a denunciar a Cayo, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas. Quería encerrarse en su casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Llegó al portal de su edificio y subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la segunda planta. En cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien: la televisión estaba encendida, y el equipo de música sonaba inundando la estancia. Observó la chaqueta de Jacob tirada sobre el sofá, y un par de metros más allá su corbata. La puerta de la habitación permanecía cerrada, algo que era extraño, pues Jacob siempre la dejaba abierta.

Bella se acercó para abrirla, pero las palabras que escuchó salir de allí la hicieron agarrar más fuerte el tirador de la puerta.

—¡Oh, sí, Jake! ¡Más duro, sí! ¡Más fuerte! —Gritaba la mujer extasiada.

—¿Así, nena? ¿Así te gusta? —La inconfundible voz de Jacob llego hasta ella.

Sin querer retrasar más el momento, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a su novio, desnudo, penetrando de manera desenfrenada a una mujer que lo aferraba con sus piernas por las caderas.

—¡Sí, Jake, sí!

En ese momento fue cuando reconoció la voz de la mujer. Era Leah, su vecina. Aquella a la que su novio había llamado tantas veces hippie desquiciada, aquella que supuestamente era insoportable y le sacaba de sus casillas, aquella, que ahora mismo alcanzaba el orgasmo con el miembro de él en su interior.

—¡Oh Dios! —Jadeó Bella tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Fue su estremecimiento el que hizo reaccionar a la pareja que aún continuaba follando en su cama.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —Jacob salió del interior de su amante e intentó cubrirse son la almohada. Sin embargo, Leah, permanecía tumbada boca arriba, esbozando una placentera sonrisa, recuperándose aún de los últimos retazos de su orgasmo.

—No te acerques a mí! —Gritó Bella al ver como Jacob avanzaba desnudo hasta ella.

—¡Esto no es...!

—¡No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que parece! ¡No me ridiculices más! ¡No te rías más de mí! —Continuó gritando, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Bella, por favor!

Isabella se detuvo en seco al escuchar la suplica de él. Sintió como una oleada de furia la invadía y de repente actuó; tomó la figura de cristal que la madre de él les había regalado el año pasado por navidades y volteándose la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Cabrón! —Gritó observando como el cristal se hacia añicos a escaso centímetro de su cara.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sin pensar, sin sentir. Ese mismo día había perdido su coche, su empleo y a su novio. Su vida se estaba desmoronando por momentos.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, que ni siquiera se fijó en que el semáforo que regulaba el paso de peatones para cruzar la calle estaba en rojo, mucho menos vio el volvo plateado que se dirigía hacia ella y solamente fue consciente de que algo iba mal cuando escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas frenando a su lado. Cerró los ojos en previsión de lo que se avecinaba.

Sintió como el metal golpeaba su cadera, no excesivamente fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para derribarla.

El frio del asfalto contactó con su espalda, todo su cuerpo se entumeció. La sangre golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza. Gritos, voces, coches pitando…y de repente esa voz.

—¡¿Estás bien?!¡Por Dios, te juro que he intentado frenar!, ¡Abre los ojos! ¿Estás bien? —Pedía de manera exigente esa aterciopelada voz.

Isabella abrió los ojos y se encontró con una preocupada mirada verde que la observaba con preocupación.

—No. —Susurró a media voz antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

No estaba bien. No podía estarlo después de todo lo ocurrido. Su día había sido una mierda y para terminar con broche de oro, acababa de ser atropellada por un coche.

Su vida se acababa de ir al garete... ¿O no?

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Aquí empieza una nueva aventura. El día de Bella ha sido una mierda, hablando claro, pero… ¿Mejorará la situación? ¿Es esto el fin o solo el principio de algo nuevo?**_

_**Espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

_**Las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes y como siempRe participaré en la iniciativa del grupo Elite Fanfiction Martes de adelantos, donde cada martes tendréis un pequeño avance de lo que nos deparará el capítulo de cada semana.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos y espero leer vuestras impresiones y que esperáis de esta historia en los reviews.**_

_**Un Saludo.**_

_**Missreader28**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

—Ha tenido suerte. No hay fracturas ni daño cerebral, solo unas contusiones en la pierna y la cadera. Tendrá un hematoma bastante feo y estará dolorida durante unos días, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, es lo mejor que le podía pasar. —Le comunicó el médico tras revisar los informes.

Había sido trasladada en ambulancia hasta el hospital. Lo recordaba todo de manera difusa, ni siquiera sabía el lugar exacto en el que fue atropellada, pensó que estaba en frente de su apartamento, pero al parecer, había recorrido más distancia de la que creía, solo que en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba ni siquiera fue consciente de ello.

—Le recetaré unos analgésicos para el dolor, vaya a su médico de cabecera en una semana si todo sigue igual para que la controle y si hay alguna incidencia no dude en pasarse por aquí.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Ahora descanse. Le avisaremos en cuanto los papeles del alta estén listos.

El médico se marchó de la habitación e Isabella cerró los ojos. Aquello parecía una pesadilla, pero el dolor que sentía en todo su muslo izquierdo le hacia saber que no estaba dormida. Aquello no era un mal sueño, era la triste realidad.

—¿Se puede? —Escuchó preguntar.

Fijó la mirada en la puerta y descubrió al chico de los ojos verdes que había estado con ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Era el dueño del coche que la había atropellado, pero no podía culparle puesto que fue ella quien se lanzó como una loca a la carretera sin siquiera mirar. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue frenar.

Le examinó detenidamente pues en el momento del accidente no pudo reparar en él: era alto y erguido, su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado ligeramente y una sombra de barba se aprecciaba en su mandíbula. Todo ello, junto a sus pantalones desgastados y la camisa a cuadro rojos y negros a medio cerrar, le aportaba un aire de chico malo. Pero si algo podía destacar de él eran sus ojos; dos orbes verdes oscuro que la miraban entre preocupado y expectante.

—Claro, pasa. —Le invitó aclarándose la garganta y apartando la mirada de él. Esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta del examen visual al que acababa de someterle.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cómo si me hubiese pasado un coche por encima —Contestó acomodándose en la cama sin poder evitar que su rostro se contrajese de dolor al hacerlo.

—Técnicamente, casi te ha pasado por encima. —Sonrió— Mejor dicho, casi te paso por encima. He estado a punto de aplastarte.

—Lo siento, sé que no fue tu culpa. La policía me comentó que el semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo, pero no lo vi. Me da mucha pena haberte metido en este lío.

Mientras esperaba los resultados de las radiografías que le habían realizado recibió la visita de un par de agentes de policía que la interrogaron y la pusieron al día de lo ocurrido. Según varios testigos, el vehículo circulaba correctamente, fue ella quien apareció corriendo y cruzó sin siquiera mirar obligando al conductor a frenar violentamente.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que dentro de todo estás bien. Me alegra saber que no eres una loca que va por ahí, lanzándose a los coches así, como si nada o una suicida, que encontró en mi volvo la manera perfecta de acabar con su vida Eso me tranquiliza. —Intentó bromear.

—Te aseguro que no soy ese tipo de persona, aunque desde luego, hoy no está siendo mi mejor día y cualquiera podría pensar que tendría razones para hacerlo.

—Siempre hay días malos, lo bueno es que al final pasan. Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que te haya ocurrido tendrá solución.

Bella sonrió ante sus palabras. Volvió a mirarle de nuevo y entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía la identidad de ese amable desconocido

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas? Estás aquí, preocupándote por mí, intentando animarme y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.

—Desde luego no ha sido la mejor forma de conocernos. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Encantada, soy...

—Bella Swan, —Habló por ella y al ver su expresión confundida corrió a explicarse—. Te escuché decirles tu nombre a los enfermeros de la ambulancia. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Sí, al parecer y por extraño que parezca he tenido mucha suerte, aunque creo que estaré dolorida durante unos días. —Explicó haciendo una mueca de fastidio—¿Y tú? Espero que no te haya pasado nada.

—A parte del susto, estoy bien, aunque mi coche no puede decir lo mismo

—Lo siento, yo... correré con los gastos de la reparación y...

—No te preocupes, para eso está el seguro. —Intentó calmarla al ver su apuro— ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? ¿Algún familiar? He dejado tus cosas a una enfermera, las recogí antes de que te subiesen a la ambulancia, pero si quieres puedo llamar a alguien: tus padres, hermano, novio... Novia —Bromeó

Isabella respondió a su sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Era simpático, eso no podía negarlo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Insisto, nadie debería estar solo en un hospital.

—Tranquilo, llamaré a mi amiga Jessica en un rato, ahora debe seguir trabajando y no quiero molestar a mis padres... Viven fuera de la ciudad y se asustarían bastante.

Obvió la idea de llamar a Jacob pues en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era ver su cara. Además, parte de a culpa de que ella estuviese en esa situación era culpa suya. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al recordar las imágenes de él en la cama con Leah.

—¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó Edward al fijarse en su expresión.

—Un poco, pero son solo golpes. —Intentó disimular.

—Está bien, Bueno, pues...si no necesitas nada… Yo... me voy —Dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instauró entre ambos.

—Vale, Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada.

—Gracias, —Sonrió

—Bueno, pues, ya nos veremos por ahí. —Habló sintiéndose un poco tonto. La conversación estaba perdiendo el sentido.

—Sí

—Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós, Edward.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos sin saber muy bien que más hacer o decir, hasta que él se giró y se marchó cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Poco tiempo después una enfermera entró y le dejó todas sus pertenencias. Isabella cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué tal? —Respondió su amiga animadamente al otro lado de la línea.

—Jess, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —Pidió bella intentado mantener la calma— ¿Puedes venir a por mí?

—Si, claro. Dime ¿Dónde estás?

—En el hospital general —Respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente a la espera del estallido de gritos alarmados de su amiga

—¿En el Hospital? —Exclamó Jessica preocupada— ¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo...es una larga historia. Estoy espera de que me den el alta, ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?

—Sí, por supuesto. Ahora mismo voy. Llamaré si quieres a Jacob para que...

—¡No! —Gritó sin poder controlarse. ¡No le llames! —Negó rápidamente para sorpresa de Jess.

—¿Pero por qué?¡Es tu novio! ¿Cómo no voy a llamarle? Me estás asustando, Bella.

—Te prometo que te lo contaré todo en cuanto llegues, pero no avises a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, ahora mismo voy a buscarte

—Gracias, Jess

Bella cortó la llamada y dejó caer su cabeza si re la almohada. Estaba agotada.

Esa mañana, cuando se despertó no pensaba que su vida se iba a ir al garete. Horas atrás era una chica feliz, con un novio que supuestamente la quería y un trabajo que, aunque no fuese el de sus sueños, le ayudaba a poder vivir, y ahora... Ahora estaba sola, sin novio, sin trabajo y en la cama de un hospital después de haber sido atropellada.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras que Edward le había dicho minutos antes; _los días malos al final pasan. _

Resultaba casi irónico que lo único "bueno" que le hubiese pasado en ese día, era la nota de humor que le había proporcionado conocer el chico que la había atropellado.

Sonrió recordando su verde mirada. Aún había buenas personas por el mundo. Había sido un encuentro un poco extraño y no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación de vacío desde que se había marchado. Probablemente lo asociaba a la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, a su estado de nervios y a la vulnerabilidad del momento.

Sin poder controlarlo rompió a llorar. Podía permitirse ese lujo después de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. El dolor de los golpes era soportable, pero el de su corazón destrozado la estaba golpeando como un boomerang que iba y volvía golpeándola una y otra vez contra su pecho. ¡Ojalá los analgésicos pudieran calmar ese sufrimiento!, Ojalá unas vendas y unos apósitos pudiesen cerrar las heridas sangrantes de su alma! Pero no podía, nada ni nadie podía ayudarla a calmar ese dolor. Ojalá pudiese tener una maquina del tiempo y borrar ese día, pero no podía. Lamentablemente, esa maravillosa maquinita no existía. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y desear que ese maldito día llegase a su fin.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de la historia, ¿Qué os ha parecido? El primer encuentro ha sido un poco frío, pero es normal, no dejan de ser dos extraños. ¿Volverán a encontrarse? **_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias por la acogida. Espero que disfrutéis de cada capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes en Facebook en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos y cada viernes en la actualización.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

—¡Cabrón! —Gritó Jessica enfurecida paseando por el salón de su pequeño apartamento— Mejor dicho: ¡Cabrones!, ¡Los dos; tu jefe y tu novio!

—Querrás decir ex jefe y ex novio. —La corrigió Isabella desde el sofá.

Se encontraba en el apartamento de su amiga, donde iba a alojarse hasta que decidiera que iba a hacer, como afrontaría todos los sucesos ocurridos en su vida durante las últimas horas.

Cuando la vio llegar al hospital, se rompió emocionalmente, liberando toda la tensión y el dolor acumulado durante horas. Entre sollozos y abrazada a ella le explicó todo lo ocurrido. Sin que tuviese que pedírselo, Jessica tomó sus objetos personales del hospital y la llevó hasta su casa donde la ayudó a instalarse en la habitación de invitados.

—¡Menudo par de sinvergüenzas! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Bella? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con respecto a Cayo y al imbécil de Jacob, ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar?

—No lo sé, con todo lo ocurrido no he tenido tiempo ni he querido pensarlo.

—Bueno, a tu jefe debes denunciarlo, eso está claro.

—¿Para qué? —Dijo derrotada. Ella más que nadie quería que Cayo pagase por lo que había hecho, pero no podía hacer nada— No tengo pruebas, es su palabra contra la mía.

—Pero me has dicho que siempre ha tenido comportamientos y comentarios fuera de tono, contigo y con tus compañeros….

—Actos que no se pueden comprobar y estoy segura de que nadie de la empresa va a denunciarle a riesgo de perder su trabajo. Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar, no consiguió hacerme nada malo. Se llevó un buen mordisco y un dolor en sus partes, además, casi me hizo un favor al despedirme.

—Si hay que buscarle el lado positivo piensa que te has librado de un trabajo que odias, aunque te haya dejado en paro.

—Si lo miras por ese lado…, es lo único bueno que ha hecho por mí.

—¿Y en cuanto a Jake? —Quiso saber su amiga.

Isabella suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de frustración.

—Lo de Jake prefiero pensarlo en frío. Ahora mismo lo que me apetece es ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, pero no quiero decir ni hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Tomar decisiones en caliente nunca trae nada bueno

—Podemos hacerle vudú, ya sabes, clavarle unas agujitas ahí abajo... —Bromeó Jessica provocando que Isabella sonriera.

—Suena demasiado tentador, pero ahora mismo no tengo ni siquiera fuerzas para eso.

—¿Vas a perdonarle?

—Creo que hablaré con él, no ahora, tal vez en unos días. Necesito saber si ha sido algo puntual o se han acostado más veces, pero... ¿Perdonarle? No creo que pueda estar con alguien que ha traicionado mi confianza.

Como si de una señal se tratase, en ese momento sonó su teléfono haciendo resplandecer el nombre de Jake en la pantalla.

—Creo que debes dejarle sufrir. —Dijo Jessica al ver como ella ignoraba la llamada.

No era la primera que recibía en el día. Cuando recuperó su teléfono vio que había varias llamadas y mensajes de texto pidiéndole poder hablar con ella. Llamó una y otra vez hasta que colapsó su buzón de voz.

—Como te he dicho antes, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a esto ahora mismo.

—Y me parece perfecto. Lo que debes hacer es tomarte el analgésico que te mandó el médico e irte a descansar. Ha sido un día demasiado duro y tienes que centrarte en ti y en tu recuperación.

—Gracias, Jess. —Bella abrazó a su amiga a modo de agradecimiento

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso estamos. Para ayudar a las amigas y asesinar a novios infieles. —Bromeó haciéndola sonreír de nuevo antes de acompañarla a su habitación, donde en cuestión de segundos, Isabella cayó presa de un profundo sueño.

๗๗๗

El sonido del teléfono la despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se giró en la cama extendiendo la mano para responder, pero la punzada de dolor que notó en su pierna la frenó haciéndole recordar todo lo ocurrido. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero era como si tuviese lastres colgados de sus brazos y piernas. Se sentía pesada y dolorida.

La melodía que tenía puesta como alarma sonó de nuevo. Isabella estiró el brazo y respondió la llamada

—¡Bella! Hija, ¿Dónde estás? —Exclamó la voz alarmada de su madre desde el otro lado de la línea— ¡No hay manera de contactar contigo! Te he llamado tres veces y… ¡Nada! ¡No te imaginas lo preocupados que estamos!

—Mamá, por favor, no grites. —Suplicó aún con voz adormilada— Me vas a levantar dolor de cabeza.

—¡Dolor de cabeza me has levantado tú con tu desaparición!

—¿Desaparición? ¿De qué hablas, mama? —Preguntó incorporándose en la cama no sin dificultad y ya completamente despierta, pues las palabras de su madre habían borrado cualquier rastro de somnolencia.

—Jacob nos llamó anoche muy preocupado porque no había podido contactar contigo. Dice que os peleasteis y...

—¡¿Que nos peleamos?! —Repitió indignada— ¿Y te explicó el motivo de la pelea?

—No, solo... Estaba muy preocupado, hija. No puedes desaparecer, así como así. Las cosas hay que hablarlas, actuar como un adulto y no como una niña pequeña.

—Mamá, lo primero de todo es que no he desaparecido; estoy en casa de Jessica y me parece que Jacob no me conoce tan bien como cree si ni siquiera ha barajado la posibilidad de que estuviese aquí, y lo segundo... La discusión con él no ha sido una pelea cualquiera. Debo hablar tranquilamente con él, pero necesito todo se calme un poco. Jacob me ha decepcionado profundamente, mamá.

—Pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Tú estás bien, hija?

—Sí, solo es… algo que prefiero contaros en persona. —Explicó omitiendo su pequeño accidente para no alarmarla— Lo único que te pido es que, si vuelves a hablar con Jake, le digas que estoy bien y que seré yo quien se ponga en contacto con él.

—Hija, me preocupas...

—Puedes estar tranquila, mamá. Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo cuando esté solucionado.

—Como quieras, hija. ¿Vendrás pronto a visitarnos?

Isabella sonrió al imaginarse a su madre haciendo un triste puchero mientras hablaba con ella.

—Lo intentaré. He tenido un pequeño problema con el coche y no sé cuanto tardarán en solucionarlo, pero en cuanto pueda iré a casa.

—Eso espero, porque necesito que me ayudes a quitarle de la cabeza la idea a tu padre de convertir el jardín en un huerto ecológico.

—¿Ahora quiere ser agricultor? —Preguntó sorprendida al imaginarse a su padre cuidando de un huerto, pues como bombero retirado, jamás pensó que pudiera ocupar su tiempo libre en esas tareas.

—¡Imagínate!, ¿Recuerdas como se enfadó cuando planté mis hortensias? Pues ahora no para de hablar sobre tomates, pimientos y el resto de hortalizas.

—No te preocupes, mamá, será algo pasajero.

—¡Ojalá! Cuídate, hija ¿De acuerdo? Y avísame cuando vayas a venir, así podré hacerte tu tarta favorita.

—Lo haré. Te quiero, mamá

—Y yo a ti.

Sus padres vivían felices las afuera de la ciudad. Charlie Swan dedicó toda su vida al cuerpo de bomberos y Renné trabajó como cocinera en un restaurante cercano al parque de bombero donde su padre trabajaba. Así se conocieron y allí se enamoraron. Ahora, con ambos prejubilados, disfrutaban de una tranquila vida sin sobresaltos.

La conversación con su madre le dio la inyección de energía que necesitaba. Siempre la había entendido a la perfección, y a veces, sin necesidad de contarle sus problemas, solo con escucharla, conseguía aclarar su mente. Como en esta ocasión. Debía retomar las tiendas de su vida, recomponerse y enfrentar a Jacob, aunque debía estar algo más recuperada para hacerlo.

Tres días después, decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad y pedir explicaciones. Debía ir al apartamento que compartía con él y aclararlo todo.

El dolor de su pierna había disminuido, aunque no había desaparecido del todo, y aunque Jessica le había prestado ropa, era hora de recuperar sus cosas y enfrentarse a la situación. Durante todo ese tiempo, Jacob intentó contactar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero no respondió ni a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes.

Llegó a media tarde suponiendo que Jacob ya estaría en casa. Abrió la puerta y las imágenes de su novio revolcándose con su vecina cobraron vida en su mente. Intentó deshacerse de ese pensamiento y fijó la vista en la figura que se acercaba hasta ella saliendo de la habitación.

Su rostro estaba apagado, parecía triste incluso cansado. Como si llevase días sin descansar bien.

—¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupado que he estado?! —Exclamó al fijar la mirada en ella.

—Estoy bien, Jacob, cálmate. —Habló serena invitándole a mantener las distancias.

—¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme si ni siquiera me has respondido las llamadas?! ¡No sabía dónde estabas! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

—¡Pues no parecías preocuparte tanto por mi mientras que te tirabas a Leah! ¡En ese momento creo que te daba igual si eso podía hacerme daño o no!

—No seas injusta, Bella. Mi preocupación es sincera. —Respondió ofendido.

—¡¿Injusta?! ¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de decirme eso?! —Isabella sintió como la furia invadía todo su ser— ¡Me has engañado, Jake! ¡Te estás acostando con otra! No hablemos de injusticias, Jake, porque creo que tienes mucho que perder. —Respondió mordazmente.

—Lo de Leah... es algo sin importancia. Solo ha sido sexo, nada más. —Explicó a media voz.

—Pues para mi tiene más importancia de la que crees, y espero que para Leah también, porque sería muy triste que hayas mandado lo nuestro a la mierda por un revolcón sin importancia.

—No digas eso, Bella. Hablemos y arreglemos la situación, por favor. —Imploró

—¿Quieres hablar? ¡Por mi perfecto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome? ¿Desde cuándo te follas a la vecina, Jake? —Gritó dolida intentando contener las lágrimas—Por cierto, ¿Ha sido solo con ella o hay más mujeres?

—Solo Leah, Bella. Te lo juro. —Respondió clavando sus ojos en los de ella, aunque no pudo continuar mirándola a los ojos, pues la ira que destellaban le hizo apartar la mirada.

—¿Cuántas veces, Jake? ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con ella?¡Mírame a la cara y dímelo! —Gritó

—Una vez...— Confesó esquivando la mirada de ella de nuevo lo que confirmó que mentía.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Le producía una inmensa tristeza ver cómo intentaba mentirle a la cara. Puede que él no la conociese tan bien como pensaba, pero ella a él sí.

—Jacob, por favor, dime la verdad. —Pidió con voz calmada— No me insultes tomándome por tonta y mintiéndome en la cara. Respétame un poco y dime la verdad.

—¡Es que no veo qué importancia tiene saber cuántas veces ha pasado!

—¡La tiene!, ¡Claro que la tiene! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

Jacob suspiró antes de responder.

—Cerca de dos meses, ¡Pero te juro que solo ha sido sexo, Bella!, ¡Nada más!

Isabella sintió como la herida en su pecho se abría un poquito más. Llevaba dos meses engañándola, riéndose de ella en su cara.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza, Jake! ¡Esto se ha terminado! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

—¡No, no! ¡Bella, espera! —Suplicó acercándose hasta ella e intentando agarrarla del brazo, pero rápidamente, Bella se deshizo de su contacto.

—¡No me toques! —Gritó dolida y enfurecida.

—¡Vamos a hablar! ¡Bella, por favor!

—No hay nada que hablar; ¡Hemos terminado! —Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— En los próximos días me llevaré mis cosas de aquí.

—¡Bella, lo siento!, ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Tenemos que solucionar este pequeño problema!

—Esto no es un pequeño problema, Jake. ¡Cuando tu pareja te engaña y traiciona tu confianza es un gran problema! Si has buscado a Leah, es porque necesitabas algo que está claro yo no supe darte. Eso es una prueba de que algo no iba bien entre nosotros, algo que yo no supe ver y que tú en lugar de enfrentarme y hablarlo decidiste solucionarlo por la vía fácil.

—¡No, Bella! ¡No condenes lo nuestro por un puto error! ¡Un error! ¿Escuchas? ¡Me equivoqué, lo siento!

—Yo también lo siento, Jake. Siento que esto se acabe así, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Puedo perdonar muchas cosas, pero esto no. Adiós, Jake.

Dolida y triste, Isabella abandonó el que hasta ese mismo día había sido su hogar junto a él. Un hogar, en el que dejaba al que había sido su novio durante los últimos tres años, sus planes de formar una familia, de tener una vida juntos. Un hogar en el que dejaba una parte de sí misma, y del que salió dispuesta a afrontar su nueva vida como soltera y desempleada. ¿Le tendría el destino preparado alguna nueva sorpresa?

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues parece que Bella tiene las cosas claras, ha puesto fin a su relación con Jacob después de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué le deparará ahora la vida? ¿Volverá a cruzar su destino con el de Edward?**_

_**Nuestro chico anda perdido, pero era necesario que Bella solucionase sus asuntos pendientes. No os preocupéis, porque en el próximo capítulo volveremos a saber de él. Pero… ¿Solo nosotras o también tendrá noticias suyas Bella? **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, puede que el inicio os parezca un poco lento pero todo llegará…**_

_**Espero ansiosa leer vuestros comentarios. Mil gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo en el capítulo y los martes en Elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

—Gracias por ayudarme, Jess. No sé qué haría si ti.

—Para eso estamos las amigas. —Sonrió— Esta es la última caja, la pondré en tu nueva habitación.

Con la ayuda de Jessica, habían guardado todas sus cosas y trasladado en el coche de su amiga hasta el apartamento de ella, en realidad, el de ambas, o al menos por el momento, pues Jessica le había ofrecido quedarse en allí hasta que encauzase su vida de nuevo. Isabella insistió en pagarle un alquiler, pero su amiga se negó. Solamente accedió a compartir gastos de comida y luz, al menos hasta que encontrase un nuevo empleo y si entonces decidía seguir viviendo con ella, sería en ese momento cuando volverían a hablar del tema

—¿Y cuándo piensas ir a ver a tus padres?

Isabella no pudo evitar resoplar de frustración.

—Me hubiese gustado ir este fin de semana, prefiero decirles en persona lo que ha ocurrido, aunque no creo que Jacob tenga el valor de llamarles para que intercedan por él, pero sigo sin coche y aún me duele la pierna del golpe por lo que no me atrevo a viajar en tren.

No es que sus padres viviesen demasiado lejos, Cold Spring estaba a una hora aproximadamente de la ciudad y aunque no era una distancia excesiva, era mucho más cómodo realizar el trayecto en coche que en transporte público.

Charlie Swan, aunque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Nueva York, decidió trasladarse junto a su mujer al pequeño pueblecito donde nació cuando dejó de formar parte del cuerpo de bomberos. Isabella amaba pasar los fines de semana allí y aunque por trabajo, les visitaba menos de lo que le gustaría, siempre intentaba sacar tiempo para escaparse y relajarse junto a su familia.

—Puedes usar el mío, lo sabes.

—No quiero abusar, bastante has hecho ya, Jess. Mañana me acercaré al taller donde se encuentra y veré que solución me dan.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo al día siguiente. Vestida con unos vaqueros y su camiseta verde favorita, la misma que se ponía cada vez que necesitaba cargarse de energía, se dirigió al taller donde le dijeron que la grúa había trasladado su coche.

Cuando llegó vio al mecánico que trabajaba allí de espaldas a ella en el interior de una furgoneta negra.

—Disculpe, ¿Es usted Phil? —Preguntó llamando la atención del hombre— La empresa que traslado aquí mi coche me dijo que preguntase por usted.

El aludido, un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años, alto y con la cara ensuciada por restos de grasa la observó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Soy yo. —Respondió limpiando se las manos en un pañuelo de tela, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Verá, una grúa trajo mi coche aquí hará unos tres días, es un Škoda blanco.

—¡Ah, sí! Ese pequeño rebelde... Acompáñeme —Pidió invitándole a seguirlo hasta el fondo del taller.

A medida que avanzaban Bella localizó su vehículo

—Aquí está. Parece que está monada se ha cansado de trabajar, el motor está inservible por lo que habría que cambiarlo junto a la batería y alguna que otra cosilla más.

—Y eso, traducido a dólares, ¿Cuánto sería?

—Unos mil dólares, aproximadamente, incluyendo la mano de obra.

—¡¿Mil dólares?! ¡Pero si me resultaría más barato comprarme un riñón o incluso un coche nuevo!

—Es lo que hay señorita, puedo intentar encontrar las piezas en algún desguace y sustituirlas por unas de segunda mano, pero puede que en poco tiempo el coche vuelva a darle problemas.

—Está bien, usted... Arréglelo. —Aceptó resignada pensando en el pequeño fondo de ahorros que tenía para emergencias y que, en vista de cómo se estaba desarrollando todo había hecho bien en conservar—. ¿Cuándo lo tendrá listo?

—En unos diez o quince días, tengo que pedir las piezas e instalarlas, según lo que tarden en llegar. En cuanto lo tenga a punto me pondré en contacto con usted, tengo su teléfono en los papeles

—De acuerdo, Gracias.

Isabella se dispuso a abandonar el taller, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida, una voz la detuvo.

—Al menos está vez nuestro encuentro ha sido menos accidentado. ¿No me has visto o es que huyes de mí? —Escuchó decir a una voz aterciopelada— Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a atropellarte.

Se giró sorprendida y se encontró frente a ella a Edward que con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro la miraba esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó sorprendida al ver al chico que estuvo involucrado en su accidente— ¡Qué casualidad! Te juro que no te había visto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intentar que arreglen mi coche, alguien chocó con él y me ha dejado un bonito golpe en el lateral. —Bromeó guiñando. Un ojo

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó apenada, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio. Inferior— ¿Está muy dañado?

—Solo la chapa, será fácil y rápido. Pero... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues dolorida?

—Bastante, pero los analgésicos me permiten sobrellevar mejor el dolor, aunque si vieras el color de mi pierna te asustarías.

—¿En serio?

—Creo que la mermelada de moras tiene un tono más claro que el hematoma de mi muslo. —Confesó riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Vaya! No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. —Se lamentó

—No te preocupes, al menos sigo con la pierna pegada al cuerpo. —Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—En eso tienes razón, perderla hubiese sido peor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras que un silencio extraño se instauraba entre ambos. La situación resultaba un poco rara, pues al fina y al cabo, no dejaban de ser dos extraños que se habían conocido durante unos minutos en extrañas circunstancias.

—¿Te apetece tomar un café? Hay un sitio aquí mismo —Indicó señalando el local situado en frene—, Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, claro.

—¡Oh! Perfecto —Aceptó Isabella

—Genial, acompáñame. —Pidió Edward invitándola a seguirle—. Si no te importa prefiero ir delante, ya sabes, por si viene algún coche y no le ves

—Que gracioso. —Respondió irónicamente.

Entre risas llegaron al pequeño local situado frente al taller, tomaron asiento en una mesa donde un camarero se aproximó a tomarles el pedido.

—Yo tomaré un café con leche, —Pidió Bella, puesto que el camarero se dirigió primero a ella.

—Otro para mí, ¡Ah! y pónganos dos brownies de fresa y plátano.

—¡Marchando! —Respondió el camarero alejándose de ambos.

—Veo que tienes hambre. —Observó Isabella.

—En realidad, uno es para ti. Te van a encantar, te lo aseguro.

—¿Tan buenos están?

—Sí, o al menos eso me han dicho

—¿No los has probado?

—No. —Sonrió—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —Ante el asentimiento de ella Edward continúo hablando—. Seth, el hijo de Phil, no hace otra cosa más que hablar de estos brownies. Habla tanto de ellos que me los he imaginado mil veces, así que hoy es la oportunidad perfecta para probarlos. —Concluyó observando como el camarero depositaba su pedido frente a ellos.

—¿Phil, el mecánico? ¿Conoces a su hijo?

—Es uno de mis alumnos

—¿Alumnos? ¿Eres profesor? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, doy clases en un instituto de educación secundaria.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó divertido al observar la incredulidad en sus ojos

—No, nada, es solo que...

—Que no tengo pinta de ser maestro, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, ¿Y de qué das clases?

—Adivínalo.

—¿Dibujo?

—No

—Vale, ahora es cuando me dices que eres un experto en historia.

—Algo conozco del tema, pero no; doy clases de música.

Isabella sonrió al imaginarse lo en una clase abarrotada de adolescentes, sentado despreocupada mente sobre la mesa

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque eso sí te pega. Imagino que debes tener locas a todas tus alumnas.

—Soy el profe enrollado, eso me hace ganar puntos.

—Ya...

—¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Isabella suspiró y tomó un trozo del brownie que tenía frente a ella. El aspecto era espectacular y al llevar el pequeño trozo a su boca comprobó que efectivamente estaba delicioso.

—Tu alumno tiene razón, esto está de muerte — Habló Isabella ignorando su pregunta deliberadamente.

Edward sonrió y la imitó probando el dulce corroborando que tenía razón, pero sin olvidar que había evitado responder a su pregunta.

—Delicioso, pero no me has contestado, o es que… ¿Estás intentando evadir el tema? ¿No quieres decirme a qué te dedicas?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café. Depositó la taza en el posavasos y jugueteo con su dedo recorriendo el borde de esta.

—Hasta el día del accidente trabajaba en el área de atención a clientes de una empresa de telefonía.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije en el hospital que no había sido un buen día?

Edward asintió rememorando sus palabras.

—Ese día me despidieron. Llegué tarde porque mi coche se estropeó, mi jefe se cabreó y después de intentar sobrepasarse conmigo me despidió.

Edward abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Isabella.

—¡Vaya! En verdad tuviste un día de mierda. —Intentó bromear Edward.

—¡Oh y ahí no acaba la cosa! Cuando llegué a mi casa, encontré a mi novio engañándome con nuestra vecina. Por eso salí corriendo del apartamento y no te vi llegar con el coche.

—Un día redondo, sin duda.

—Ya ves, ahora estoy sin empleo, sin novio y sin casa, aunque bueno, no vivo en la calle, me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga. —Explicó.

—Bueno, pues parece que el destino quiere recompensarte de alguna manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Buscas un empleo específico…o estás dispuesta a innovar? —Preguntó apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y acercándose hasta ella.

—Soy licenciada en administración, pero ahora mismo, estoy dispuesta a probar nuevas experiencias.

—¡Genial! Déjame que hable con Alice y te prometo que mañana mismo tendrás una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Alice?, ¿Quién es Alice? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Una buena amiga. Tiene un negocio y está un poco desbordada. Dame tu número teléfono y si quieres, en cuanto lo tenga todo arreglado te avisaré.

—¡Claro que quiero! ¡Oh, gracias! —Isabella buscó un bolígrafo en su bolso y le apuntó su número de teléfono en una servilleta.

—Mañana estarás de vuelta en el mundo laboral. —Señaló Edward guardando su número.

—Bueno, primero tendré que pasar esa entrevista.

—No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que todo irá genial.

—Gracias, de verdad. Jess me acoge en su casa, tú me consigues un trabajo… Tengo una deuda bastante grande con ambos.

—Ahora solo falta conseguirte un novio que no sea un capullo, lo mismo en eso también puedo ayudarte. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

—¡Oh, no! Por ahora no quiero saber anda de los hombres.

—Bueno, también puedo conseguirte una novia.

—¡Edward!

—¡¿Qué?! Eres tú quien ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de los hombres.

—En plan relación seria, no en plan nunca jamás en la vida. Me refiero a que ahora mismo no quiero nada serio, nada de compromisos.

—Esa filosofía me gusta, me gusta mucho. —Sonrió Edward.

Lo que no confesó es que le gustaba porque era lo mismo que buscaba él, nada de formalismos, nada de compromisos a largo plazo, y Bella le gustaba., le atraía. Lo supo desde el primer momento que la vio tirada en la carretera, mirándole con sus marrones y asustados ojos. Pero por el momento no quería precipitarse ni que malinterpretase sus intenciones. No quería que pensase que la estaba ayudando por esperar algo a cambio porque no era así, lo hacia de verdad, de corazón. Lo demás…el tiempo diría si entre ellos podría haber algo más.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Pues parece que el destino ha vuelto a juntar a estos dos y Edward se ha convertido en su salvador.**_

_**¿Pasará Bella la entrevista? ¿Se convertirán en amigos o… algo más?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de adelantos y el viernes en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

—Entonces, ese tal Edward vendrá a recogerte, ¿Me equivoco? —Preguntó Jessica mientras que bebía agua. Acababa de llegar del gimnasio y había llegado justo a tiempo para encontrarse a Isabella terminando de prepararse.

—Sí, me llamó anoche para decirme que pasaría a recogerme y me llevaría a conocer a Alice.

—¿Pero no decías que su coche estaba en el taller? ¿Cómo va a venir a recogerte?

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que estuviese preparada, me pidió la dirección y me dijo que me avisaría cuando estuviese aquí.

—Uhm, muy atento el chico para conocerte desde hace apenas dos días. —Señaló Jessica haciéndose la interesante.

—No pienses cosas raras, que nos conocemos, Jess. Sólo está siendo amable.

—Amable es preguntarte como estás, no buscarte un empleo y llevarte personalmente hasta el lugar de la entrevista, Para mí que ahí hay algún tipo de interés, ¿Es guapo?

—Sí..., bueno... No está mal. —Titubeo Bella—

La expresión _no está mal_ se quedaba corta para describir a Edward , pero si le decía a Jessica que su nuevo amigo tenía pinta de ser un modelo con aspecto de chico malo, estaba segura de que empezaría a elaborar mil teorías en su cabeza.

—Uy, Uy, ese no está mal me intriga demasiado.

En ese momento el teléfono de Bella sonó al recibir un mensaje en el que Edward le informaba que estaba abajo esperándola.

—Me tengo que ir, Jess. Edward me está esperando.

—¡Mucha suerte, amiga! —Deseó abrazándola.

—Gracias. —Isabella se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla y bajó hasta la calle.

Cuando abandonó el portal, la imagen que encontró frente a ella la hizo temblar de arriba a abajo. Solo esperaba que Jessica no estuviera curioseando a través de la ventana, porque de ser así, se daría cuenta de que le había mentido con respecto a Edward.

Vestido con botas militares, pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su pecho, Edward la esperaba recostado sobre una enorme moto negra, donde, además, descansaban un par de cascos y una cazadora de cuero negra.

—¿Preparada? —Preguntó esbozando una seductora sonrisa.

—Eso creo, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Alice te encantará y tú a ella, estoy seguro. Toma, necesitarás esto. —Dijo ofreciéndole el casco.

—¿Vamos a ir en eso? —Preguntó señalando hacia la moto.

—Si, ¿Algún problema?

—¿Es tuya? ¿Sabes conducir?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo crees que he llegado hasta aquí? —Preguntó acercándose hasta ella— ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo que yo... Nunca he montado en moto.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y sinceramente, me alegro de que vaya a ser conmigo. Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás. —Confesó presumido.

—Yo... No hace falta de verdad, no ha sido buena idea, puedo… Pedir un taxi e ir hasta...

—Bella, —Pidió tomándole de las manos— Confía en mí, ¿Vale? Te prometo que todo irá bien, no correré en exceso y disfrutarás del viaje, ¿De acuerdo?

Isabella miró nerviosa de un lado a otro intentando buscar una excusa, pero al ver que no tenía opción, terminó cediendo.

—¡Esta bien!, Pero júrame que no correrás.

—Te lo juro. —Edward tomó el segundo casco y lo introdujo en la cabeza de ella hasta que quedó bien ajustado. Una vez hecho esto, se subió a la moto y la invito a situarse detrás de él.

—Tú sólo agárrate fuerte, ¿Vale?

—Creo que me voy a agarrar tan fuerte que no vas a poder respirar. —Confesó Bella mientras que se colocaba detrás de él y se aferraba a su cintura.

—No tengas miedo. Relájate y disfruta.

Edward ajusto su propio casco, quitó el freno y aceleró haciendo rugir el motor. La moto vibró haciendo que ambos se estremecieran. Isabella pego su pecho a la espalda de él y se aferró aún con más fuerza.

—¡Nos vamos!

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro. Se desplazaban entre el tráfico con demasiada fluidez, pero aun así se sentía segura. El calor que transmitía Edward la tranquilizaba.

—¿Vas bien? —Escucho que le preguntaba sobre el ruido del tráfico haciendo un intento de girar la cabeza para mirarla

—Si, sí, tú sigue mirando hacia delante

Edward río y aceleró un poco más divertido. Estaba disfruta do del viaje, aunque su pasajera parecía que no tanto, solo al final del trayecto, justo cuando faltaban un par de minutos para llegar sintió como se relajaba. Estacionó la moto y paró el motor, se deshizo del casco y ayudó a Bella a bajarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no ha sido tan malo como creía.

—¡Pero si no has abierto los ojos durante todo el camino!

—¡Porque ibas muy rápido!

—¿Rápido? Bella, hay abuelos en bici que iban a más velocidad que nosotros, pero está bien, todo es cuestión de práctica. La próxima vez lo disfrutarás mas

—Estás muy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez

—¿Apuestas algo? —Preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vayamos donde tu amiga o me tomará por una irresponsable si llego tarde.

—Cobarde, —Bromeó

Edward la guio hasta una pequeña librería situada a un par de metros de donde habían aparcado.

El local tenia una amplia cristalera a modo de escaparate donde se podían divisar numerosos libros dispuestos de diferentes maneras. La pared estaba pintada de un azul chillón y adornada con unas macetas verdes que colgaban de unas estructuras de hierro forjado aportando un aspecto encantador.

—¿Es una librería? —Preguntó mirando a Edward.

Es algo más que eso. Edward le señaló el cartel dispuesto encima de la puerta donde se podía leer _El rincón de las letras_.

—Vamos, Alice nos espera.

Edward le abrió la puerta haciendo sonar los pequeños cascabeles que colgaban de la entrada para anunciar la llegada de los posibles clientes. Si por fuera era encantador, por dentro el local era simplemente maravilloso. Estaba dividido en dos partes separadas por el mostrador. A la derecha numerosas estanterías repletas de libros y a la izquierda varias mesas y sillones de lo más cómodos estaban dispuestos a modo de una pequeña sala de lectura.

Una joven de tez blanca, melena negra y ojos azules salió a saludarlos.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué bien que ya estéis aquí! —Saludó abrazándole y tú debes de ser Isabella, ¿no es así?

—Solo Bella, —Sonrió

—Encantada Bella, soy Alice. Creo que has llegado como un ángel caído del. cielo. Cuando Edward me dijo que tenía a la persona perfecta para el puesto no me lo pude creer

—¿En serio? —Preguntó mirándole directamente a él obteniendo un descarado guiño como respuesta. Le resultaba extraño que la hubiese recomendado tan bien cuando apenas se conocían

—Estoy completamente seguro de que he acertado con mi decisión. Iré a echar un vistazo a algunos libros para que podáis hablar a solas.

Ambas observaron cómo Edward se alejaba perdiéndose entre las estanterías repletas de libros.

—Bueno…, —Habló Alice— Espero que el empleo cumpla tus expectativas, imagino que Edward te habrá puesto al día.

—En realidad, no. No me ha dicho ni una sola palabra. —Confesó Bella soltando una risa nerviosa.

—En el fondo me lo imaginaba. Verás, en realidad lo que necesito es algo así como una chica para todo. Las ventas han aumentado y yo sola no puedo atender a los clientes, el papeleo, la sala de lectura…. Como verás esto no es una librería al uso. Además de libros, disponemos de un pequeño rinconcito parecido a un café-libro donde poder tomar algo y relajarse. Además, estoy desarrollando un plan de alquiler de ejemplares. La idea es que la persona alquile el libro por un módico precio y si le gusta al final tenga la opción de comprarlo, en caso de que no lo quiera, puede devolverlo. Algo así como una biblioteca privada, pero con una temática y una oferta más amplia.

—¡Vaya! Suena genial, Alice.

—Es algo innovador. La idea es hacerlo tanto con los ejemplares en papel como con los e-books, y para eso necesito también ayuda con la página web. El funcionamiento es muy sencillo, ya lo verás.

—En realidad, Alice, no sé lo que te habrá contado Edward, pero yo… no tengo relación con este mundo. Yo antes trabajaba en el departamento de atención al cliente de una compañía telefónica.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que tienes experiencia en cuanto a trato con el público.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes conocimientos de informática?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Sí.

—Pues entonces no se hable más. El horario será de mañana y tarde de lunes a sábado, al principio trabajaremos todos los fines de semana, pero en cuanto todo esté organizado nos alternaremos así descansaremos un fin de semana cada una. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—¡Ya! ¡Ahora mismo si es necesario! —Sonrió.

—Perfecto, si quieres puedo dedicar hoy el día a enseñarte la tienda y explicarte un poco como funciona todo; la web, los pedidos…. Hablaré con la gestoría para que redacten el contrato y después de informaré del sueldo exacto.

—¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Alice!

—De nada. —Sonrió la morena antes de buscar a Edward y llamarle—¡Edward! ¡Me quedo con tu chica!

Edward acudió ante el llamado de su amiga y les dedicó una divertida sonrisa.

—¿He acertado con la recomendación?

—Completamente, voy a ponerle al día de todo y mañana empezaremos a trabajar en equipo.

—Me alegro.

—Bueno, os dejo para que os despidáis. Te espero en la trastienda, Bella. —Dijo Alice guiñándoles un ojo antes de desaparecer.

—Misión cumplida, ya tienes nuevo empleo.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. No sé como puedo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Bueno…, yo tengo una idea.

—Ya me parecía a mí raro que no quisieras nada a cambio. —Bromeó Bella— Me da miedo preguntar de qué se trata.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a pedir ni que saltes de un acantilado, ni que salgas disfrazada a la calle…

—¿Ni qué vuelva a montar en tu moto?

—¡Ah, no! Eso si que tienes que repetirlo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Cena conmigo. Una cena de amigos. —Corrió a explicarse al ver cierta incomodidad en ella— Nada más.

—¿Una cena de amigos?

—Sí, solo cenar, charlar y pasar un buen rato, sin dobles intenciones.

—Trato hecho. —Aceptó— Pero yo invito.

—Si insistes… ¿Te parece bien el sábado, cuando acabes de trabajar?

—Perfecto.

—Te recogeré, y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Y ahora me marcho, no quiero hacerte quedar mal delante de tu nueva jefa.

—Gracias de nuevo, Edward.

—Nos vemos el sábado, preciosa. —Se despidió caminando hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de ella— Estoy deseando ver con qué me sorprendes.

Isabella observó como Edward abandonaba la tienda y desaparecía montando en su motocicleta. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Edward era como un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. Un torbellino que había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba. Se estremeció al pensarlo pues cuando estaba con él, algo se removía en su interior. La sombra de Jacob aún la envolvía y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era implicarse de nuevo con un hombre, al menos sentimentalmente, pero Edward quería ser solo amigo, o al menos eso decía él.

Podían ser amigos, además, estaba en deuda con él. Una cena, solo eso, No había nada de malo en ello, ¿O sí…?

_**¡Hola! Bueno, bueno, parece que Bella tiene nuevo empleo y se viene una cena de agradecimiento… ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Os está gustando la historia?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Estoy deseando conocer vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Aprovecho para desearos a todos una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que paséis estos días rodeados de la gente que queréis y os quieren. Aquellos a quienes Papá Noel os visite, ojalá os traiga muchos regalitos, yo soy fiel a los Reyes Magos **_

_**Un abrazo para todos y ¡Felices Fiestas!**_

_**Nos leemos el martes por Facebook y el viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

El sábado llegó antes de lo esperado. Cuando Isabella se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba a punto de cerrar la librería y enfrentarse a su primera cita con Edward; una cita de amigos, pero cita al fin y al cabo.

Se había adaptado muy rápido a su nuevo trabajo. Alice le había ayudado y facilitado las cosas; le explicó todo de manera clara y sencilla respondiendo todas sus dudas y preguntas. En esos días se había encargado de manejar la página web y todo el departamento de alquiler de libros, así como ayudar con todo el papeleo del negocio. Sus ratos libres los dedicaba a leer blogs sobre literatura, reseñas de libros y novedades sobre las futuras publicaciones, de esa manera podría ayudar mejor a los clientes que necesitasen orientación en sus compras.

Alice era una jefa maravillosa, nada que ver con el indeseable de Cayo Voulturi. Si bien es cierto que ambos trabajos nada tenían que ver, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a responder cualquier duda con una sonrisa y a implicarse personalmente en su trabajo. Más que una jefa, era una compañera de trabajo, incluso podría llegar a ser una buena amiga.

Durante esos días se habían conocido mejor; Alice conocía a Edward desde pequeños, pues habían sido vecinos durante años y además era amigo de Jasper Withlock, su novio. Abrió la librería dos años atrás, o mejor dicho la reformó, tras el fallecimiento de su abuela Adeline, quien fue la propietaria del negocio y la mujer que la crio tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, por eso Alice decidió continuar con el legado de su abuela, quien había adorado ese pequeño establecimiento durante toda su vida.

—Tu cita te está esperando. —Habló Alice señalando hacia la cristalera que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Isabella, aún con el montón de libros que estaba colocando, se volteó para mirar y vio a Edward paseando de un lado a otro por la calle mientras enredaba en su teléfono móvil.

—No es mi cita, Alice. Solo vamos a saldar una deuda pendiente. Debo recompensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi en estos últimos días.

—Bueno, pues ahí está entonces tu deuda pendiente, y parece ansioso. —Sonrió la pelinegra que parecía conocerle bastante bien— Será mejor que no le hagas esperar más, puedes irte.

—Pero aún faltan diez minutos para el cierre. —Objetó Isabella.

—Diez minutos en los que dudo entre alguien, y si lo hace estaré aquí. ¡Anda, coge tus cosas y lárgate!

—¡Gracias, Alice!

Bella se apresuró a la trastienda, donde se miró en el espejó observando su atuendo; leggins negros y vestido camisero violeta acompañado por unas botas planas y cazadora negra; arreglada pero informal. Se peinó un poco con un cepillo que llevaba en el bolso y añadió un toque de color a sus labios con un pintalabios color rosa claro. Volvió a examinar su aspecto y asintió contenta con lo que veía.

Subió la cremallera de la cazadora y se despidió de Alice antes de salir.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes!¡Qué pases un buen finde semana, Alice!

—¡Y tú una buena noche! ¡El lunes quiero todos los detalles! —Gritó Alice antes de que ella abandonase la tienda.

En cuanto salió a la calle observó como Edward paraba de andar y levantaba la cabeza para mirarla. En cuanto la vio, esbozó una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos.

—¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Un día duro? —Preguntó saludándola.

—No demasiado. El ir y venir de gente me entretiene y hace que las horas pasen volando.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que la llevó a su entrevista con Alice, pero no la que hablaban, ya que durante todo ese tiempo habían intercambiado mensajes.

Todo empezó el día después de que empezase a trabajar, cuando Edward le escribió para preguntarle que tal en el trabajo, desde ese momento empezaron a hablar y prácticamente se convirtió en una rutina; él le preguntaba por su día a día en la tienda, si se estaba adaptando bien y ella le respondía y se interesaba por su trabajo en el colegio. En más de una ocasión no pudo aguantar las risas al leer las ocurrencias que tenían sus alumnos. Durante sus charlas, Edward intentó sonsacarle información sobre dónde cenarían ese sábado, pero ella se negó a darle ninguna pista, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

—Bueno, ahora sí me tendrás que decir a dónde vamos a ir. Tengo el coche aparcado justo en la calle de al lado. O si lo prefieres puedo invitarte yo, no tienes por qué hacerlo Bella…

—¿Coche? ¿No te has traído ese aparato del demonio? —Preguntó sarcástica ignorando su idea de cambiar de planes.

—Espero que por _aparato del demonio_ no te refieras a mi maravillosa moto, señorita. Y no, no la he traído porque como no te has dignado a decirme donde íbamos a ir prefería que estuviésemos cómodos por si el trayecto era demasiado largo. Ambos se acercaron al vehículo y subieron para iniciar el viaje.

—No lo será demasiado. Dirígete hasta el Brooklyn Bridge Park en el East River, llegaremos en unos diez minutos.

—Cómo usted ordene.

—Me alegro de que ya esté en tus manos, —Dijo Bella refiriéndose al coche— Según el mecánico, el mío aun va para rato. Al final, tendré que retrasar la visita a mis padres.

—¿Viven muy lejos?

—En Cold Spring, de hecho, vivieron aquí hasta que mi padre se jubiló, fue él quien me descubrió el sitio al que vamos.

—Que se llama….

—Buen intento, pero lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos.

—Tanta intriga tiene que merecer la pena.

El móvil de Isabella sonó haciendo que mirase la pantalla para ver quién era y observó como el nombre de Jacob brillaba en la pantalla.

Isabella suspiró resignada, había recibido un par de llamadas de él días atrás, pero no contestó y ahora tampoco iba a hacerlo, no era el momento y tampoco le apetecía hablar con él

—¿No respondes?

—No, no es importante.

—¿No es importante o es alguien con quien no deseas hablar?

—¿Eres adivino?

—No. — Rio burlonamente— Pero he visto el nombre cuando has sacado el teléfono, y por tu reacción imagino que ese tal Jacob debe ser el capullo que te engañó.

—Minipunto para ti.

—¿No quieres hablar con él?

—Ahora mismo no. Creo que la última vez que nos vimos nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir.

—Sigues enamorada de él. —Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Es imposible olvidar a una persona de un día para otro, al menos yo no puedo, pero ya no es solo el amor, también están presentes el dolor por el engaño y la traición. No me apetece remover cosas que me puedan hacer daño.

—Pero a veces es inevitable. Los recuerdos, buenos y malos están ahí. Pueden ser un alivio o un castigo. Ese es el lado oscuro de la memoria, que no olvida.

Isabella notó la seriedad que envolvía sus palabras. Parecía hablar con conocimiento de causa.

—Parece que hablas por propia experiencia.

Edward apretó más fuerte las manos en el volante e ignoró deliberadamente responder la pregunta de Bella.

—Hemos llegado. —Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Isabella prefirió no indagar más en el por qué no le había querido responder y se bajó del coche dispuesta a disfrutar de la velada.

—Vamos, acompáñame —Pidió adentrándose en el parque.

El verde de la hierba rodeaba toda la extensión del mismo, había numerosos arbustos, árboles y arbustos colmados de flores que aportaban un aspecto encantador al parque. Numerosos bancos se disponían a lo largo de la vereda destinada al tránsito de peatones.

—Bella, ¿Dónde vamos? Si querías hacer un picnic mejor hubiésemos quedado para comer en lugar de cenar.

—Cállate y no seas impaciente te aseguro que te va a encantar.

Continuaron caminando cruzándose con gente que como ellos se encontraban allí, escuchando el ruido de las conversaciones y la música que provenían de algunas atracciones infantiles hasta adentrarse en el parque, cruzaron una pequeña arboleda y Edward quedó sorprendido por lo que encontró.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es el lugar donde vamos a cenar. —Dijo observando la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de él.

Había numerosos comederos construidos en madera dispuestos de manera salteada en la zona: alguno de ellos ocupados, otros libres, puesto que los allí presentes habían decidido sentarse en el suelo sobre una manta apoyados contra los enormes troncos de los árboles. Había un par de quioscos de comida rápida y numerosas foodtrucks repartidas por el lugar. En el centro, se elevaba un pequeño escenario circular, rodeado por varias columnas que sostenían una carpa de hierro de la que colgaban numerosas bombillas cuya luz se reflejaba en el agua del pequeño estanque situado en un lateral.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es... Diferente a lo que esperaba.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno, sin duda. Si me hubieses llevado a un restaurante pijo te aseguro que solo habría disfrutado de la compañía.

—Te aseguro que aquí la comida es mucho mejor. Elige uno de los merenderos mientras que yo me encargo de la comida. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Edward la observó correr hacia una de las furgonetas de comida que allí se encontraban.

Buscó una mesa libre y se decidió por una estaba un poquito retirada, lo suficiente como para darles cierta privacidad.

Díez minutos después, Bella apreció cargada con una bandeja repleta de comida.

—Mi padre nos traía a mi madre y a mí un sábado al mes, lo pasábamos genial.

—Pues déjame decirte que tu padre tiene muy buen gusto.

—Gracias, espero que su hija lo haya heredado y haya acertado con la cena.

—¿Con qué me vas a sorprender?

—Hamburguesas caseras, patatas con bacon y queso, cervezas y los mejores gofres del mundo para el postre.

—¡Uhmm! ¡Comida basura! ¿Quién puede resistirse a eso?

—Te equivocas, estas son las mejores hamburguesas de toda la ciudad y mucho más sanas que las de cualquier Mcdonals o Burguer King. Royce elabora el mismo la carne, la aliña y las prepara, además de que cultiva sus propias patatas.

—¿Royce? —Preguntó extrañado.

—El dueño de la furgoneta, lleva toda la vida aquí. Come primero y juzga después. —Sugirió Bella enarcando una ceja.

Edward probó la hamburguesa y comprobó que las palabras de Isabella eran completamente ciertas; jamás había probado algo tan delicioso. La carne era extremadamente jugosa y se deshacía suavemente en su boca. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del placentero bocado.

—No me equivocaba, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida.

—¿Más que el brownie de fresa y plátano? —Preguntó recordando el café que habían compartido.

—Exactamente a su altura.

—Pues espera y verás, porque esto no ha terminado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero a Bella no le dio tiempo a responder. Una melodía empezó a inundar el lugar donde se encontraban

Edward miró al escenario y descubrió a un par de jóvenes, de nos más de veinte años, tocando un violín y un violonchelo. En seguida reconoció la melodía que tocaban.

—¿Es…?

—_A sky full of stars. _—Respondió Bella— Cada sábado toca un grupo diferente, a veces de música, otras veces hacen pequeñas representaciones de obras teatrales, de marionetas…Pensé que te gustaría, ya sabes como eres profesor de música…, creí que...

—Es genial, Bella.

Ambos escucharon el pequeño recital que ofreció el grupo mientras que disfrutaban de la cena. Aprovecharon también para conocerse un poco más.

Edward le contó que, aunque creció en Nueva York, estudió en Chicago, dónde trabajó hasta hacia dos años, cuando regresó a la ciudad. Amaba la música, la enseñanza y salir a correr. Vivía el día a día, sin compromisos, sin planes de futuro, porque había aprendido que no valía la pena hacerlos.

—Creo que por eso mi padre se lleva mejor con mi hermano.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, Emmet, es dos años mayor que yo. Casado, buen estudiante, mejor deportista, graduado en medicina… El hijo perfecto, ya sabes, aunque es un tipo genial.

—Hablas como si tú no lo fueses, y en eso no estoy de acuerdo.

—Bueno, yo le he dado más dolores de cabeza a mis padres, pero podría decirse que ya estoy reformado.

—Entonces… Emmet era el ángel, y tú el demonio, ¿No?

—Más o menos.

Creo que no me equivoco si confirmo que tú eras una niña buena.

—Muy buena, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo hermanos con los que hacer travesuras. —Isabella le habló de su infancia en Nueva York, sus estudios, de sus padres, Cold Spring…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se encontraban despidiéndose en el coche frente al apartamento de Jessica.

—¿Puedo considerar mi deuda pagada?

—Más que pagada, lo he pasado genial. Me encantaría volver a repetirlo.

—Y a mí. —Confesó Bella.

—Pues te tomo la palabra, pero esta vez seré yo quien te sorprenda.

—¿Con un nuevo paseo en moto?

—Hay más cosas de mí que desconoces, Bella.

Lo que Edward no le confesó es que probablemente no todos sus secretos le gustarían …

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues para ser la primera cita ha ido bastante bien, aunque nuestro chico parece guardar algún secretillo… ¿Tenéis alguna teoría?**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, espero leer vuestros comentarios, siempre es un placer leer vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Aprovecho para desearos una buena salida y entrada de año (como se dice en mi tierra **__** ) Y que tengáis un 2020 excepcionalmente maravilloso.**_

_**He publicado un One Shot naivdeño, algo divertido y un poco alocado, por si os quereis echar unas risas.**_

_**Podréis encontrar el link en mi perfil, os animo a leerlo, os gustará. Se llama UNA NAVIDAD...ACCIDENTADA, espero que os guste.**_

_**Saludos. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

—Repítemelo todo de nuevo, Bella, porque no estoy entendiendo nada —Dijo Renné Swan volteándose hacia su hija y ofreciéndole una humeante taza de té.

Al final, Isabella recuperó su coche a mediados de la semana siguiente, por lo que decidió hacer una visita express a sus padres durante el fin de semana. Necesitaba contarles en persona todo lo ocurrido.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mamá: mi relación con Jacob terminó porque descubrí que me engañaba, he cambiado de trabajo y ahora vivo con Jess. —No quiso entrar en mas detalles sobre lo ocurrido con Cayo, pues vio innecesario preocuparles en exceso.

—No me lo puedo creer, todo es tan... ¿Cómo has podido pasar por todo esto sola? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

—Porque no quería asustaros, afortunadamente ahora todo está bien.

—Ese Jacob... Con lo buen chico que parecía, y… ¡Ha resultado ser todo un sinvergüenza! Espero no verle, porque soy capaz de cruzarle la cara. —Exclamó indignada la mujer.

—Déjalo, Renné —Habló Charlie Swan— Cada uno recibe su merecido y tú hija, mereces algo mejor que a ese tipejo.

Su padre parecía extrañamente calmado ante la noticia. No pudo ocultar su expresión de dolor al escuchar como ese hombre había traicionado a su hija, sin embargo, cuando asimiló la noticia, el dolor dio paso al alivio.

—Siempre hubo algo en ese muchacho que no me inspiraba confianza, pero parecías tan feliz con él… Por eso no te dije nada. Pero… ¿Sabes? Él se lo pierde, le va a ser difícil encontrar a otra mujer tan buena como tú.

—Gracias, papá. —Bella se acercó abrazando a su padre y dándole un cariñoso beso.

—Lo importante es que estés bien.

—Lo estoy y soy feliz con mi nueva vida, de verdad.

Como si necesitase una prueba de ello en ese momento su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero. Se alejó de su padre y se sentó frente a él para comprobar de quién era el mensaje que acaba de llegar. Desbloqueó la pantalla y lo leyó:

_Edward_

_¿Qué le dice una impresora a otra?_

_Oye, ¿Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía? _

_Batalla de chistes malos; Edward: 2 Bella: 1_

_¿Puedes superarlo?_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Continuaba con esa absurda batalla de chistes malos, una idea tonta que surgió a raíz de una de sus visitas a la librería.

Desde su "no cita", Edward había pasado a visitarla por la tienda de Alice con bastante frecuencia, no a diario, pero casi.

Normalmente charlaba un rato con ella e incluso en algunas ocasiones, se sentaba para tomarse una taza de café mientras leía algún libro. En otras ocasiones, aparecía acompañado por Jasper, el novio de Alice, que aún siento tímido y reservado, había congeniado muy bien con ella.

En más de una ocasión había observado como Alice y el intercambiaban miradas que no sabía descifrar. Era como si ambos se dijesen algo con solo mirarse, algo que parecía incomodar a Edward y divertir a su jefa.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —Preguntó su madre.

—¡Oh, no es nada! Solo alguien que me envió una tontería. —Intentó restarle importancia Bella— Entonces, papá… ¿Te ayudo en el huerto?

—¡Traidora! —Se quejó Renné— ¡Creí que me ayudarías a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza!

—¡Oh, vamos mamá! Es divertido, además he probado los tomates y están deliciosos.

—Cariño, acéptalo; tú tienes tus flores y yo mis hortalizas. —Charlie sonrió triunfalmente al ver que su hija se había puesto de su parte. A su esposa no le quedaba de otra que resignarse; la batalla por el huerto ecológico estaba ganada.

—Sí, Sí. Se habrá puesto de tu parte, pero ella se irá a la ciudad y seré yo quien aguante tus charlas sobre abonos, semillas y todas esas cosas.

—Te recompensaré de otras maneras. —Prometió Charlie enarcando las cejas de manera pícara mientras que se acercaba a su mujer y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿de qué otras maneras…? —Quiso saber Renné mientras que jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de su marido.

—Esta noche en la cama puedo…

—¡Alto, alto! ¡Me niego a ver esto!¡Sois peores que dos adolescentes! Mañana por la mañana me iré y podréis hacer lo que os venga en gana, pero no quiero tener una imagen vuestra haciendo ya sabéis que en mi cabeza.

—Cariño, tu padre y yo tenemos sexo de calidad y de manera frecuente, ¿No creerás que somos dos mojigatos? Puede que ya no sea bombero, pero aún puede apagar otros fuegos. —Dijo Renné sonriendo divertida.

—¡Dios, mamá! ¡No era necesario decir eso! —Isabella se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de resignación.

—Cielo, no escandalices a la niña. Hay cosas que los hijos no deben saber sobre sus padres, ni los padres sobre sus hijos. —Aclaró Charlie guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

En Nueva York los extrañaba enormemente, por eso le encantaba disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos juntos ellos, sin embargo, el mensaje de Edward le había hecho darse cuenta de que, en cierto modo, también empezaba a extrañarle a él. Pero bueno, era algo normal echar de menos a los amigos, o al menos eso quería creer.

๗๗๗

—¡Vamos a pasarlo genial! Ya lo verás, Bella. —Dijo Jessica mientras se pintaba los labios.

—No sé, no tengo muchas ganas

—Bella, tienes entradas VIPS para el que promete ser el local de moda de la ciudad, hace años que no salimos de fiesta y tenemos que celebrar tu soltería. ¡Arriba ese ánimo!

Bella suspiró ajustando la falda de su vestido negro.

Era sábado, había transcurrido casi un mes desde que empezó a trabajar con Alice y el día anterior, Jasper, le regaló dos entradas para la fiesta de inauguración del local que abría esa misma noche, un disco pub que prometía ser todo un éxito.

Alice, que estaba emocionada por su chico, le había mostrado algunas fotos del interior que había sido remodelado formando una enorme pista de baile central, dos barras, música en directo y zona reservada en la planta superior. Toda una inversión que prometía tener bastante éxito.

—Pero es que...

—Bella, —Pidió Jessica tomándole las manos— ¡Anímate! ¿Vale? Nos merecemos una noche de diversión, te lo mereces ¿Te acuerdo? O es que…, ¿El qué Edward no vaya a estar es lo que te impide ir?

—¡No!, —Exclamó ofendida— Por supuesto que no.

Sabía que Edward no iría. Estaba invitado a la inauguración y se moría de ganas de estar allí, eso lo sabía porque el mismo se lo había dicho. Tenía con ella una deuda pendiente, pues aún le debía recompensarla por la cena, pero esa noche, al parecer, tenía un compromiso familiar ineludible y no podría asistir a la fiesta.

—Pues entonces no se hable más, nos terminaremos de maquillar, nos podremos los tacones más cómodos que tengamos e ¡Iremos a darlo todo en la pista de baile! Es más, llamaremos a un taxi. ¡Nada de coches! Así podremos beber unos cuantos chupitos

—¡Estás loca, Jess! —Sonrió Bella ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Y tú necesitas una noche de locura. ¿Trato hecho?

—Por supuesto.

Ambas salieron del pequeño apartamento con energías renovadas dispuestas a disfrutar de la noche.

Llegaron al pub y enseñaron sus pases evitándose así esperar a la cola para entrar.

Cuando accedieron al interior quedaron impresionada tanto por el ambiente como por las instalaciones. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, los camareros servían copas casi sin descanso y la música resonaba haciendo que los allí presentes lo dieran todo en la pista de baile.

—Es… —Intentó hablar Bella, pero quedó enmudecida al observarlo todo.

—¡Increíble! ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba! —Exclamó Jessica guiñándole el ojo a un chico rubio que se había percatado de su presencia y la miraba fijamente.

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca. —Respondió Bella al tiempo que observó como Alice las saludaba desde el fondo del local— Vamos, Alice está allí.

Ambas se abrieron paso entre la gente y consiguieron llegar hasta donde se encontraba la jefa de Bella, quien al llegar la saludó con un beso y un abrazo y le presentó a Jessica.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti. —Dijo la rubia

—Lo mismo digo, ya era hora de conocernos.

—Dile a tu chico que esto está genial, en increíble: la música, el ambiente…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jess, Alice, esto es genial. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—Anda perdido el almacén, asegurándose de que hay bebidas suficientes. La acogida ha sido mayor de lo que esperábamos.

—Eso es muy buena señal, me alegro. —Habló sinceramente Bella.

—Mejor voy a buscarle, espero que no le haya dado un ataque de nervios. —Sonrió nerviosa— Tenéis acceso a toda la bebida con la tarjeta que Jasper os envió, en cuanto compruebe que está todo bajo control, volveré con vosotras y nos pondremos a mover estos cuerpazos en la pista de baile. ¡La noche es nuestra, chicas!

Bella y Jessica observaron como Alice desaparecía entre la gente.

—Tenías razón, esa chica es pura energía, Bella.

—Nunca se cansa, más vale que estés preparada, porque no te va a dar descanso en toda la noche.

—Pues tendremos que cargar las pilas. —Jessica se dio la vuelta y llamó al camarero— ¡Camarero, dos tequilas!

—¡Jessica! ¿No crees que empiezas muy fuerte?

—Tú has dicho que necesitamos energía, y nada mejor que un buen trago de tequila. —Jessica tomó el salero y vertió un poco de sal sobre las manos, le ofreció el vasito y lo alzó para brindar— ¡Por ti, por tu nueva vida!

—¡Por nosotras! —Brindó Bella chupando la sal de su mano, bebiendo el licor sintiendo como ardía en su garganta y mordiendo rápidamente la rodaja de limón.

Las notas de _your song_ de Rita Ora inundaron el club cuando las llamas del tequila les abrasaban. Ambas se miraron y sin necesidad de decir se mezclaron entre la gente para bailar.

Las canciones se sucedían una tras otras, haciendo que los allí presentes se mecieran a su ritmo. Jasper pasó a saludarlas de manera rápida, pues estaba demasiado ocupado para quedarse allí, sin embargo, Alice, liberada por su chico de sus obligaciones se unió a ellas para disfrutar de la noche.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien, que el tiempo volaba. Cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, Jessica se encontraba bailando muy acaramelada con el rubio que la había mirado en la entrada. Jess le hizo un gesto indicándole que salía fuera con su nuevo "amigo" a lo que Bella aceptó dándose por informada.

Sonrió al ver como su amiga se divertía. Jessica era así; loca impulsiva…y tenía razón, ella necesitaba algo de esa locura en su vida.

—Creo que Jasper me necesita. —Habló Alice haciéndose ori sobre la música— Ahora vuelvo.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Bella que continuó meciéndose al ritmo de la música. Había olvidado cuanto el gustaba bailar.

De pronto sintió como alguien agarraba su mano y la hacía girar haciéndola chocar con un cuerpo masculino. Levantó su pierna dispuesta a darle un pisotón ante tal atrevimiento cuando reconoció la voz pastosa que hablaba.

—¡Bella, preciosa! ¡Qué bueno verte! —Habló Jacob arrastrando las palabras y agarrándola por la cintura.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Suéltame! —Pidió empujándole para apartarlo de ella

—Vamos, Bella, no seas tan gruñona. Antes te gustaban mis abrazos.

—Sí, y también me gustaba tu fidelidad hacia mí, pero era mentira Jacob, así que ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

—¡Basta de tonterías! —Gritó arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que la tomaba por los brazos— Creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se te pase el cabreo. ¡Tienes que volver a casa conmigo!

—¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Jacob! ¡Lo nuestro terminó!, ¡Acéptalo y asume lo! —Le pidió deshaciéndose de su agarre.

—¡Acéptalo tú!, ¡Lo nuestro aún no ha acabado!

—Jacob, estas borracho y no sabes lo que dices, vete a casa con Leah y… ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Lo de Leah no es importante! Vamos Bells…, bésame —Suplicó acercando su boca a la de ella.

—¡Que te bese tu amante, imbécil!, ¡Aléjate de mi!

—¡Maldita sea, Bella!, ¡Sigues siendo un puto témpano de hielo! ¡Por eso me busqué a otra, porque follar contigo es como hacerlo con un iceberg! —Vociferó.

Isabella sintió como las palabras de Jacob la herían de nuevo. No era cierto, ella no era así y lo sabía, pero al parecer Jacob disfrutaba haciéndola daño.

—Puede que el problema no sea mío, Jake. A lo mejor es que tu no sabías encenderme y hacer arder la llama en mí. —Habló intentando ocultar el dolor que le habían producido sus palabras intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.

—Verás si soy capaz. —Amenazó cerniéndose sobre ella, agarrándola por los hombros e intentando forzarla para besarla.

—¡No, Jake!¡Déjame!

De pronto sintió como Jacob era apartado violentamente de su lado con un empujón

—¡Eres sordo, imbécil! ¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!

Bella no necesito darse la vuelta para saber quién era la persona que había acudido a su rescate: Edward estaba allí.

—¡No te metas donde no te llaman, tío! ¡Esto es un asunto entre mi chica y yo!

—¿Tu chica? Creo que no. —Respondió con voz amenazante y aniquilándole con la mirada— ¿Estás bien, nena? —Preguntó girando se hacía ella y tomando su rostro en las manos alzándolo para que le mirase.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Respondió confundida ante el tono cariñoso de su voz. No pudo evitar respirar tranquila al saberle allí a su lado, sentir su presencia despertó una ola de calma que fue invadiendo su interior.

—¿Quién es este tío, Bells?

—Alguien que me cuida y me respeta. ¡Y no tengo que darte más explicaciones!

—¡¿Te follas a este macarra?! ¿En serio? —Jacob rio de manera descarada y burlona— Tus gustos han empeorado, nena.

—¡Y cómo sigas hablando el que se va a quedar sin gusto vas a ser tú porque voy a partirte la boca! —Amenazó Edward.

—¿Tú y cuantos más?

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —Jasper llegó hasta ellos alertado por el pequeño grupo que les había empezado a rodear y ser testigos de la discusión.

—Todo está controlado, Jasper. —Aclaró Edward.

—¿También te tiras al rubio, Bells? Te estás convirtiendo en una puta

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Edward intentó abalanzarse sobre Jacob para golpearle, pero Jasper le detuvo.

Jessica y Alice, que habían acudido en cuanto fueron consciente de la situación frenaron también a Bella, que avanzó dispuesta a evitar la pelea.

—¡Ya está bien!, Soy el dueño del local y si no se marcha por voluntad propia me veré obligado a echarle.

—¡Vamos, Jacob! Te has pasado con la bebida. —Intervino Sam, uno de los amigos de Jake que llegó hasta ellos

—Lo siento, Bella. Intenté convencerle de que no se acercase hasta aquí. Te vio al entrar y le mantuve apartado, pero fui al baño y al parecer decidió venir a verte.

—No te preocupes, Sam.

—Ya nos vamos —Continuó el hombre hablando directamente hacia Jasper.

—¡Esto no se queda así, Bella! —Gritó Jake mientras se alejaba.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente.

—Si, estoy bien. —Respondió más calmada— Estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí. —Repitió clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella, mirándola de una manera tan intensa, que la hizo estremecerse.

Un estremecimiento que siguió a la calma que invadió su cuerpo. No sabía la razón, pero con Edward a su lado todo estaría bien.

_**Lo primero de todo…..¡Feliz año Nuevo!**_

_**Espero que hayáis pasado unas viestas maravillosas en compañía de los vuestros. Ahora Toca esperar la visita de los reyes magos (Aquellos que lo celebreís) y seguro que recibiréis vuestra recompensa por haber sido tan buenos durante el año pasado.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Jacob ha vuelto a la carga, pero parece que Edward apareció justo a tiempo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**¡Ah! Y os invito, por si aún no lo habéis hecho, a pasaros por el one shot que he publicado: UNA NAVIDAD…ACCIDENTADA**_

_**Un pequeño relato que os sacará alguna sonrisa. Podréis encontrar el link en mi perfil.**_

_**Un saludo. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

—¡Maldito Jacob!, Ni siquiera le vi al entrar, ¿De verdad estás bien? —Pregunto Jess a su lado.

Estaba inmersa en una sesión de besos con Mike, el chico que le había sonreído al entrar y que, tras un rato, se acercó para presentarse cuando percibió que la gente se movía alborotada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cuanto divisó al ex de su amiga no dudó en salir corriendo junto a ella, pero Edward ya se encontraba allí.

—Estoy bien de verdad, no os preocupéis.

Edward permanecía a un lado hablando con Jasper, permitiendo así, que ambas mujeres pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

—Intenta olvidar este mal rato, Bella. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien, no dejes que ese idiota te amargue la fiesta. —Dijo Alice apretando cariñosamente sus hombros.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. —Bella sonrió a ambas para tranquilizarlas. Era cierto que el desencuentro con Jacob había empeñado su diversión, pero no pensaba darle el triunfo y marcharse a casa. Disfrutaría de la noche, no permitiría que el desagradable encuentro arruinase su noche.

—¡Chicas!, ¡Esta ronda va por cuenta de la casa! —Un camarero se acercó hasta ellas ofreciéndoles unas bebidas— Son órdenes del jefe.

Agradecidas, tomaron las copas y decidieron dejar a un lado todo lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Preguntó de nuevo Jessica.

—Sí, Mami. No te preocupes más. —Respondió Bella imitando la voz de una niña pequeña cansada ante la insistencia de su pesada madre.

—Entonces… ¿No te importa que me vaya con Mike para disfrutar de una noche de sexo loco?

Isabella abrió los ojos ante los planes de su amiga para después reír ante su mirada suplicante.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ve y disfruta de esos orgasmos!

—¡Eres la mejor! —Alabó abrazándola. Espero que tu "salvador" —Dijo señalando a Edward— Te acompañe a casa. No quiero que vuelvas sola.

—No lo haré. —Prometió observando como su amiga se alejaba.

Se volteó y vio como Edward la miraba sonriente. Sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta él.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Alice se lo ha llevado. Le ha obligado a estar con ella al menos quince minutos y disfrutar de la fiesta. Al parecer lleva toda la noche de un lado para otro trabajando sin parar.

—Me parece genial, se lo merece. Está siendo un éxito.

Edward acercó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Estás...? —No le dio tiempo a terminar de formular su pregunta, pues los dedos de Bella sobre sus labios le hicieron guardar silencio

—No me preguntes si estoy bien, porque como vuelva a escuchar esas palabras acabaré teniendo un ataque de nervios. He tenido un encuentro desagradable con mi ex; ¿Me ha afectado? Sí, ¿Voy a dejar que eso me arruine la noche? No.

Edward levantó las manos en señal de rendición aceptando la respuesta de ella.

—Me alegro que sea así, porque vengo con ganas de pasarlo bien. —Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Creí que te ibas un compromiso familiar.

—Y lo he tenido, pero ha acabado antes de tiempo, al menos por mi parte. —El tono de voz que uso en sus palabras le hizo saber que había algo más que no Le estaba contando.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —Preguntó cautelosa.

—Ya sabes…, en las reuniones familiares siempre hay alguna pequeña disputa, y en mi familia casi siempre soy yo el protagonista. Al menos, he dejado que mi madre disfrute de su cumpleaños, las cosas sólo se han torcido al final.

Edward torció su boca en señal de desagrado al recordar el semblante triste de su madre cuando se despidió de ella. Había permanecido toda la velada siendo cauteloso, evitando entrar en las provocaciones de su padre. Pero el último comentario que hizo despertó la furia en su interior.

_Ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti mismo, no sé cómo llegaste a pensar que podías cuidar de alguien más. _

Vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su padre en el mismo instante que terminó la frase, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Estalló y provocó toda una tormenta emocional de ira y furia a su alrededor. Se gritaron y reprocharon hasta quedar casi afónicos y sólo la súplica de su madre les hizo detenerse. Por eso odiaba las reuniones familiares y por eso se encontraba allí, porque durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, la imagen de Bella no dejó de perseguirlo.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos marrones…su mirada…, era como un bálsamo de paz. Cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo, y eso es lo que necesitaba en ese instante; olvidar. Borrar el dolor y los recuerdos que habían despertado las palabras de su padre. Dejar de pensar en como su vida se había convertido en un infierno en tan solo un segundo.

Miles de veces le habían repetido que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero él no estaba tan seguro. El sentimiento de culpa, aún tres años después no desaparecía.

—¿Edward? ¿Me oyes? Pareces estar a kilómetros de aquí.

Edward sacudió su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Bella y se deshizo de esos recuerdos.

—Discúlpame, ¿Decías?

—¿Estás preparado para pasarlo bien?

—Eso no se pregunta. —Edward la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile donde se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música, que había cambiado. Una melodía sensual se escuchaba haciendo que Bella moviese sensualmente sus caderas invadida por el ritmo. De manea automática, Edward aferró su cintura se acercó para acompañar los movimientos de ella, sintiendo sus suaves manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de él y meciéndose al ritmo de la música sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Era como si una cuerda invisible les uniese, invitándolos a acercarse más y más, rodeándoles hasta que sus cuerpos contactasen.

Bella sentía como su piel se erizaba por la proximidad de Edward y como el perfume masculino invadía cada poro de su piel. Nunca se había sentido así.

Adoraba bailar, era su manera de relajarse, pero Jacob lo odiaba, por eso se sentía libre junto a Edward, porque parecía sentir la misma energía que ella al escuchar la música.

Sintió como las caderas de ella chocaron con las de él en un suave bamboleo, buscando su encuentro con cada nota de la canción. Edward la giró haciendo que su espalda chocase con su pecho y aferrándola por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella continuaron bailando hasta que Alice se unió a ellos rompiendo la magia ofreciéndoles un par de bebidas.

Alice, fue la encargada de repetir esa acción durante toda la noche, ocupándose de que sus vasos nunca estuviesen vacíos.

Cuando Edward se quiso dar cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

Él, puesto que conducía su coche, estuvo toda la noche a base de cerveza sin alcohol, sin embargo, Alice no tuvo esa consideración con Bella, terminando de esa manera ambas, demasiado alegres para su propio bien.

Estaba claro que Alice se la había jugado a Bella, pues en más de una ocasión escuchó como le preguntaba si el coctel que le ofrecía llevaba alcohol y ella respondía que no.

En ese momento, Edward tuvo que usar sus reflejos para evitar que Bella cayese al suelo pues había tropezado con sus propios pies.

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Y suelta ese vaso! —Pidió retirando el mismo la copa al ver como casi se tira la bebida encima.

—¡Noooo! Tengo sed y esto está muy fresquito... —Se quejó intentado recuperar su bebida.

—Y muy alcoholizado. Si tienes sed, iré a por una botella de agua.

—¡Quita esa cara de pena, Edward! ¡Esto es una fiesta! —Gritó una exaltada Alice abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Desde luego para ti lo es, ¿No crees que deberías dejar de beber?

—Nop. —Rio

—Estás borracha, Alice, y Bella también, aunque creo que a ella le está afectando más que a ti. Le has emborrachado a propósito.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó indignada— No, se ha emborrachado ella sólita.

—Porque se ha fiado de ti.

—¡Oh, vamos! La pobre se merecía pasarlo bien después del encontronazo con el idiota ese.

—¡Eh! ¡La pobre está aquí! —Dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras y perdiendo el equilibro al doblarse el tacón de su zapato.

Edward, en un rápido acto reflejo, volvió a sostenerla frenando su caída.

—Está bien, voy a buscar a Jasper para que venga a por ti y nos vamos a casa.

—¡Nooooo!, ¡Eres un aguafiestas, Edward! —Se quejó Bella.

—Créeme, mañana me lo agradecerás.

Como si le hubiese escuchado, Jasper apareció junto a ellos y al observar el estado en el que se encontraba su novia no dudó en llevársela a casa.

Quedaba ya poca gente en el club, por lo que los camareros se encargarían de atender a los últimos clientes mientras que él llevaba a Alice y volvía a tiempo para cerrar.

—¡Sois unos aburridos! —Se quejó la pelinegra abrazándose a Bella para despedirse de manera demasiado dramática, como si no fuesen a verse más en la vida.

Edward condujo a Bella hasta la salida y la ayudó a montarse en el coche.

—Tu coche se mueve, Edward.

—Creo que la que se mueve eres tú. —Respondió el, pues aún se encontraba intentando abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y el vehículo permanecía parado— Sólo te pido una cosa, no me vomites dentro.

—No voy a vomitar, no estoy borracha...

Edward la miró enarcando una ceja en desacuerdo con su respuesta.

—¿Estás metiéndome mano? —Preguntó al sentir las manos de él en su cintura.

—No suelo aprovecharme de mujeres ebrias, Bella, aunque en tu caso, me muera de ganas por hacerlo. —Confesó ajustando el cinturón.

—¿Por qué tienes tres ojos? —Preguntó acercando su dedo para intentar tocarlos haciendo que Edward se apartarse antes de que le dejase ciego.

—¿Sigues pensando que no estás borracha?

—Bueno, un poquito... —Rio de manera infantil.

—Y, por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu amiga? Ya le vale, dejarte sola…

—Jess está teniendo sexo con Mitch.

—¿Mitch?

—Mitch, ¿o Mike? No, Se llamaba Mitch, ¿o Mike?

—Está bien, lo pillo. Menos mal que sé dónde vives.

—Es que eres muy lisssto...y muy guapo.

—Gracias, —Sonrió— Debo suponer que lo piensas de verdad ya que dicen que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten.

—Deberíamos tener sexo, tú y yo. —Continuó Bella

—¿Cómo dices? —Edward escuchó el sonido fuerte del claxon de un vehículo que les adelantaba. La confesión de Bella le había hecho frenar de manera brusca el vehículo.

Isabella rodó los ojos hacia atrás

—Que deberíamos follar, seguro que tú sabes encender mi llama. —Habló recordando las palabras de Jacob

Edward río ante sus palabras

—¿Tu llama? ¡Dios mío!, ¡No vuelvas a pedirme eso porque puede que me olvide de que estás borracha y acepte!

Isabella asintió como si tal cosa y se acomodó mejor en el asiento para quedarse dormida.

Edward no pudo evitar observarla un par de veces durante el trayecto; parecía un ángel.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Edward la despertó suavemente,

—¡Despierta bella durmiente! Necesito que em digas cuál es tu puerta.

Edward la ayudó a bajar del coche, recordaba la dirección del día que fue a recogerla para la entrevista de Alice, pero no sabía el número exacto de su piso.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

—Sip. Bella las sacó del bolso e intento abrir la puerta sin éxito.

—Déjame a mí. ¿En qué planta vives?

—La quinta, puerta C de Chicago.

—Está bien, subiremos en el ascensor. —Intentó Evitar las escaleras puesto que ella se tambaleaba al andar.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y de nuevo fue Edward el encargado de abrirla conduciendo a Bella al interior.

—Está bien, señorita, ya está sana y salva en su casa.

—Gracias... Te estás convirtiendo en mi ángel guardián. —Dijo Bella rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos.

—Bella, no soy un ángel, te lo aseguro. —Confesó acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Entonces que eres?

—Un demonio con un pasado a cuestas, pero no quiero que conozcas esa parte de mí.

—Para mí eres mi ángel, mi amigo.

—Ese es el problema, que a veces siento que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo, y eso no está bien, no puedo hacerte eso, Bella.

—Voy a besarte. —Isabella, atrevida aún por los efectos del alcohol se apoderó de los labios de él y lo besó lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de su boca.

—Bella... —Susurró él cuando ella se separó y sin perder tiempo volvió a besarla, estrecha do aún más su cuerpo contra él, queriendo sentir cada centímetro de su piel, jugando con su lengua, perfilando sus labios.

De pronto sintió como Bella se separaba de él y doblada sobre si misma vomitó sobre sus zapatos.

—¡Oh, joder!¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien, Bella? —Preguntó ayudándole a sostener su cabello, pero sin obtener respuesta pues una nueva arcada la hizo vomitar de nuevo.

Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una amarga sonrisa ante la situación.

—Menuda mierda de primer beso hemos tenido. Si esto es una señal, dijo mirando al cielo, no hacía falta que me lo dieras así.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues la fiesta ha terminado de una manera interesante, aunque ese primer beso ha sido de todo menos romántico. ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá ahora?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los fav,s follows y reviews. Espero vuestras teorías. **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Isabella sentía como su cabeza iba a estallar. Parecía como si un martillo eléctrico la estuviese golpeando de manera insistente Se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos, pero de inmediato tuvo que volver a cerrarlos porque todo le daba vueltas, además sentía la boca seca y con un regusto amargo de lo más desagradable.

Despacio, giró la cabeza y observó un vaso de zumo de naranja y una caja de ibuprofeno situados en la mesita que había al lado de su cama. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el colchón y decidió tomarse una patilla para aliviar el dolor.

Poco a poco, empezó a recordar los momentos vividos la noche anterior: bailes, la discusión con Jacob, Alice asegurándose de que su copa no estuviese vacía y... Edward.

Imágenes de ella y él bailando, riendo y en el pasillo del edificio se abrieron paso en su mente, pero fue el recuerdo del beso en el salón del piso el que la hizo escupir el zumo que se estaba bebiendo.

Se habían besado. Había besado a Edward, ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas? No, no eran imaginaciones. Le había besado y después había vomitado.

—¡No, no, no! —Se lamentó. No podía haber sido tan imprudente—. ¡Maldita Alice! No volveré a beber en la vida.

Se levantó y observó que aún descalza, conservaba el vestido de la noche anterior, no quería ni imaginar que estaría pensando Edward sobre ella.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama por lo que supuso que tuvo que ser él quien la llevase hasta allí.

Alcanzó su teléfono y comprobó la hora: eran las once de la mañana.

El teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje y fue entonces cuando descubrió que no era el único que tenía pendiente de leer.

_Estoy bien, pero no me esperes hoy en casa._

_Mike es... ¡Increíble!_

_Ya te contaré_

_¿Qué tal anoche?_

_Espero que Edward te acompañase a casa._

Bella sonrió al leer las palabras de Jess, estaba claro que ese tal Mike le había dado algo más que una buena noche de sexo. Continuó leyendo y sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Tenía varios mensajes suyos.

_No sé a qué hora leerás esto, pero espero que cuando lo hagas me escribas para decirme que sigues viva, ayer más que dormida, te dejé en coma._

_¿Qué tal esa resaca?_

_¿Estás ya despierta?_

_Me debes unos zapatos nuevos, estropeaste los míos cuando me vomitaste encima. Espero que fuera por el alcohol y no por mi pericia al besar, aunque en mi defensa debo decir que me pillaste por sorpresa._

_Si estás despierta, responde._

_¿Qué Le dice un borracho a otro?_

_Feliz resaca :)_

_Estoy empezando a preocuparme._

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mal chiste. Sus dedos tomaron la iniciativa por ella.

_Estoy viva, y resacosa, avergonzada y... Con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. Te compraré unos zapatos nuevos._

_Gracias por lo de ayer._

Dejó el teléfono y fue directa a la ducha, tenía la esperanza de que el agua la despejarse y aclarase su mente.

Mientras enjabonaba su pelo recordó el desencuentro con Jacob, aún no podía creer como había estado tan ciega durante los años que permanecieron juntos. El encuentro de la noche anterior, Le dejó claro que lo suyo con él estaba muerto y enterrado. Jamás le perdonaría la manera en la que se estaba comportando.

Una nueva imagen de la noche anterior se abrió paso en su mente: ella y Edward bailando, cuerpo con cuerpo, él abrazando su cintura, meciéndose junto a ella. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció y sus pezones se endurecían al recordarlo. Sus manos recorrieron su vientre y se adentraron en su interior acariciando su intimidad, que se había humedecido cuando las imágenes del sensual baile dieron paso a las del beso.

Apoyo la espalda contra la ducha y se dejó llevar, masturbándose con la imagen de Edward y ella besándose, imaginándose como ese beso daba paso a algo más: a un Edward jadeante, meciéndose sobre ella mientras que se balanceaba en su interior. Sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo haciendo que el orgasmo la invadiese dejándose caer rendida sobre la pared de la ducha.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se había masturbado pensando en Edward. ¿Qué Le pasaba? Era su amigo, pero también era innegable que cuando estaba cerca de él una corriente eléctrica la invadía, una sensación que no había experimentado jamás. ¿Atracción física? ¿Sexual? Debía ser eso, era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Sí, debía ser eso, solamente había respondido a una necesidad física de su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha y se puso su pijama de Minnie Mousse, ancho y con algún que otro agujero, adoraba la comodidad que le aportaba.

Dispuesta a prepararse algo de comer, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Confundida, puesto que no esperaba visita y Jessica tenía llaves, se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se quedó petrificada al ver a Edward parado frente a ella sosteniendo una enorme caja de pizzas entre sus manos.

—Pero ¿Qué...?

—¿Qué hago aquí? Comprobar que estabas viva. Te he llamado al recibir tu mensaje, pero no contestabas así que, temiendo que hubieses tropezado, golpeado la cabeza o que hubieses vuelto a caer dormida, he venido para comprobar que seguías bien y alimentarte. Nada mejor para combatir la resaca que una buena pizza.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el motivo por el que no había escuchado su teléfono.

—Lo siento, me estaba duchando por eso no lo he escuchado.

—Ya veo. —Dijo observando su melena aun mojada—. Por cierto, bonito pijama ¿Me invitas a entrar?

—Claro, pasa. —Isabella se retiró de la puerta y le cedió el paso.

—Veo que hice un buen trabajo limpiando tu vomitona. No ha dejado mancha en la alfombra, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis zapatos.

—Entonces, ¿No lo he soñado? ¿De verdad te vomité encima?

—Sí, justo después de besarme. Creo que echaste hasta tu primera papilla. Cuando acabaste, te llevé a la cama y limpié el estropicio.

—Muchas gracias y… ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no soy así! No acostumbro a beber tanto. —Se disculpo apenada.

—Lo imagino, creo que Alice tuvo mucho que ver en tu estado. —Le aclaró ofreciéndole un trozo de pizza.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Una cerveza.

—Sólo tengo coca cola, no solemos beber alcohol, aunque no te lo creas después de lo de anoche.

—No te preocupes, coca cola está bien.

Bella le ofreció el refresco mientras que ella se servía un vaso de agua.

—¿Un duro despertar? —Preguntó

—Tengo el estómago como si me lo hubiesen sacado del cuerpo y jugado a fútbol con él y mi cabeza acoge a una banda de tambores, así que no, no ha sido un buen despertar. Aunque tu zumo y la pastilla han ayudado a calmarlo un poco.

—Me alegro. —Sonrió divertido.

Comieron tranquilos hablando y riendo para después sentarse en el sofá y ver una película mientras que Edward se comía media tarrina de helado, ella se negó a compartirlo pues su estómago no podía con más

Bella intentó saber un poco más sobre lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de su madre, pero apenas pudo sacarle información. En cambio, Edward rellenó las lagunas que el alcohol había provocado en su mente.

—Lo más divertido fue verte subida a la barra bailando.

—¡¿Que?! —Exclamó escandalizada— ¡Yo no pude hacer eso!

—Es verdad, no lo hiciste, pero hubiese sido divertido verlo. —Se burló

—De verdad, yo... Siento todo lo que ocurrió.

—¿Todo? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí…. —Respondió insegura a te la intensa mirada de él.

—¿Incluso besarme? ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? —Edward sabía que lo hacía, pues al llegar él mismo se lo había dicho, pero al parecer, Bella había deciddo ignorar el tema, aunque ahora no tenía salida.

Isabella se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada hasta fijarla en sus manos que jugueteaban con el borde de su camisa.

—Lo recuerdo, levemente —Confesó— Y de verdad, te pido disculpas si te incomodó

—¿Incomodarme? Bella, lo único que me incómodo fue que te separases de mi para vomitar. Debo confesar que mi ego se ha visto dañado, jamás un beso mío había provocado esa reacción en alguien.

—¡Dios, no hagas que me sienta peor! Tuvo que ser algo horrible de ver. —Se lamentó avergonzada

—No fue una imagen agradable, verte vomitar, quiero decir, el beso no he podido olvidarlo.

Bella sintió como su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su cuerpo se estremecía. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

—Lástima que no lo recuerde con claridad— Bromeó Bella intentando aligerar el ambiente, pues sentía como de repente todo se había vuelto demasiado intenso.

—Habrá que refrescarte la memoria, entonces.

Hasta ese momento Bella no fue consciente de que de manera involuntaria los cuerpos de ambos se habían ido acercando peligrosamente. Ambos se miraron sintiendo como la llama crecía en su interior.

Edward acerco su rostro al de ella y tomándola suavemente por el cuello acortó la distancia que les separa a hasta apoderarse de sus labios.

El tacto cálido terminó por encender la llama entre ambos. El beso se volvió voraz, él se abrió paso dentro de su boca, succionando su labio inferior, perfilándolo con su lengua, mientras que ella le seguía el juego. La falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse durante un segundo, segundo en el que volvieron a mirarse y observaron como algo más poderoso que ellos se había adueñado de su voluntad.

Esta vez fue Bella quien tomó la iniciativa, tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y le besó de nuevo.

Edward la agarró por la cintura y poco a poco se cernió sobre ella hasta quedar tumbados en el sofá, intentando no aplastar la con su cuerpo, saboreando su boca, lamiendo su cuello.

Bella abrió un poco sus piernas para que Edward pudiese acomodarse mejor y fue en ese momento cuando sintió como la excitación se adueñaba de ella.

Rememoró la imagen de ella masturbándose en la ducha, sin duda, su imaginación no le había hecho justicia, esto era mucho mejor.

La mano helada de él se introdujo por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama y recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, donde bajó la copa de su sujetador y acarició el rosado e inhiesto pezón arrancando un suspiro de placer.

—¡Ah, Edward! —Jadeo al tiempo que su mano se introducía dentro del pantalón de él y acariciaba su miembro.

En cuestión de un segundo todo cambió. El peso de Edward la abandonó y al abrir los ojos le vio de pie, acomodándose la ropa y pasando las manos nerviosamente por su pelo.

—¡Dios, lo siento, Bella!

—Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? —Habló aún con la voz ronca y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Aún permanecía tumbada en el sofá, expuesta ante él.

—Lo siento, Bella, yo... No puedo.

—Pero ¿Qué?

—Perdóname —Murmuró tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward, espera!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose retumbó contra las paredes del pequeño apartamento. Confundida, Isabella intentó buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir, descifrar si había hecho algo que le incomodase, pero no encontró nada entre sus recuerdos.

Había sido él quien empezó todo aquello, ¿no? Fue él quien le sugirió refrescarle la memoria acerca del beso de la noche anterior, él quien empezó a acariciar su cuerpo... Entonces, ¿Por qué se había separado como si su tacto le producirse rechazo?

¿Qué pasaba con Edward? ¿Qué escondía?

¿O sería ella el problema? Las palabras de Jacob reprochándole su frialdad volvieron a su mente.

—¡Mierda! —Se lamentó entre lágrimas dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acababa de estropear su amistad con Edward? ¿Habría malinterpretado todo?

Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza se tapó el rostro y lloró liberando toda su frustración. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora entre Edward y ella?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, bueno pues parece que algo ha cambiado en esta relación. ¿Quién entiende a Edward? Desde luego, Bella no.**_

_**Poco a poco iremos descubriendo más cositas de Edward.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

Edward sintió como su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras que las últimas notas de _La Valquiria_ de Richard Wagner inundaban el aula.

Sacó el aparato y comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje de Isabella.

_¿Aún estas enfadado?_

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

_Háblame, por favor._

Llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y bloqueó la pantalla sin responder.

—¡Hey, profe! ¿Por qué usted puede usar su teléfono y nosotros no? —La chillona voz de Emily, una de sus alumnas, le devolvió a la realidad.

—Porque vuestro deber aquí es estudiar y aprender. En casa podréis usarlo todo el tiempo que queráis y como habrás visto, he vuelto a guardarlo, solo estaba comprobando algo. Además, no olvidéis que, si alguien puede saltarle las normas aquí, soy yo, por algo soy el jefe —Bromeó— ¿Os ha gustado la pieza?

Bufidos, y comentarios de todo tipo surgieron de la boca de sus alumnos, hablando todos a la vez.

—A mí me gustan más las canciones de Justin Bieber —Se quejó Marco.

—Pues como verás, Wagner y Justin no comparten el mismo estilo musical. —Apuntó haciéndoles reír—Tenéis una semana para buscar información sobre Richard Wagner, elegir una de sus composiciones y escribir una opinión personal sobre lo que dicha pieza os inspira al escucharla, que emociones o que imágenes os sugiere. Este trabajo puntuará para la nota final. —Terminó de hablar justo cuando sonaba la campana que indicaba el final de las clases.

—¿Sabe, señor Cullen? Para ser un profe tan enrollado le gusta demasiado la música clásica. —Volvió a interrumpir Marco despertando las risas de sus compañeros que parecían coincidir en su opinión.

—Vosotros haced bien este trabajo y el próximo día os pondré algunas canciones de Justin Bieber como recompensa.

Los gritos emocionados le hicieron sonreír. Que fácil era complacerlos. Adoraba su trabajo, aunque supusiera pelear con niños y adolescentes. En días como esos se refugiaba en él buscando una vía de escape.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que saliese huyendo del apartamento de Isabella. Cuatro días en los que había ignorado sus mensajes y llamadas, cuatro días en los que se encontraba hecho un mar de dudas: enfadado consigo mismo y a la vez furioso por no poder controlar las ganas que tenía por volver a verla.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un auténtico imbécil, y que ella no era culpable de nada, el único culpable era él. Él y su inconsciencia habían propiciado toda aquella situación.

Jugó con fuego y se quemó, estiró tanto la cuerda que separaba su amistad y su atracción física, que inevitablemente de terminó rompiendo, aunque inconscientemente sabía que él mismo había sido el responsable de romper esa cuerda.

Desde que la dejó tirada en su apartamento, estaba huyendo de ella como de la peste y debía poner fin cobarde comportamiento. Había cesado sus visitas a la librería, sus mensajes con chistes tontos, sus conversaciones por teléfono…pero no podía seguir así, debía enfrentar la situación tarde o temprano.

Tardó dos días más en armarse de valor para buscarla.

Era viernes a última hora de la tarde, montado en su coche, condujo hasta la librería y esperó paciente hasta que llegó la hora del cierre.

Observó como las luces se apagaban y Bella, ataviada con un vestido azul marino estampado con pequeñas cerezas salía a la calle y cerraba la puerta.: estaba preciosa

Aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a él para cruzar la calle y acercarse.

Bella se giró poniéndose la cazadora vaquera para resguardarse de la brisa cuando le vio parado frente a ella, haciendo que se quedase paralizada en el sitio.

Edward observó como por su rostro cruzaban varias emociones desde la sorpresa, el alivio e incluso la furia. Un cóctel emocional que esperó ver estallar, pero que, sin embargo, Isabella pareció controlar camuflando toda esa vorágine de sentimientos y adoptando una expresión de frialdad.

—Hola —Saludó esbozando una sonrisa e intentando romper el hielo— ¿Un día duro?

Como respuesta sólo recibió una furiosa mirada y su silencio. Observó como ella le daba la espalda y alzaba el brazo para bajar la cortina metálica que sellaba el cierre del local.

—¿La jefa te ha dejado sola? —Probó a hablar de nuevo.

—Alice se marchó hace una hora, así que si lo que querías era hablar con ella tendrás que dejarlo para otro día.

Las palabras de Isabella eran secas y frías, como si estuviese dándole información a cualquier extraño y no a él.

—En realidad a quien busco es a ti, Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

Sus palabras hicieron que Isabella se voltease para mirarlo directamente y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Después de ignorarme durante días? ¿Después de no responder ni a mis mensajes sin a mis llamadas? ¡Eres increíble, Edward! —Le reprochó completamente enfadada.

—Entiendo que estés molesta, pero…

—¿Molesta? ¡Una persona puede molestarse si queda con alguien y se retrasa media hora!¡Cuanto te largas de mi casa dejándome allí tirada, como si te hubiese obligado a cometer el acto más atroz lo que me hace sentir es completamente cabreada!

—Lo sé y te entiendo. Entiendo que estés enfadada, porque yo en tu lugar me sentiría igual. He sido un capullo y no tengo perdón, pero necesitaba aclarar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente antes de volver a verte y darte una explicación.

—¿Qué es lo que tenías que aclarar, Edward? ¿Acaso malinterpreté tus señales? ¿Fue un error?, ¿A caso no querías besarme?, ¿Acariciarme? ¡Porque creo que fuiste tú quien tomó la iniciativa!

Todo el dolor y el enfado acumulado durante días brotó en esos momentos. Si verlo huir del apartamento observando en su rostro una expresión de dolor, de arrepentimiento, como si besarla hubiese sido cometer un crimen fue horroroso, ver como durante días la ignoraba deliberadamente fue matador. No solo por no responder a sus mensajes, si no por no verle, su ausencia le había hecho darse cuenta de cuanto le extrañaba, de cómo, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una persona esencial en su vida, alguien demasiado importante como para desaparecer, así como así, sin ninguna explicación.

—Bella, si había algo que deseaba, hacer ese día era besarte, lo deseé desde el primer día. Desde el momento en que te vi, me sentí atraído hacia a ti, incluso allí, tirada en el suelo tras haber chocado contra mi coche. Cuando te miré a los ojos, sentí como toda una corriente eléctrica sacudía todo mi ser. He querido besarte desde ese instante. No fue un error, Bella.

Las palabras de Edward la sorprendieron y despertaron una extraña calidez en su interior. Sintió como el nudo de su pecho se iba deshaciendo e incluso le alivió y alegró saber que, en cierto modo, aquello no fue un error

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué huiste? Tu cara…en tus ojos había arrepentimiento, Edward.

—Porque no soy bueno, Bella. —Confesó pasando las manos nerviosas por su pelo— Termino jodiendo y dañando todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida y conocerte ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado últimamente.

Bella sintió como se estremecía ante su confesión.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Puede que te conozca desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, pero si estoy segura de algo es que no hay nada malo en ti, Edward.

—Tú solo conoces una parte de mí, Bella. —Rio burlonamente

—¡Pues déjame conocer el resto! —Bella se acercó hasta él y tomó sus manos apretándolas entre las suyas.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

—No te gustaría, créeme. Esa fue la razón por la que me marché; Bella. El arrepentimiento que viste en mis ojos no fue por lo que estaba pasando entre tú y yo, si no por haber sido débil y arriesgarme a perder tu amistad. Por eso me fui, porque no quería perderte como amiga. No quiero estropear esto, Bella.

—No lo has estropeado, Edward. No tienes que culparte. Yo deseaba besarte tanto como tú a mí. Si hubiese ocurrido algo más aquella noche habría sido por decisión de ambos. Los dos íbamos a ser los responsables. No debiste marcharte. Los amigos hablan, eso es lo que debimos hacer. Hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la cuestión que nos tiene aquí; Somos amigos, ¿No?

—Ese es el problema, Bella. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ser solo tu amigo. No puedo ser el buen chico que queda contigo a tomar café y te escucha cuando en realidad lo que está deseando es desnudarte y follarte como un loco.

Isabella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante sus palabras. Al verle allí, al salir de la tienda lo que pensó fue que le diría que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido días atrás y que no podían avanzar más, que no le interesaba como mujer, solo como amiga, pero estaba claro por sus palabras que se había equivocado.

—Yo no quiero perderte, Edward. Al contrario de lo que tú crees yo veo algo bueno en ti. Me has ayudado a reencontrarme a mí misma, a la chica que soy, que...solía ser antes de conocer a Jacob. Durante mi relación con él me centré tanto en complacerle, en los gustos de él...que me olvidé de los míos propios y gracias a ti he vuelto a conectar con esa parte de mí.

—Pero no le has olvidado.

Isabella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Edward la cortó.

—No te lo estoy reprochando, Bella. Solo estoy diciendo en alto lo que tú te niegas a aceptar. Jacob aún te importa, aunque sea un capullo, aunque te haga sufrir, aún tienes sentimientos hacia él.

—No como tú crees, jamás volvería con Jacob. Me ha decepcionado. Puede que efectivamente aún despierte sentimientos en mí, pero no amor. ¿Cariño? Puede que sí, pero más por los años compartidos que por otra cosa. Le estoy olvidando, deshaciéndome de él y de todo en lo que me convertí a su lado, pero han sido varios años y necesito tiempo. Tú me estás ayudando, Edward.

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, Bella?, ¿El clavo que saca al otro clavo? ¿Una jodida ayuda para olvidarte de tu ex?

—¡No!, ¡No, Edward, no! Eres alguien especial para mí.

—Especial, ¿En qué sentido, Bella? ¿Especial como hombre, como amigo?

—No lo sé. Despiertas cosas…tan diferentes en mí, cosas que no había sentido antes con nadie. Contigo puedo hablar de cualquier tema, me escuchas y me comprendes, pero al mismo tiempo me atraes, me excitas. Habría que estar ciega para no sentirse atraída hacia ti. —Confesó esquivando su mirada— En estos días te he extrañado demasiado, me sentía…incompleta. No somos perfectos, Edward. Yo no lo soy, puede que seas tú quien descubra algo de mí que no te guste.

—Bella, de ti me gustarían hasta tus pecados. —Acortó la distancia que les separaba y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos haciendo que alzarse su mirada y fijase de nuevo sus ojos en él— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Podemos...dejarnos llevar, intentarlo y ver donde nos lleva esto. La Bella de hace unos meses no te habría dicho esto ni en broma, pero la de ahora...

—La de ahora es una kamikaze. —Bromeó haciéndola rodar los ojos y continuó hablando—. No quiero romperte el corazón Bella. No podría perdonarme si te hiciera eso. Yo no puedo ofrecerte algo serio; una casa, con niños, un perro y dos gatos. Eso no entra en mis planes. Lo único que puedo darte es el aquí y el ahora

—Ni en los míos, ahora mismo, y, además, odio los gatos, pero estoy dispuesta aceptar lo que me ofreces Edward. Prefiero eso a perderte

Edward sonrió

—Pero en un futuro, lo querrás. ¿Estás segura?

—En un futuro ya veremos. Hacer planes no sirve de nada. Ya ves, yo tenía mi vida planificada con Jacob y no me sirvió de nada. Ahora lo único que quiero es sentir, Edward. No estoy esperando que me propongas matrimonio de aquí a una semana. Podemos ser amigos con derechos, dos adultos que se gustan, se atraen, se sienten cómodos y quieren disfrutar del… sexo.

—Follamigos, hablando claro.

—Follamigos, hablando vulgarmente. Pero exclusivos, sin terceras personas. Yo… —Bella estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que él le ofrecía, pero no soportaría el que estuviese con otras.

—Nada de terceras personas, solo nosotros dos.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó de nuevo

Isabella tomó aire y medito por unos segundos la respuesta. No se reconocía a ella misma, jamás había sopesando la idea de mantener ese tipo de relación, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a dar más y ella le necesitaba. No sabía que extraña emoción. le empujaba hacia él y la obnubilaba hasta ser capaz de ceder de esa manera.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Entonces no se hable más. Te invito a cenar para celebrar nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Y después?

—Después... Terminaremos lo que empezamos. el otro día en tu sofá.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que ambos han llegado a un acuerdo, pero… ¿Les irá bien? ¿podrán cumplir sus palabras o acabarán siendo presos de ellas?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capítulo y el martes en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Isabella sintió como su espalda chocaba contra el frío cristal del ascensor. La frialdad del espejo le hizo ser consciente de como su cuerpo ardía y el único culpable de ello era Edward, que, en esos momentos, la tenía apresada contra la pared y devoraba con ansias su boca.

Tras la conversación en la puerta de la librería, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante cercano donde se pusieron al día de todo lo acontecido durante los días que no se habían visto. Una vez que terminaron el postre, se dirigieron al apartamento que Bella compartía con Jessica y tras ayudarla a bajarse del vehículo, Edward no le dio tregua, la agarró por la cintura y acercando su cuerpo al de él comenzaron a besarse, con ansias, con pasión, con deseo...

—¿Estás segura de que Jessica no estará en casa? Porque si estás equivocada no creo que pueda contenerme. —Jadeó Edward contra su cuello al tiempo que movió su pelvis contra la de ella para que sintiera su enardecido miembro.

—¡Ah! —Gimió al sentir el ardiente contacto—. Estoy segura, pasa más tiempo con Mike que en el piso...

—No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso. —Confesó volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

La campana del ascensor sonó informándoles de que habían llegado a su destino. Las puertas de abrieron y fue Bella quien tuvo que empujarle del pecho para salir de allí y dirigirse al apartamento.

Buscó las llaves en el bolso mientras que Edward, a su espalda, la abrazaba por la cintura y levantaba juguetona mente la falda de su vestido.

—Si sigues así los vecinos nos denunciarán por exhibicionismo.

—Pues date prisa en abrir esa puerta si no quieres que terminemos en una comisaria de policía está noche.

Isabella abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en el apartamento haciendo que sus cazadoras y el bolso de ella quedasen tirados en el suelo.

Edward tomó la iniciativa en ese instante: giró haciendo que Bella quedase encerrada entre sus cuerpos y la puerta, separó sus labios de los de ella y mirándola a los ojos habló:

—Bella, aún estamos a tiempo de no ir a más, si dices que pare, pararé.

—No quiero que pares, Edward.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente

—Entonces, terminemos ese asunto pendiente.

Edward sostuvo las manos de Bella por encima de su cabeza mientras que devoraba su boca. Sintió como ella gemía sobre sus labios y frotaba sus caderas contra las de él buscando calmar la hoguera que ardía en su entrepierna. Excitado por su reacción sonrió sobre su boca y susurró sin separase de ella:

—Tranquila, pequeña, ahora mismo me ocuparé de ese pequeño incendio.

Edward abandonó su boca y recorrió su cuello y escote, besando cada centímetro de piel descubierto y acariciando sus pechos y su vientre por encima del vestido hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?

—Darte placer.

Agarró los bordes de la falda del vestido y descubrió unas pequeñas. braguitas color rosa, las cuales retiró con sumo cuidado haciéndolas caer a sus pies.

—¡Edward! —Jadeo Bella al sentirse expuesta.

—Shhh —Susurró sobre si intimidad haciendo que el aire que escapaba de sus labios acariciase su febril centro.

Edward posó su boca sobre su vagina y empezó a saborearla lentamente, besando la como minutos antes había hecho con su boca, jugueteando y mordisqueando su hinchado clítoris.

Las manos de Bella se aferraban a su pelo, aproximando el contacto de su boca y acompasando las húmedas caricias que Edward le prodigaba con el balanceo sediento de su pelvis.

—¡Edward, ah! —Gimió al sentir como el orgasmo la alcanzaba y estallaba en su interior haciendo que sus rodillas fallasen y cayese al suelo hasta quedar a la altura de Edward haciendo que su frente reposase junto a la de él y sus respiraciones se acompasasen.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ha sido...! —Jadeó aún con su interior palpitando.

—Demasiado escandaloso para haberlo hecho en el ascensor. —Bromeó Edward haciéndola reír.

Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para que hiciese lo mismo. En cuanto Bella estuvo de pie, la tomó en sus brazos haciendo que se aferrase a él por los hombros y enredarse sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

—Vayamos a tu habitación, aún nos queda mucha noche por delante.

Con ella en brazos caminó hasta su cuarto y una vez allí, la depositó a los pies de la cama, dejándola sentada al borde del colchón. Intentó cernirse sobre ella, pero para su sorpresa, Bella le tomó por la camisa y le hizo tumbarse colocándose ella a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzó a desnudarle y no pudo evitar que una picara sonrisa apareciese en su rostro al ver lo que la tela dejaba al descubierto.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —Preguntó Edward al ver su expresión.

—Tatuajes. No sé por qué, pero imaginaba que tendrías alguno. —Respondió al ver como la tinta surcaba la piel de su hombro, su pecho y su bajo vientre.

—Soy toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Entonces habrá que descubrirlas. Bella apartó el pelo de su cara y bajó su cabeza para lamer el torso de él bajando hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, que hábilmente desabrochó y bajó hace do que el miembro de él saltarse como un resorte.

Sorprendida por su longitud, lo acarició y lamió hasta introducirlo por completo en su boca devolviéndole así el mismo placer que él le había otorgado minutos antes.

Las caderas de Edward tomaron vida propia y acompañaron el ritmo que Bella había instaurado con su boca.

—¡Bella, no voy a aguantar más! —Avisó sintiendo como su semilla pugnaba por liberarse haciendo que ella se retirase justo a tiempo. Aún jadeante se incorporó quedando sentado frente a ella y susurró

—Vas a derretirme pequeña, vas a ser mi muerte.

Se apoderó de su boca y le quitó el vestido por la cabeza, deshaciéndose de su sostén y acariciando sus pechos, haciéndola girar hasta quedar tumbada sobre la cama.

Se despojó de sus pantalones y sus calzones y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de ella con húmedas caricias. Jugueteo con su miembro en la entrada de ella, pero frenó su avance.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué ocurre pregunto? —Preocupada Bella temiendo que se estuviese arrepintiendo.

—No tengo preservativos, Bella.

—Yo tampoco —Confesó mordiendo su labio inferior—, Pero estoy limpia Edward, solo he estado con Jacob y tomó la píldora.

—Yo también estoy limpio, te lo juro.

—Pues. entonces no me hagas esperar más. Le incitó enredando sus piernas en torno a su cintura e invitándole a entrar.

—Ansiosa... —Sonrió abriéndose pasó en su interior.

Sentir como su pene se abría paso en su interior termino de avivar el fuego que la consumía. El vaivén era lento y tortuoso, haciendo que las caderas de Bella, buscasen ahondar más el asalto, pero Edward quería torturar de manera lenta y placentera.

—¡Edward, por favor!

—Dime que quieres, que necesitas.

—A ti, más fuerte, más rápido, más.

—Eso está hecho, pequeña.

Edward aumentó el ritmo de su bombeo al tiempo que aprisionaba con los dientes un pezón de ella, mientras que sus manos torturaban el otro, haciendo que gimiese extasiada. Las paredes de su vagina se apretaron alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica sacudirse a ambos al tiempo que Bella alcanzaba su orgasmo y la simiente de él se derramase en su interior provocando que sus cuerpos, sudoroso a y saciados, cayesen laxos sobre el colchón.

No fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, jadeantes, intentando calmar su respiración... Pero cuando Edward recuperó algo de fuerzas, se acomodó a su lado y dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo le obligó a mirarle y preguntó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Demasiado bien, ha sido...

—Intenso, Bella ha sido muy intenso. —Respondió por ella aun analizando lo acontecido minutos antes y es que no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás.

—¿Te ha gustado? ¿Has disfrutado? —Preguntó temerosa, pues en su subconsciente, la inseguridad creada por los reproches de Jacob le hacía temer no haber estado a la altura.

—¿Disfrutado? Si miras hacia abajo verás que mi amigo está deseando más. —Su comentario hizo que Bella desviase la mirada hasta su miembro para observar como este empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Ha sido lo más excitante que he vivido en los últimos años.

—¿Quieres más? —Preguntó enmarcando una ceja

—Al igual que tú, pero será mejor que descansemos si mañana quieres mantenerte en pie para poder ir a trabajar. Aún queda mucha noche, pequeña.

Rieron y permanecieron tumbados, compartiendo bromas, confidencias y caricias íntimas, juguetonas, que les invitaron a hacer el amor una vez más.

Isabella, sentada a horcajadas sobre él y con su miembro aún en su interior, recorría el tatuaje situado en su cadera: una brújula antigua, cuyas agujas marcaban el norte.

—¿Qué significa?

—¿Por qué debe significar algo?

—Todos tienen un significado. No creo que hayas decidido grabar algo permanente en tu piel así porque si, sin ningún motivo.

—Tienes razón, significa que todo tiene un sentido, que, aunque te pierdas siempre habrá algo o alguien que te ayude a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—¿Y este? Preguntó acariciando las líneas del dibujo que ocupaban gran parte de su hombro, ¿Es un tribal?

—Es celta y simboliza la fortaleza.

—Todo parece muy profundo, ¿Desde cuándo los tienes?

—El del hombro me lo hice cuando empecé en la universidad, fue una manera de motivación, y la brújula desde hace dos años aproximadamente, me lo hice después de pasar una mala racha.

Isabella dirigió su dedo hacia el tercer tatuaje, situado sobre su pectoral izquierdo, al lado de su corazón era el que más le había llamado la atención, sobre todo después de fijarse bien y descubrir que había un nombre oculto en él: era el símbolo del infinito y en una de sus hélices podía leerse las palabras _Ness, siempre en mi corazón _

—¿Es el símbolo del infinito?

—Sí, —Respondió de manera seria haciendo que Bella sintiera como todo. Su cuerpo se tensaba debajo de ella.

—¿Quién es Ness? —Preguntó temerosa, pues debía ser alguien que le había marcado mucho para decidir grabar su nombre en su piel.

—Eso no te incumbe. —Respondió secamente.

Bella no pudo disimular el desagrado que las palabras le produjeron.

—Somos amigos, Edward, puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme tus cosas.

—Los amigos no follan como nosotros acabamos de hacerlo.

—¡Qué te jodan! —Gritó golpeando su pecho y quitándose de encima de él. Completamente desnuda, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo como el agua se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Un par de minutos después sintió como la cristalera de la ducha de abría y unas manos aferraban su cintura al tiempo que los labios de Edward besaban cariñosamente su hombro.

—Lo siento, Bella, perdóname, no debí hablarte así. Soy un completo imbécil. —Se disculpó recostando su frente en la espalda de ella recibiendo como respuesta únicamente silencio— Por favor, háblame.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Edward? ¿Qué no me ha gustado la manera en la que me has hablado? ¡Sé que tienes tus secretos, todos los tenemos! ¡Hay cosas íntimas que no queremos confesarle a nadie, pero no me merezco que me trates así! ¡No después de haberme acostado contigo!

—Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que…. no puedo hablar de ello, aun no.

—Si vas a tratarme así cada vez que toquemos algún tema que no te guste, prefiero que volvamos a ser solo amigos. —Habló girándose entre sus brazos y enfrentándole.

—Perdóname, Bella. Soy demasiado visceral. Pienso las cosas después de decirlas y me dejo llevar por mi temperamento.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así, Edward. —Pidió mirándole a los ojos.

—No lo haré. Pero tienes que tener algo de paciencia conmigo, Bella. Estoy muy jodido, ya te lo dije.

—Lo entiendo y lo acepto. Respeto que hay cosas que no deseas compartir. No sé qué es lo que te pasó en el pasado, Edward, pero no puedes seguir permitiendo que eso te condicione en tus relaciones y en tu vida. A veces, hay que liberarse de esa carga para poder continuar hacia delante.

—Si tú supieras, Bella… No es tan fácil.

—Pero no lo sé y confío en que un futuro decidas compartir esa parte de ti conmigo, cuando tú lo decidas, cuando estés preparado… Sin agobios, ¿Sí?

Edward asintió besando suavemente sus labios, intentando demostrarle en ese beso, el arrepentimiento por cómo había actuado y la gratitud por su comprensión.

—Y ahora vamos a ducharnos y a dormir algo, tu no trabajarás mañana per a mi me espera un día duro en la librería.

—En ese caso, me comprometo a hacer todo lo posible para que empieces el sábado completamente relajada.

Volvió a besarla de nuevo y con sus dedos consiguió llevarla al orgasmo una vez más para después volver a hacer el amor lenta y pausadamente. Salieron de la ducha y la ayudó a secarse. Desnudos y relajados, volvieron a la cama dispuestos a dormir, aunque sus entes estuviesen en otro lado; la de Edward intentando encerrar todos los recuerdos que las preguntas de Bella habían amenazado con despertar, y la de Bella preguntándose que significaba ese nombre para él y porqué le había perturbado tanto.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que vamos conociendo un poco más a Edward, aunque sigue siendo hermetico y ese hermetismo le paga Bella.**_

_**¿Creeis que esta relación funcionará?**_

_**¿Podrá Bella romper esas barreras?**_

_**¿Qué significado tendrá ese tatuaje?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los favs, follows y reviews. Nos leemos el martes por Facebook en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos, y el viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

El lunes llegó demasiado rápido para tristeza de Bella y Edward. Después de haber pasado todo el domingo juntos en el apartamento de ella, por la noche tuvieron que separarse para disgusto de ambos.

Había sido un fin de semana maravilloso, a pesar del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron. El sábado, Bella trabajó y cuando acabó su jornada, Edward pasó a recogerla para seguir disfrutando del tiempo juntos: fueron a cenar y a tomar una copa para después iniciar una noche de sexo desenfrenado a la que pusieron fin cuando quedaron exhaustos y saciados.

Tanta actividad física había dejado secuelas en Bella, que parecía tener agujetas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como demostró al bajarse de las escaleras después de colocar unos libros en la estantería.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que alguien ha hecho mucho ejercicio este fin de semana. —Apuntó Alice pícaramente.

—No sé de qué hablas, Alice.

—De que conozco a la perfección los síntomas de haber pasado un fin de semana de sexo loco, yo aun me estoy recuperando del mío con Jasper.

Bella se ruborizó ante su comentario. Alice se había marchado el viernes para pasar todo un fin de semana romántico con su chico, pero no necesitaba saber ese tipo de detalles.

—Molestias al caminar, brillo en la mirada, labios hinchados... Y por más que intentes disimular ese chupetón de tu cuello con un pañuelo, no funciona, Bella; lo he visto. —Sonrió Alice acercándose hasta ella y tomándola de las manos la invito a sentarse para continuar charlando—. Espero que haya sido una aventura loca y no hayas vuelto con tu ex.

Bella tapó su rostro con las manos avergonzada. No se había percatado de la marca de su cuello hasta que llegó a la tienda y vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño. En ese momento quiso matar a Edward, pero no tuvo de otra que intentar disimularlo como pudo. Estaba buscando una excusa para evitar responder a su pregunta cuando se vio salvada por la llegada de clientes.

—Esto no se queda así, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Pero no pudieron llevarla a cabo, pues afortunadamente la clientela a penas les daba un respiro.

Alice tuvo su respuesta más pronto de lo esperado, pues en esos días, Edward retomó sus visitas. Visitas, en las que desnudaba a Bella con la mirada, haciéndola sonrojarse y perder los nervios.

—Veo que Edward y tú habéis solucionado las cosas. —Dijo Alice una tarde a finales de semana, tras ver como su amigo volvía a visitarlas de manera asidua— No sé qué ocurrió entre vosotros, pero estaba claro que algo había pasado, no había otra explicación para la desaparición de Edward

—Sí, tuvimos un pequeño desencuentro, pero ya lo hablamos y está arreglado.

—¿Lo hablasteis? —Preguntó Alice divertida— Venga ya, no intentes mentirme, Bella. Estoy más que segura que Edward fue el responsable de la marca en tu cuello.

—¿Qué dices? —Exclamo Bella intentando negarlo.

—¡Oh, por favor! Pero si el otro día casi tengo que echar a los niños de la sala de lectura porque te estaba comiendo con los ojos. Te juro que si hubieseis estado solos te habría tirado sobre la mesa y...

—¡Dios, para Alice! —Pidió Bella completamente roja de vergüenza.

—Entonces, ¿Es cierto? ¿Estáis juntos?

Isabella tomó aire antes de responder.

—Si por juntos te refieres a si nos acostamos juntos, sí.

—Sabes que no me refiero solo a eso.

—Bien, tenemos una especie de...acuerdo beneficioso para ambos.

Alice la miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Y eso en palabras que yo pueda entender, significa...?

—Dos amigos que se atraen físicamente y deciden tener sexo, pero sin formalismos, aunque con exclusividad.

—O sea, que estáis juntos.

Isabella mordió su labio inferior dudando.

—No tenemos una relación con planes de futuro, Alice. Edward no quiere compromisos.

—Pero si exclusividad, lo cual implica que no os acostáis con otras personas, lo que nos lleva a un compromiso entre ambos.

—Lo que nos lleva a un sexo seguro y no a ser dos locos lujuriosos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo: Edward no puede ofrecerme una relación a largo plazo, no está dispuesto a tener planes de futuro y yo, ahora mismo tampoco busco eso, con lo cual ambos estamos satisfechos con lo que tenemos.

—Bella, te conozco desde hace poco tiempo pero, aun así, tú y yo sabemos que no eres una chica de relaciones insustanciales.

—Ahora mismo Alice, no sé ni lo que busco ni lo que quiero. Estoy bien con lo que Edward me ofrece. Durante años tuve una relación idílica con el hombre que creía que iba a ser mi marido y el padre de mis hijos, y mira como salió todo. Ahora quiero disfrutar del momento, no complicarme la vida.

—¿Y en unos meses? Porque estoy segura de que llegará un momento en el que querrás más y si Edward no está dispuesto a dártelo...

—Entonces ya veremos, lo mismo hemos cambiado de opinión ambos y decidimos dar un paso más.

Alice se acercó más a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bella, como te he dicho, a ti te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, pero a Edward no. Si tengo algo claro es que él es de ideas fijas, no va a cambiar de opinión. Si eres feliz con una relación de amistad y sexo por mi perfecto, pero blinda tu corazón, no te enamores de él, porque es muy fácil hacerlo. Edward, aunque él no se lo crea es un buen hombre y tú... Tú eres justo lo que él necesita. Hacía años que no le veía reír como cuando está a tu lado, pero por eso mismo quiero que tengas cuidado. No me gustaría verte sufrir.

—Sé que hay algo en sí pasado que le marcó, no me lo ha dicho, pero intuyo que algo grave ocurrió y le marcó para siempre.

—El Edward que tú conoces es una versión apagada del que fue hace años. Hay algo roto en él y no sé si algún día podrá llegar a funcionar de nuevo.

Bella aprovechó las palabras de Alice para intentar averiguar algo más sobre la duda que la estaba consumiendo.

—Ese algo... ¿Tiene que ver con Ness?

Bella observó cómo los ojos de Alice se abrían desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa por la mención del nombre.

—¿Edward te ha hablado de ella?

Isabella negó agachando la cabeza

—No, yo... él tiene un tatuaje en el pecho con ese nombre, ni siquiera me dijo si era una persona o una mujer, yo solo lo deduje y tú acabas de confirmármelo.

—Bella, ese asunto es más complicado de lo que crees. Ni siquiera sabía que Edward se había tatuado su nombre. Pero yo no puedo hablarte de ese tema. —Dijo con voz triste y apagada—. Eso solo le corresponde a Edward. Él debe decidir si quiere contártelo y cuando. Solo te pido que no le presiones, no en cuanto a ese tema. Si te quedas más tranquila te diré que forma parte de su pasado y no va a salir de ahí.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el distanciamiento con su familia?

—En parte, pero no puedo decirte más. Solo te repito que tengas cuidado con tu corazón. Piénsalo bien antes de seguir adelante.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó en ese mismo instante anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, por lo que Alice se marchó a atenderlo dejándola pensando sobre sus palabras.

¿Sería capaz de mantener su corazón a raya? ¿Podría evitar enamorarse de Edward? ¿Estaba loca por empezar una relación de ese tipo con él?

Esos pensamientos estuvieron rondando su cabeza durante toda la tarde, pero a la hora del cierre, cuando salió a la calle y le vio parado frente a ella apoyado en su diabólica moto, sus inseguridades desaparecieron. Le necesitaba en su vida y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó acercándose hasta él.

—¿No te alegras de verme?

—Si, pero… ¿Por qué no has entrado?

—Porque vengo a invitarte al cine y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Entonces no es una invitación, es una obligación.

—Más o menos. Toma. —Indicó tendiéndole el casco.

—He traído mi coche, podemos ir en él

—Pero será más divertido ir en moto, luego te traeré para recogerlo. Vamos, tenemos que decidir qué película ver y no quiero que esté empezada cuando lleguemos. Esta vez disfrutarás más del paseo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Accedió ella poniéndose el casco y subiendo detrás de él aferrándose de nuevo a su cintura antes de ponerse en marcha.

Tuvo que reconocer que Edward llevaba razón; disfrutó más de ese segundo viaje que del primero. Llegaron al cine y observaron la cartelera.

—¿Zombies o romántica? Elige zombis, por favor...

—Deja que me lo piense: ¿Sangre, gruñidos y personas cuyos cuerpos están en descomposición o.… risas, parejas felices y besos? Creo que tengo clara mi elección. —Sonrió señalando el cartel con el nombre de la comedia romántica.

—No, por favor. Apliquemos la lógica: somos dos, tenemos dos opciones y cada uno quiere una, por lo que tenemos un empate.

—¿Y?

—Pues que decidirá la suerte. —Dijo sacando una moneda— Cara, ganas tú, cruz ganó, yo.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó quitándole la moneda y lanzándola al aire. Despacito, quito su mano para revelar el resultado.

—¡No, por favor! —Se lamentó teatralmente Edward al ver que había perdido.

—Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. —Dijo Bella tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia la sala. Vayamos dentro antes de que empiece

Después de cerca de dos horas sentados en la sala de cine y tras finalizar la película, Edward tuvo que reconocer que no había sido tan malo como esperaba.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Preguntó Bella

—Sinceramente, esperaba algo peor, pero debo reconocer que ha sido divertida.

—¿Eso significa que seré yo la encargada de elegir las películas cuando vayamos al cine?

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

—Eso significa, que la próxima vez tendrás que ver una de zombis, y te pasará como a mí con tu elección: descubrirás que no es tan malo como piensas.

—Si hacemos eso, solo conseguirás que pase toda la noche sin poder dormir.

—Bueno, yo sé de alguna que otra manera para mantenerte despierta o agotarte para que puedas dormir. —Respondió aproximándose hasta ella y besándola hasta hacerla estremecer.

—Fanfarrón. —Bella Le golpeó juguetona mente en el pecho una vez que se separaron. Creo que iré a por un poco de agua, las palomitas me han dado demasiada sed.

—Espérame aquí, iré a por un par de botellines.

—Edward se alejó dirigiéndose a la máquina de bebidas. Estaba tan pendiente de él, que no fue consciente de que la llamaban hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro

—Bella, ¿Eres tú?

Isabella se giró y no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver quien se encontraba allí.

—Jacob...

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Alice parece conocer muy bien a Edward y aquello que ocurrió en su pasado, ¿Qué seria?**_

_**Parece que Jacob vuelve a la carga, veremos que ocurre ahora.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capítulo y el martes como siempre en la iniciativa martes de adelantos del grupo de Facebook Elite fanfiction.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

—¡Hola, Bella! —Saludó Jake con voz serena.

Allí, parado frente a ella, Isabella reconoció durante unos minutos un atisbo del Jake que conoció años atrás. El chico simpático y risueño que la conquistó, las persona que escuchaba sus problemas y le aconsejaba sobre cómo solucionarlos…

Aunque esa imagen se desvaneció en seguida. El hombre que tenía frente a ella, no se parecía en nada al Jacob del inició de su relación, si no al de los últimos tiempos: el Jacob que la traicionó y la menosprecio en el club de Jasper.

—Jacob...

—Me alegra encontrarte aquí, que oportuna casualidad. —Sonrió acercándose a ella

—Si... —Respondió Bella sin poder ocultar su incomodidad.

—Bella, yo... Sé que la última vez que nos encontramos me comporté como un imbécil.

—Al menos lo reconoces. —Le reprochó—. Fue muy desagradable, Jacob. No me merezco que me trates así.

—Lo sé y lo siento. He estado tentado a llamarte varias veces para disculparme, pero imaginaba que ni siquiera responderías al teléfono. Sé que no es justificación, pero estaba bebido y...

—Y aprovechaste para descargar todo tu odio contra mí. El alcohol no lo justifica, Jacob.

—Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que... No me gustaría que todo esto acabase así entre nosotros.

En ese momento, Bella sintió como una mano la aferraba por la cintura y la aproximaba hasta su cuerpo.

—Aquí tienes el agua, Bella. ¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Edward fulminando con la mirada al hombre situado frente a ellos. Mirada, que fue recibida con el mismo sentimiento de furia por parte de Black.

—Si. —Respondió observando la tensión entre ambos—. Jacob sólo me estaba saludando.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Preguntó Black, sin poder ocultar el malestar que le producía ver a Bella tan cerca de otro.

—Ya veo que no me recuerdas, aunque claro con la borrachera que llevabas encima es normal. —Habló Edward en tono chulesco.

—¡Ah! Tú eres el macarra de esa noche.

—Sí, el mismo que estuvo a punto de partirte la cara por insultarla. Edward tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos haciendo que le mirase— ¿Te estaba molestando? —Preguntó directamente a Bella.

—No, solo me estaba saludando.

—¡Vaya! Así que no estaba equivocado. —Apuntó al ver la complicidad entre ambos— Me has encontrado sustituto muy rápido, Bells.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Jacob. Espero que disfrutes de la película….

—Igual tu también te le tirabas mientras estabas conmigo… —Escupió.

—¡Será imbécil! —Edward dio un paso hacia delante para enfrentarle, pero Bella le detuvo

¡Vámonos, Edward! —Pidió Isabella al ver como su ex usaba el insulto como arma— Esto es lo que él quiere, no vamos a caer en su trampa.

Comenzaron a alejarse, pero Jacob corrió tras ellos hasta tomar la mano de Isabella

—¡Bella, espera! Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Suéltala! —Intervino Edward deshaciendo el contacto.

—¡No te metas! —Amenazó Jacob empujándole— ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otra, idiota! —Edward respondió a su empujón golpeándole en el pecho para separarlo aún mas de Bella.

—¡Basta! —Interrumpió Bella situándose entre ambos. Edward estaba al borde de perder los nervios, lo notaba en la tensión de su cuello y Jacob también. El crujido de sus nudillos era señal de que no le importaba liarse a puñetazos en cualquier momento— Jacob, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—¡Eso no es así!, ¡Me equivoqué, Bella!, ¡Lo siento...! ¡Quiero que intentemos arreglar lo nuestro!, Debemos hablar... A solas. —Dijo mirando a Edward.

—Jake, lo nuestro terminó. Se acabó, no hay nada que hablar.

—He dejado a Leah... —Confesó intentando que sus palabras despertarán un rayo de esperanza en ella.

—Lo siento, por ti, pero eso ya no es asunto mío. ¡Adiós, Jake!

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y juntos se dirigieron a la salida.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Edward una vez que se alejaron

—Perfectamente. —Le sonrió.

Estaba bien, más que bien. Ver a Jacob había sido una sorpresa, pero ese encuentro le confirmó que no sentía nada por él, al menos ningún sentimiento romántico, solo cierto aprecio, como el que se le puede tener a un viejo amigo, pero no siquiera cariño, no podría albergarlo después de como se había comportado con ella. Jacob era su pasado y Edward…. Edward formaba parte de su nueva vida.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? —Preguntó Edward subiéndose a la moto y tendiéndole el casco.

—Cenar

—¿Y después…?

—Después... Ya veremos. —Sonrió Bella, sentada detrás de él.

Edward arrancó el motor y ella se aferró más a su cintura inclinándose hasta besarle suavemente en el cuello

—No juegues, pequeña.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sueño con devorarte sobre esta moto, y aunque sé que ese día llegará, no creo que deba ser esta noche.

El sonido del motor rugiendo camuflo la risa de ella haciendo que ambos se perdiesen entre el tráfico.

—No lo estoy entendiendo bien —Dijo Jessica sentada en el sofá de su apartamento—. ¿Tienes una cita en el colegio?

—No es una cita, voy a ver una función escolar. —Respondió Bella ajustándose los pendientes.

—¿Y eso es por...?

—Porque Edward me invitó, Alice también asistirá, Jasper estaba invitado, pero al final no puede ir.

—Vale, entonces no estáis en una relación seria, pero asistes a las funciones de sus alumnos, como haría cualquier pareja normal, ¿No?

—Solo es una función, Jess.

Jessica continuaba mostrándose reacia al tipo de relación que había establecido con Edward. Según ella, Bella sería incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos a raya y terminaría sufriendo, pero como mujer adulta y amiga, aceptaba la decisión que ella había tomado. Esperaba equivocarse, pero de no ser así, estaría ahí para ayudarla cuando fuese necesario.

—Yo solo digo lo que veo

—Pero es que tu visión ahora mismo no es objetiva, desde que estás con Mike para ti todo el mundo debería enamorarse, casarse y tener hijos. —La reprendió Bella en tono de broma, pues se alegraba enormemente por su amiga, jamás la había visto igual de feliz.

—Tienes razón. —Aceptó Jessica— Estoy idiotizada por Mike, pero es que es tan...

—¿Tu media naranja?

—¡Exacto! Solo quiero que todo el mundo se sienta igual de feliz que yo, y sobre todo tú, amiga.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente en el cine. A su vuelta sus planes de pasar la noche juntos se vieron frustrados al encontrarse con su amiga y su chico en el portal, para frustración de ambos.

Bella no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud en su interior, pues llevaba cerca de un mes con su nueva "relación" con Edward y desde entonces, todos sus encuentros sexuales se habían producido en el piso de ella.

No había querido preguntarle directamente sobre ello, pero en el fondo, le desconcertada el no saber la razón por la que Edward no le había ofrecido visitar su casa.

Sabía que vivía solo, él se lo comentó en alguna ocasión y Alice también lo había corroborado. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que, al compartir ella apartamento con otra persona, él le hubiese ofrecido ir a su casa para disponer de más intimidad, pero cuando sus planes se habían visto frustrados por la presencia de Jessica en el apartamento, él se había limitado a guiñarle un ojo y decirle que no pasaba nada.

Edward tenía un escudo de hormigón en cuanto a sus emociones y sentimientos y a ella le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo sobrepasarlo. No había querido insistir de nuevo sobre Ness, pero se había percatado de que cada vez que intentaba acariciar su pecho tatuado por el nombre, él se estremecía y sutilmente apartaba su mano de la zona, por lo que después de un par de intentos desistió de la idea: ese territorio de su cuerpo era zona prohibida para ella.

Recordó su conversación con Alice, cuando ella le dijo que le diera tiempo a Edward, que él le hablaría de ello cuando se sintiese preparado. Bella tenía paciencia, pero debía reconocer que tantas sombras alrededor de él a veces la abrumaban. Cada vez que intentaba preguntarle por su familia o su pasado se chocaba contra un muro, solamente conocía detalles superficiales, detalles que la intrigaban y aumentaban sus ganas de saber más.

—Si sigues perdida en tus pensamientos llegarás tarde. —Dijo Jessica.

Bella sonrió a su amiga y se puso la cazadora de cuero marrón sobre su vestido de media manga con estampado de flores.

—Tienes razón, me marcho. Debo recoger a Alice y voy justa de tiempo. —Se despidió comprobando la hora—. Disfruta de tu noche con Mike y no hagáis mucho ruido. —Bromeó guiñándole un ojo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Siempre puedes ponerte tapones en las orejas, o mejor aún, pasar la noche con Edward en su casa.

—Muy graciosa

—¡Diviértete! —Se despidió Jessica viendo como su amiga salía por la puerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde Alice y ella llegaron en su coche al centro de enseñanza donde Edward trabajaba. Buscaron el salón de actos que ya se encontraba abarrotado y tomaron asiento al final de salón, pues las primeras filas estaban ocupadas por los emocionados padres. A lo lejos vieron a Edward que las saludó desde la distancia pues estaba rodeado por varios padres haciendo que fuese imposible que se acercase a saludarlas.

Cinco minutos después las luces se apagaron y el recital comenzó.

Los alumnos estuvieron durante cerca de una hora interpretando numerosos éxitos de las últimas décadas tocando instrumentos en directo. La verdad es que estaba resultando divertido. Cuando el final se acercaba, una mujer de unos cincuenta años subió al escenario para agradecer a los padres su presencia y a los alumnos su dedicación.

—Pero todo esto no sería posible sin la colaboración del señor Cullen. Nuestro querido Edward ha sido el artífice de que estos pequeños prodigios hayan podido brillar con luz propia esta noche, por eso será él quien los acompañe en su última actuación. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! —Agradeció la que supuso era la directora el centro haciendo que los allí presentes comenzasen a aplaudir.

Los chicos aparecieron de nuevo en el escenario, pero esta vez acompañados por Edward, quien llevaba una guitarra bajo el brazo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Va a tocar? —Preguntó Alice asombrada.

—Eso parece, yo ni siquiera sabía que tocase algún instrumento. —Respondió Bella sorprendida y dolida, pues una vez más confirmaba lo poco que sabía de él.

—Hace años que no lo hace, ¡Es increíble!

Las notas de _Shape of You_ de Ed Sheeran brotaron de la guitarra de Edward quien acompañaba a sus alumnos mientras que cantaban y tocaban varios instrumentos de percusión.

Bella observó como Edward parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo, centrado en las cuerdas de su guitarra, hasta que la canción finalizó y ante los aplausos de los padres se acercó a felicitar a los chicos para juntos despedirse del público.

Tras la función, tuvo lugar un pequeño aperitivo en el gimnasio. Bella y Alice observaban como Edward intentaba acercarse a ellas, pero era interrumpido en su camino por alumnos y padres. Cuando lo consiguió suspiró aliviado.

—Creo que ya sé quién se va a llevar el premio al profe del año. —Bromeó Alice.

—Ya sabes, todos quieren alardear se sus hijos delante del maestro.

—Los chicos te adoran, Edward. Sólo hay que ver cómo te miran.

—Sobre todo las chicas, estoy segura de que eres el amor platónico de la mitad de tus alumnas.

—Son adolescentes, Alice. Las hormonas manejan sus cerebros.

—Si, si... —Alice miró su teléfono que estaba vibrando en esos momentos—. Es Jasper, iré a hablar con él. —Dijo alejándose.

Edward y Bella se quedaron a solas. Un extraño e incómodo silencio se cernía sobre ellos.

—Estás muy guapa, casi te confundirla con una de mis alumnas. —Bromeó intentando romper el hielo haciéndola sonreír.

—No seas tonto.

—¿Has disfrutado?

—¡Ha sido maravilloso!, Me ha sorprendido verte tocar la guitarra, no sabía que lo hacías.

—En realidad, es una de mis virtudes, junto el piano y el saxofón. Aprendí en la facultad, aunque hacía años que no tocaba, no ha sido mi mejor actuación.

—Pues a mí me ha encantado. ¿Es ese uno de tus secretos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Uno de ellos, sí.

—¿Y vas a contarme alguno más o tendré que sorprenderme de nuevo?

—Si es una sorpresa es más divertido. —Edward se aproximó hasta ella y le susurró— Me muero por besarte, pero no quiero escandalizar ni a mis alumnos ni a sus padres.

—Bueno, luego podrás resarcirte por ello.

—¿Vas a hacérmelo pagar?

—Puede... —Respondió como si tal cosa.

—Tú tampoco querrás escandalizar a tus vecinos, Bella.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Una vez más contaba con su apartamento. Sin embargo, esta vez no podría ser. Si quería acabar la noche con ella tendría que ser en un lugar diferente.

— Creo que está noche no les escandalizaremos nosotros, en todo caso serán Jessica y Mike. Puede que sea hora de poner a prueba a tus vecinos ¿No? —Preguntó tanteando el terreno, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de cómo Edward se había tensado ante su insinuación.

—Está noche no, además has venido con Alice, no podemos dejarla sola.

—A ver si te entiendo; Hasta hace unos segundos pensabas que íbamos a ir a mi casa y no había problema no te importaba que dejase a Alice tirada, pero ahora que sabes que no será así ¿Te importa que ella se quede sola? No me tomes por tonta, Edward. Si no quieres que vaya tu casa solamente tienes que decirlo. —Le recriminó enfadada.

—Déjalo, Bella no es el momento ni el lugar. —Le pidió con voz calmada pues no quería discutir allí.

—Ese es el problema Edward, que contigo nunca es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ti.. —Bella le taladró con la mirada. Estaba furiosa y dolida era demasiado tarde para parar, la situación le había sobrepasado.

—¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Por qué no podemos ir a tu casa? ¿Escondes algo? ¿Vives en una cueva? ¿O es que para follar solo sirve la mía? Si quieres también podemos ir a un hotel, igual te parece más cómodo.

—Baja la voz, por favor. Te recuerdo que estamos en un colegio y además es mi lugar de trabajo. —Pidió mirándola seriamente.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Alice llegando hasta ellos consciente de la tensión que les envolvía.

—No, no va bien, pero da igual. —Sonrió tristemente Bella.

—Bella...

—Señor Cullen, ¿Quiere hacerse una foto con nosotros? —Interrumpió la voz de una de sus alumnas.

—Un momento, Zafrina.

—Tranquilo, ve con tus alumnos, Edward. Alice y yo ya nos marchamos. —Respondió Bella esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Nos marchamos ya? —Alice asombrada no entendía que había ocurrido. Cuando se marchó para hablar por teléfono todo iba bien.

—Sí, Edward debe atender a sus alumnos.

—Bella, esto no se queda así. —Dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Cuando quieras hablar avísame, ya sabes donde vivo, yo sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Ambas abandonaron el gimnasio deja do a Edward allí parado. Isabella frustrada y Alice sin saber muy bien que ocurría.

En el camino al ver como Bella retorcía las manos sobre el volante se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Qué una vez más he chocado contra el inquebrantable muro que rodea a Edward Cullen.

Alice suspiró entendiendo como podía llegar a sentirse Bella.

—Lo mismo algún día, de tanto chocar con él, consigues derribarlo.

Isabella dejó a Alice en su apartamento y se encaminó hasta el suyo propio dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación y ponerse los auriculares. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar a Jessica y Mike disfrutando como una pareja normal.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su amiga en pijama y con un cubo de helado sentada en el sofá.

¿Y Mike?

—He discutido con él —Confesó Jessica aún con la boca llena de helado— ¿Y tú? Es muy pronto para que estés de regreso.

—He discutido con Edward.

Bella fue hasta la cocina y sacó una cuchara de uno de los cajones. Fue hasta el salón y se sentó al lado de Jessica que automáticamente le tendió el bote de helado para compartirlo con ella.

—¿Qué ha hecho Mike?

—Cambiar una guardia. Era su noche libre y se ha cambiado a un amigo para hacerle un favor.

—Bueno, si es por trabajo... —Intentó justificarlo Bella—. Mike era conductor de ambulancias y tenía unos turnos un poco especiales.

—Lo sé, pero era el único día que íbamos a poder vernos, el resto de la semana trabaja de noche y yo de día...

—Ya entiendo.

—¿Qué ha hecho Edward?

—Más bien que no ha hecho. No me ha invitado a su casa.

—Ya veo... Bella..

—Ahórrate decir _te lo dije_, ¿vale? No quiero que me diga que me vaya a vivir con él, tan solo... Me gustaría que dejase de ser tan hermético, que me dejase conocerle un poco más

—Pero ese era el trato, ¿No? Sexo, amigos, nada de compromisos…

—No quiero compromisos, pero al menos me gustaría saber dónde viven mis amigos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Por el momento atiborrarme de helado contigo.

—¿Y con respecto a Edward?

—No lo sé…

_**¡Hola!¿Qué tal todo? Esta semana se adelanta la actualización. Voy a estar todo el fin de semana fuera, así que he decidido subir el capítulo ahora que tengo un ratito. Mejor así que dejaros sin él jaja**_

_**Pues parece que empiezan los problemas en el paraíso. ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Cederá y se abrirá más a Bella? ¿Por qué no quiere llevarla a su casa?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos como siempre en los martes de Adelantos de Elite Fanfiction y el viernes en el capítulo. **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Ni siquiera el maquillaje pudo hacer desaparecer las ojeras de Bella. Llevaba dos noches sin pegar ojo y no era solo debido a la sobredosis de azúcar provocada por el helado o las largas charlas con Jessica durante esos dos días. Era porque no podía dejar de pensar en su discusión con Edward. ¿Por qué no la entendía? ¿Tan difícil era de comprender lo mal que le hacía sentir que le negase ir a su casa? Eran lo suficiente íntimos para tener sexo, cenar e ir al cine, pero no para conocer el lugar donde vivía, algo que es parte de él. A su parecer era lógico que quisiese conocer su casa o… ¿Se estaba comportando como una exagerada?

—Señorita, ¿Cuánto es? —La voz del cliente que estaba esperando a que le cobrarse el libro la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Disculpe, son quince dólares. —Con una sonrisa le cobró su compra y le observó marchar.

Estaba siendo un día bastante tranquilo. Alice había estado toda la mañana con ella, pero en ese momento se encontraba sola. Al parecer, durante la función escolar se encontró de manera fortuita con la directora y comenzaron a hablar. La mujer se mostró interesada por su negocio y acordaron tener una reunión esa misma tarde para negociar unas visitas de los alumnos a la librería y gestionar unos préstamos de libros. Toda una oportunidad para el negocio.

Aprovechando esa tranquilidad, Isabella rellenó su taza de té y se dispuso a actualizar la página web. Cerca de una hora después, la campanilla de la tienda volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de alguien. Bella apartó la mirada del ordenador y sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver a Edward parado frente a ella.

Después de la discusión no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada. Y ahora estaba allí.

—Hola —Saludó acercándose hasta el mostrador.

—Hola. —Respondió a media voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase? —Era media mañana, por lo que suponía debía estar en el instituto.

—Terminé hace media hora. Te he traído esto, —Dijo dejando una cajita de cartón delante de ella—. Nadie rechaza un tentempié a media mañana.

Isabella tomó la cajita que le ofreció y enarcó una ceja al descubrir el contenido.

—¿Un brownie de fresa y plátano? —No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar cuando ambos disfrutaron del dulce por primera vez, el día que se reencontraron en aquel taller.

—Pensé que te gustaría, además, me pareció que sería de ayuda a la hora de pedirte disculpas.

Isabella apartó la mirada del dulce y la clavó directamente en esos ojos verdes que la miraban atormentados

—Lo siento. El otro día me comporte como un capullo. En realidad, no sé qué me pasa, pero siento, que cada vez que estoy contigo, el imbécil que llevo dentro se abre paso y hace su aparición.

—Si esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas déjame decirte que no está funcionando.

—No es eso, no quiero decir que tú me hagas ser imbécil, ¡Joder! Yo... No sé cómo explicarme. ¿Ves? A esto me refiero, no sé cómo intento hacer las cosas bien y termino empeorándolas.

—Solo di lo que sientas Edward, sin más.

—Soy idiota y... Tengo miedo, por eso me comporto así. Porque inconscientemente pienso que, si mantengo las distancias contigo, no sufriré.

—Edward, nos hemos acostado, creo que las distancias se han roto.

—Me refiero a nivel emocional, no sólo al físico.

—Edward, yo no voy a hacerte daño.

—No intencionalmente, pero a veces… las cosas no dependen de nosotros. El destino es muy capullo, Bella.

—Pero contra eso no tenemos el control

—Lo sé

—¿Y entonces?

—Quedamos en que esto iba a ser algo sencillo, sin complicaciones.

—Edward, yo no te estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, ni que me pidas matrimonio. Sé cuáles fueron los términos de nuestra relación, pero no somos dos extraños. Supuestamente, también somos amigos y necesito conocerte más.

—Créeme, te estoy dando más de lo que puedo.

—Entonces, creo que me equivoqué al aceptar nuestro trato, porque tenías razón, no valgo para esto. No puedo acostarme contigo como si fueses un extraño cuando me muero por saber como ha ido tu día, que travesuras han hecho tus alumnos, que te apetece hacer, cenar, ver una película juntos... Hemos vivido esos momentos juntos y sé que tú también los has disfrutado. Pero necesito saber más de ti, Edward. Siento que…ser amigos me sabe a poco.

—Quiero conocer tus luces y tus sombras.

—Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Para mí no eres una cualquiera. Mi casa, es mi refugio, mi lugar seguro. Jasper y Alice hace años que no van allí. Es donde me he encerrado como si fuese un lobo para lamerme las heridas. No quiero que pienses que solo te lo he negado a ti. Quiero abrirme, quiero que me conozcas, pero temo que mi dolor te haga huir.

—Edward, no sé qué fue lo que te hizo tanto daño, pero no me voy a ir, te lo prometo. Ya te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetirlo ahora

—Yo también quiero más, Bella.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Que estoy dispuesto a abrirme, o al menos a intentarlo. Quiero dejarte entrar en mi mundo, en mi vida

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. En la tapa de la caja está escrita mi dirección. Te espero esta noche allí, cenaremos y hablaremos. Intentaré descubrirte una parte más de mí, pero sin presiones.

—Para mi es más que suficiente.

—Te veo esta noche. —Aseguró inclinándose sobre el mostrador para acortar la distancia que les separaba e inclinarse hasta lograr besarla.

—Allí estaré.

Bella le observó marchar y contó ansiosa las horas del reloj para que llegase la noche. Cuando al fin el sol se puso y se encaminó hasta el piso de Edward los nervios la envolvieron

. En su interior sentía que esa noche podía cambiar todo. Edward le había prometido intentar abrirse y aunque tenía miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a descubrir, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo y luchar por no perderle.

Nerviosa, acarició la botella de vino que llevaba entre las manos y llamó al portero. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó, estaba claro que Edward no esperaba a nadie más, por eso le abrió directamente. Subió en el ascensor hasta la décima planta y cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió le vio de frente, esperándola.

Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos vaqueros desgastados, Le sonreía insolentemente apoyado de manera casual contra el marcó de la puerta.

—Has venido.

—Por supuesto, ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Edward le sonrió de nuevo y aprovechó su cercanía para tomarla por la cintura y besarla de manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Bienvenida a mi cueva. —Murmuró contra sus labios.

—¡Idiota! —Respondió golpeando su pecho juguetonamente.

Edward se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Isabella de adentró en el apartamento observando la estancia.

—Lo que es seguro es que no vives como un ermitaño.

El apartamento estaba pintado en color crema que contrastaba con el suelo de madera oscura. Un enorme salón comedor decorado exquisitamente compartía espacio con una no tan pequeña cocina Separadas ambas estancias por una barra americana. Al fondo se distinguían varias puertas.

—La de la derecha es mi habitación, la de la izquierda es el cuarto de invitados y aquella de allí es el baño.

—¿Y esa otra? —Preguntó señalando la única puerta a la que no había hecho referencia.

—Hay solo hay cajas, la uso a modo de trastero.

—Vaya, mucho espacio para una persona sola.

—Fue una buena oferta inmobiliaria. ¿Quieres una copa? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, cogiendo la botella y dirigiéndose a la cocina para descorcharla y llenar las copas

—¿No te sientes solo en un sitio tan grande?

—A veces, pero me gusta el espacio. Odio los lugares pequeños.

Abandonó la cocina y la invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa del comedor, donde estaban dispuestos lo platos.

—No es gran cosa, pero al menos será una cena decente: ensalada, pollo al horno y mousse de limón. Todo cocinado por mí, excepto la mousse.

—Con unas pizzas hubiese bastado.

—Bueno, no soy un prodigio en la cocina, pero puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que unas pizzas.

Isabella río ante su comentario y comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco: Edward le preguntó por Jessica y Mike, si estaba cómoda trabajando con Alice... Ella, por su parte le interrogó sobre sus alumnos y sus dotes musicales.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento imaginé que tendrías un piano. No sé, pero desde que me confesaste que sabías tocar, te he imaginado haciéndolo.

—Y lo tuve, pero ahora está en casa de mis padres. No tocaba mucho por lo que decidí que se lo llevasen, al menos mi padre le daría más uso que yo.

—¿El también toca?

—Sí, de hecho, fue él quien me enseñó de pequeño. Él también fue profesor de música.

—Vaya, parecéis tener mucho en común. —Apuntó Bella recordando que en una ocasión él insinuó que su relación no era del todo cordial.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema, que nos parecemos demasiado. Mi padre quería que fuese igual que él y eso es imposible. Él es perfecto y yo... Soy un poco desastre, era inevitable que acabase defraudándole.

—Nadie es perfecto, Edward y estoy seguro de que tu padre tampoco espera que lo sea.

—No lo conoces.

—No, pero puedes hablarme de él.

Edward tomó aire y bebió de su copa antes de continuar hablando. Necesitaba infundirse algo de valor para empezar a romper su coraza.

—Carlisle Cullen, según las propias palabras de mi abuela era el yerno perfecto, el hombre que cualquier padre querría para su hija. Se graduó primero de su promoción, fue profesor durante 20 años y lo compaginó con el cargo de director del centro durante quince. Amante esposo, respetable padre de familia, erudito, talentoso y perfeccionista. Cuando nació Emmet, enseguida se dio cuenta de que sería como mi madre; todo corazón, sin embargo, yo... yo soy más racional, por eso intentó educarme a su imagen y semejanza, por eso discutimos tanto, porque ambos debemos llevar siempre la razón.

—Todos discutimos con nuestros padres. ¿Te imaginas lo que fue para mí crecer como hija de un bombero? Jamás fui a una barbacoa en el campo o a ver los fuegos artificiales tranquilamente. Siempre había riesgo de incendio para todo, hasta para encender una cerilla. Ahora es un loco de la agricultura orgánica cosa que desespera a mi madre. ¡Pero si hasta me impedía tener velas en mi tarta de cumpleaños!

—Veo que era un poco obsesivo con el tema.

—Un poco, sí. En fin, como dice mi madre: "_cuando seas madre lo entenderás"_.

Edward se levantó para retirar los platos y servir el postre.

—¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Jacob? —Preguntó Edward cambiando de tema.

—No, y espero no volver a verlo, la verdad. Y ahora, ¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo...?

—Dispara.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación formal? Quiero decir, ya sé que ahora no quieres compromisos, pero no sé si alguna vez lo tuviste. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a responder si no quieres...

—Bella, Bella, para. Si no te callas no podré responder. Te dije que quería más y eso pasa por abrirme a ti.

—Edward no quiero que...

—¡Shhh! —La calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y sentándose a su lado.

—En la universidad estuve con algunas chicas, nada serio, pero en el último año conocí a alguien, alguien importante. —Confesó perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Bella observó cómo se abstraía delante de ella. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntos?

—Tres años y medio, aproximadamente. Fuimos muy felices juntos, al menos los primeros años. Teníamos planes, ilusiones juntos..., Un proyecto de futuro.

—Y... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo dejasteis? —Preguntó sintiendo como una pequeña marea de celos se agitaba en su interior. No hacía falta que le dijese el nombre de esa mujer. Suponía que debía estar hablando de Ness, solo alguien que había sido tan importante en su vida podía estar grabado en su pecho.

—No lo dejamos, ella... Falleció.

Isabella se quedó congelada en su sitio, sin lugar a dudas no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Edward, lo siento, yo no...

—Por eso no quiero compromisos, Bella, ni planes de futuro. Porque una vez lo tuve todo y el destino me lo quitó. Por eso quiero vivir el aquí y el ahora, y lo quiero contigo. —Confesó tomando el rostro entre sus manos y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Edward… —Sollozó abrumada por la intensidad tanto de sus palabras como de su mirada.

—Hacía años que no sentía mi corazón latir, Bella. Hacía años que la vida había dejado de tener sentido, que se había convertido en una sucesión de días sin sentido. Pero tengo miedo, miedo a ilusionar me, a pensar que todo tiene sentido, que todo va air bien para que después, en un instante Desaparezca todo, miedo a... Enamorarme de ti.

Isabella se estremeció ante sus últimas palabras. Amor

—No pasará nada, Edward. Iremos paso a paso, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. ¿Viviremos el momento?

—Lo haremos y empezaremos en este instante. —Prometió besando su boca y aferrándose a su cuerpo transmitiéndole el deseo de estar con él, deseo que él. Sintió y aceptó tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Le demostraría con su cuerpo lo que aún no era capaz de mostrarle con su corazón.

Llegaron hasta la cama e Isabella le empujó para dejarle sentado. Edward la atrapó haciéndola quedar entre sus piernas y se dedicó a desnudarla hasta dejarla en ropa interior, gesto que ella imitó dejándole a él en igualdad de condiciones.

Bella tomó las riendas de la situación y descendió hasta apoderarse del miembro de él y comenzar a besarlo suavemente, introduciéndolo en su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua hasta volverlo loco de placer. Bella sintió como el miembro de él se endurecía dentro de su boca, creciendo en su interior.

—¡Bella, oh Dios! Nena, no aguanto más.

Isabella, liberó la presión de su boca y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejándose caer de manera lenta y tortuosa sobre su enardecido miembro.

Edward se deshizo del sujetador de ella, pues las braguitas ya habían desaparecido antes y comenzó a lamer y besar ambos pechos, arrancando gemidos de placer.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes e iniciaron un suave balanceo, marcando el ritmo que sus cuerpos pedían, buscando alcanzar el orgasmo. Cuando Edward lo sintió llegar, acarició el clítoris de Bella para que le acompañase en su explosión de placer.

Saciados y excitados se dejaron llevar por la tormenta de pasión y lujuria en la que estaban envueltos. Pasaron la noche haciendo el amor, acariciándose y besándose hasta quedar saciados.

Cuando el sueño les alcanzó, Bella se aferró al brazo de Edward que envolvía su cintura. Esa noche, Edward había dado un gran paso, Edward le había mostrado parte de su corazón. Una parte que no esperaba. La muerte de un ser querido siempre es difícil de superar, pero cuando se trata de la persona a la que amas... En parte, ahora entendía su actitud, sus temores…

Puede que le tocase luchar contra los recuerdos de un fantasma, pero estaba decidida a devolver la alegría a la vida de Edward, porque le amaba, ahora lo sabía.

Esperaba que esa noche, esa confesión, ese solo fuera el inicio de la brecha que terminase por romper su corza y quien sabe, quizás ese miedo al compromiso desapareciese por fin.

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Pues ya hemos conocido una parte del pasado de Edward, y digo una parte porque aún hay más.**_

_**¿Os esperabais algo así?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Como siempre nos leemos el martes en Facebook y el viernes en el capitulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

—Edward, de verdad, no puedo. —Repitió Bella por enésima vez—. Le prometí a Jessica que le ayudaría con la presentación y sería de ser muy mala amiga si le fallo ahora.

—Pero puedes ayudarla y después puedo pasar a por ti. —Replicó Edward besando su cuello.

Se encontraban en la puerta del edificio en el que compartía piso con Jessica. Edward había pasado a recogerla a su salida del trabajo con la intención de llevarla a su casa para cenar y pasar la noche, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerla pues tenía que ayudar a su amiga.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que visitó el apartamento de Edward por primera vez y desde entonces eran numerosas las noches que pasaba allí. Lo que más le alegraba era que el mismo Edward daba por hecho que ella le acompañaría a su piso y es que, desde esa cena se apreciaba un notable cambio en él. El principal indicio de que las cosas estaban cambiando era que, de manera involuntaria comenzó a prodigarle más muestras de cariño en público. Ahora, era él quien buscaba tomarla de la mano, acariciar su rostro o simplemente dedicarle una sonrisa.

Sonreír. La sonrisa de Edward también había cambiado. Ahora era más luminosa además de aparecer con más frecuencia, y aunque aún había tormento en su mirada, esos dos enormes ojos verdes eran más luminosos, más brillantes.

Esos pequeños cambios no eran sólo perceptibles para ella; Alice y Jasper también se habían dado cuenta, sobre todo Jasper, quien no dudó en hacérselo saber una tarde.

—_No sé qué estás haciendo con Edward, pero por favor, no te rindas. Hacía años que no veía una sonrisa sincera en su cara y desde que tu llegaste parece más feliz._

—Sabes que me gustaría tanto como a ti acompañarte, pero he dado mi palabra. Además, mañana te vas de excursión con tus alumnos y los dos sabemos que, si voy a tu apartamento, vas a dormir muy poco y debes estar descansado para mañana.

—Estoy seguro de que mis alumnos perdonarán que su profesor pase un poco de ellos.

—Pero sus padres no.

—¡Aburrida! —Se quejó abrazándola por la cintura—. Tenía planes que implicaban fresas, chocolate, una cama y tu cuerpo desnudo para darnos un festín.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y puedo conocer esos planes más detalladamente?

—Empezaría dibujando tus labios con una fresa bañada en chocolate, para después lamerlos así. —Su lengua perfiló los labios de ella para después adentrarse en su boca y empezar a besarla despacio. Bella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él para profundizar el beso, olvidándose de que estaban en mitad de la calle, hasta que un carraspeo y una voz demasiado conocida hizo que se tensase y se separase de Edward como un resorte.

—Creo que no vamos a poder darle la sorpresa a nuestra hija, Renné, más bien diría que los sorprendidos somos nosotros.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Preguntó sorprendida Bella.

Frente a ella se encontraban sus padres. Renné observaba a la pareja con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras que Charlie les observaba con algo más de recelo.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Deja que te abrace! —Renné Swan se acercó hasta ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

—Y yo, pero... ¿Cómo es que habéis venido? La última vez que hablamos no mencionaste nada.

—Tu madre quería sorprenderte, pero veo que hemos llegado en un… mal momento. —Aclaró su padre mirando directamente a Edward.

Isabella sintió como se sonrojaba ante las palabras de su progenitor y sin poder evitarlo alzó la mirada para observar la reacción de Edward, quien, por cierto, permanecía a su lado observando de manera cautelosa la situación.

—Cariño, Bella no nos esperaba, es normal que estuviese ocupada con su amigo. —Intercedió Renné excusando a su hija.

—Pues debe ser un amigo muy íntimo si puede meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

—¡Papá!

—¡Charlie!

Exclamaron madre e hija a la vez escuchando como la risa de Edward llegaba hasta sus oídos haciendo que se volteasen para mirarlo.

—Soy Edward, señor Swan. —Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo—. He escuchado hablar bastante sobre usted.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. —Respondió estrechando con fuerza su mano.

—No te asustes por su seriedad, en el fondo es un oso de peluche. Yo soy Renné, la madre de Bella. —Se presentó la mujer dedicándole una mirad reprobatoria a su marido

—Es un placer. —Edward dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Bella que permanecía a su lado— Creo que será mejor que me marche y te deje con tus padres.

—¡Oh, no! Está claro que estabais en mitad de algo importante. —Habló Renné divertida.

—No es problema, además, de verdad debo marcharme.

—Edward tiene que madrugar, es profesor y mañana tiene una excursión con sus alumnos.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Podríamos haber ido a tomar algo, ponernos al día, conocer a tu amigo…. —Sugirió mirando directamente a su hija.

—Mamá, yo tengo que ayudar a Jess con un asunto, si me hubieseis avisado...

—Te lo dije —Intervino Charlie haciendo que su esposa frunciese el ceño— Le insistí una y otra vez en qué debíamos avisarte, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

—¡Oh, da igual! Vamos a estar aquí todo el fin de semana. Tu padre tiene mañana una reunión con los bomberos veteranos de su grupo, pero el domingo podemos ir a comer los cuatro, así puedes presentarnos a tu amigo. ¿Te apetece, Edward?

—Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea, además Edward tiene planes y... —Se apresuró a responder intentando liberarlo de la insistencia de su madre.

—Pero cielo, ¿Cuándo vamos a poder conocer a tus nuevos amigos? Nosotros a penas venimos por aquí y ….

—Ya, pero...

—No hay problema, podemos comer juntos el domingo. —Aceptó Edward para sorpresa de Bella.

—¿Estás seguro? No es necesario que...

—Claro, no veo que hay de malo. —Edward optó por ceder, pues si Bella continuaba negándose empezarían a pensar que ocurría algo extraño. Al fin y al cabo, los padres de ella no eran tontos y les habían pillado besándose.

—¡Maravilloso!, ¡Lo pasaremos genial! —Exclamó una complacida Renné.

—Ya me dirás el lugar y la hora. —Dijo besando su frente— Espero que disfruten de su fin de semana. —Se despidió dirigiéndose a sus padres.

Una vez que Edward se marchó, sus padres la acompañaron hasta el apartamento, donde aprovecharon para saludar a Jessica quien les invito a cenar, pero ambos se negaron aludiendo que tenían que ir al hotel.

El domingo prácticamente llegó en un suspiro. El día anterior apenas pudo hablar con Edward pues este llegó tarde de la excursión con sus alumnos.

Normalmente esos viajes se hacían en días escolares pero el viaje incluía disfrutar de un musical, por lo que aprovecharon para realizar la visita en sábado y así ver como parte de los músicos ensayaban.

Cuando le llamó, le insistió en que no estaba obligado a asistir a la comida. Su madre solía ser impulsiva y alocada y estaba claro que se moría de curiosidad por conocer al amigo de Bella, de ahí su invitación

—_De verdad, no estás obligado a venir, puedo decirles que estas cansado o que te ha surgido un imprevisto familiar, lo entenderán. _

—_Bella, no hay problema de verdad. En cierto modo, entiendo que tus padres quieran conocer a la gente con la que te relacionas después de todos los cambios que han ocurrido en tu vida últimamente. Ellos no viven aquí y si con una simple comida se quedan más tranquilos por mi está bien. _

Así que allí se encontraban: en _The Eagle,_ el restaurante favorito de su padre. El dueño era amigo suyo. Le conoció cuando intervinieron en un incendio durante sus años de bombero. En agradecimiento por salvar su negocio, el hombre invitó a los participantes a una cena y desde entonces se había convertido en su lugar favorito para comer.

—Iré a saludar a Sam mientras que llega… tu amigo. —Dijo Charlie dejando allí a madre e hija.

—Tu amigo, —Repitió Renné— Estoy segura de que Edward es algo más que eso. Te conozco, Bella, no lo niegues.

—No voy a negarlo. Estamos en ello, mamá, pero vamos despacio, así que, por favor, contrólate y no le agobies. Compórtate con él como eso, como si fuese un amigo y punto

—Está bien, pero... ¡Es que es tan guapo!¡Y tiene pinta de besar tan bien! ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? No seas aburrida, Bella. Tenemos suficiente confianza para hablar de estas cosas, tu padre besa maravillosamente.

—¡Oh, por favor!, No empieces.

—Y tiene un culo...

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero hablar del culo de papá! —Exclamó abochornada cubriendo el rostro con las manos.

—Me refería al de Edward, aunque el de tu padre tampoco está mal.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Ahí viene Edward. —Su madre levantó la mano para saludarlo efusivamente haciéndoles saber dónde estaban.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo y sintió como una ola de calor la invadía. Si vestido de manera informal estaba guapísimo, con esos pantalones beige y la americana negra estaba tremendo.

—Sin duda, tienes buen gusto para los hombres, hija.

Edward se acercó hasta ambas.

—Perdón por el retraso, encontrar aparcamiento es un poco complicado. —Se excusó besando a Renné en la mejilla para saludarla y apretando cariñosamente la cintura de Bella al tiempo que besaba su frente.

—No te preocupes. Además, parece que la mesa ya está lista. —Añadió Renné observando como su marido les hacía señas desde el fondo del local. Se adelantó a la pareja y caminó en dirección a su esposo.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Edward al ver la expresión consternada de Bella.

—Sí, bueno, no… —Titubeó.

—¿Sí...? ¿No…?

—Solo te pido una cosa. —Suspiró Bella— No tomes en serio a mis padres, sobre todo a mi madre. Acabo de darme cuenta de que está loca.

Edward sonrió ante el comentario y apretando sus hombros le infundió valor para enfrentarse a la comida que les esperaba.

Comieron en una terracita ajardinada, en una mesa especialmente preparada para ellos, según comentó Charlie Swan.

La comida transcurrió de manera tranquila y para sorpresa de Edward, agradable y cómoda. Charlie y Renné les comentaron todos los detalles sobre la reunión del día anterior con el grupo de bomberos al que perteneció su padre, lo que desencadenó en un montón de anécdotas de cuando él trabajaba. Charlie se mostró encantado de responder a las preguntas que Edward le hacía.

La comida estaba sirviendo para que el padre de Bella dejase a un lado el recelo inicial que había mostrado cuando los encontró juntos

Sin saber cómo la conversación derivó a la infancia de Isabella, donde su madre les bombardeo con todos los detalles más vergonzosos de la joven, desde su primera menstruación hasta cuando tropezó el día de su graduación en mitad del escenario a la hora de recoger su título.

—Mama, por favor. No es necesario avergonzarme más.

—Por mi puedes seguir hablando, Renné, me están encantado todos esos detalles. —Comento Edward divertido.

—¡No, no! Mi hija tiene razón. Ahora te toca a ti, Edward.

Isabella deseó poderle tapar la boca a su madre ya que empezó su peculiar interrogatorio a Edward sobre si familia, su vida su trabajo. Interrogatorio, que Edward sobrellevo de buena manera respondiendo amablemente y esquivando de manera audaz las preguntas más incómodas.

—Seguro que tu hermano y tú fuisteis traviesos de pequeños. A nosotros nos hubiese gustado tener más hijos, pero Bella era tan inquieta que requirió toda nuestra atención.

—Bueno, nos encantaba jugar con las pinturas de mi madre, cosa que a ella le molestaba enormemente, pero al final se rendía y terminábamos pintando juntos, o destrozando sus obras de arte, según se mire.

—¿Tu madre es pintora? —Preguntó Bella sorprendida ante ese nuevo. descubrimiento.

—De paisajes, sobre todo.

—¿No lo sabías, Bella? —Preguntó Charlie enmarcando una ceja extrañado.

—Ya no se dedica a ello, por eso no se lo había comentado. —Respondió Edward salvándola.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis? Por lo que vimos ayer sois... amigos muy íntimos, aunque apenas hemos escuchado hablar de ti.

—Papá, no os cuento todo lo que ocurre en mi vida. Nos conocimos hace unos meses, gracias a él empecé a trabajar con Alice.

—Fue una accidental coincidencia —Sonrió Edward mirándola haciendo referencia al incidente que provocó su encuentro.

—Lo único que debe importarte Charlie es que se lleven bien, y al parecer así es, así que deja de interrogarles y disfrutemos del postre.

—¡Pero si has sido tú quien has avasallado al chico con preguntas!

—¿Yo? ¡Tonterías!

Charlie rodó los ojos haciendo que tanto su hijo como Edward rieran.

Tras el postre y el café tuvieron que despedirse ya que el matrimonio debía poner rumbo a Cold Spring, pero antes le hicieron prometer a Bella que les visitaría pronto.

Una vez en el apartamento de Bella, ésta no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

—Muchas gracias por esto, sobre todo por aguantar a mi madre, puede llegar a ser muy intensa.

—Son muy simpáticos. Pero tienes razón, debes recompensar de alguna manera por hacerme disfrutar de una deliciosa comida y una tranquila charla con tus padres. —Bromeó como si hubiese sido sometido a una tortuosa velada, aunque en realidad había disfrutado bastante.

—Ah, ¿Sí? —Preguntó al sentir como los brazos de él la rodeaban por su cintura—. Y según tú ¿Cómo debo recompensarte?

—Dejándome hacerte todo tipo de cosas sucias en la cama. —Susurró en su oído acariciando su pecho e ingeniándoselas para introducirse bajo la tela y pellizcar su pezón, provocando que se estremecerse.

—¡Mmmm…! Me gusta la idea. Además, Jessica no está.

—Mejor, —Volvió a susurrar besando su cuello mientras que su otra mano avanzaba por su abdomen hasta introducirse en su interior y empezar a acariciarla—. Así podré hundirme en ti y hacerte gritar de placer sin preocuparme por que nos escuchen.

Con esa promesa y sintiendo el endurecido miembro de él detrás de ella se dirigieron a su habitación donde en cuestión de segundo se desnudaron y Edward, tumbado sobre ella empezó a bombear en su interior haciéndola alcanzar el placer una y otra vez.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Los padres de Bella han hecho acto de presencia y parece que Edward no ha salido corriendo.**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando la historia y hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Un Saludo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

Para Jessica, ver a Edward sentado en el salón de su casa se había convertido en algo normal, aunque aún le resultaba extraño su presencia allí. Sus encuentros no eran demasiado extensos normalmente coincidían unos minutos en el salón cuando ella llegaba o él se iba ya que tanto ella como Bella intentaban no coincidir para sus encuentros cuando se encontraban con sus parejas, era una manera de tener algo de privacidad ya que las paredes eran de papel.

Aunque las veces que se habían encontrado él siempre se había mostrado amable, Jessica no terminaba de confiar del todo en él. Sentía que había una parte oculta, algo que podría hacerle daño a Bella. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo a su amiga, ya que solo eran suposiciones y su intuición podía fallar, además, Bella estaba tan feliz, que no quería perturbarla con tonterías.

—¿Trabajando en casa? —Preguntó sentándose frente a él mientras bebía de su botella de agua.

—Ultimando las preguntas de un examen.

—Espero que no seas muy duro con los chavales, yo tenía un profesor que era un auténtico capullo, siempre colaba en sus exámenes alguna pregunta trampa.

—Bueno, no soy un tirano, pero tampoco voy a ponérselo en bandeja, si lo hago no estudiarán.

—¿Y Bella?

—En la ducha, en cuanto termine me marcharé

—Puedes quedarte no hay problema, —Respondió mirándole fijamente

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Mira, puede que me esté metiendo donde no me llaman, pero Bella y yo somos amigas. Sé el tipo de relación que mantenéis y...

—Exactamente, creo que no es asunto tuyo, por muy amiga que seáis.

—Ya, pero no quiero ver sufrir a mi amiga. Jacob fue un capullo con ella y no sé por qué, pero creo que tú también terminarás haciéndola daño, así que... No lo fastidies, ¿Vale? Si no vas a tratarla como se merece deja todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Mira, aunque no te debo ningún tipo de explicación te diré que lo último que quiero en esta vida es hacerle daño, ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso espero.

—¡Jess! ¿Ya has llegado?

—Sí, ¿Has acabado en la ducha?

—Si, claro, toda tuya.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos Edward. Suerte con ese examen.

—Gracias —Respondió seriamente

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Bella llegando hasta él pues le notaba serio.

—Perfecto. —Respondió tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin perder el tiempo Bella empezó a acariciar su rostro. Se apoderó de su boca y empezó a besarle jugueteando con su lengua. Las manos de Edward se aferraron a su cintura y la apretó contra si

—Nena, o paras o no me dejarán entrar en el instituto con tremenda erección —Añadió mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

—Está bien, marchémonos.

ὠὠὠ

Edward terminó de peinarse. Iba retrasado, pero la reunión con el claustro de profesores de había alargado más de lo esperado. Era viernes y había quedado en reunirse con Bella en el club de Jasper. Su amigo había contratado a una banda de pop rock que estaba despegando musicalmente y que eran verdaderamente buenos. Ofrecerían un pequeño concierto en el club y puesto que Bella y Alice terminaban a la misma hora de trabajar, se marcharía juntas al cerrar la tienda por lo que él quedó en juntarse allí con ellos.

Terminó de peinarse y ponerse colonia. Estaba buscando las llaves dispuesto a salir cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta le detuvo. No esperaba a nadie por lo que no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y al abrirla se quedó sorprendido ante la inesperada visita.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó el hombre que se encontraba frente a él

—¡Emmet! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Esas son formas de recibir a tu hermano mayor? ¡Ven aquí, tío! —Y sin esperar respuesta le abrazó golpeando fuertemente su espalda.

—¡Dios, Emmet! No hace falta que me saques los pulmones.

El único parecido que Edward compartía con su hermano era el color de sus ojos. A diferencia de su cabello cobrizo, Emmet tenía en pelo oscuro, heredado de su abuelo materno. Su físico imponente podía hacerle parecer hosco y serio, pero era todo lo contrario: risueño, bromista y agradable, idéntico a su madre.

Polos opuestos, pero con una relación de hermanos entrañable, aunque un poco distante en los últimos años debido al encierro emocional de Edward

—¡Eres un blando! ¡Necesitas ponerte en forma y acudir al gimnasio!

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado bestia y para tu información… salgo a correr. Pero a lo que voy, ¿Qué haces aquí ha ocurrido algo? ¿Mamá está bien?

—Sí, sí y papá también, por si te interesa. —Añadió obviando la falta de interés de su hermano por su padre.

—Si has venido a tocarme las narices ya te puedes ir.

—¡No!, ¡No es eso de verdad! Quiero hablar contigo, pero… ¿Ibas a algún lado? —Preguntó observando su atuendo.

—Había quedado en el local de Jasper, pero cuéntame, —Pidió invitándole a pasar.

—Llegaría tarde lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de lado a su hermano.

—Verás, se trata de Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale era la novia de su hermano. Llevaban juntos aproximadamente un año. Alta, rubia y de ojos azules, trabajaba como veterinaria. Ambos se conocieron cuando Emmet atropelló al perro del vecino y aunque al principio ambos no se soportaban, sin saber cómo terminaron enamorándose.

—¿Está todo bien con ella?

—Sí, demasiado bien, precisamente esa es la cuestión.

—Emmet, ve al grano por favor.

—Le he pedido a Rosalie que se case conmigo.

—¡Oh, pero eso es genial! ¡Me alegro por ti, hermano! —Le felicitó Edward abrazándole de nuevo.

—¡Gracias! Al menos saca una cerveza para celebrarlo. —Pidió Emmet observando como su hermano le obedecía y volvía de la cocina con un par de botellines.

—¡Por tu boda! —Propuso brindando, pero de repente frenó en seco— Espera, ha aceptado, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?

—¡No sé! Es que como has venido con tanto secretismo y tan serio… Si solamente querías celebrar tu compromiso me deberías haber avisado y hubiese preparado algo especial.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Edward. Lo cogió de la mesa y observó el nombre de Bella en la pantalla. Debía esta esperándole en el club y el ya iba demasiado tarde.

—¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella? —Preguntó Emmet pues no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que observase el nombre en la pantalla.

—Alguien que me está esperando. —Explicó sin querer entrar en muchos más detalles, pues de hacerlo se retrasaría más— Si quieres podemos quedar otro día y organizar algo especial, podemos avisar a Jasper y…

—Edward, espera, no estoy aquí solo por eso.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano, las esperanzas de reunirse con Bella esa noche se disiparon. El teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo haciendo que Emmet sonriese.

—Pues esa tal Bella parece estar un poco impaciente, ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! —Bromeó.

—Voy a darle plantón a una tía por tu culpa, Emmet y te diré que no es cualquier tía, así que espero que sea importante lo que tienes que decirme.

Malhumorado, escribió un mensaje rápido a Bella excusándose.

_Mi hermano ha llegado inesperadamente_

_No puedo ir. Lo siento._

_Te recompensaré._

Suspiró, desconectó el teléfono y dirigió de nuevo toda su atención a Emmet.

—Tú dirás, estoy expectante.

—¿Serás mi padrino?

—Emmet, eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo. ¡Claro que seré tu padrino!

—Lo sabía, pero nunca está demás preguntar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. Verás, mamá y papá ya lo saben. Te puedes imaginar lo contenta que se ha puesto mamá, creo que ya está soñando con el día de la boda. Juraría, que incluso está más emocionada que Rosalie.

Edward sonrió al imaginar a su madre conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad. Su sueño era ver como sus hijos se casaban y formaban su propia familia, y Emmet, estaba a punto de lograrlo.

—Creo que te esperan unos meses muy duros. Mamá va a atosigarte con los preparativos siempre que Rosalie lo permita. —Le palmeó el hombro a modo de consolación.

—Lo hará créeme. El caso, —Continuó Emmet— Es que hay algo que le impide a mamá ser completamente feliz y que me gustaría solucionar antes de ese día.

Edward no pudo evitar tensarse pues intuía por donde iba su hermano.

—¿Te ha pedido mamá que vengas?

—No, ella no sabe nada, lo he decidido yo solo. Creo que es hora de que arregléis lo sucedido.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar. ¡Ojalá pudiera! ¡Ojalá pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que hubiese pasado todo!

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. —Emmet intuía por las palabras de su hermano que no estaba haciendo referencia directamente al desencuentro con su padre— Todos sufrimos por lo ocurrido, a todos nos dolió. Tú cambiaste, pero los demás también lo hicimos. Ninguno ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde aquello.

—Sabes que no es igual…—Murmuró entre dientes.

—Lo sé, sé que tu dolor es diferente al nuestro, pero eso no significa que los demás no sintiéramos su pérdida. Todos amábamos a Ness, todos la queríamos y todos la perdimos ese día. Papá incluido, sabes que él bebía los vientos por ella.

—Me acusó de matarla. ¡A mí! ¡Estalló lleno de furia! ¿De verdad crees que yo quería su muerte? ¡Ojalá hubiese sido yo y no ella!

—Lo sé, y papá se equivocó al acusarte, pero él ni siquiera fue consciente de sus palabras. En el fondo, sois tan iguales, tan viscerales. Fue la rabia la que hablaba por él, no su corazón.

—Ni siquiera puede mirarme a la cara. ¿Cómo crees que puedo arreglarlo cuando no puede ni mirarme a los ojos?

—Tú tampoco lo haces. Ambos os rechazáis, porque creo que en el fondo tenéis miedo de enfrentar la realidad y creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás el pasado. No olvidarlo, porque eso jamás podrás hacerlo, pero si a convivir con ello.

—Lo intento, lo estoy intentando…

—¿Y esa tal Bella tiene algo que ver? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, estoy…estoy con ella. Estoy intentando ser algo decente para ella, pero creo que voy a joderlo. Es demasiado buena para mí. —Confesó Edward. Estaba abierto en canal, su hermano siempre tenía esa capacidad; le escuchaba, le aconsejaba, conseguía buscar en su interior y hacerle sacar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro. Necesitaba sacar toda esa nube de confusión que tenía en su interior.

—Puede que sea adecuada para ti. De eso no tengo dudas. Si ha conseguido acercarse y romper el puto iceberg en el que te has convertido, ya tiene toda mi admiración. —Intentó bromear Emmet.

— ¡Idiota!

—¡Capullo! —Sonrió— Pero cuéntame más.

—Estamos en una especie de relación sin compromisos, sin planes de futuro…

—¡No jodas que ahora sois de esos liberales que se acuestan con cualquiera!

—¡No!, Me refiero a que nos centramos en el presente, sin prisas, viendo a donde nos lleva esto.

—¿Pero...? Porque intuyo que hay un, pero.

—Pero ella quiere más, lo sé, lo intuyo, me lo ha pedido. Me ha pedido que me abra a ella y por ahora lo estoy haciendo, pero sé que pronto querrá que formalicemos esto, me preguntará que somos, hacia donde va lo nuestro…. Está intentando refrenarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no es de esas chicas que se conforman con una relación de sexo y nada más. Lo supe desde el principio y aún así me lo negué a mí mismo e insistí en seguir hacia delante.

—¿Y tú? ¿tú también quieres más…?

—Sí, y me da miedo porque nunca me he sentido así. Nunca, Emmet, nunca.

—Ni siquiera con…

—Ni siquiera con ella, y eso es lo que más miedo me da. Saber que esta vez todo puede ser diferente.

—Pero esa diferencia puede ser para bien. ¿No crees?

Edward se levantó del sofá y frotó sus manos contra su cara en señal de desesperación. Estaba tan confundido.

—¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Sabe lo de Ness? ¿Sabe lo que ocurrió?

—En parte, no todo. Aún… no he tenido fuerzas para hablarle de ella.

—Pues tal vez deberías empezar por ahí. No puedes ocultarle algo que forma parte de ti. Si quieres intentar algo serio con ella debe conocerte por completo. No la conozco, pero estoy seguro de que es una mujer que merece la pena.

—¿Y si me odia?

—Edward, no te odiará, el único que lo hace eres tú mismo. Fue un accidente, punto. Habla con ella, cuéntaselo todo y después…. Después habla con papá, lo necesitas, lo necesitáis ambos. Es la única manera de que cierres ese capítulo y vuelvas a ser feliz.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé.

—Soy una mierda de hermano. Tú vienes con la feliz noticia de que vas a casarte y yo te abrumo con mis penas.

—Una de las tareas de ser el hermano mayor es esa, además, te equivocas, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás con alguien.

—No le digas nada a mamá, que nos conocemos, Emmet.

—Seré una tumba. Piensa que mi fiesta de compromiso puede ser una buena ocasión para que se la presentes.

—¿Fiesta de compromiso?

—Cosas de madres y suegras. Será pronto es lo único que sé, no queremos retrasar mucho la boda, en cuanto el cura nos diga una fecha estará todo cerrado. Ya te iré informando. Tienes que cumplir con tus labores de padrino.

—Que pasan por organizar una buena despedida de soltero.

—Así me gusta, ¡Esa es la actitud!

Edward se despidió de su hermano con un cariñoso abrazo. Miró la hora y vio que era demasiado tarde para reunirse con Bella, probablemente ya estaría en casa descansando y además, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos. Necesitaba pensar y asimilar las palabras de Emmet.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, a cerrar el pasado, a confiar en lo suyo con Bella, pero para eso necesitaba pensar cómo iba a hacerlo.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues ya conocemos un poco más de Edward, aunque este chico es una caja fuerte en cuanto a su vida se refiere.**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction y sus Martes de Adelantos y el viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

Bella empujaba el carrito de la compra por los pasillos del supermercado con la mirada fija en las estanterías buscando lo que necesitaba: esencia de vainilla para terminar la tarta de crema de naranja que iba a hacer esa noche.

Edward le había invitado a cenar esa noche a su casa y aunque insistió en que no hacía falta llevar nada, quería sorprenderle con el postre y un par de botellas de vino.

Edward. Llevaba un par de semanas de lo más extraño: taciturno y pensativo en ocasiones y entregado y cariñoso en otras. Era como una montaña rusa de sentimientos. A veces estaba pleno, casi feliz y otras parecía hundirse. En más de una ocasión le había pillado observándola, con una mirada que no era capaz de descifrar, una mezcla entre miedo y algo más, algo que no llegaba a descubrir.

Estaba claro que algo debió ocurrir tras la visita de su hermano pues fue a raíz de ahí que todo cambió.

Cuando recibió el mensaje informándole de que no podía asistir al concierto se molestó, se enfadó mucho y más cuando intentó llamarle de vuelta tras recibir el mensaje para ver que ocurría y el teléfono le mandaba al buzón de voz.

Esa noche apenas pudo pegar ojo preguntándose si verdaderamente el imprevisto había sido la visita inesperada de su hermano o no.

Edward se presentó al día siguiente en la librería portando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de bombones y una mirada de gatito atormentado a modo de disculpa.

Al final era cierto que su hermano fue a visitarle para comentarle que se casaba, aunque, a tenor del comportamiento de Edward en los días posteriores, estaba segura de que habían hablado de algo más. Tres semanas después, aún se sorprendía de que fuese el mismo Edward quien le contase todos los detalles de la charla fraternal sin que tuviese que ser ella quien le interrogase.

De pronto, el ruido del metal del carro chocando contra otro y el golpe seco frenando su avance la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo siento!, Iba distraída no me he dado cuenta. —Intentó disculparse Bella.

—No pasa nada. —Respondió una voz de mujer algo conocida

Isabella se sorprendió al alzar la mirada y descubrir con quien había chocado

—¡Leah…!

—¡Hola, Bella! —Saludo como si tal cosa. Una actitud demasiado cínica para ella puesto que la última vez que se vieron estaba con Jacob entre sus piernas, follando como animales en celo en su piso. —¿Qué tal te va todo?

—Bastante bien, no puedo quejarme, la verdad. Si me disculpas…—Intento esquivar el encuentro y continuar con su compra

—¡Espera, Bella! No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero quiero disculparme por lo que pasó. No quiero que suene a hipócrita, pues sabía que Jake estaba contigo y aun así me enredé con él, pero no me gustó que lo descubrieras de esa manera.

—No fue agradable, pero eso forma parte del pasado, ya no me hace daño. En el fondo creo que me hiciste un favor: pude abrir los ojos y ver que lo mío con Jacob no iba a ninguna parte. —Confesó.

—¿Pero no has vuelto con él?

—No

—Yo pensé...

—En mi vida no hay lugar para Jacob.

—¡Pues menuda decepción se habrá llevado! Cuando le dejé me tiró en cara que ibas a volver con él, que en dos días estarías comiendo en la palma de su mano y volveríais a estar juntos.

—¿Tú le dejaste?

—Sí, era insoportable. Se pasaba el día hablando de ti: que si hacías las cosas así, que si te gustaba esto, lo otro.. No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra ti y aunque el sexo con él era fantástico odiaba que una persona que supuestamente estaba conmigo se pasase el día hablando de ti. Creo que no lo ha superado.

—Pues resulta gracioso, porque me lo encontré de casualidad y me dijo que fue él quien te dejó a ti.

—¡Menudo cabrón! Pensaría que eso jugaría en su favor para recuperarte.

—En fin, da igual quien dejase a quien, eso no es asunto mío. Si me disculpas Leah, tengo que seguir comprando.

—Claro, me alegra haberte visto y... Si me permites un consejo… No dejes que Jacob vuelva a tu vida, hemos coincidido poco pero ese brillo que tienes en los ojos...jamás te lo vi mientras estuviste con él.

—Adiós Leah, que te vaya bien.

Isabella dobló la esquina del pasillo y siguió su camino negando con la cabeza. La mentira de Jacob le daba igual, pero si alguien hubiese observado la situación le habría parecido irreal: la amante de su ex dándole consejos. Lo que no le ocurriese a ella...

§§§

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿Sabes?,—Dijo Edward abrazándola por la cintura.

Isabella se encontraba en la cocina fregando los platos. Edward había insistido en ayudarla, pero según ella, era su turno: él había cocinado y ella limpiaba los platos. Aún les quedaba por tomar el postre, pero Edward había insistido en tomarlo después.

—Ven al sofá, el vino va a calentarse.

—¡Dios no lo quiera!

Isabella había decidido no contarle su encuentro con Leah, no lo veía necesario. No quería revivir esa parte de su pasado. Edward era su presente, su futuro. Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos. Abandonó la cocina y llegó hasta el sofá. En cuanto se sentó comenzó a reírse.

—Si lo sé no te cuento nada. —Se quejó Edward al escucharla reír de nuevo.

Durante la cena Edward le puso al corriente de la broma que le habían hecho sus alumnos: ocultaron bajo su asiento un cojín que al sentarse sobre él emitía un sonido parecido al de las flatulencias, con lo cual, cuando se sentó parecía que había expulsado un gas en mitad de la clase.

—Es que... Tienes que reconocerlo, es demasiado ingenioso.

—Sí, pero se supone que soy su profesor, un ejemplo a seguir, deben tenerme respeto.

—Y te lo tienen, pero son niños, Edward. A veces hacen esas travesuras.

—Travesuras, Travesuras... Pues la travesura les ha costado el estar sin recreo hoy, y veremos si mañana les levanto el castigo.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás, en el fondo eres un blando. —Susurró dejándose caer hasta quedar acostada en su regazo, de tal forma que su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho.

Edward acarició su rostro y enredó su dedo en un mechón de su cabello con el que se dedicó a juguetear.

—Bella...—Tenía que intentarlo. Llevaba varios días intentando reunir las fuerzas suficientes para confesarle la verdad sobre su pasado y ahora la tenía allí, junto a él.

—¿Sí?

La cálida mirada que le dirigió consiguió hacer que su corazón se estremecerse. Sus ojos brillaban y su cálida sonrisa le reconfortaban. El simple hecho de estar allí, tumbados como una pareja normal le hacía inmensamente feliz, pues pensaba que jamás volvería a alcanzar esa dicha. ¿Por qué romper ese momento? Podía disfrutar un poco más de ese remanso de paz y felicidad.

—No, nada. —Se arrepintió en el último momento apartando su mirada de ella y fijándola en el televisor.

—¿Va todo bien? Pareces pensativo.

—Sí, es solo que... —Edward dudó, pero al final tuvo que abordar otro tema que le inquietaba, aunque no tanto como el primero— Ayer me llamó mi madre por teléfono.

—Ah, ¿Sí?

—Sí, me llamó para confirmarme la fecha de la boda de Emmet. Menos mal que mi hermano es un santo, porque se le ha adelantado, debería ser él quien diera la noticia, pero mi madre está tan ilusionada...

—Es normal, no todos los días se casa un hijo.

—Será el 22 de junio.

—Vaya, pero eso es... Dentro de tres meses.

—Sí, Emmet ya me comentó que no querían retrasarlo mucho.

—Bueno, será un día muy especial para todos. —Comentó Bella.

—El caso es que... Antes quieren celebrar una fiesta de compromiso. Los novios quieren una boda íntima, solo con la familia y amigos más cercanos, pero de alguna manera deben compensar al resto de conocidos y han pensado que esa sería una buena opción.

—No es mala idea, si lo miras de esa forma.

—La fiesta será en una de las propiedades del padre de Rosalie a finales de este mes, en dos semanas. Así después podrán dedicarse por completo a preparar la boda. La fiesta será el sábado, pero mi madre quiere que esté allí el viernes y así poder cenar nosotros solos, antes de que lleguen los invitados.

—Y a ti no te gusta la idea, ¿No? —Pregunto Isabella, suponía que por eso le está comentando todo aquello.

—No, no mucho, pero por Emmet soy capaz de todo, incluso de poner buena cara y aguantar una cena familiar. El caso es que... Me preguntaba si tú... ¿Estarías dispuesta a acompañarme?

Bella abrió sorprendida los ojos.

—¿Yo...?

—Sí, tú

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Exacto —Edward sonrió divertido ante la perplejidad que mostraba el rostro de ella.

—Pero eso es... Importante, quiero decir estará tu familia, es un evento familiar, no es como una comida cualquiera que se dé por casualidad como ocurrió con mis padres.

—Lo sé

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente y… ¿Tú? Porque con tanta diatriba no me has dado una respuesta.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Es solo que no me lo esperaba, bueno ya sabes, vamos poco a poco y esto es... Un paso importante, al menos para mí, quiero decir, no sé si para ti significa lo mismo y...

—Bella, para. Sé lo que significa que me acompañes y precisamente porque quiero que tenga ese significado te lo estoy pidiendo. Sé que yo impuse las condiciones de nuestra relación, pero también de dije que nos dejásemos llevar. Ambos queremos más, tú me los ha dicho y yo te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Te quiero en mi vida, Bella. —Confesó besándola.

Al final lo había dicho, al menos en parte, no era una te quiero en sí, pero llevaba importantes connotaciones. Llevaba días pensando sobre sus sentimientos sobre Bella y se había dado cuenta de que la quería de una manera diferente, no sólo como amiga, si no como mujer, estaba preparado para amarla.

Bella seguía perdida en el beso, devorando con ansias la boca de él, intentando demostrarle lo feliz que su decisión le hacía. Sabía que, para él, el llevarla a esa fiesta, con su familia suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero también era una demostración, una prueba de que estaba tomando lo suyo en serio y para ella era más que suficiente.

—Si sigues así acabaremos sin ropa en este sofá. —Jadeó Edward.

—Podemos empezar por el sofá y terminar en la habitación o donde tú quieras...

—Si llego a saber que esta noticia iba a volverte tan juguetona te lo habría preguntado antes.

—Puede que de haberlo hecho me hubiese negado.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó deslizando su camiseta para descubrir su hombro y empezar a recorrer su clavícula con pequeños besos.

—No sé, puede. De todas formas, aunque esté encantada de ir tengo que hablar con Alice y pedirle la tarde del viernes libre. No creo que tenga problemas

—Estoy seguro de que no, además ellos también estarán invitados.

—Genial, así conoceré a alguien más aparte de ti. Alice puede ayudarme a no sentirme tan rara entre tanto desconocidos.

—¿Sabes? Dejemos de hablar de Alice

—Y ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿No tienes una idea? —Preguntó desabrochando el botón de su camisa y empezando a acariciar sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén. Cerniéndose sobre ella, dibujando con su lengua un húmedo camino de besos por su abdomen. Haciéndole el amor allí, en el sofá. Arrancando gemidos y suspiros de placer de su garganta. Descansando únicamente para comer la deliciosa tarde de naranja y volver a hacer el amor una vez más en su cama.

El recuerdo de la felicidad asomó a la mente de Edward mientras que descansaba abrazado a ella. Un sentimiento que hacía años que no sentía. Entonces… ¿Por qué estropearlo confesándole la verdad?, Sacando a relucir un pasado que lo único que podía hacer era dañarla, a ella y a él. No tenía que temer. Nadie hablaba de ello, no si él estaba presente. Por eso sería egoísta y disfrutaría de ese pequeño remanso de paz.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Por el momento la cosa parece que va viento en popa y Edward quiere dar un paso más.**_

_**Parece que Jacob no fue del todo sincero con Bella, pero… ¿Acaso esperábamos otra cosa?**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que os esté gustando la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y cada martes en el grupo Élite Fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

—¡Achisss! —Bella sacó de nuevo el pañuelo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros para limpiarse la nariz— ¡Maldito resfriado!

—¿Aún sigues estornudando? —Preguntó Jessica entrando en su habitación y sentándose en la cama.

—Ya menos, solo con algunas corrientes de aire.

La semana anterior tuvo que estar sin ir a trabajar por un proceso gripal bastante fuerte, probablemente debido a la lluvia torrencial que les cayó ese fin de semana cuando Edward y ella disfrutaron junto a Alice, Jessica y sus respectivas parejas de un concierto al aire libre. El día amaneció soleado, pero justo a mitad de la actuación empezó a nublarse y de la nada se formó una enorme tormenta. Aunque intentaron llegar rápidamente a los coches no pudieron evitar el mojarse.

De los seis, ella fue la única que se resfrió, afortunadamente para los demás, pues los dos días que estuvo en cama con fiebre apenas era persona.

Edward estuvo ejerciendo de enfermero personal: acudió con ella al médico y al terminar las clases acudía a su piso para cuidarla y asegurarse de tomarse la medicación.

Con todo eso, se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta de compromiso de Emmet, el hermano de Edward, la cual tendría lugar ese mismo fin de semana. Mañana, después de comer, pasaría Edward para recogerla y poner rumbo hasta la propiedad donde se llevaría a cabo. El vestido para el evento estaba colgado del armario dentro de una bolsa y ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era preparar la maleta, la tarea que más odiaba hacer.

—¿Lo tienes ya todo?

—Casi, o eso creo. Llevo un poco de todo, aunque en realidad no sé qué ponerme.

—Bella, ¡Tranquilízate! Son personas normales y corrientes, olvídate de que son sus padres y sé tú misma. Estoy segura de que te adorarán, aunque te presentes en pijama

Isabella torció el gesto ante la broma de su amiga. Estaba nerviosa, era cierto. Pero no solo por conocer a la familia de Edward, lo que en realidad le aterraba es que él pudiese arrepentirse de ello.

—¡Ay, Jess! Es que... Es todo tan...

—¿Complicado? ¿Inseguro?

—Querida, Edward es así, lo sabías desde el principio

—¿Y si se arrepiente?

—No lo hará. Bella, sabes que he tenido a Edward en cuarentena, no me fiaba de él, pero debo decirte que si alguien que le tiene tanto pavor y es tan reacio al compromiso decide dar este paso, es porque está seguro de lo que quiere. Así que... ¡Deja de pensar tonterías y disfruta de este fin de semana!

ὠὠὠ

—Estas acojonado, ¡Reconócelo! —Sugirió Jasper depositando una jarra de cerveza frente a Edward.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Se te nota en la cara, tío. Y déjame decirte que es normal. Pero más te vale disimularlo o Bella se dará cuenta de que estás muerto de miedo.

—No es por ella. Estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, es solo que... Ya sabes cómo están las cosas con mi padre. No me gustaría que presenciase ninguna discusión. No quiero arruinarles el día ni a ella, ni a mi hermano ni a mi madre.

—Edward, creo que tu padre y tú podríais liaros a puñetazos y a tu madre le daría igual con tal de saber que vas a llevar a una mujer contigo.

Edward sonrió al recordar lo emocionada y feliz que se puso su madre cuando le llamó para comunicarle la noticia de la fiesta y él la sorprendió diciéndole que iría acompañado.

—_Entonces, ¿Seguro que vendrás? _

—_Claro, mamá. No me perdería el compromiso de Emmet por nada del mundo. _

—_Oh, cariño, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Tu padre se alegrará tanto de verte. _

—_Sí, seguro. _

—_Edward... _

—_Mira, mamá, voy a hacer todo lo posible por no arruinarle el día a Emmet. Seré cordial y amable, pero no intentes hacer de las tuyas intentando propiciar situaciones y encuentros entre papá y yo. No es el día ni la ocasión. _

—_Lo sé, pero me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a que las cosas salgan bien. Llamaré a Lillian para que reserve tu habitación, la madre de Rosalie es la que se está encargando de ello. _

—_Esto... Mamá hay algo que quiero decirte. _

—_Dime_

—_Iré acompañado a la fiesta. _

_El silencio que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea era la inequívoca señal de lo sorprendida que estaba su parlanchina madre. _

—_¿Mamá? ¿Sigues ahí? _

—_Sí, sí, es sólo que... Me has sorprendido. Ese acompañante... ¿Es una amiga? _

—_Sí... —Respondió Edward sospechando que su madre sabía algo más. ¿Cómo lo sabes? _

—_¡Oh!, Bueno, no lo sabía, pero es de lógica que si vienes acompañado... Tiene que ser de una amiga, Jasper y Alice vienen juntos. _

—_Ya... _

—_Entonces, ¿Reservo dos habitaciones? _

—_No, solo una. _

—_Una, vale, debo suponer que es una muy buena amiga. _

—_Es más que eso, es... Mi pareja. _

—_¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó sorprendida, pero el tono de su voz le hizo saber a Edward que esa sorpresa en parte, era fingida. _

—_Mamá, tú ya sabías algo, ¿Verdad? _

—_¿Yo? No... _

—_Mamá... _

—_¡Está bien! A Emmet se le escapó algo, no mucho, solo le pregunté como estabas y me dijo que feliz, y bien, que había alguien en tu vida y que las cosas parecían estar cambiando. _

—_Bocazas... _

—_No te enfades con él, ya sabes lo insistente que soy. _

—_Está bien. _

—_Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante: Háblame de ella. _

—_Lo siento, pero para eso tendrás que esperar al viernes. _

—_Pero Edward. _

—_Lo siento, mamá. Tengo que dejarte. Te mando un beso. Te quiero. _

—_Edward.. _

_Fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar el teléfono divertido. Sabía que estaría intrigada, pero eso le pasaba por cotilla. _

—¡Tío!, ¿Dónde anda tu cabeza?

—En las nubes.

—Pues baja y termínate la cerveza. Yo tengo que terminar este pedido y quedar todo organizado para el fin de semana antes de irme e imagino que tú también.

—Así es. —Respondió bebiendo de un solo trago el resto de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso—. Te dejo, nos vemos el sábado.

—¡Edward! Espera... No sé si me estoy entrometiendo, pero... ¿Bella sabe lo ocurrido con Ness y..?

—No.

—¿Y no crees que debería saberlo? Ya sabes, en un lugar con tanta gente...

—Nadie habla del tema, afortunadamente.

—Ya, pero...

—Jasper, Emmet me sugirió lo mismo, pero hemos estado tan bien que no he querido estropearlo. Mis padres no dirán nada, vosotros tampoco. Cuando todo haya pasado, a la vuelta, hablaré con ella tranquilamente y le confesaré la verdad.

—Como tú quieras, pero ya sabes que a veces no todo sale como esperamos y sería mejor que lo supiese de tu boca.

—No ocurrirá. Todos estarán demasiado emocionados por Rosalie y Emmet.

—Espero que así sea, aun así... ¡Suerte!... Aunque espero que no la necesites.

—Ya veremos...

Edward pasó a recoger a Isabella el viernes a mediodía, justo después de finalizar las clases. Alice le había dado el fin de semana libre, por lo que decidieron salir pronto ya que la finca donde tendría lugar la celebración estaba aún par de horas de camino.

Al parecer, la propiedad del padre de Rosalie albergaba una especie de complejo restaurado a modo de hotel privado preparado para celebrar todo tipo de eventos. Probablemente, incluso la boda tendría lugar allí.

Hicieron el camino escuchando música, conversando e intentando disimular el nerviosismo de ambos. Los dos temían ese encuentro, aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

Llegaron a la finca e Isabella no pudo reprimir un jadeo de asombro ante el ostentoso lujo: vayas metalizadas, jardines y fuentes por doquier... Y un enorme edificio revestido de madera que se alzaba poderoso frente a ellos.

—¡Vaya! Esto sin duda no se ve en Nueva York. ¿A qué se dedica el padre de Rosalie?

—Es analista financiero, y por lo que se ve, deber ser bueno, esto parece un resort de lujo.

—Vamos a estar un poco fuera de lugar.

—Tranquila, Tanto Rosalie como sus padres son personas normales, nada de estos ricos que te miran por encima del hombro.

Bella sonrió sintiéndose algo más calmada.

—¿Preparada? —Preguntó.

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Allá vamos.

Edward bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella para que hiciese lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el maletero para sacar las maletas.

Caminaron en dirección a la entrada justo cuando una pareja salió a las escaleras para recibirlos. La mujer, bajita, de tez clara y ojos color miel. Su cabello color marrón llegaba por encima de sus hombros enmarcando su dulce rostro en forma de corazón. Él, Le sacaba una cabeza en altura: rubio, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y con dos enormes ojos verdes iguales a los de Edward permaneció serio, de pie con las manos a su espalda al lado de ella.

—Esos son mis padres. —Señaló Edward.

En ese mismo instante, como si la mujer hubiese escuchado sus palabras, bajó las escaleras a paso ligero seguida por su marido y emocionada de acercó hasta ello.

—¡Edward, cariño! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí por fin! —Exclamó la mujer abrazando lo cariñosamente.

—Mamá...

—¡Pero mírate! ¡Lo guapo que estás! Tienes menos ojeras y estás más gordito, ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—¡Mamá que no soy un niño!

—¡No digas tonterías! Para una madre da igual que tengáis diez, treinta o cincuenta años, siempre serás nuestro niño. ¡Mira Carlisle! ¡Mira lo bien que está! —Pidió Esme a su marido que permanecía en un segundo plano.

—Edward, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje. —Saludó intercambiando una seria mirada con su hijo.

—Ha sido un trayecto tranquilo.

La tensión era palpable entre ambos. Isabella permanecía callada a su lado presenciando la escena. Algo muy fuerte debería haber pasado entre ambos para que se tratasen con tanta frialdad.

—Y está preciosa señorita, ¿Quién es? —Intervino Esme intentando reconducir y aligerar el encuentro. Miró a Bella y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Ella es Bella Swan. —La presentó Edward tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él— Mi... Pareja.

Isabella alzó el rostro sorprendida. Espera a que la presentase como una amiga o que no hiciese referencia alguna a la relación que mantenían, pero la a acababa de presentar como su pareja. No había dicho la palabra novia, peto incluso el referirse a ella como lo había hecho dejaba claro las implicaciones de su relación.

Esme Cullen esbozó una sonrisa cálida e incluso en su mirada podía adivinarse la emoción por conocerla.

—Encantada, Bella. Yo soy Esme la madre de Edward. —Se presentó la mujer besando su mejilla.

—Encantada, señora Cullen.

—¡Nada de señora! Eso me hace parecer vieja. Soy Esme y este es mi marido Carlisle.

—Encantado. —Saludó tendiéndole la mano, aunque sin abandonar su porte serio—. Y sorprendido, debo añadir. Mi hijo no ha tenido el placer de informarnos que tenía pareja.

—Os estoy informando ahora. —Intervino Edward mirando a su padre—. Además, creí que te gustaban las sorpresas.

—Si hubiese tenido un poco de consideración por ella nos lo habrías dicho.

—No empieces...

—¡Ya está bien! Me estáis avergonzado y a Bella también. —Esme intercedió para frenar la discusión que empezaba a formarse, turbada por el comportamiento de ambos y por la incomodidad que Bella desprendía—. Es un fin de semana especial. Más vale que os comportéis.

—Cariño.. —El tono dulce con el que Carlisle se dirigió a su esposa contrastaba con la rigidez y hostilidad que había mostrado desde el inicio.

—¡Nada de cariño! —Iremos a recepción para que os den la llave de la habitación. Emmet y Rosalie están supervisando el menú de mañana y sus padres han salido, volverán mañana por la mañana, como el resto de invitados. Esta noche cenaremos los seis tranquilamente, así que vayamos dentro.

Como si de un pequeño jefe militar se tratase, Esme Cullen encabezó la marcha hacia la recepción, seguida por su marido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella al ver que Edward permanecía parado.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos, ya has visto que mi madre ha sacado su genio.

Isabella sonrió pues, aun así, Esme Cullen le había parecido encantadora.

Se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente a Edward en los labios para animarle. Estaba claro que iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que un ratito de lectura os ayude a sobrellevar mejor los difíciles momentos que estamos viviendo.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Intentaré pasar estos días escribiendo, aunque sea complicado inspirarse.**_

_**Sé que esta plataforma es para entretenernos, pero no quiero dejar escapar la ocasión y pediros a todos por favor que os quedéis en casa.**_

_**Soy española, sé que hay lectoras de todas las partes del mundo e imagino que para vosotras la situación tampoco debe ser fácil.**_

_**Formo parte del mundo sanitario (aunque no trabajo en hospitales) y por eso mismo os pido que toméis en serio las medidas que se están tomando.**_

_**La única manera de vencer esta pandemia es frenando su contagio. Si cumplimos con la cuarentena, podremos abrazar a nuestros seres queridos antes de tiempo, aunque ese tiempo aún sea largo y difícil.**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos.**_

_**¡Ánimo! ¡Juntos venceremos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

—¡Quieres relajarte! Parece que vas a la sala de torturas en lugar de a una cena con tu familia. —Dijo Bella mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

—Estoy relajado.

—Seguro. He visto tablones de madera más blandos que tus hombros.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante su broma. Se giró hacia ella y la abrazó hasta juntar su frente con la de ella.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo consigues hacer que me relaje y sonría en el momento oportuno?

—Porque te quiero. —Confesó como si tal cosa.

En el instante en el que las palabras abandonaron su boca se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se tensó y sintió como enrojecía hasta que sintió arder sus mejillas. No pensaba decírselo así, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero las palabras escaparon de manera involuntaria.

—¿Quién es la que necesita relajarse ahora? —Preguntó divertido Edward al observar la reacción de ella.

No esperaba oír esas palabras, pero el hacerlo había despertado una ola de emoción en su interior.

—Te... Te conozco, Eso es lo que quería decir, que te conozco. Por eso sé cuándo hacerte reír. ¿Esto no va a llegar nunca a la planta baja? —Preguntó nerviosa. Nunca un viaje en ascensor se le había hecho tan largo.

Como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ella intentó salir huyendo, pero la mano de Edward la detuvo haciéndola girar y enfrentarle de nuevo.

—Bella, los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que querías decir. —La tomó por la barbilla y alzó su rostro para que le mirase directamente a los ojos—. ¿Me quieres?

Isabella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

—Sí, te quiero.

Edward sonrió y tomó su rostro entre las manos para besarla. Dulcemente, se apoderó de sus labios y recorrió cada milímetro de su boca haciéndola estremecer. Justo cuando el beso se estaba volviendo más intenso una voz les hizo separarse

—¡Hey, hermanito! Esas cosas se dejan para la habitación del hotel.

Emmet Cullen llegó hasta ellos acompañados Por una impresionante rubia que debía ser Rosalie. Sonriente, abrazó a su hermano y miró hacia Isabella.

—Imagino que tú debes ser Bella. ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte! Soy Emmet, el hermano mayor de este idiota.

Bella sonrió y le saludó

—Encantada y... ¡Enhorabuena! —Le felicitó y dirigiendo la mirada a la mujer que le acompañaba.

—Muchas gracias. Yo soy Rosalie. Me alegra ver a Edward tan bien acompañado. —Sonrió.

—¡Déjame que te felicite en persona! Este sinvergüenza no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerte.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Porque te crees que voy a casarme con ella? —Bromeó besando de manera rápida y sorpresiva a su prometida.

—Déjate de tonterías y vamos junto a tus padres o llegaremos tardes.

—No hagamos esperar a Carlisle Cullen, ya sabemos que odia la impuntualidad. —Dijo Emmet.

—Lo mismo deberíamos esperar un poco más. —Añadió Edward irónicamente mirando su reloj.

—Edward...

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Alzó las manos en señal de disculpa.

Los cuatro juntos se dirigieron al salón del hotel donde el matrimonio Cullen ya les estaba esperando. Llegaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento

—¿Estaba la habitación a vuestro gusto? —Preguntó Esme.

—Estaba todo perfecto, mamá.

—Me alegro. ¿Has hablado con tus padres, Rosalie?

—Sí, llegarán mañana a media mañana, al final van a retrasarse así que me tendréis que ayudar un poco, por favor. —Pidió suplicante.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedo contar contigo también, Bella?

—Claro, sin problemas.

Esa afirmación dio pie a que la conversación se centrase en todos los cabos sueltos que quedaban en torno a la fiesta y los preparativos de la boda.

—Cariño, basta de monopolizar la conversación en torno a la boda. Mañana ya tendremos suficiente. Ahora estamos desperdiciando la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Bella. —Intervino Emmet—. Cuéntanos de ti, Bella.

—No hay nada interesante que contar, soy una chica normal.

—¿Trabajas Bella? —Preguntó Esme.

—Sí, junto con Alice en su librería.

—¡Oh que casualidad! ¿Os presentó ella?

—No, en realidad… Conocí a Alice a través de Edward. —Explicó ante la mirada confundida de la madre de Edward.

—En ese caso, creo que nos debes decir cómo conociste a Edward. —Señaló Emmet.

—Bueno... Fue cosa del destino.

—¿Os presentó una vidente?

El comentario de Emmet hizo reír a toda la mesa, incluido Carlisle que, aunque apenas intervenía en la conversación esbozó una sonrisa.

—Técnicamente me atropelló con el coche

—¡¿Que?!

—¡¿Cómo?!

Las exclamaciones se sucedieron en la mesa.

—Bueno, dicho así suena fatal, pero es menos grave de lo que parece. —Explicó Bella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿La atropellaste? —Preguntó Carlisle haciendo que el silencio reinase en la mesa.

—En realidad, yo me lancé sobre su coche. —La voz temblorosa de Bella evidenciaba su incomodidad

—Estoy hablando con mi hijo —Le cortó bruscamente Carlisle.

—¡No le hables así.! —Estalló Edward— ¡No juzgues antes de saber cómo han sido las cosas!

—¿Acaso he escuchado mal? Creo haber oído que la atropellaste. ¿Es eso mentira?

—No, no lo es.

—Crucé sin mirar. El semáforo estaba rojo para mí y no lo vi. Edward tuvo buenos reflejos y frenó, aunque no pudimos evitar el golpe. Afortunadamente sólo fue un susto. —Intervino rápidamente Bella para excusarlo.

—Fue un accidente y los accidentes tienen consecuencias desastrosas. Él, mejor que nadie lo sabe e imagino que si tú estás con él también has de saberlo.

—¡Cállate! —Exigió Edward— ¡Es que ni siquiera puedes disfrutar de esta maldita cena! ¡¿También vas a destrozarle el momento a Emmet?!

—No soy yo quien está gritando. —Habló con voz helada pero calmada.

—¡Basta, por favor! ¡Basta! —Sollozó Esme.

—Mamá...

—Esme...

—¡No! —Negó y decidió bajar la voz al darse cuenta de que algunas personas estaban pendientes de ellos— Prefiero que os ignoréis a que discutáis. Ver este comportamiento entre vosotros me mata. Creo que lo mejor será dar por terminada esta cena. Mañana nos veremos y no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse. ¡Buenas noches!

Esme lanzó enfadada la servilleta sobre el plato y se levantó de la mesa para abandonar el comedor seguida por su marido.

Edward y Emmet parecían apesadumbrados y Rosalie y Bella se miraban incómodas ante lo ocurrido.

—¡Genial! ¡Menuda cena! —Se quejó mordaz Emmet.

—Sabes que lo he intentado, Emmet.

—Lo sé. Pero deberías haberme hecho caso y hablar con él antes de esto.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo. —Apuntó Rosalie acariciando el hombro de su prometido.

Edward y Bella subieron a la habitación en silencio.

—¡Odio todo esto! ¡Nunca cambiará!

Edward, furioso, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre la cama.

—Intenta calmarte.

—¡No puedo calmarme cuando sé que todo esto le hace tanto mal a mi madre! Te juro que he intentado contenerme, pero es que... Siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

—Está claro que vuestra relación no es la mejor, pero mañana es un día importante. Intenta olvidar lo de esta noche, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Al menos, intenta hacerlo por tu madre. —Le aconsejó situándose detrás de él abrazando su pecho desde la espalda.

—Nos iremos el domingo por la mañana. No lo haremos el mismo sábado porque será muy tarde, pero a primera hora nos marchamos de aquí.

—Como tú quieras. —Aceptó depositando un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Edward se giró y comenzó a besarla, haciéndola retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

—Edward...

—¡Uhummm…! —Murmuró sin dejar de besarla, descendiendo hasta su cuello.

—¿Algún día me contaras que fue lo que pasó entre tu padre y tú? —Puede que no fuese el momento oportuno, pero necesitaba saber si algún día obtendría respuestas.

Edward dejó su tarea y se posicionó haciendo que sus rostros quedasen al mismo nivel.

—Algún día, pero no hoy. Hoy no quiero dedicarle ni un minuto más de mis pensamientos. Para lo único que tengo cabeza ahora es para hacerte el amor.

Hacerle el amor. Puede que no hubiese respondido con palabras a su te quiero, pero estaba dispuesto a de mostrárselo.

Edward descendió sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas subió lentamente la tela de su vestido y apartando la tela de sus braguitas introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a acariciarlo, estimulando con su pulgar su clítoris, consiguiendo que se derritiese en cuestión de segundo.

Observando su mirada oscurecida por la pasión se incorporó y comenzó a desvestirse, tarea en la que se vio ayudado por Isabella, que en un veloz, movimiento se incorporó y una vez que le tuvo desnudo, intercambió sus posiciones quedando ella encima de él.

Sentada a horcajadas, comenzó a besar su tórax, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, al tiempo que su mano acariciaba su endurecido miembro, caricias que pronto fueron sustituidas por la humedad de su boca, que se afanó en devorarle hasta que le tuvo al borde del colapso. Una vez llegados a ese punto se levantó y lentamente fue sentándose sobre él, hasta albergarlo por completo.

—¡Bella…! —Jadeó Edward al sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Shhhh.! —Le calló— Ahora viene lo mejor.

Lentamente comenzó a balancearse sobre él, cabalgándole como una amazona.

Ante el ardor que le invadía, Edward se incorporó haciendo que ambos quedasen sentados, permitiendo que de esa manera pudiese hundirse más en él.

La tenía fuertemente abrazada contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus pechos se endurecían contra el de él, bebiendo sus jadeos, besando su boca, mordiendo su cuello.

El orgasmo les alcanzó juntos, en el mismo momento en el que Bella mordía su hombro para acallar el grito de placer que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Rendidos y saciados cayeron de nuevo sobre el colchón, mirándose y acariciando se en silencio, sin saber que al día siguiente una nueva tormenta se desataría.

_**¡Hola ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que las reuniones familiares en la familia Cullen son un poco…moviditas. Si esto ha ocurrido en esa cena, ¡Imaginad lo que puede pasar durante la fiesta de compromiso!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capítulo y cada martes en el grupo Élite Fanfiction y su iniciativa martes de adelantos.**_

_**Un saludo y ¡Mucha fuerza para todos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

Isabella sonrió al ver como Emmet y Rosalie bailaban en la pista.

La fiesta transcurría sin incidentes haciendo que tanto los novios como los invitados disfrutasen al máximo.

Esa mañana, tras desayunar, acompañó a Esme y Rosalie para acomodar los centros florales, así como retomar los últimos detalles de tal forma que cuando los padres de Rosalie llegaron, ya estaba prácticamente todo hecho.

Durante el desayuno, nadie hizo referencia a la discusión de la noche anterior y aunque Esme parecía algo más animada, aún se apreciaban restos de tristeza en su mirada.

La figura de Edward apareció en su campo de visión y negó con la cabeza al verle. Estaba bailando con una tía abuela de Rosalie, al parecer la mujer estaba fascinada por el pequeño de los Cullen y desde que le vio aparecer en el salón le rogó que la sacase a bailar.

Edward le sonreía por compromiso y de vez en cuando miraba en dirección a Isabella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio ante el asedio de la mujer, a lo que Bella le respondía lanzándole un beso al aire. Tras el primer baile, le siguió un segundo, y ahora iban por el tercero... Si la cosa seguía así pronto tendría que replantearse el ir a rescatarlo.

—Creo que esa dulce abuelita está dispuesta a quitarte el novio. —Habló Alice sentada al lado de ella—. Y no me extrañaría, Edward está realmente guapo hoy.

Alice tenía razón: el esmoquin azul, la camisa blanca y pajarita negra le quedaba perfectamente. Su pelo indomable estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, pero sin perder volumen haciéndole parecer un modelo de revista.

—Cariño, que estoy aquí a tu lado. —Señaló Jasper fingiendo indignación.

—A ti ya te he dicho lo guapo que estás, cielo. Pero es tan raro ver a Edward vestido así que es inevitable que me llame la atención.

—¿A quién estáis criticando? —Preguntó Edward llegando hasta ellos y sentándose al lado de Bella.

—A ti. Ese traje te queda fatal. —Bromeó Alice.

—Igual que a ti tu peinado, parce que tienes un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. —Respondió continuando la broma.

Era un juego que tenían desde hace tiempo, se adulaban con adjetivos opuestos a lo que en realidad pensaban.

—¡Vamos a bailar antes de que os matéis!, —Sugirió Jasper tirando de la mano de su chica— ¡Sois como dos niños pequeños!

Edward y Bella rieron ante su comentario.

—¡Ains! —Suspiró Edward— Esa mujer me ha dejado muerto de cansancio.

—Ya lo he visto. ¡Tiene más marcha que yo aun doblándome la edad!

—Y con una prótesis de cadera y otra de rodilla. Por un momento creí que el metal saldría disparado con tanto movimiento.

—¡No seas malo! —Pero Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse ante su comentario.

—Estás preciosa. —Susurró junto a su oído haciéndola sonrojarse.

Llevaba un vestido largo color mostaza, de manga corta y numerosos pliegues que se iban amoldando a su figura, con una sexy abertura en su pierna derecha que llegaba hasta por encima de su rodilla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, con algunas ondas sueltas que en marcaban su cara y un maquillaje suave que contrastaba con el rojo de sus labios.

—Tienes razón, pero las miradas del resto de invitados confirman lo que pienso, aunque hagan que muera de celos.

—Ya sabes que no tienen nada que hacer, soy toda tuya. Respondió besando sus labios.

—¿Lo estáis pasando bien? —La voz de Esme llegó hasta ellos justo en el momento en el que terminaron el beso.

—Mucho, mamá. Está saliendo todo genial. Lástima que apenas haya visto a Emmet.

—Cariño, sabes que los novios están muy solicitados. Yo acabo de terminar de bailar con él, por eso vengo ahora a por mi otro hijo, para que me lleve a la pista. He escuchado que tienes a unas cuantas maduritas locas por bailar contigo.

—Mamá... —Se quejó

—¡Nada de mamá! Has bailado con una extraña así que también lo harás con tu madre

—¡Y después conmigo! No quiero desperdiciar mi turno.

—A ti te guardaré una lenta —Prometió Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Isabella volvió a mirar como Edward se dirigía a la pista de baile y empezaba a moverse junto a su madre. Ambos sonreían y hablaban complicaciones.

Una copa de champán apareció delante de sus ojos.

—Supongo que debes tener sed. —Sugirió Carlisle Cullen sentándose a su lado.

—¡Oh!, bueno, un poco. Gracias. —Respondió dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

Isabella se sintió un poco cohibida ante la presencia del padre de Edward. Si bien no habían hablado mucho durante el fin de semana, las pocas veces que él había intervenido en alguna conversación fue para discutir, por lo que no sabía que esperar ahora.

—Esme está feliz. Añadió.

—Para una madre debe ser una alegría ver que su hijo es feliz. Emmet y Rosalie lo serán estoy segura.

—Y Edward también, hacía años que no le veíamos tan bien. Eso ha tranquilizado bastante a su madre y a mí, aunque no lo parezca. Es mi hijo y aunque puedas creer lo contrario, le quiero.

—Yo no lo he dudado, señor Cullen.

—A veces el exceso de preocupación rompe dificulta las relaciones. Y Edward lleva una mochila emocional muy fuerte a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, me ha costado un poco romper el hielo de su corazón, pero poco a poco lo voy consiguiendo.

Carlisle asintió satisfecho.

—Voy a darte un consejo, aunque no me lo hayas pedido. Pareces una buena chica y creo que eres justo lo que Edward necesita, pero ten paciencia con él. Es demasiado visceral y ama con la misma intensidad con la que odia, te lo digo por experiencia. Espero que disfrutes de la noche, Bella.

Carlisle Cullen se levantó de la mesa al ver como su hijo le miraba fijamente, dejando a Bella totalmente confundida.

Estaba claro que el señor Cullen era de pocas palabras, pero en ese momento hubiese agradecido que hubiera mantenido la distancia que mostró desde que llegó, pues esa conversación la había dejado totalmente confundida.

Edward se acercó hasta ella aprovechando que Emmet le había sustituido como pareja de baile de su madre.

—¿Todo bien con mi padre? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo?

—No, tranquilo. Sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Es mi turno? —Preguntó al escuchar como las notas de _unchaine melody_ comenzaban a sonar.

—Por supuesto.

Juntos avanzaron hacia la pista de baile donde se mezclaron con el resto de parejas que allí bailaban. Isabella rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con su cintura. Le sonrió y alzándose de puntillas le besó suavemente en los labios antes de apoyar si cabeza en el pecho de él dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Isabella, intentando guardar ese momento en su memoria. Allí, con ella entre sus brazos, era feliz, feliz como no lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los minutos que duró la canción les parecieron segundos pues las notas de _Crazy in love _de Beyoncé les hicieron separarse. Estaba claro que el momento romántico había pasado y ahora el dj estaba dispuesto a hacer que los allí presentes meneasen el esqueleto.

—¡Parejita! ¿Estáis disfrutando de la fiesta? —Preguntó Emmet llegando hasta ellos.

—Está siendo muy divertida. —Sonrió Isabella.

—Me alegro, e imagino que tú también te estarás divirtiendo —Habló mirando hacia su hermano— He escuchado que estas hecho el rey de la pista.

—No es para tanto.

—Bueno, ya sabes, cuando desapareces de estos eventos durante tanto tiempo y luego vuelves la gente te acapara. La tía de Rosalie ya me ha preguntado si vas a venir a la boda, al parecer quiere tenerte como compañero de baile y de algo más.

Isabella no pudo contener la risa ante los comentarios de Emmet.

—¡Pero si puedo ser su nieto!

—Pues ella no te ve así.

—Ya le puedes ir diciendo que ese día tendré todos los bailes reservados para mi pareja, miró a Bella antes de guiñarle un ojo Reservaré alguno para mamá, Rose y Alice, pero no bailaré con nadie más.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora voy a robártelo un momento, Bella. Necesito que me acompañes para ver una cosa, es relacionado con el regalo para los padres de Rosalie. Me gustaría saber qué opinas.

—Edward miró a Isabella para saber si le molestaba que la dejase allí sola.

—Por mi está bien, ve con tu hermano, yo aprovecharé para beber algo.

—Enseguida vuelvo. —Prometió besando su frente.

Isabella aprovechó la ausencia de Edward para acercarse a la barra y pedir un refresco; tanto champán y tanto vino le estaba empezando a despertar dolor de cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que el camarero le sirviese su copa observó a Jasper y Alice sentados en la mesa. Ambos parecían relajados y felices, sonreían e intercambiaban confidencias entre besos y risas. Para Isabella era extraño ver a Jasper comportarse así. Aunque era agradable y simpático con ella solía mostrarse reservado en cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto públicas, pues normalmente era Alice quien propiciaba ese tipo de gestos.

Isabella tomó su bebida y giró dispuesta a buscar un sitio donde sentarse, pues no quería interrumpir a sus amigos, pero perdió el equilibrio al sentir como el tacón de su zapato se doblaba haciéndole derramar parte del contenido de su vaso. Afortunadamente unas manos la sostuvieron evitando que cayese.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! ¡He manchado su vestido! —Se disculpó Isabella al ver como el líquido había empapado la tela negra del vestido de su salvadora.

—No te preocupes, no creo que deje mancha. No ha sido nada. —Respondió la mujer. Alta, rubia y preciosa. Podría tener mas o menos la edad de Esme Cullen aunque se conservaba maravillosamente bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¡Oh, no! Estoy bien, solo ha sido un tropiezo. ¡Malditos tacones! Nunca he soportado llevarlos demasiado tiempo. —Sonrió Bella— Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No ha sido nada. Soy Irina Voulturi. —Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

—Bella Swan. Encantada.

—¿Has venido acompañando a Edward me equivoco?

—Sí, he venido con él. —Isabella no sabía quien era esa mujer. Edward le había comentado que por parte de su familia solo estarían ellos y algunos amigos de sus padres. Sus abuelos murieron hace años, Carlisle era hijo único y el hermano de Esme vivía en Canadá, por lo que únicamente podría acudir a la boda.

—Os he visto juntos. Formáis una bonita pareja. —Alabó.

—¿Usted conoce a Edward?

—Sí, en realidad a quien conozco más es a su madre, Esme. Soy dueña de una galería de arte, he vendido alguna de las obras de Esme. Nos conocemos desde hace años.

—He oído hablar a Edward del talento de Esme, debe ser una gran artista.

—Lo es, o lo era. Nunca ha querido reconocimiento, pintar es su vocación, aunque últimamente la inspiración le ha abandonado.

—Dicen que los grandes artistas siempre tienen épocas buenas y malas, seguro que las musas volverán a inspirarla pronto.

—Esme siempre ha unido sus obras a sus emociones, eso es bueno y malo. Te permite crear cosas maravillosas llenas de sentimiento y pasión, pero al mismo tiempo es un arma de doble filo. Cuando no eres feliz, es difícil crear algo decente.

Isabella se sintió incómoda ante las palabras de Irina. No conocía de nada a esa mujer, y aunque por sus palabras parecía conocer muy bien a Esme, no se sentía cómoda hablando del estado emocional de ella. Era algo muy íntimo, y le chocaba que una supuesta amiga estuviese hablando sobre ese tema con una desconocida, porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era ella para esa mujer, una desconocida.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando con usted, pero me están esperando. —Intentó despedirse Bella.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Siento haberte entretenido, querida. Pero es que me he alegrado tanto de verle contigo. Ya era hora de que Edward rehiciese su vida. Fue tan duro para todos lo que ocurrió…Ese accidente… Cambió la vida de los Cullen para siempre, no solo la de Edward.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Isabella confundida.

—El accidente en el que murió la novia de Edward. Fue algo tan doloroso. Perder a Tanya y a….

—¿Tanya? —Bella sintió como se estremecía. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ella siempre creyó que Ness, la novia de Edward era quien había fallecido en ese accidente. ¿Quién era Tanya?

—Sí, Tanya, la novia de Edward… —Irina se tapó la boca con las manos al ver la expresión de Bella. Sin duda, acababa de meter la pata—¡Oh, lo siento! Yo creí que lo sabías…

—Sé que Edward perdió a su pareja en un accidente, pero yo creí… yo, pensé…

La mente de Isabella era un torbellino de pensamientos, así como todo su ser. ¿Qué ocultaba Edward? ¿Quién era Tanya? ¿Quién era Ness? ¿Por qué tenía su nombre tatuado?

—¿Va todo bien?

La voz de Edward parecía sumamente lejana, pero sabía que estaba a su lado porque notaba sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndola por la espalda.

—¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro descompuesto. Alzo la mirada hacia Irina en busca de una explicación, pero la mujer parecía estar completamente nerviosa.

—Yo…Lo siento, Edward. Creí…, creí que ella lo sabía….

Edward sintió como la realidad le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Igual que si de un puñetazo se tratase.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Irina?

—Nada, yo… Lo siento…—Repitió la mujer marchándose a toda prisa y dejándolos allí solos.

—Bella, ¡Mírame! ¿Qué te ha dicho esa mujer?

Isabella tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Algo que deberías haberme contado tú. Creí que te conocía, Edward, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que solo me has ofrecido medias verdades. —Respondió defraudada.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar, yo…

—¿Quién es Tanya, Edward?

—Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar, vayamos dentro y…

—¡Quiero saberlo ahora! —Pidió alzando la voz.

Algunas personas se voltearon para mirarlos, entre ellos su hermano, su prometida y sus padres, que parecían preocupados. Intentaron acercarse, pero Edward les detuvo con un gesto.

Tomó de la mano a Isabella y la llevó hasta uno de los salones interiores que se encontraban vacíos. Ella no opuso resistencia, pues fue consciente de donde se encontraban. No quería arruinarles la fiesta a los novios.

—¿Quién es Tanya, Edward? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Fue mi novia, ya te lo dije. Falleció en un accidente.

—No, tú en ningún momento mencionaste su nombre. Lo recordaría. Aunque puede que la pregunta correcta aquí sea ¿Quién es Ness? ¿Por qué tienes su nombre tatuado? ¿Tan importante fue para ti? ¿O lo sigue siendo? ¡Respóndeme! —Pidió entre lágrimas.

—Bella, no sigas por ahí... ¡No sabes nada! —Gritó.

—¡Pues déjame saber! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Dime quién es! ¿Quién es Ness? ¿Quién es? —Exigió saber.

—¡Mi hija! ¡Ness es mi hija! —Confesó a voz en grito Edward cayendo de rodillas— ¡Era mi hija!, ¡Era mi hija!

Roto de dolor e invadido por el llanto, Edward terminó de romperse. La coraza de hielo que había puesto en torno a su corazón y sus recuerdos se había desmoronado al fin, liberando todo el dolor contenido durante años.

Sus secretos habían salido a la luz de la peor forma que hubiese imaginado. Allí, arrodillado entre lágrimas, frente a una paralizada Isabella, le había llegado la hora de confesar toda la verdad.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues parece que la bomba ha estallado y que lo secretos de Edward han salido a la luz.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leems cada marte en Facebook en el grupo de Élite Fanfiction y el próximo viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

_Mi hija. _

Esas dos palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Isabella que aún permanecía allí parada, de pie, frente a él sin poder moverse. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas se habían detenido a causa de la sorpresa: Edward tenía una hija.

Jamás pensó escuchar una confesión así. Siempre creyó que Ness fue su pareja, es mujer que murió en el accidente. Era lógico que de haber sido así tuviese grabado su nombre sobre su corazón, pero nunca, jamás imagino que Ness fuese su hija. Él nunca había hecho referencia a ella, ninguna insinuación, ninguna muestra de la existencia de una niña en su casa: ni fotos ni juguetes... Aunque tampoco las había de Tanya ni de su familia...

—Tu hija... ¿Tienes una hija, Edward? —Preguntó titubeante y con la voz aún rota.

Edward alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en ella.

Estaba destrozado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Toda esa situación le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba algo de luz entre tantas sombras.

—La tenía, la tuve. Murió en ese maldito accidente. —Explicó con voz ahogada

Isabella recorrió la distancia que les separaba y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

—Lo siento, Edward. Yo... No sabía nada. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor que debes sentir.

Edward apartó las manos de ella de su cara y se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

—Claro que no puedes imaginarlo, ¡Ni tú ni nadie puede saber lo que se siente! ¡Solo quienes han pasado por ello entienden ese dolor lacerante que te atraviesa y te desgarra por dentro! —Estalló dejando salir parte de ese dolor acumulado durante años.

—Edward, me duele tanto verte así. Yo... Si esto te hace daño no es necesario hablarlo ahora. —Isabella se levantó y camino hasta él, pero sin tocarle. Entendía su ira y su enfado, pero no quería que hablarlo le hiriese aún más.

—¡No!, tú querías la verdad. Necesitabas respuestas y vas a tenerlas. —Escupió con la mirada perdida.

—¡No las quiero!, ¡No si eso te destroza! —Sollozó

Fue ese gemido lastimoso el que hizo que Edward girase para quedar frente a ella y sonriese tristemente.

—¿De verdad crees que hablar esto dentro de una semana, un mes o un año hará que me duela menos? El dolor siempre está ahí, Bella, es una constante en mi vida. Dolor y culpa, ambos conviven dentro de mi ser. He aprendido a vivir con ello, los he mantenido encerrados en el fondo de mi ser. Nunca he hablado de ello hasta hoy.

Bella limpió sus lágrimas e intentó acercarse de nuevo hasta tomar sus manos.

—Entiendo el dolor, pero... ¿La culpa? ¿Por qué Edward? Fue un accidente no debes sentirte culpable por eso.

—La culpa. La culpa por seguir vivo, por no haber muerto. ¡Lo he deseado tanto…! —Confesó desesperado— Los primeros días rogaba por ello, por morir, por irme junto a ellas...

—¡No!¡No Edward no digas eso! —Imploró Bella volviendo a tomar su rostro y fijando la mirada en él— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

—Lo intenté, ¿Sabes? —Continuó Edward ignorando su súplica— En casa de mis padres, dos semanas después del funeral. Me tomé un bote de pastillas, ni siquiera recuerdo para que eran. Mi madre me encontró tirado en el suelo, justo a tiempo. Si hubiese llegado cinco minutos más tarde...

Isabella sintió como un miedo helador se apoderaba de ella. Había estado a punto de morir, de morir por ellas. No podía imaginarse como debió sufrir en ese momento no quería ni pensarlo. Cómo de desesperado debía sentirse para intentar quitarse la vida. Si Esme no hubiese llegado a tiempo….

—¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor! —Pidió Bella sin poder aguantar más el llanto. Le estaba destrozando saber todo lo que pasó Edward, pero más le destroza a verlo así—¡No tenías que morir, Edward! ¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Mírame! —Suplicó tomando su mentón y obligándole a mirarla— ¡No lo fue!

—Yo iba conduciendo, Bella. ¡Yo llevaba el puto coche! ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Tenía dos años por Dios! ¡Era un bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi princesa!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

Bella le abrazó y sostuvo mientras que el continuaba llorando. Solos, durante un buen rato, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Pero debía ser demasiado, aun así, no le importaba. Pasarían allí la noche si era necesario.

Carlisle Cullen abrió despacio la puerta del salón y se estremeció ante la imagen de ambos abrazados. Isabella negó con la cabeza al ver las intenciones del hombre de llegar hasta ellos. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza dirigido al patriarca de los Cullen les sirvió para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien, todo controlado haciendo que se marchase y les dejase solos de nuevo.

Así permanecieron en silencio, sentados en el suelo, con Edward sentado entre sus piernas, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La voz ronca de Edward rompió el silencio.

—Discutimos.

Isabella estuvo confundida sin saber a qué se refería, pero él continuó hablando y supo que se refería a la noche del accidente.

—Tanya y yo...

—Edward…, no es necesario que sigas. Ha sido demasiado para ti, no necesito saber más.

Y era verdad, Bella no necesitaba que le explicase nada, no en ese momento. Era demasiado para él, y se conformaba con verle bien. No quería que siguiese destrozándose de esa manera, porque si lo hacía no estaba segura de poder recomponer sus pedazos.

—Tengo que contártelo. Te mereces una explicación, una respuesta a todas las preguntas que te ha estado haciendo, quizás así, puedas entenderme mejor.

—Edward, de verdad que no…

—Las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien. —Le interrumpió para seguir contándole lo ocurrido— Ella quería irse de viaje con la niña y yo... Prácticamente la obligue a quedarse. Fuimos a cenar a casa de mis padres, discutimos durante la cena y por eso nos fuimos antes. En el viaje de vuelta perdió los nervios, quería que me detuviese en mitad de la carretera. Intentó quitarme el control del volante, forcejeamos…Cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, chocamos contra el camión y ahí se acabó todo.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba allí con ella, pero su mente no. Estaba claro que había retrocedido hasta aquel trágico momento, pues sintió como con cada palabra, su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Fue un accidente, Edward.

—Para mi padre no. Me recriminó que nos fuésemos tan exaltados, discutiendo... Si lo hubiésemos hablado antes de subirnos al coche... Fui un irresponsable, él lo sabe y yo lo sé.

—¡No!, en todo caso la irresponsable fue Tanya por intentar hacerse con el volante. —Habló Bella intentando hacerle entrar en razón. No había conocido a esa mujer, ni tampoco quería hablar mal de alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo, pero era así. Fue una irresponsable al poner en riesgo la vida de los tres—. ¿Tú padre lo sabe? ¿Sabe que ella…?

Edward negó ante su pregunta.

—Deberías hablar con él... Algún día, no ahora. Contarle lo ocurrido. Os hará bien a los dos. No puedes cargar con una responsabilidad que no te pertenece. Fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre el volante, ¿Qué podías hacer tú? Reaccionaste como cualquier persona lo haría, intentaste controlar la situación, pero lamentablemente no fue así, y de eso tú no eres el culpable.

Edward escucho de boca de Isabella lo que su hermano le había repetido tantas veces.

Algún día... Algún día puede que lo hiciese. Puede, que en un futuro se atreviese a confesar la verdad. Sin embargo, había asumido el odio que su padre le profesaba como un castigo, una condena impuesta por el acto que él había creído cometer.

—Ya conoces mis miserias, Bella. Puedes salir corriendo. —Confesó buscando su mirada horrorizada, si embargo se encontró con una muy diferente, se encontró con una mirada llena de amor y comprensión.

—Aquí estoy, Edward. No me he ido, no me iré. Te quiero como eres, con tus luces y tus sombras, incluso saber lo que ahora sé me hace quererte más porque sé que eres fuerte.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres, más de lo que piensas, pero estas herido.

—Soy un cobarde, Bella. Tenía miedo de quererte. Pero al final…No ha servido de nada porque he terminado enamorándome de ti.

Bella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante sus palabras

—¿M-Me amas?

—Aún en contra de mi voluntad. —Le sonrió haciéndole saber que, aunque se lo hubiese negado a sí mismo esa era la verdad: La amaba.

—Voy a estar contigo, Edward. Vamos a estar bien. Te ayudaré a cerrar esa herida. Lo prometo. Te amo.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? —Susurró acercando su frente, haciendo que su nariz rozase suavemente la de ella.

—Salvarme la vida. —Confesó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de enamorada— En todos los sentidos, Edward, me has salvado en todos los sentidos. Vamos a la habitación ha sido un día largo y seguro que la fiesta ya habrá terminado.

Juntos se levantaron y pusieron rumbo hacia su habitación.

—Mi hermano me va a matar por arruinarle la fiesta.

—No lo creo, cuando se entere de lo ocurrido en el fondo se alegrará.

—Te quiero. —Confesó haciendo que se detuviese

Isabella sonrió y colocó su mano en el pecho de él, sintiendo como el corazón latía desbocado.

—Y yo a ti.

Sus bocas se buscaron por iniciativa propia para besarse dulce y suavemente, haciendo saber que se pertenecían, que ambos estaban ahí, el uno para el otro. Juntos, dispuestos a asimilar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, dispuestos a luchar por su futuro. Un futuro juntos.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues aquí tenemos por fin el gran secreto, por fin sabemos que era lo que ocultaba Edward.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Algo más corto, pero intenso, sin duda.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes en Facebook en el grupo Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa martes de adelantos y cada viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Ya os adelanto, que en el próximo descubriremos que fue lo que pasó esa noche.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

_Dos años antes_

—¿Dime por qué no? Dame una razón. No lo entiendo Edward. —Protestó Tanya en el jardín de los Cullen.

—Tanya, vamos a tener la cena en paz. Lo discutiremos en casa. —Se quejó Edward apretando el puente de su nariz.

—¡Es que es una actitud muy egoísta por tu parte!

—¿Egoísta por mi parte? ¿Y por la tuya? ¿No es egoísta quererte llevar a mi hija lejos de mi durante un mes?

—¡No seas exagerado, Edward! Puedes hacerle video llamadas, te mandaré fotos y hablarás con ella todos los días.

—¡He dicho que no! Sabes que ahora no puedo cogerme vacaciones, pero cuando acabe el curso escolar podremos irnos los tres juntos de viaje, como la familia que somos.

—¡Una familia que hace aguas!, —Exclamó alzando la voz— Como nosotros como pareja. Por eso quiero irme sola con Ness, necesitamos tiempo lejos el uno del otro, Edward.

—¡Lo que necesitamos es arreglar nuestros problemas, no huir de ellos! Tengo el número de esa consejera matrimonial, pero te niegas a ir. —Respondió exasperado, pues era consciente de que no estaban atravesando su mejor momento y aunque él le había insistido una y otra vez en visitar a un profesional, ella se negaba.

—No estamos casados.

—¡Unos malditos papeles no marcan la diferencia! —Alzó la voz desesperado.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió haciendo que ambos diesen por terminada la conversación.

—¡Chicos! La cena está lista, será mejor que entréis. —Les informo Esme.

—Ahora mismo vamos, mamá.

—Esto no se acaba aquí. —Sentenció Tanya entrando en la casa sin poder ocultar su enfado.

Edward suspiró resignado. Efectivamente su relación con Tanya se estaba hundiendo como el Titanic, pero debían reflotarla por el bien de Ness.

No era la primera crisis que tenían, pero si estaba siendo la más fuerte. Ambos se conocieron dos años atrás en una cena con amigos en común. Desde el primer momento se sintieron atraídos y la conversación fluyo de manera natural con coqueteo por ambas partes.

Esa misma noche intercambiaron sus teléfonos, quedaron un par de veces más y en la tercera cita se acostaron. Sexo del bueno que les satisfacía a ambos por igual.

Estaban cómodos juntos, poco a poco se fueron haciendo más íntimos y a los seis meses de relación decidieron irse a vivir juntos.

Eran jóvenes y ambos trabajaban por lo que podían disfrutar de la vida. Edward trabajaba en una academia dando clases de refuerzo escolar y Tanya trabajaba como estilista en una importante cadena de asesoramiento personal.

Barajaron la posibilidad de casarse cuando descubrieron que Tanya estaba embarazada, un embarazo no planeado, pero que ambos aceptaron gustosos. Al final, decidieron posponer la boda hasta después del nacimiento para poder disfrutar de la fiesta y que Tanya pudiese lucir el modelito, pues se negaba a casarse pareciendo una ballena, según sus propias palabras.

Justo cuando descubrieron el embarazo, Tanya recibió una suculenta oferta de trabajo en Alemania, oferta que rechazó. Edward le pidió que se lo pensase, para él no era fácil separarse de su familia, pero entendía que Tanya no quisiese renunciar a su trabajo. Podían mudarse, empezar una nueva vida... Pero ella decidió quedarse en Nueva York. Una decisión de la que terminaría arrepintiéndose y utilizándola como reproche, pero al fin y al cabo fue algo que ella eligió.

Edward sonrió al entrar en la casa y ver a su pequeña sentada en el regazo de su padre.

—¡Pa-pá! —Gritó la niña golpeando la pierna de su abuelo.

Ness era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Con su piel sonrosada, sus rizos c olor cobrizo y sus ojos verdes, era un retrato en miniatura y versión femenina de su padre.

—¿Quién es la niña más bonita del mundo? —Preguntó Edward arrodillándose para quedar hasta su altura a lo que la pequeña golpeó su pecho indicando que ese adjetivo le correspondía a ella

—¡Esta niña es demasiado lista! —Admiró Carlisle—. Puede que tenga año y medio, pero sabe más que cualquier niña de su edad.

—Y puede que tú no seas objetivo, papá. Nessie te tiene en la palma de su mano, ya verás cuando crezca, estoy seguro de que serás el típico abuelo que todo lo consiente.

—Por algo dicen que a los hijos se les educa y a los nietos se les disfruta.

Edward sonrió ante las palabras de su padre. Cogió a Ness en sus brazos y la sentó en la trona que había al lado suyo en la mesa, así podrían comer todos juntos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre los comentarios de sus padres y las bromas de Emmet. Tanya permaneció más seria de lo normal. Ella no disfrutaba de las reuniones familiares, probablemente porque su familia había fallecido cuando ella era joven, pero Edward adoraba mantener el contacto con sus padres y siempre había hecho todo lo posible por incluir a Tanya en su familia.

Volvía de la cocina de ayudar a su madre a preparar el postre cuando Tanya le interceptó.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Está bien, tomamos el postre y nos vamos

—No, quiero irme ya, Edward.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Quedamos en cenar con mi familia y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

—¡Ness y yo somos también parte de tu familia y yo me quiero ir! —Se quejó alzando la voz— ¿Me vas a llevar o tengo que pedir un taxi?

Edward bufó indignado y enfurecido, estaba siendo una noche complicada.

—¡Aquí traigo la tarta! —Dijo Esme apareciendo desde la cocina con un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero no nos podemos quedar, Tanya no se encuentra bien.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó preocupada mirando a su nuera.

—Estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

—¡Oh!, No os preocupéis. Os guardaré un trocito para que os lo llevéis.

—Gracias, mamá.

Edward tomó a su pequeña en brazos y se la ofreció a su hermano para que se despidiese.

—Ness, cielo, despídete del tío y los abuelos.

—¡Ti-to! ¡Muac! —Río Ness lanzando besos a su tío que se deshacía en arrullos para ella.

—Aquí tenéis. —Esme les entregó una bolsita con el postre y les abrazo a ambos para despedirse—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Habíamos pensado en alquilar una casita en Malibú al lado de la playa, tiene piscina privada y todo, así podemos pasar unas semanas juntos en verano ¿Qué os parece?

—Es una excelente idea, mamá. Ya lo hablaremos más tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Tanya fuera de si— ¿A eso no te niegas?

—¡Basta, Tanya!

—¡Nada de basta!, Esa decisión la debemos tomar los dos no tú solo.

—Por eso mismo he dicho que lo hablaremos

—¡Eres un egoísta, Edward!, ¡Solo piensas en ti!, ¡Es increíble que aun así te niegues a que haga mi viaje!

¡Basta ya de hablar del puto viaje! —Gritó ante el asombro de sus padres y su hermano—. ¡No es lo mismo ir a pasar unos días con mi familia y todos que largarte tú sola con la niña!

—¡Es que tú no puedes decidir por mí!, ¡Es mi hija y hago lo que me da la gana!

—No sin mi consentimiento

—¿Como puedes ser así de imbécil?

—¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan caprichosa? ¡Te estás comportando como una niña y no como una adulta!

—¡Te odio!, ¡Eres insufrible!

—¡Y tú inaguantable!

—¡Pues si no me aguantas deja que me marche!

—¡Adelante!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Pero sola!, ¡No con la niña!

Los gritos habían ido aumentando de intensidad hasta que el llanto de Ness les hizo darse cuenta

—¡Ya le has hecho llorar! —se quejó Tanya cogiendo a la niña de los brazos de Emmet— Vamonos a casa ¡Ya!

—Chicos, ¿Por qué no os calmáis un poco antes?

—¡Déjalo, papá! No te metas. Nos vamos, ya hablaremos de todo.

Edward se despidió de sus padres y Emmet con un cariñoso beso y aseguró a Ness en la sillita del coche antes de montarse, Tanya, en su enfado ni siquiera se había despedido de sus suegros y permanecía sentada en el asiento del copiloto esperando para marcharse de allí.

—¿Por qué no te sientas atrás con Ness? —Preguntó Edward abrochándose el cinturón.

—Porque prefiero ir sentada aquí, ¿O para eso también tengo que pedir permiso?

—No, pero la niña puede necesitar algo. Si tuvieses permiso de conducir yo me sentaría atrás y tú estarías frente al volante, pero alguien tiene que llevarte a casa.

—Sé quedará dormida en dos minutos, Edward. No discutas por discutir

—Vámonos, porque hoy estás insoportable. —Se quejó Edward enfilando la carretera.

—Tú, últimamente lo estás siempre.

—No te voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho a mis padres, Es una falta de educación que nos hayamos puesto a discutir delante de ellos ¡Ni siquiera te has despedido!

—¡Hoy no me apetece ser falsa! ¡Odio tu vida perfecta! ¡Tu familia perfecta! ¡Tu hija perfecta!

—¡Cállate antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas!

El llanto de Nessie inundó el vehículo. La pequeña que estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, se despertó al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

—¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! ¡Has asustado a la niña!

—¡Por Dios! ¡Solo está llorando!

—¡No sé qué demonios te pasa esta noche, pero no te reconozco! ¡No veo por ningún lado a la madre cariñosa que eres ni a la mujer simpática de la que me enamoré!

—¡Ya no soy esa mujer! ¡Sacrifiqué mi vida y mi trabajo por esta relación! ¡Y ha sido para nada! ¡Tú estás haciendo tu vida mientras que yo estoy estancada! ¡Odio mi vida y te odio a ti! —Gritó escupiendo las palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

—Nadie te obligó a renunciar a ello, Tanya. No lo olvides. —Le recordó Edward dolido.

—¡Quiero bajarme! ¡Para el coche! —Gritó

—¡No puedo parar en mitad de la carretera! En cuanto vea una salida lo haré.

—¡No, quiero parar ya! —El llanto de Ness no cesaba— ¡Tengo que calmar a Ness! ¡Para el coche!

—¡Ahora no puedo!

—¡Qué pares he dicho! —Gritó fuera de si.

Presa de un ataque de nervios, Tanya se abalanzó sobre el volante para sorpresa de Edward que rápidamente intento hacerse con el control ya que estaban empezando a dar tumbos por la carretera.

—¡Para Tanya! ¿Qué haces?¡Nos vas a matar!

—¡Para el coche! ¡Para el coche!

El sonido de una bocina le hizo volver a mirar a la carretera, pero no pudo enfocar la vista ya que un fogonazo le cegó. Sintió como algo les golpeaba haciendo que el coche saliera disparado de la carretera dando vueltas de campana.

Fueron segundos, pero a Edward le pareció que aquello duraba una eternidad: Tanya gritaba, Ness lloraba y él se mantenía aferrado al volante mientras que el coche seguía dando vueltas, sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien.

Su cuerpo, aún sujeto por el cinturón se balanceaba, los cristales rotos arañaban su cara y de pronto... Todo cesó: el ruido, los gritos, el llanto... Solo quedó el silencio y la oscuridad que le invadió, como un prefacio de en lo que se iba a convertir su vida.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que os encontréis bien y sanos en estos duros momentos que estamos viviendo.**_

_**Aquí tenéis ese trágico momento que marcó el pasado de Edward. Quizás, a partir de ahora, podamos comprender un poquito mejor a Edward.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, favs, y follows.**_

_**Espero ansiosa leer vuestros reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos como cada martes en Élite Fanfiction y el viernes en un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO 22**_

El día posterior a la fiesta de compromiso amaneció nublado. La mayoría de los invitados abandonaron el lugar temprano emprendiendo su viaje de vuelta. Bella y Edward no bajaron a desayunar como tampoco lo hicieron sus padres, aunque sí los novios que compartieron ese momento con los padres de Rosalie.

Edward estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Era como si una losa de hormigón hubiese aplastado su cabeza y su cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. La resaca emocional de lo acontecido la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. Pasó toda la noche inquieto, durmiendo a ratos, con Bella entre sus brazos, pero removiéndose en la cama cuando los recuerdos acudían a él. Sobre las cinco de la mañana consiguió dormirse por eso, ni siquiera sintió a Bella hablar con Emmet, cuando este, antes de bajar a desayunar pasó por la habitación para ver cómo estaban.

—Casi tengo que encerrar a mis padres en su habitación para evitar que viniesen. Me ha costado mucho trabajo convencerlos

—Has hecho bien

—¿Cómo está? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo estáis? Sé que discutisteis y...

—Estamos bien. Él agotado y yo... Intentando asimilar todo. Siento el pequeño espectáculo.

—Tranquila, solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta. ¿Lo sabes?

Isabella asintió ante la pregunta de Emmet.

—Irina Voulturi fue algo indiscreta y Edward no tuvo más remedio que contármelo.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo intente convencerlo para que hablase contigo mucho antes de todo esto, pero ya sabes cómo es de cabezón. No deberías haberte enterado así.

—Eso no importa, lo único que quiero es que esté bien.

—Le quieres mucho. ¿Verdad? —Las palabras de Emmet no fueron una pregunta si no una afirmación.

—Le amo, como no he amado a ningún otro.

—En ese caso…Me alegro de que estés en su vida. Intenta que al menos se despida de nosotros antes de que os vayáis.

—Lo prometo.

Y lo consiguió.

Esa mañana antes de emprender la vuelta bajaron para tomar algo rápido y despedirse de sus padres.

Esme abrazó a su hijo en cuanto le vio y no se quedó tranquila hasta que le aseguró que estaba bien mientras que Carlisle permanecía en un segundo plano observando la escena, aunque su rostro se relajó cuando Bella le dedicó una mirada cómplice y le sonrió. Intuía que el hombre también deseaba hablar con su hijo, pues ayer le quedó claro que tras el muro de indiferencia que había construido en torno a su relación se ocultaba una gran preocupación.

No quiso preguntarle a Edward sobre lo ocurrido con su padre tras el accidente, pero estaba segura de que más adelante podría conocer que ocurrió.

Edward subió el equipaje al coche mientras que Bella se despedía de sus padres.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Bella. Espero que podamos vernos antes de la boda.

—Yo también, ha sido un placer. —Sonrió

—Gracias por querer a mi hijo.

—Aunque a veces sea un poco cabezota, gana su parte buena. —Bromeó Bella haciendo sonreír a Esme.

Miró a Carlisle y le ofreció la mano a modo de despedida, gesto que aceptó cortésmente.

—Señor Cullen...

—Isabella…—Hizo el amago de decir algo más, pero al final decidió callar.

—No sé preocupe, cuidaré de él. —Respondió Bella guiñándole un ojo.

El viaje de vuelta se les hizo más corto. El móvil de Isabella casi explota al recibir todas las fotos que Alice les había tomado con su teléfono. Tanto Jasper como ella se habían tenido que marchar temprano, pero según le informó Edward había hablado con ambos a través de mensajes pues se habían quedaos muy preocupados.

—Alice prácticamente nos ha hecho un reportaje fotográfico, pero lo mejor de todo es que en la mayoría de las fotos nosotros ni siquiera estamos posando.

—Ella es así. Le encanta fotografiar a la gente desprevenida.

—Pues hay algunas fotos preciosas, prometo enviártelas.

—Eso espero, o tendré que robarte el teléfono. —Bromeó.

Edward le ayudó a bajar la maleta cuando llegaron al apartamento que compartía con Jessica. Le hubiera encantado pasar la noche con ella, pero era tarde, ambos trabajaban al día siguiente y debían ponerse al día para enfrentar la semana.

—¿Comemos juntos mañana? —Pasaré a por ti en cuanto acabe las clases si te parece.

—Claro. Descansa y sobre todo duerme bien. —Pidió acariciando sus ojeras.

—Lo haré siempre que tú también duermas y sueñes conmigo.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo besándole suavemente.

Edward se alejó de ella muy a su pesar y se subió al coche dispuesto a marcharse, pero cuando parecía que se iba, frenó y llamó su atención.

—¡Bella! —Pronunció su nombre asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto—. Estamos bien, ¿Verdad?

—Lo estamos. —Sonrió—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Bella le lanzó un beso al aire haciéndole conducir hacia su piso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Subió hasta el apartamento y se encontró a Jess en pijama viendo la televisión mientras devoraba un bol de palomitas.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

Isabella se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá tirando sus zapatos y apropiándose de las palomitas de maíz.

—Busca un par de refresco, vas a alucinar cuando te lo cuente.

Jessica obedeció a su amiga y fue a buscar un par de latas de té helado, se sentó a su lado y escuchó atentamente todo lo acontecido durante el fin de semana. Sin duda, lo que Bella le empezó a narrar hizo que perdiese todo el interés en la película que estaba viendo.

ὠὠὠ

—¡Tú lo sabías! —Le reprochó Bella a Alice al día siguiente en la librería.

—Claro que lo sabía, pero no me correspondía a mi decírtelo. —Se excusó.

—Al menos podrías haberme insinuado algo, darme alguna pista...

—Lo hice, cuando hablamos, pero creo que no supiste leer mis palabras.

Isabella rodó los ojos ante sus palabras. Era imposible que pudiese haber imaginado a lo que se refería.

—Eso no me vale, Alice.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo sabes.

—Es que...Jamás imaginé que Ness pudiese ser su hija, y mucho menos toda la historia que hay detrás de ello.

—Nadie se merece que le ocurra algo así. Ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo.

—Perder a tu familia de esa manera... —Lamentó Bella.

—Las cosas entre Tanya y Edward no iban bien, creo que eso hace que se culpe más aún.

—Pero no fue culpa suya. Tanya le hizo perder el control del coche, ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Cómo? —Exclamó Alice sorprendía.

Isabella le narró como había ocurrido todo según Edward.

—Quiero pensar que fue presa de un ataque de nervios, porque no encuentro otra explicación.

—¡Es increíble!¡Edward jamás dijo nada! —Respondió Alice sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Creo que no quiere ensuciar su memoria.

—Pero si Carlisle supiera eso... Él prácticamente le culpó del accidente.

—Lo sé.

—Ya es duro castigarte tú mismo, pero si encima alguien te lo dice a la cara...

—Carlisle probablemente se equivocó al acusarlo, pero vive arrepentido, lo vi en su mirada cuando nos buscó para ver que ocurría.

—¡No me extraña! Ese hombre empujó a Edward al suicidio. En lugar de reconfortarle fue un verdugo para él.

—No me lo recuerdes, si Esme no hubiese llegado a tiempo...

—En fin, ¿Y ahora como estáis? ¿En qué punto se encuentra vuestra relación?

—Bien, estamos bien. El saber la verdad no ha cambiado mis sentimientos por Edward, solo los ha hecho crecer. Pero creo que él aún no tiene superado lo ocurrido. Tiene que seguir hacia delante, perdonarse y volver a vivir.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En ese momento la campanilla de la entrada sonó dando paso a un repartidor que venía cargado con un enorme ramo de flores.

—¡Oh! ¡Alguien va a recibir un regalo! —Exclamó una alegre Alice palmeando sus manos.

—¿Trabaja aquí la señorita Swan? —Preguntó el repartidor.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Esto es para usted. Firme el recibo de entrega, por favor.

Isabella tomó la hoja que él le ofrecía y firmó.

—¡Qué tengan un buen día! —Se despidió el muchacho.

—¡Ay, qué ilusión! Edward es todo un detallista. —Sonrió Alice—. Aunque... ¿Margaritas? ¿Quién regala margaritas amarillas a su novia? ¿Dónde han quedado las rosas rojas? —Se quejó indignada inclinándose para oler las flores.

—Lo que importa es el detalle, Alice. Son preciosas.

—Pero los claveles son más bonitos, incluso los tulipanes... ¿Traen tarjeta?

—Sí. —Bella cogió el pequeño sobre y le abrió para leer la nota, sin embargo, se quedó completamente perpleja al leer el mensaje.

_No te olvido. Él no es para ti._

_Jacob_

—¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado pálida. —Preguntó Alice al ver su reacción.

—Es... No son de Edward. —Respondió aún perpleja.

—¿No? ¿Entonces quién las envía?

—Jacob.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par el escuchar el nombre.

—¿Cómo?

—Mira —Bella e tendió la nota para que la leyese.

—¡Este tío es idiota! ¿Qué quiere ahora?

—No lo sé.

—¿Has vuelto a verle?

—¡No! Desde que coincidimos con él en el cine no he vuelto a saber nada. Creí que le había quedado claro que lo nuestro estaba acabado.

—Pues parece que no lo quiso entender.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Espero que así capte la indirecta. —Tomó el ramo y se dirigió a la papelera— Tiraré las flores.

—¡Oh, pero es una pena! ¡Son bonitas!

—¡Pero si no has parado de quejarte al ver que eran margaritas!

—Ya, pero las pobres no tienen la culpa. —Dijo Alice haciendo un gracioso mohín.

—Quédatelas si quieres, o ponlas en algún lado aquí en la librería. Yo no las quiero. —Le ofreció Bella tendiéndole las flores.

—Las pondré en un jarrón y las llevaré a aquella mesa. ¿Vas a contárselo a Edward?

—¿El qué?

Ambas se giraron sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de él detrás de ellas... Tan inmersas estaban en su conversación que ni siquiera le escucharon entrar.

—Alice, déjame decirte que Jasper tiene un gusto pésimo para las flores... —Bromeó Edward haciendo que ambas se mirasen incómodas.

—Ehh, ¡sí! ... Yo..., Iré a ponerlas en agua. —Alice desapareció dejándoles solos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que contar? —Preguntó Edward expectante.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. No le iba a gustar nada saber que Jacob quería estar de vuelta en su vida.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Volvemos al presente después de descubrir los secretos de Edward y parece que alguien quiere recuperar lo que perdió.**_

_**No creo que a Edward le haga mucha gracia saber que le han mandado flores a su chica.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO 23**_

A Edward le molestó saber que quien había enviado las flores fue Jacob, pero lo que más le enfureció fue enterarse que días después al envío del ramo, comenzaron a llegarle numerosas llamadas y mensajes. Llamadas y mensajes, que Bella ni contestó ni respondió, pero en los que dejaba claro, sobre todo en los mensajes, que no la había olvidado y que quería recuperarla.

—La próxima vez que te llame y esté yo presente contestaré la llamada, creo que debo dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a ese imbécil. —Habló Edward mientras removía la ensalada para mezclarla.

Se encontraban en su piso preparando la cena. Habían acordado reunirse allí a la salida del trabajo.

—Creo que lo mejor es seguir ignorándole.

—Bella, no voy a dejar que te acose.

—Es que... No sé qué pensar, no me imagino que puede estar pasando por su cabeza. No le he vuelto a ver, no he hablado con él... —Explicó Bella terminando de poner la mesa.

—Pero no se resigna a perderte, lo demostró la noche del cine. Ha dejado a la chica esa... Leah..

—Más bien ella le ha dejado a él.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Preguntó llegando a su lado.

—Me la encontré en el supermercado hace unos días. —Confesó mordiéndose el labio

—¿Y no me lo has contado por...?

—Porque no le di importancia: chocamos con los carros, hablamos, me pidió perdón y me dijo que había terminado con Jacob.

—¿Solo eso?

—No, también me dijo que me veía muy feliz. —Confesó abrazándole por la cintura— Y eso se debe a ti.

Edward sonrió y se volteó para besarla.

—Aun así, no has conseguido convencerme. La próxima vez hablaré con él, y ahora… ¡A cenar! No vale la pena perder el tiempo pensando en quien no lo merece.

Cenaron tranquilos, con el ruido de la televisión de fondo. La vista de Isabella se dirigía de manera involuntaria hacia la puerta del apartamento que siempre permanecía cerrada, aquella que Edward le dijo que usaba de trastero y que ella nunca se atrevió a abrir, pero que después de todo lo acontecido sospechaba que guardaba algo más. Llevaba días con una duda que abrasaba su interior y cuya respuesta estaba decidida a obtener.

—Edward, este apartamento... ¿Vivías aquí con ellas? ¿Con Tanya y Ness? —Preguntó tímidamente.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde la fiesta, quería darle tiempo y que fuese él quien decidiese hablar de nuevo, pero ese interrogante se agitaba en su interior.

—Sí. —Respondió mientras continuaba cenando.

—Entonces... ¿No fue solo una buena oportunidad inmobiliaria? —Preguntó recordando el día en el que visitó por primera vez su casa e hizo referencia a lo grande que era para una sola persona.

—Lo fue, eso es cierto, pero no fue eso solo lo que me atrajo de él. —Explicó mirándola fijamente— Al principio, lo alquilamos porque estaba bien de precio, pero al poco tiempo el dueño nos comunicó que abandonaba los Estados Unidos y necesitaba deshacerse de la propiedad. Coincidió con el embarazo de Tanya por lo que decidimos comprarlo. Nos lo dejó por un valor mucho menor del que tenía en el mercado, así que no te mentí.

Bella asintió ante su respuesta.

—Esa habitación... ¿Era la de Ness? —Preguntó señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

—Sí. Cuando pude volver aquí... Tuve que hacer algunos cambios. Emmet se encargó de desmontar los muebles y embalar sus cosas, todo está en cajas. No tuve el valor suficiente para deshacerme de ellas. —Su voz se quebró con esas últimas palabras— Mi madre se ocupó de mi dormitorio: donó los muebles y los sustituyó por unos nuevos. Mantuvieron las fotografías, pero era demasiado dolorosas verlas por lo que también las guardé.

—Una vez me dijiste que tenías un piano que ahora se encontraba en casa de tus padres.

—Lo trasladé allí. Ocupaba mucho espacio y no le daba uso

—¿No has vuelto a tocar desde…?

—Por placer no. En la escuela lo hago por obligación y siempre son piezas pequeñas, aunque normalmente intento utilizar la guitarra. —Edward tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Por las noches, solía sentarme con Ness en mi regazo y tocar algunas piezas, eso le relajaba bastante y conseguía que se durmiese.

—Debió ser una niña maravillosa. —Bella esbozó una sonrisa triste intentando imaginarse la imagen por él descrita.

—Lo era.

—Y tú, tuviste que ser un buen padre.

—Lo intenté, con ella era fácil.

—Y volverá a serlo, serás un padre estupendo, Edward, lo sé. —Habló Bella acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo dudo mucho, no me planteo volver a tener hijos.

Las palabras de Edward cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Isabella que no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en él. Esa afirmación implicaba muchas cosas.

—¿Nunca? —Titubeó al preguntarlo.

—Nunca. —Aseguró con voz firme.

—Eso es mucho tiempo Edward. ¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día? —Preguntó algo tensa.

—No ha salido el tema. Hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida lo tenía claro, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora…. Dudo por momentos, no lo tengo claro. —Confesó pasando sus manos por su rostro confundido— Sé que es egoísta por mi parte pedirte eso, pero no estoy preparado, ni siquiera sé si algún día lo estaré.

—Tampoco pensabas volver a enamorarte.

—Y mírame ahora, —Sonrió— He perdido la cabeza por una preciosa morena de ojos color chocolate. —Bromeó pellizcando su nariz.

—Yo si quiero ser madre en un futuro, Edward. Sé que ahora no estamos en ese punto, pero quiero que lo sepas. —Bella jugueteó con un trozo de lechiga en su plato, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba pues temía ver su reacción.

—Creo que lo mejor será hacer como hasta ahora, dejarnos fluir, llevar nuestro propio ritmo y ver donde nos lleva. Tú lo has dicho, no estamos en ese punto y en un futuro... ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo cambio de opinión o… cambias tú.

Isabella asintió haciendo que un pequeño brote de esperanza creciese en su interior. Al parecer ese nunca que había pronunciado minutos atrás no era tan definitivo.

—Sabes que puedes hablarme de ellas cuando quieras, ¿Verdad? De Ness, Tanya, el accidente... No quiero que te guardes todo eso para ti.

—Lo sé, pero aún duele.

—Yo... He estado pensando y.…, no sé, ¿No te has planteado pedir ayuda?

—¿Ayuda? ¿Te refieres a un psicólogo? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—O un terapeuta.

—Ya lo tuve en su día y no sirvió para nada. Lo mío, Bella, se llama duelo. Hay personas que lo superan antes, otras después y otras no lo hacen nunca.

—Puede que en ese momento no estuvieses preparado o que esa persona no fuera el profesional adecuado.

—No, y vamos a dejar el tema, por favor. No quiero hablar más de ello. —Pidió levantándose de la mesa y llevando los platos sucios a la cocina.

—Está bien, como quieras. —Aceptó resignada Isabella.

No estaba de acuerdo con él, lo suyo no era solo un duelo, pero al parecer, él no quería verlo. Solo esperaba que con el paso del tiempo abriese los ojos y se diese cuenta de ello.

Después de esa cena no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Las llamadas de Jacob continuaron para desesperación de Bella y enfado de Edward, pues ella se negaba a que respondiese y hablase con él. Sin embargo, la situación estalló de manera precipitada cuando Jake se presentó en la librería.

Alice se encontraba organizando algunos pedidos cuando Isabella le observó entrar. Caminó decidido hacia el mostrador sonriendo de manera descarada.

—¡Buenas tardes, Bella! —Saludó cómo si nada

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? —Preguntó sin poder ocular su desconcierto

—¿Esa es manera de tratar a un cliente?

—Tú y yo sabemos que no estás aquí para comprar nada.

—Siempre has sido muy lista, Bella. ¿Te gustaron mis flores? —Jacob esbozó una sonrisa inocente intentando parecer…seductor.

—Muy bonitas e inapropiadas, al igual que tus llamadas.

—Veo que no te pillo en buen momento, pareces algo molesta.

—Lo estoy. No entiendo que pretendes con todo esto. Estás fuera de mi vida, Jacob.

—Todas las parejas pasan por crisis, Bella. Esto ha sido un pequeño tropiezo en nuestra relación, debemos solucionarlo. —Explicó intentando tomarle las manos.

—Esto no es una crisis, lo nuestro se acabó. —El tono de voz de Bella fue tajante y la forma en la que se apartó de su contacto también.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Bella! ¡He terminado con Leah!, Vuelve a casa, hablemos y solucionemos esto.

Isabella salió de detrás del mostrador para enfrentarle.

—¡Tú no la dejaste, fue ella quien te dejó a ti! —Bella observó como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro—. Ella misma me lo dijo y por tu expresión veo que es cierto.

—Bella...

—No, mira Jacob, es la última vez que te lo digo: ¡No quiero verte!, ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!¡Deja de llamarme, de buscarme! —Gritó enfurecida— ¡Haz tú vida y sé feliz! Yo…. ya lo soy sin ti.

Jacob sintió esas palabras como puñales y no pudo ocultar su enfado.

—¿Con ese tipo? —Preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

—Con Edward sí, él es mi presente y mi futuro y tú... Formas pare de mi pasado, no me hagas odiarte ni ensombrecer los buenos recuerdos que nos quedan.

—¡No vas a dejarme, Bella! —Exclamó furioso agarrándola por los brazos.

—¡Suéltame, Jake! —Se quejó intentando deshacerse de él.

—¡Yo te amo!, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¡Pero yo no! —Gritó Bella.

En ese momento, alertada por las voces Alice salió para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! —Pidió la pelinegra.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Amenazó a Alice para después mirar a Bella y seguir forcejeando—. ¡Vámonos!

—¡No me voy a ningún lado! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño Jake! —Se resistía Bella al ver como él continuaba sujetándola por las manos.

Bella ni siquiera le sintió llegar, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido: en tan sólo un segundo Jacob pasó de estar de pie a acabar tirado en el suelo con Edward encima.

—¡No la toques, Idiota! —Gritó Edward asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Jacob sonrió aún con él encima, se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su nariz y le retó mirándole a los ojos.

—La he tocado y mucho, durante años, antes que tú. Su boca, sus pechos, su...

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Gritó volviendo a golpearle.

—¡No, Edward, para! —Sollozaba Bella ante la situación, intentando hacer que parase.

—¿No la oyes? No quiere que me pegues. —Se burló.

—Y yo no quiero que te acerques a ella, ¿Entiendes eso? —Le zarandeó por la camiseta aun en el suelo.

—¿Es tu perrita? ¿Eres su dueño?

—¡No, soy su novio!, ¡El hombre que la cuida sobre todo de cabrones como tú! ¡Así que más vale que no la llames que no la busques porque te las veras conmigo! ¿Me escuchas?

Jacob le empujó para quitárselo de encima. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio antes de dirigirse a Bella.

—Tú te lo pierdes, Bella. Él, no es mejor que yo.

—¡Vete Jacob! —Dijo Bella.

Al ver que permanecía allí quieto intervino Alice.

—¿Es necesario que llame a la policía?

—Si quieres que denuncie a este tipo, hazlo. —Sonrió de manera chulesca.

—¡Lárgate antes de que te lleves un ojo morado a juego con la nariz rota! —Amenazó Edward.

—¡Adiós, Bella! ¡Espero que pienses en mi cuando folles con él!

Edward intento abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él, pero entre Alice y Bella consiguieron frenarle a tiempo. Edward se deshizo de su agarre y se volteó para comprobar como estaba Isabella que frotaba sus muñecas doloridas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acariciando su rostro para después comprobar la zona que ella estaba acariciando: estaba enrojecida y probablemente saldrían moratones.

—Sí, esto no es nada. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estaré bien siempre que tú lo estés. —Confesó abrazándola.

Isabella aceptó el gesto y se aferró a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Intentando calmarse y cobijarse en su calor. Observó la espalda de Jacob alejándose por la calle. Esperaba que ahora sí, Jacob hubiera desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues parece que Jacob ha salido de la vida de Isabella para siempre y que poco a poco ellos van avanzando en su relación.**_

_**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos como cada martes en el grupo de Élite Fanfictión y EL viernes en el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

—Acabo de enamorarme de Edward. —Confesó Renné Swan mientras paseaba con su hija.

Isabella estaba en Cold Spring. Había ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres aprovechando que libraba en el trabajo y que Edward estaba junto a Emmet y Jasper disfrutando de la despedida de soltero de su hermano. Le habían organizado un fin de semana de escalada, camping y senderismo, nada de fiestas alocadas y strippers.

—No creo que a papá le guste saberlo. —Apuntó Isabella.

—Tu padre no se pondrá celoso, Edward será mi amor platónico.

Bella les había contado a sus padres por encima, todo lo relacionado con el pasado de Edward, y los últimos acontecimientos con Jacob. Su padre se enfureció al enterarse del comportamiento de Black, pero le sirvió para mirar con otros ojos a Edward. Le tranquilizó saber que cuidaba de su hija.

Renné, por su parte, coronó al novio de su hija como el hombre ideal.

—Es como un héroe de novela romántica: pasado doloroso, guapo, valiente y está pendiente de ti.

—¡Mamá, por favor! ¡No digas tonterías!

—Es en serio. Si yo tuviera unos años menos y no estuviera enamorada hasta los huesos de tu padre, no se me escapaba.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó entre risas Bella.

Volvió a Nueva York con las pilas cargadas. El fin de semana con sus padres le había servido para relajarse. En realidad, no habían hecho nada especial, solo pasar tiempo juntos paseando, cultivando el huerto de su padre y conversando. Siempre habían adorado esos pequeños momentos, no necesitaban nada más para ser feliz.

Esa misma noche recibió un mensaje de Edward confirmándole que ellos también habían llegado a la ciudad.

_Tengo agujetas hasta en el alma y a mi hermano muerto en el sofá. _

_No sé si seré capaz de moverle._

_Te echo de menos. _

_Te quiero._

Isabella sonrió al leerlo y no tardó en responder.

_Descansa y recupera las fuerzas._

_Te necesito a pleno rendimiento para cuando nos veamos. _

_Yo también te quiero._

Con una sonrisa en los labios se fue a dormir pensando en lo feliz que era su vida y rezando porque esa felicidad fuese duradera.

La semana en el trabajo fue bastante movida. Tenían que dejarlo todo a punto puesto que el fin de semana se celebraría la boda de Emmet por lo que la tienda estaría cerrada.

—¡Jasper parecía un abuelo de setenta años, apenas podía caminar! —Se reía Alice mientras revisaba las cuentas en el ordenador.

—A mi Edward me escribió un mensaje, creo que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llamarme. No sé si habrá podido despegar a Emmet del sofá. —Bromeó Bella.

—Se piensan que son unos críos, y lo cierto es que ya tienen una edad.

—Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que son unos viejos y la verdad es que no llegan a los treinta y cinco.

—Pero tampoco tiene veinte, y lo peor es que ellos creen que sí, pero, en fin. ... ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa por la boda? —Preguntó Alice.

—¿Tú qué crees? En vista de cómo fue la fiesta de compromiso no sé qué esperar.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. —Intentó reconfortarla apretando su mano.

—Sólo espero que todos disfruten del día.

Alice arrugó la cara dibujando una mueca de dolor y removiendo se incómoda.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella dejando los libros que estaba colocando en la estantería y acercándose hasta ella.

—Sí, es solo que creo que me está bajando el periodo y tengo molestias. Creo que iré al baño. —Habló mientras buscaba algo en su bolso—. ¡Mierda! No tengo compresas. ¿Me dejas una?

—Claro. Iré a buscarlas a mi bolso.

Bella se dirigió a la trastienda y tomó su bolso de la percha, buscó el pequeño neceser donde siempre llevaba algunas toallitas, tampones y compresas para emergencias y sacó un par de ellas para entregárselas a Alice.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Las veces que habían hablado sobre el tema, siempre había coincidido que el periodo de Alice le venía después que el suyo, sin embargo, este mes el de Bella no había hecho acto de presencia.

Nerviosa intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que menstruó. El mes anterior, estaba segura, aunque fue diferente, más corto de lo normal, pero sangró… Eso contaba como menstruación, ¿Verdad?

Isabella sintió como un sudor frío empezaba a recorrer su frente: no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar...

—¿Bella?

La voz de Alice hizo que se girarse sobresaltada haciendo que su bolso y todo el contenido del mismo terminase en el suelo.

—Siento haberte asustado, pero como tardabas, decidí venir a buscarte. —Explicó agachándose para ayudarla a recoger las cosas. ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí, solo me entretuve mirando unas cosas.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría, estás completamente pálida. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Sí, de verdad. Estaré incubando algo. Toma. —Le ofreció el pequeño neceser Ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas.

—Gracias, eres un cielo. —Sonrió Alice abrazándola cariñosamente. Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió Bella perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza no dejaba de repasar los días en el calendario, las veces que habían hecho el amor, imágenes de ella tomando sus anticonceptivas...

—No puede ser... —Intentó convencerse a sí misma. Ese retraso podía deberse al estrés, al cambio de rutina, pero no a un embarazo. Ella no podía estar embarazada.

ὠὠὠ

Buscó las llaves de casa ansiosa. Estaba deseando entrar para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño y hacerse los tres test de embarazo que había comprado en la farmacia al salir del trabajo. Necesitaba salir de dudas ya.

Los nervios se habían apoderado de su interior haciendo que estuviese toda la tarde ansiosa, pero intentando controlarse para no alarmar a Alice, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado, pues estaba segura de que Alice sospechaba que algo le había ocurrido.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a ir directa hasta su objetivo, pero una sorpresa inesperada la detuvo.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó a media voz ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Vaya! Por tu cara diría que no te ha gustado mi sorpresa. —Saludó acercándose hasta ella y besando sus labios.

—¡No!, Quiero decir que sí que me ha gustado verte aquí, es sólo que no te esperaba, creí que irías a cenar con Emmet, para ayudarle con lo de la boda.

—Y así iba a ser, pero Rose ha requerido su presencia y al parecer ella tiene prioridad absoluta sobre mí. —Bromeó

—¿Y.. cómo es que has venido hasta aquí?

La culpa de eso la tengo yo. —Habló Jess saliendo de la habitación junto a Mike—. Nos encontramos de casualidad y al contarme sus cambios de planes me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para cenar los cuatro juntos. Nunca lo hemos hecho y ya es hora. Además, estaba segura de que no te opondrías. —Sonrió.

—No, claro, es... Una magnífica idea. —Alabó Bella maldiciendo interiormente a su amiga. La adoraba, pero había tenido que tener esa idea justamente hoy.

—¡Pues entonces, perfecto! Ya está todo listo, nos hemos encargado de todo. Tú solo tienes que sentarte y disfrutar.

Bella observó cómo se dirigían hacia la mesa mientras ella permanecía allí congelada. Tenía que calmarse y disfrutar de la cena, no podía encerrarse en el baño y mucho menos con Edward allí.

—Nena, ¿Vienes? —Preguntó Edward acariciando su cintura.

Isabella abandonó sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

—Sí, claro.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? Te encuentro extraña, dispersa...

—Sí, de verdad, es solo que ha sido un día duro en el trabajo, pero tenerte aquí es lo único que necesito para que mi día mejore.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí, para arrancarte una sonrisa en esa preciosa boquita.

—¡Eh, tortolitos! ¡Qué la cena se enfría! —Les interrumpió Mike.

Decididos a no hacerlos esperar, se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse.

Desde luego a Bella le sorprendió ese cambio de actitud de Jessica hacia Edward. Desde el inicio de su relación se había mantenido recelosa, aunque nunca interfirió en las decisiones de ella. Sin embargo, al conocer el pasado de Edward pareció entender el comportamiento que él había tenido a hacía su amiga.

Como ella misma le confesó a su vuelta de la fiesta de compromiso de Emmet, lo que frenaba su comportamiento hacia Edward era la sospecha de que pudiese estar ocultando algo, como efectivamente había sido, aunque ella se inclinaba más porque estuviese casado o mantuviese una relación paralela. Teorías de película, según le dijo Bella, pero que a tenor de lo sucedido podían haber sido totalmente compatibles.

Tras esa charla, Jessica cambió su actitud hacia él y se mostró más abierta, hasta tal punto que al final, y por azares del destino terminó invitándole a cenar.

Fue una velada agradable, llena de risas y bromas, donde Jessica y Bella les sorprendieron con algunas de sus locuras de su etapa de estudiante y donde además pudieron conocer un poco más a Mike, el novio de Jess.

Newton además de ser amable y simpático, tenía ese toque de humor ingenioso que le hacía aportar el comentario oportuno en el momento indicado, pero sin llegar a ser pesado.

A Bella le encantó ver la complicidad que se prodiga a la pareja y como los ojos de su amiga brillaban cada vez que le miraban, brillo que era correspondido con igual intensidad.

—¡Tenemos que hacernos un selfie! ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono, Bella? Preguntó —Jessica

—En el bolso —Respondió distraídamente.

—Voy a por él

—¡No! Ya voy yo. —Se apresuró a decir evitando así que su amiga descubrirse la bolsa de la farmacia.

Se hicieron la foto y terminaron de cenar tranquilamente.

—Yo me voy, mañana tengo clase a primer ahora y ya es muy tarde. —Habló Edward levantándose.

—¿No te quedas a dormir? —Preguntó Bella, aunque en el fondo de su ser rogaba porque dijese que no. No podía soportar pasar toda la noche con la intriga.

—Cariño, estás cansada, no hay nada más que ver tú carita. Me encantaría dormir abrazado a ti, pero no tengo ropa y tendría que levantarme demasiado temprano, no quiero molestarte.

—Está bien. —Aceptó besando sus labios.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Descansa.

Bella se despidió de Edward y ayudó a Jess a quitar las cosas. Mike también se despidió de ellas.

—Me alegro de haber compartido esta cena los cuatro, tenemos que repetir.

—Por supuesto.

—Te dejo, me voy a la cama. Descansa. —Se despidió Jessica abrazando la.

—¡Buenas noches!

Bella esperó a que su compañera de piso se lavase los dientes y se encerrarse en la habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

Sacó dos de las tres cajas de test que había comprado, leyó las instrucciones y suspiró: el momento había llegado.

Prefirió dejar uno de ellos para la mañana siguiente, según lo que ponía en las instrucciones el resultado era más fiable con la primera orina de la mañana, pero no podía aguantar.

Hizo pipí en ambos palitos y esperó los cinco minutos de rigor, cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos, en los que no paró de mirar el reloj, morderse las uñas, golpear con el pie el suelo... Cuando el momento llegó el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Tomó los dos palitos y miró el resultado.

—¡Mierda!

Dos rayitas.

Dos rayitas en cada test.

Dos positivos.

Estaba embarazada.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? **_

_**Pues parece que hay una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa. ¿Cómo creéis que lo tomará Edward?**_

_**Veremos que pasa en esa boda.**_

_**Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos como cada martes en Élite Fanfictión y el viernes en un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 25**_

—Bella, ¿Te falta mucho? ¡Necesito entrar o llegare tarde a trabajar! —Se quejó Jessica golpeando la puerta del baño.

—¡Un minuto, en seguida salgo!

Bella estaba esperando la respuesta del nuevo test de embarazo, aunque ya la sabía de antemano. Uno podía equivocarse, ¿Pero dos…? Comprobó el tiempo mirando el reloj de su muñeca y levantó el palito: positivo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró; definitivamente estaba embarazada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Ella tomaba sus anticonceptivos, de hecho, los había seguido tomando durante todo ese tiempo sin saber que estaba esperando un bebé.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Bella! ¡En serio, me hago pis!

La voz de Jessica le hizo reaccionar. Intentó recomponerse un poco, mojó su rostro para serenarse y salió del baño.

—Lo siento, ya es todo tuyo, Jess

—¡Gracias! —La rubia entró rápidamente en el baño sin reparar en el rostro angustiado de su amiga.

Bella se encerró en su habitación e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía que hablar con Edward.

Edward... De tan sólo pensar en cómo reaccionaria su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento. Recordó sus palabras: _no quiero hijos._

Al menos no los quería en ese momento, o eso pensaba ella, y sin embargo iba a tener uno. Tenía que asegurarse bien antes de soltar la bomba, no podía decirle que iba a ser padre y que al final, todo resultase ser una falsa alarma, aunque dudaba que así fuese cuando los tres test habían dado positivo.

Decidió actuar. Llamó a Alice y le informó que no se encontraba bien, cosa que no le resultó rara pues ella misma la había notado extraña el día anterior cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su periodo.

Cuando finalizó la llamada con Alice concertó una cita con su médico para esa misma mañana.

Llegó al centro de salud y el médico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los tres test de embarazo.

—Está bien, señorita Swan le realizaremos un análisis de sangre y tomaremos una muestra de orina, pero creo que el resultado es más que obvio. —Habló el doctor firmando los papeles necesarios para la realización de las pruebas.

—Pueden estar en mal estado o estropeados, puede...

—Cálmese, en seguida lo averiguaremos.

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana en el hospital, los análisis solamente le sirvieron para confirmar el resultado de las pruebas caseras: estaba embarazada.

Según el doctor, la única explicación es que los antibióticos que tomó durante el resfriado hubiesen restado eficacia a las anticonceptivas. Le dio unas pautas alimentarias, le recetó unas vitaminas y pautó una ecografía para la semana próxima.

Aturdida y aún en estado de shock, Bella caminó sin rumbo hasta que el cansancio la hizo sentarse en un banco. Observó el ambiente que le rodeaba: personas haciendo deporte, ejecutivos caminado deprisa sin dejar de hablar por el teléfono móvil, abuelos paseando y madres empujando cochecitos de bebés. Se imaginó a sí misma en esa situación dentro de unos meses y rompió a llorar.

Debía estar feliz, alegre… la llegada de un bebé siempre era motivo de felicidad, pero en su caso estaba aterrada. No era un buen momento, y lo que más temía era darle la noticia a Edward porque no se lo iba a tomar nada bien.

Pensándolo fríamente, ni siquiera podía decírselo ahora, no al menos antes de la boda de Emmet.

Estaba segura de que tardaría en asimilar la noticia y no podía arruinar ese momento. Tendría que esperar para hablar con él.

El teléfono sonó y el nombre de Edward apareció en la pantalla, intentó ignorar su llamada, pero volvió a insistir un par de veces más, por lo que al final tuvo que sacar fuerzas de su interior y responder.

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí...

—Estoy en la puerta de tu piso, he venido a buscarte. Alice me ha dicho que estás enferma, he venido hasta aquí pero nadie me abre la puerta.

—Es que estoy fuera, he ido al médico y acabo de salir ahora de la consulta. —Explicó intentando controlar su voz.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Bien, solo es un poco de anemia, nada importante.

—Dime donde estás e iré a recogerte.

—No te preocupes, he venido en coche. Espérame allí iré en seguida.

—No quiero que conduzcas estando enferma, Bella. —Insistió

—De verdad, estoy bien, puedo llegar sin problemas.

Llegó a su apartamento y la recibió un preocupado Edward que caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro. En cuanto la vio llegar, corrió a abrazarla.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba bien, que solo era cansancio y anemia, dejándose cuidar y mimar por él. Sabiendo que no hacía bien en ocultarle la noticia, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y sobre todo para enfrentarse a la reacción de él.

Esa noche, Edward se quedó a dormir con ella, al día siguiente se reincorporaría a la librería.

—Deberías haber aceptado la oferta de Alice y tomarte el día de mañana de descanso también.

—No es necesario, estoy bien, de verdad.

—Edward se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la cama solo con su bóxer.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Sí, un abrazo. ¿Puedes abrazarme?

—Siempre. —Susurró besando dulcemente sus labios.

Edward la cobijo entre sus brazos y ella se cerró los ojos saboreando el momento. Necesitaba alimentarse de esos pequeños detalles, de esos momentos compartido. Estaban bien, se amaban, y a pesar del duro pasado de Edward esperaba que tuviese la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a lo que se les venía encima.

Rosalie estaba preciosa. El vestido blanco con escote palabra de honor se ceñía a su figura envolviendo, haciéndole parecer una modelo, pero sin duda, lo que le hacía brillar con luz propia era el aura de felicidad que la rodeaba. Tanto Emmet como ella no cabían en sí de alegría.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y emotiva. Lo celebraron en la misma propiedad donde había tenido lugar la fiesta de compromiso. Uno de los salones fue adecuado para ello y en el jardín se instaló una carpa, donde ahora se encontraban celebrando la posterior recepción. A diferencia de en la fiesta de compromiso, a la boda sólo habían asistido los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Allí pudo conocer a Alistair, el hermano de Esme y su esposa Carmen, que se mostraron encantados en conocerla.

—¿No vas a comer nada más? —Preguntó Alice llamando la atención de Bella.

—No tengo mucho apetito.

Y era cierto, llevaba días con el estómago cerrado.

Desde que supo lo del embarazo era como si su cuerpo hubiese activado un botón para empezar a notar algunos de los síntomas propios de su estado: nauseas, cansancio, pérdida de apetito... En realidad, ella creía que era psicológico, su mente estaba jugando con su cuerpo, pero la tensión y los nervios por ocultárselo a Edward le estaban pasando factura.

Él estaba preocupado, la veía cansada y ojerosa, incluso esa mañana al levantarse la pilló vomitando en el baño.

Preocupado, insistió en llevarla al médico, pero ella intentó tranquilizarle explicándole que las vitaminas que el médico le había recetado para la anemia no le estaban sentando muy bien.

Para ella estaba siendo muy difícil encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad, estaba inquieta, nerviosa y Edward lo notaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de que hasta ahora el tiempo había jugado a su favor, pues con los preparativos de la boda Edward había estado algo más ocupado de lo normal, sin embargo, esa misma noche todo se acabaría y mañana... Mañana ella tendría que enfrentarse a él definitivamente.

—¿Y dónde está Edward? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Pues no lo sé, lleva un rato desaparecido. —Confesó intentando buscarlo con la mirada entre os invitados.

—Lo mismo está con sus padres.

—No lo creo, Carlisle y Esme están allí. —Señaló Bella.

La verdad es que tanto Carlisle como Edward supieron mantener las formas y comportarse para sorpresa de Esme, los novios y la propia Isabella. No es que se hubiesen comportado como el padre y el hijo más cariñoso del mundo, pero estuvieron juntos de manera cordial y ambos se mostraron felices para complacer al novio.

El sonido de alguien golpeando el micrófono desde el escenario llamó su atención.

—¡Oh Dios! —Exclamó Bella al ver a Edward en el escenario.

—Buenas noches. ¡No te asustes, Emmet! No voy a dejarte en ridículo delante de Rose, aunque podría contar aquella vez que... ¡Es broma! —Habló provocando las risas de los allí presente—. Yo solo quiero desearos lo mejor. Espero que esta nueva etapa esté llena de felicidad para vosotros. Rose te llevas a un idiota y un payaso, te lo digo como hermano pequeño: Emmet es un pesado, pero también es un buen tío. Sabrá escucharte y apoyarte, pero sobre todo sabrá amarte, porque lo hace desde el momento que te conoció.

—¡Y tú eres un capullo, pero te quiero hermano! —Gritó Emmet.

—Una vez hechas las felicitaciones, voy a darle a mi hermano su regalo de bodas. Hace semanas me pidió que tocase su canción esta noche, llevo años sin tocar las teclas de un piano, pero por ti y gracias a alguien que me ha devuelto mi alma de músico… —Confesó guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Los invitados aplaudieron y Emmet sonriendo a su hermano tomó. Rose de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile. Una vez allí, las notas de _when a man loves a woman_ empezaron a sonar haciendo que los novios se moviesen al ritmo de la música.

Para Bella ver a Edward tocar era mágico, sentía que su lugar era ese, rodeado de música. Buscó a los padres de Edward y observó la emoción en sus rostros, sobre todo en el de Esme, que no podía contener las lágrimas.

Cuando la canción terminó los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmados. Emmet se acercó hasta Edward y se fundieron en un abrazo. Intercambiaron algunas confesiones al oído y Edward se separó intentando llegar hasta Bella.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta ella, observó sus ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Has llorado? —Preguntó acunando su rostro.

—De emoción, ¡Ha sido precioso, Edward! No dejes nunca de tocar.

—Intentaré no hacerlo, había olvidado lo bien que se siente al hacerlo.

—Me alegro de que seas feliz, Edward.

—Solo me falta una cosa para ser completamente feliz.

—¿El qué?

—Pasar la noche entera haciéndote el amor. —Susurró sobre sus labios.

Y lo hicieron, estuvieron en la fiesta hasta que los novios se retiraron, para después hacer ellos lo mismo. Subieron a la habitación y pasaron la noche amándose, besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando estuvieron saciados se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, o al menos Edward lo hizo, porque Bella acarició su pelo, recorrió la tinta de sus tatuajes memorizando el rostro de Edward dormido con una sonrisa en la boca, rezando porque pudiera verle así durante muchos años más.

Al día siguiente se despidieron de los novios antes de que partiesen rumbo al aeropuerto para empezar a disfrutar de su luna de miel y se marcharon prometiéndole a Esme que irían un día a su casa a cenar.

Llegaron al apartamento de Bella y justo cuando ella se disponía a servirse un vaso de agua, su vista se volvió borrosa y la sensación de mareo la invadió haciendo que el vaso se estrellarse contra el suelo.

Edward corrió para sostenerla.

—¡Hey, Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó preocupado. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá.

—No es nada, estoy bien. Ha sido un leve mareo, será por el viaje.

—¡Una mierda! —Exclamó Edward levantándose—. No estás bien, Bella. ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo al hospital!

—Edward, estoy bien, de verdad. —Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo.

—¡No! ¡No seas cabezona, Bella! Esas vitaminas no te están haciendo nada, sé que es poco tiempo, pero estas peor. Puede que la anemia haya empeorado No comes, no duermes, vomitas...Algo no está bien con el tratamiento. Iremos al hospital para que te vean.

Isabella sentía como sus oídos retumbaban. El mareo, aunque se le estaba pasando, aún hacía estragos en su cabeza.

—No voy a ir al hospital, Edward. Ya se me está pasando.

—No me obligues a llevarte en brazos, porque lo haré. —Se arrodilló a su lado y acariciando su mejilla esbozó una tierna sonrisa, que sin embargo no consiguió borrar su rostro preocupado.

—¡No, no lo harás! Estoy bien de verdad, es algo normal.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso algo normal?

—¡Es normal, Edward! ¡En mi estado lo es! —Gritó sintiendo como su voz se resquebrajaba y las lágrimas empezaban a anegar sus ojos.

—Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?

—No tengo anemia, Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es anemia? ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Si no es anemia, ¿Qué te pasa?

El rostro preocupado de Edward la sobrecogió. El momento había llegado, tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy embarazada, Edward.

Bella vio como el color abandonaba el rostro de Edward, como todo su ser se congelaba igual que si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada por encima.

Estaba hecho, le había contado la verdad, ahora…. Ahora le tocaba esperar, ver su reacción, dejar que saliese del estado de shock y asimilar la noticia. Una noticia que iba a cambiarles la vida.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Pues ya ha soltado la bomba, ahora….Ahora tenemos que ver como se lo toma nuestro chico de ojos verdes.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y revies. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes en el grupo de Facebook de Elite Fanfiction y el próximo viernes en el capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

_Embarazada._

Esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Edward mientras que permanecía paralizado en mitad del salón del apartamento que Bella compartía con Jessica.

No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía articular ninguna palabra, solo era consciente de como su corazón latía frenéticamente y el pulso palpitaba desbocado en sus sienes.

—Edward…Di algo, por favor.

La voz sollozante de Bella le hizo despertar. Ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos, expectantes llenos de miedo…

—¿Estás… embarazada?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Esa pregunta iba dirigida más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿De verdad quieres que te explique cómo se hacen los niños? —Sonrío nerviosa albergando aún algo de esperanzas.

—¡Joder, Bella! ¡No bromees con algo así!

Edward pareció salir de su letargo y comenzó a pasear inquieto de un lado para otro, pasando las manos nerviosamente por el pelo. No podía estar ocurriendo algo así, tenía que ser un error, una maldita broma del destino.

—No estoy bromeando, Edward. —Afirmó serena y herida al pensar que él podía creer que jugaría con algo tan importante sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaba esta situación.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡Me dijiste que tomabas anticonceptivos! —Exclamó furioso.

—¡Y lo hacía! ¡Lo he hecho todo este tiempo, Edward! —Gritó dolida porque sentía sus palabras como puñales— No me gusta lo que estas insinuando.

—Yo no he dicho ni insinuado nada. —Respondió secamente.

—Pero lo has penado, te conozco. No hay que ser un genio para adivinar lo que está pasando por tu mente. Crees que te he mentido, ¿No es así?

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? —Estalló desbordado por la situación— ¡Se supone que esas malditas pastillas funcionan! ¡Qué deben servir para evitar…eso! —Continuó señalando hacia su vientre— ¡Y mira lo que ha ocurrido!

—¡Pues no lo han hecho del todo! Además, ¡Los métodos fallan, hasta los preservativos!¡El único método infalible es no tener sexo, Edward!

—Ya, ¡Pero supuestamente tú y yo teníamos sexo seguro!

—¡Y lo teníamos! —Continuó explicándole antes de tomar aire e intentar serenarse, pues sabía que a voces no iba a conseguir hacerle entrar en razón—Según el médico, los antibióticos que tomé durante el resfriado pudieron restarle efectividad, puede que incluso olvidase tomar alguna durante esos días. No estoy segura. —Explicó no sin sentir cierta culpa pues al fin y al cabo las palabras de Edward estaban consiguiendo su objetivo.

—¡Joder! —Se lamentó dando una patada al sofá sobresaltando a Bella— Un momento, ¿Has dicho que has ido al médico? ¿Cuándo?

—El día que no fui a trabajar. No quise decirte nada hasta estar segura. La noche de antes me realicé un test de embarazo y salió positivo, quería estar segura al cien por cien. Podía ser una falsa alarma y...

—Eso fue la noche que cenamos con Jessica, por eso estabas tan rara. —Dijo asociando los sucesos de los últimos días.

—Esa tarde empecé a sospechar... —Confesó retorciendo sus manos.

—Y preferiste mentirme, ocultarme la verdad. —Le reprochó— Muy bien, Bella, muy bien. —Continuó tapándose el rostro con las manos intentando contener el agobio que le embargaba.

—No quería preocuparte sin estar segura. Sabía que no te lo ibas a tomar bien. —Intentó acercarse a él, pero de nuevo su reacción le hizo frenarse.

—¡Pues claro que no me lo iba a tomar bien!¡Estas embarazada, Bella! ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? ¡Esto no entraba en mis planes!

¡Lo sé! Y créeme, ¡Yo tampoco me lo tomé bien al principio, fue una sorpresa totalmente inesperada! ¡Este embarazo tampoco entraba en mis planes! ¿Qué te crees?

—¡Hace una semana que lo sabes y no me has dicho nada!

—¡No quería fastidiar la boda de tu hermano! —Explicó intentando contener las lágrimas pues la actitud de Edward la estaba sobrepasando— ¡Sabía que te iba a costar digerir la noticia y preferí hablar contigo después! No quería que te enterases así, pensaba hablar contigo mañana tranquilamente y contártelo todo.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás? —Preguntó sin dar crédito a su explicación.

—Según mis cálculos unas cinco semanas, pero no estoy segura. El mes pasado mi periodo fue algo extraño, según el doctor puede que ni siquiera fuese mi menstruación, que se tratase de un sangrado de implantación. La semana que viene tengo cita para una ecografía, ahí nos informaran de todo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó abatido, con la cabeza abrumada y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Parecía qué llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, su mirada era triste, su rostro le transmitía desolación y eso a Bella le estaba matando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La voz le tembló al formular la pregunta. No quería pensar en lo que Edward estaba sugiriendo.

—Hay que buscar una solución.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás... estás pensando en qué aborte? —Exclamó horrorizada.

—Yo no he dicho eso, solo que tenemos que analizar la situación. —Edward tomó asiento en el sofá que minutos antes había sido objeto de su frustración e intentó calmarse—No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca, Bella.

—No hace falta que las pronuncies, Edward. Solo hay que mirarte para saber lo que estás pensando. —habló sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su frialdad la estaba destrozando.

—¡Es que yo no estoy preparado para esto! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sé qué pensar!

—¿Y crees que yo si estoy preparada? ¿Crees que yo quería esto? ¡No lo planeé, Edward! ¡Ninguno de los dos lo hicimos!, ¡Pero ha ocurrido y tenemos que aceptarlo!

—¡Nos estábamos protegiendo, Bella! ¡Cómo demonios esperas que asimile esto si pensé que no iba a ocurrir!

¡El riesgo cero no existe! ¡Los métodos fallan! ¡La única manera de que esto no ocurriese era no tener sexo! ¡ya te lo he dicho antes! ¡Pero tú y yo hemos lo hemos hecho y mucho! ¡No somos dos adolescentes inexpertos! ¡Conocemos las consecuencias de mantener relaciones sexuales!

—¡Yo no quería tener hijos! ¡Lo hablamos! ¿Recuerdas?

—¡No los quería ahora, Edward! ¡Ni yo tampoco! Por supuesto que recuerdo tus palabras y también recuerdo que dejaste tu puerta abierta al futuro, pero ha ocurrido antes de tiempo.

Isabella respiró profundamente para serenarse

—Escúchame, Edward. —Pidió acercándose hasta él para tomar su rostro entre las manos y obligarle a mirarla entiendo que esto te haya pillado por sorpresa, que necesites tiempo para asimilarlo. Debe ser difícil para ti teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido con Ness, pero...

—Bella, no—La cortó— Por favor, no... sigas por ahí. —Pidió rompiendo el contacto de ambos. Ni siquiera podía sostenerlo la mirada—. Yo... No puedo.

—Está bien, no hablaré más, yo…

—No, no es eso, me refiero a que…No puedo con esto.

—¿Qué… quieres decir?

Estaban cerca, casi tocándose, pero Bella sentía como si un muro se hubiese instaurado entre los dos y les separase kilómetros de distancia. Le estaba perdiendo, lo sabía.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, yo… No puedo hacerlo, no ahora... Necesito tiempo... —Susurró buscando las llaves en su bolsillo y dirigiéndose a la percha donde había soltado su cazadora al entrar.

—¡Edward! —Le llamó entre lágrimas, pero él ni siquiera la escuchó.

Salió disparado del apartamento, huyendo de allí, dejándola rota, tan rota como lo estaba él.

Isabella se dejó caer contra la puerta, llorando abrazada a sí misma. Sabía que no sería una conversación fácil, pero jamás imagino que se rindiese tan fácilmente, que la dejase allí sola, destrozada, ahogándose en su dolor y su propio llanto, el dolor del amor perdido. Porque le había perdido, lo intuía, lo había visto en sus ojos: el pánico, el temor, la necesidad de huir... Se había marchado y tenía miedo, porque no estaba segura de que fuese a volver.

Edward bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, se estaba asfixiando. Las paredes de aquel apartamento se cernían sobre él, por eso tenía que huir. Sabía que no estaba actuando bien, que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarse a ello.

Se subió al coche y arrancó incorporándose a la circulación a toda velocidad. Necesitaba pensar, asimilar la noticia, aunque su mente se negaba a creer que fuese cierto, tenía que tratarse de una absurda broma.

_Estoy embarazada_

Esas dos palabras se repetían en bucle una y otra vez en su mente, al igual que la imagen de Bella; cabizbaja, temerosa por confesarle la verdad. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo no había sospechado?

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio la señal de stop que se saltó haciendo que estuviera a punto de colisionar con otro vehículo. El claxon del coche le hizo reaccionar y giró bruscamente el volante para evitar el golpe, frenó en seco y soltó una maldición.

—¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó golpeando el volante.

Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, había conducido sin rumbo por toda la ciudad. Tenía que volver a su piso, a la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes.

El destino era un cabrón, un maldito payaso que se divertía a su costa, gastándole bromas pesadas, jugando con él.

_Estoy embarazada_

Volvió a escuchar las palabras de Bella una vez más y recordó como años atrás, otra mujer completamente diferente a ella las pronunció cambiando su vida.

—_Estoy embarazada, Edward. Lo he confirmado esta mañana. —Confesó Tanya mientras cenaban en el apartamento._

_Hacía días que le había comentado sus sospechas. Tenía un retraso, pero su periodo solía ser irregular por lo que no se preocupó mucho, pero al ver que no le terminaba de venir decidió consultar al médico._

—_Así que las sospechas eran ciertas._

—_Sí, hasta ahora habíamos tenido suerte, pero estábamos jugando con fuego y algún día nos teníamos que quemar, Edward. _

_Tanya se refería a que, en más de una ocasión, urgidos por la necesidad y el deseo se habían olvidado de usar protección. Hasta ahora nunca había ocurrido nada, pero esta vez no habían tenido tanta suerte._

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer? _

_Edward esbozó una triste sonrisa. En aquella ocasión fue él quien consoló a Tanya, fue él quien la abrazó y susurró palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que lo enfrentarían juntos y ahora…. Ahora había sido, al contrario. Era él quien estaba aterrado._

—_Tranquila. —Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas—Todo irá bien. N lo teníamos planeado, pero estamos juntos Tanya, tarde o temprano el momento de formar una familia hubiese llegado, solo que parece que este pequeño ha decidido adelantarse. —La tranquilizó acariciando su vientre._

—_¿Cómo vamos a criar a un niño?_

—_Como lo hace el resto de la gente. Intentaremos ser buenos padres y si fallamos…Nos quedaremos sin regalos de navidad, de cumpleaños, de la guardería…. No te preocupes todo irá bien._

La imagen de su pequeña Ness le abordó haciendo que las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos se derramasen.

Un niño siempre era una bendición. Desde su nacimiento formaba parte de uno mismo, despertaba un sentimiento de amor tan grande que no había palabras para describirlos, al igual que no podía describir el dolor de su perdida.

Ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo. Por ley de vida, ellos son quienes deben sepultar a sus padres, no al revés. Pero él…Él tuvo que hacerlo y eso mató una parte de su ser. Ver ese pequeño féretro blanco rodeado de flores fue demasiado cruel.

El día del funeral de Tanya y Ness llovía a mares, como si el cielo estuviese llorando su muerte. La imagen de los dos ataúdes esperando para ser sepultados aún le atormentaban en sueños.

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que pisó el cementerio, no tuvo fuerzas para volver. Su madre era la encargada de llevar flores y cuidar de que todo estuviese limpio y bien.

Ser padre fue una bendición, pero en su caso, terminó convirtiéndose en una herida sangrante que no terminaba de cicatrizar.

No estaba preparado para pasar por eso de nuevo, revivirlo todo, y Bella…Bella lo tenía que entender.

No era justo culparla a ella, pues para hacer un bebé hacían falta dos personas y él era tan responsable como ella, pero necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente y la oleada de sentimientos que le abrumaba. En definitiva, necesitaba tiempo, pero no sabia cuanto, solo…Bella lo tenía que entender. Debía hacerlo, o al menos eso esperaba, porque esta noticia había derrumbado los cimientos de su nueva vida, esa que tanto se estaba esforzando en construir a su lado. Una nueva vida que había pensado construir al lado de Bella, aceptando la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo de ser feliz, pero que ahora…dudaba que pudiese tener a su lado.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues Edward no ha reaccionado del todo bien a la noticia, sé que muchas vais a odiarle por su comportamiento ahora y en unos cuantos capítulos más.**_

_**¿Hacia dónde se dirige?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPÍTULO 27**_

—¡Ya está bien! —Exclamó Alice golpeando el mostrador frente a ella—. ¡Vas a contarme que te ocurre ahora mismo!

—No me pasa nada, Alice. —Respondió Bella sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

—Sí, claro. No hay nada más que verte, ¡Eres la alegría de la huerta! —Ironizó— Llevas uno días demasiado rara: no sonríes, estás perdida, esquiva, apenas hablas, solo con monosílabos y las únicas veces que te he visto sonreír ha sido cuando ha entrado algún cliente, pero eso sí, con sonrisas tan falsas como las que salen en los anuncios de pastas de dientes.

—Siento no estar al cien por cien en el trabajo, Alice. Intentaré...

—¡A la mierda el trabajo! Me importas tú, Bella. ¿No ves las ojeras que tienes? ¡Pero si estás más delgada!

Isabella sabía que Alice tenía razón, pero era difícil intentar sobrellevar el día a día. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de Edward. Dos semanas desde que le confesó lo de su embarazo y salió huyendo de su apartamento. Dos semanas en las que no había contestado a ni una sola de sus llamadas ni mensajes, ni siquiera al que le envió cuando salió de su primera ecografía.

Ese día, el que se supone debería ser especial para una mujer en su estado, Isabella lo pasó triste y sola. Intentó mantenerse fuerte durante la prueba, pero tras confirmar que todo estaba bien, rompió a llorar. La tensión de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura, y aunque intentaba seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico, cada vez sentía más nauseas, se sentía más cansada y tenía menos apetito.

—¿Ocurrió algo en la boda de Emmet? —Continuó Alice—. Desde entonces vengo observando tu cambio, y el de Edward, que ese es otro que está más raro que un perro verde. No ha aparecido por aquí, no me contesta a las llamadas y a Jasper tampoco. No sé nada de él y tú tampoco es que le menciones mucho.

Isabella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y no pudo retener el comentario que salió de su boca.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única a quien ignora. —Habló para si misma al conocer que tampoco respondía a sus amigos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Qué a mí tampoco me responde al teléfono, ni a los mensajes. Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él.

—Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Habéis discutido? —Preguntó antes de beber un trago de su botella de agua.

—Estoy embarazada.

Alice se atragantó y escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo empapando la cara de Bella.

—¡Oh Dios, Alice! —Se quejó buscando un pañuelo para secarse.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Has dicho que estás embarazada? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¡Oh Santo Cielo! ¡Enhorabuena! —La felicitó llegando a su lado y abrazándola, pero al sentir sus sollozos se separó corriendo para ver que ocurría. ¿No eres feliz? ¿Por qué no estás feliz, Bella? Un embarazo es algo...

En ese momento Alice recordó las palabras de Bella. Según le había dicho llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de Edward.

—¡Oh mierda! ¿Estás así por Edward? ¿Lo sabe?

Isabella asintió sin dejar de llorar.

—E imagino que no se lo ha tomado bien. —Alice volvió a recibir un asentimiento como respuesta seguido de un llanto aún más desgarrador.

—Lo siento, es que... No sé lo que me pasa, no puedo dejar de llorar. —Se excusó Isabella.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. Bebe un poco de agua.

—¡Nada está bien, Alice! ¡Edward no ha asimilado la noticia! Y creo... Creo que me ha dejado. —Lamentó entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes. Ni siquiera estoy segura porque no se ha dignado a hablarme. Le envié un mensaje por si quería asistir a la ecografía y no respondió...

—Lo mismo necesita tiempo...

—¡A la mierda el tiempo! ¡Dios, Alice! No quiero parecer egoísta, pero yo también le necesito a él. ¡Santo cielo!, Si hasta por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que abortase.

—¿Te lo pidió? ¡Nome lo creo! —Exclamó Alice negando con la cabeza.

—No hizo falta, lo leí en sus ojos.

—Sé que su situación es difícil, que ha sido un shock, pero yo tampoco esperaba esto.

—Bella, no quiero que suene a un intento por excusarle, porque no hay manera de entender ese comportamiento, pero no ha superado la muerte de su hija y...

—¡Y este también es hijo suyo! Yo... Lo entiendo Alice de verdad, pero yo también necesito respuestas. Necesito saber si me sigue amando, si sigue queriendo estar conmigo. Si vamos a criar juntos a este niño o... O tendré que hacerlo yo sola.

—Bella, estoy segura de que Edward recapacitará. Él no es un irresponsable, no te dejaría sola en esto.

—¡Pues lo está haciendo, porque se ha alejado de mí! Y ¿Sabes? Puedo ser comprensiva y tener paciencia, pero todo tiene un límite, Alice y todo esto... Duele demasiado y ya me está cansando.

—Intentaré hablar con él, Le diré a Jasper que...

—No, por favor... No intercedáis. Esto es algo que solo depende de él. Para mi hubiese sido muy fácil buscarle en su apartamento, obligarle a hablar, pero no quiero hacerlo. Debe ser él quien tome la decisión, aunque solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, porque puede que cuando el reaccione sea yo quien no esté dispuesta a escucharle.

—Intenta calmarte, Bella. Sé que es difícil y que desde fuera todo se ve muy fácil, pero alterándote no conseguirás nada, solo ponerte peor y eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé.

—Estoy tan cansada... —Lloró.

—Lo sé, Escúchame, Bella. Voy a pedir algo de comer, comeremos juntas, nos atiborraremos de pizza y helado, después te irás a casa, te darás un baño relajante y te meterás en la cama a descansar. Vas a tomarte el resto del día y la mañana de mañana libre, y por la tarde, cuando vuelvas quiero ver que esas ojeras están desapareciendo ¿Entendido?

—No puedo...

—Eh, Soy tu jefa y es una orden ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, Alice.

—Y ahora vamos a buscar el número de la pizzería me muero por una de cuatro quesos y extra de ternera. ¿Tú no?

Isabella esbozo una triste sonrisa

—Por mí, que sea de lo que tú quieras siempre que venga acompañada por un cubo de helado de chocolate tamaño XXL.

—¡Esa es la actitud, así me gusta!

Comieron juntas y siguió las órdenes de Alice al pie de la letra.

Llegó al Apartamento y se metió bajo la ducha do de dejó que el agua caliente relajarse sus músculos, estuvo cerca de una hora bajo el agua. Un despilfarro, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba despejarse.

Se puso uno de sus pijamas más cómodos y se metió en la cama. Era media tarde, pero le daba igual, los ojos se le estaban cerrando solos. Sostuvo su teléfono móvil y meditó durante unos segundos Intentar llamar a Edward por última vez, pero desechó la idea y optó por enviarle un mensaje.

_Tu silencio duele._

_Espero que cuando decidas hablar no sea demasiado tarde._

Apagó el teléfono y se cubrió con las sábanas. Estaba harta, ya había esperado bastante. Ahora le tocaba a él dar el siguiente paso.

Se despertó al día siguiente con energías renovadas. Dormir doce horas le ayudó bastante. Ni siquiera sintió a Jessica cuando fue a despertarla para cenar. Su amiga estaba siendo un apoyo enorme desde el día que la encontró llorando tras confesarle la verdad a Edward. Estaba preocupada por ella y enfadada con él, pero optó por no mencionar su nombre para no alterar más a Bella.

Desayunaron juntas antes de que tuviese que irse a trabajar. Cuando llegó a la librería, Alice la recibió sonriente.

—Me alegra ver que me has obedecido. Esas ojeras están algo mejor, aunque aún tienes que descansar más. Si necesitas unos días...

—No te preocupes, Alice. El trabajo me viene bien para desconectar.

El día fue bastante ajetreado, ya que esa misma semana empezaron con el taller de lectura para niños. Un taller en el que Alice había accedido a colaborar con la directora del centro donde trabajaba Edward. Los pequeños, de unos ocho años, no pararon de hablar y buscar todo tipo de libros infantiles para poder disfrutarlos allí.

La tarde, aunque fue más tranquila también las mantuvo ocupadas, de tal forma que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta había llegado la hora de cerrar.

—Vete si quieres a casa, Bella. Ya cierro yo. —Se ofreció Alice al tiempo que respondía una llamada entrante en su teléfono— ¿Sí? Dime, cielo. ¿Cómo que las has perdido? ¡Jasper, tienes la cabeza en las nubes! ¡Cualquier día vas a perderte tú! Está bien, ahora mismo voy.

—¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Bella.

—Mi querido novio ha perdido las llaves del local. Necesita que le lleve las de repuesto que tiene en su piso. No puede ir él a buscarlas porque en el mismo llavero iban también las de su propia casa. Tendrá que cambiar todas las cerraduras.

—¡Vaya!

Alice miró el reloj sopesando que hacer.

—No te preocupes, puedo cerrar yo.

—¿En serio? Si, al fin y al cabo, solo queda colocar esos libros. No tardaré más de cinco minutos.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. Te veo mañana.

Alice se marchó a toda prisa. Ella se dirigió a la pequeña mesa para colocar los libros que faltaban cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

—Lo siento, pero hemos cerrado.

—Para mí, no. —Respondió una voz de hombre.

Bella se giró y no pudo evitar que los libros cayesen al suelo al ver quien estaba allí; un encapuchado le apuntaba con una pistola.

Todo su ser se estremeció de miedo.

—¿Qué... Quiere?

—El dinero de la caja, ¡Vamos! Y no hagas ninguna tontería. —Amenazó apuntándole con el arma— ¡Muévete!

Bella obedeció temblando y llegó hasta el mostrador. Llevaba las manos en alto y tuvo que bajarlas lentamente para abrir la caja, pero esta estaba cerrada. Siempre echaban la llave cuando cuadraba la recaudación del día.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Ábrela de una vez!

—Está cerrada. Necesito la llave —Susurró con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¡Ahí! —Señaló el cajón que había bajo el mostrador, pero el grito del asalta te la detuvo.

—¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

—Sin las llaves no puedo abrir la caja. —Explicó sin apartar la mirada de la mano temblorosa del ladrón, podría acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

—Está bien. ¡Sácalas rápido!

Isabella se dirigió hacia el cajón y en ese momento sus manos rozaron algo: el botón de la alarma. Si presionaba el botón, la central de policía recibiría la señal. Según le había dicho Alice, era silenciosa.

—¿Por qué tardas?

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Apretó el botón y sacó la llave. Abrió la caja y le ofreció el dinero recaudado.

—¿Sólo está mierda?

—Mi jefa se acaba de marchar, se ha llevado casi todo el cambio.

—Seguro que dentro hay algo más. —Dudó el atracador amenazándola de nuevo y acortando la distancia que les separaba— ¡Vamos, camina!

Obligada, entró en la trastienda donde el asaltante se apoderó del contenido de su bolso. Volvieron fuera y decidió llevarse además el portátil que usaban para las gestiones.

—Con esto servirá. —Tomó el ordenador dándose por satisfecho.

—¡No te muevas!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un par de policías entraron derribando al asaltante. En seguida pudieron reducirlo y desarmarlo.

Isabella observaba estática la escena. No era capaz de moverse, pero sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro. De pronto un calambre en la parte baja del vientre la hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¡Ahh!

—¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el agente

Bella intentó responder, pero una nueva sacudida volvió a asolarla.

—¿Está herida?

Sintió como algo tibio recorría su entrepierna. Bajo la mirada y a llevó las manos a la zona, alzando la falda de su vestido para descubrir un pequeño reguero de sangre.

—¿Señorita?

—Yo... —El dolor y las lágrimas cortaban su voz— ¿Pueden llevarme al hospital? Algo no va bien.

No quería pensarlo, no podía ocurrir, el dolor, la sangre…Su bebé.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, Edward and desaparecido y Bella, destrozada y ahora…parece que las cosas van de mal en peor.**_

_**Veremos que ocurre con ese sangrado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Un saludo y nos leemos como cada martes en Facebook en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction y el viernes en el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPÍTULO 28**_

—¡Peter, como te vea copiando otra vez te quitaré el examen! —Habló con voz seria Edward

—No estoy copiando, señor Cullen. —Intentó defenderse el chico.

—Claro…, solo estás comprobando que Marie esté respondiendo bien las preguntas, ¿Verdad?

Peter frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

—¡Seguid cada uno a lo vuestro o me veré obligado a tomar medidas! ¡No quiero ver a nadie levantar la vista del papel!, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor Cullen. —Respondieron al unísono.

Le iba a estallar la cabeza y lo último que necesitaba era tener que echarles la bronca a sus alumnos. Estaba deseando que sonase el timbre para poder largarse a su casa. No poder dormir ni comer, y no dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza le estaba pasando factura.

Llevaba así dos semanas, las peores dos semanas que recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se estaba comportando como un auténtico capullo, un redomado imbécil, pero es que estaba perdido, bloqueado. No sabía que hacer ni cómo actuar. Sabía que era tan responsable como Bella de la situación, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla, no se veía capaz de cuidar a un bebé.

El miedo le paralizaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Bella tenía que estar muy enfadada y con razón. Se estaba comportando como un idiota al ignorar sus llamadas, pero es que no sabía que decirle, aún no. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar, pero sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y muestra de ello era el mensaje que había recibido el día anterior.

_Tu silencio duele._

_Espero que cuando decidas hablar no sea demasiado tarde._

El timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase y de su jornada laboral.

—Bien, chicos. Se acabó el tiempo. Pasadme los exámenes e intentaré tenerlos corregidos para principios de la semana próxima. Espero no encontrarme sorpresas y poder aprobaros a todos. ¡Pasad un buen fin de semana!

Observó como los chicos abandonaban el aula intercambiando impresiones sobe como les había ido en la prueba. Guardó sus cosas y buscó en su maletín una pastilla para aliviar el dolor.

No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo, hablar con alguien. Descartó a Jasper, pues no quería meter a Alice de por medio y estaba seguro que su amigo acabaría contándole todo a su chica, aunque suponía que ya debía saber algo a través de Bella. Con Emmet era imposible pues aún estaba de luna de miel y él... Él se estaba ahogando en un mar de emociones.

Subió a su moto, pues en estos últimos días había decidido usarla para ir a trabajar. Conducirla siempre le relajaba y aunque fuese un trayecto corto, al menos subido en ella encontraba algo de paz. Puso rumbo a su apartamento, pero en el último momento y sin saber muy bien el por qué decidió cambiar el rumbo. Sólo fue consciente de donde se encontraba cuando ya estaba llamando a la puerta.

Tras unos minutos de espera volvió a llamar y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió.

—¡Edward!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Carlisle pues no esperaba encontrase allí a su hijo menor— ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Bella está embarazada. —Soltó sin rodeos.

Carlisle abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hijo. Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar la noticia y le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Está bien, pasa. No creo que debamos tratar este asunto en la puerta.

Edward aceptó la invitación de su padre y entró depositando el casco en el mueble de la entrada. Para él era raro estar allí. Ni siquiera sabía porque había ido. Su relación con su padre no era la mejor, pero algo en su interior le condujo hacia allí, y tuvo que obedecer a su instinto.

—¿No está mamá?

—No, tu madre ha ido a tomar café con sus amigas y creo que después iban a salir de compras. Pero si quieras hablar con ella puedo llamarla y...

—No, está bien. No pasa nada.

—¿Quieres un café?

—¿Hay cervezas?

—Traeré dos, creo que vamos a necesitarlas.

Edward asintió y vio a su padre desaparecer durante un par de segundo para después volver con sendas latas. Era extraño estar allí, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que estaban solos.

—Entonces... Bella está embarazada.

—Sí. —Respondió dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Enhorabuena. —Le felicitó con emoción contenida— Debes estar… feliz.

—Ese es el problema que debería estarlo, pero lo que siento es pánico.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy preparado, no aún. Ni si quiera se si lo estaré algún día. Esto no estaba planeado.

—Imagino, pero un niño siempre es una bendición. Todo irá bien, Edward.

—No, no lo sé. Me aterra todo esto. No soy capaz de asimilar la noticia.

—Bueno, imagino que a ambos os habrá pillado por sorpresa. ¿Y Bella? ¿Como se lo ha tomado?

Edward suspiró desesperado.

—Mejor que yo. Ella también se sorprendió, pero es que... No se lo estoy poniendo fácil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No hablo con ella desde el día que me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Edward eso no...!

—¡Lo sé! Sé que no está bien, que soy un capullo y un cobarde, pero es que no puedo. No sé qué decirle.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No iras a dejarla sola y eludir tu responsabilidad?

—¡No! Pero es que... No sé si seré capaz de criar a un niño. No... No puedo pasar de nuevo por eso. —Rompió a llorar

Carlisle miró como su hijo se rompía delante de él. Un dolor lacerante atravesó su corazón. A ningún padre le gustaba ver sufrir a su hijo, pero en este caso él sabía que parte de su sufrimiento era culpa suya. Su actitud cuando ocurrió el accidente le había marcado y toda esa culpa aún continuaba dentro de él.

—Edward, claro que serás capaz. Eres un padre excelente.

—No, no lo fui. El deber de un padre es cuidar a su hijo y yo... Yo no cuide de la mía.

—Eso no es cierto. La cuidaste y la protegiste desde el momento en el que nació. Ness te adoraba. El accidente... No fue culpa tuya. Nadie podía hacer nada por salvarlas.

—Yo sí, yo pude no haber discutido con Tanya.

Y hubiera sucedido igual, el coche habría patinado o se os habría cruzado un animal. El camión habría perdido el control... Edward, el destino de ellas era fallecer esa noche, y lamentablemente ni tú ni nadie podría haber hecho nada por salvarlas.

—Tú no pensaste eso. Edward no pudo evitar recriminárselo. Sus palabras aún dolían.

—Yo me equivoqué. Y créeme, cada día me arrepiento de mis palabras, porque, aunque vives, yo esa noche perdí a mi hijo. Por imbécil te perdí a ti.

—Yo también me culpo. Cada día, cada segundo... Cada vez que recuerdo el día que Esme te encontró medio muerto... Si hubiese llegado un par de minutos más tarde te habríamos perdido para siempre y eso no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

—Pero aquí estoy y ellas no.

—Porque no era tu momento. Tenías que seguir con tu vida, con tu trabajo, conocer a Bella, tener otro hijo…

—Mi hijo... —Edward pronunció en voz alta sus palabras. Hasta ahora no había pensado en él o en ella como tal, como una parte de él, de él y de Bella.

Desde el momento en el que Bella le habló del embarazo lo vio como algo ajeno, un bebé, pero no pensó en que era su bebé. Suyo, de los dos.

—¿Edward?

—Es mi hijo. Mío y de Bella. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado así. —Confesó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Asusta un poco, ¿Verdad?

—Tanto o más que la primera vez. Saber que vas a tener que cuidar de una persona toda tu vida, quererlo, protegerlo... Es abrumador ¡Dios, soy un capullo!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo no estoy actuando bien con Bella. No lo estoy haciendo bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He estado tan dolido, tan enfadado por tener una nueva oportunidad de ser padre con otro bebé en lugar de con Ness, que me he olvidado de ella. No la he acompañado a la ecografía, no le he preguntado como está, ni siquiera la he visto. Debe odiarme

—No lo creo, estará enfadada.

—Soy una persona horrible. Esto es... Por un momento pensé... Pensé en no tenerlo, en la opción de... Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo porque me parece horrible, pero ella lo vio en mis ojos.

—Edward, no te martirices. Esos pensamientos seguro que fueron producto de la sorpresa. ¿O acaso ahora piensas igual? ¿No quieres tener ese bebé?

—Por supuesto que quiero.

—Voy a contarte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a tu madre. Quedamos en que sería un secreto entre los dos.

Edward asintió ante sus palabras.

—Antes de la llegada de Emmet, las cosas no fueron fáciles para tu madre y para mí. Tuvo tres abortos lo que la llevó a una fuerte depresión que casi nos cuesta el matrimonio.

—¿Cómo? ¡Jamás habéis dicho nada! —Exclamó sorprendido.

—Lo superamos y juramos no hacerlo. Intentamos no recordar esa época.

—Yo tenía mucho trabajo, ansiaba formar una familia y tu madre también. Lo intentábamos, pero no éramos capaces de que se quedase embarazada, hasta que lo logró, después de casi un año y a la semana lo perdió. Fue horrible verla llorar. Ver como la felicidad que le embarga a se apagaba en cuestión de segundos. A los pocos meses logramos quedarnos embarazados de nuevo y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo y la tercera vez igual. Eso nos destrozó, tu madre estaba depresiva y yo... Me moría al verla así, sin ganas de vivir.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó sorprendido.

—Fuimos al psicólogo y con terapia mejoró. De mutuo acuerdo decidimos dejar de intentarlo, yo me conformaba con tener una vida feliz a su lado y entonces... A los tres meses, sin esperarlo nos enteramos que estaba embarazada de Emmet y después sin previo aviso llegaste tú.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Jamás sospechó que sus padres hubieran podido pasar por todo ese calvario. No se imaginaba a su madre depresiva, siempre había sido una mujer tan fuerte, tan llena de energía.

A veces la vida nos pone pruebas difíciles, pero son esas mismas las que nos ayudan a crecer. Desafortunadamente yo no aprendí la lección. Cometí el error de fallarte como padre y no estuve a la altura de las circunstancias cuando me necesitaste.

—Yo tampoco he sido un hijo ejemplar.

—Lo siento, Edward. Siento no haber estado para ti, siento haberte herido y lamento profundamente mis palabras. Nunca te he culpado. Ese día...la rabia habló por mí.

—Y yo siento haberte defraudado.

—No lo has hecho, hijo. Hacía años que no le llamaba así. Al contrario, estoy orgulloso por cómo has sobrellevado todo.

—Ahora mismo no estoy actuando bien con Bella.

—Pero te has dado cuenta y eso es lo importante. Estoy seguro que harás lo que corresponde.

Edward asintió ante las palabras de su padre.

—Deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo. Te he extrañado, papá.

—Y yo a ti hijo. —Carlisle, emocionado abrazó a Edward. Un abrazo que se había demorado demasiado en el tiempo pero que ambos parecían necesitar.

—¡Mamá se va a volver loca cuando nos vea!

—Creo que le hará más ilusión saber que va a ser abuela de nuevo que el conocer que hemos estado charlando.

—No sé yo...

—Quédate a cenar. Propuso Carlisle. Si se entera que has estado aquí y te has marchado sin verla...

—Está bien, te ayudaré a preparar algo rápido.

Estuvieron cocinando algo sencillo, hablando de fútbol, de la luna de miel de Emmet, de cómo le iba en el colegio... Intentaron ponerse al día, aunque poco a poco.

—Tu madre se está retrasando, normalmente llega pronto a casa.

—Deja que disfrute con sus amigas. Ya sabes cómo son, se ponen a hablar y...

El teléfono de Edward sonó y vio el identificador de llamadas, era Alice. Decidió ignorarla, ya hablaría con ella.

—¿No contestas?

—Es Alice, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus reprimendas. Mañana la llamaré después de que arregle las cosas con Bella.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Edward no respondió.

—Es insistente.

—Ya se cansará, Alice es así.

Está vez el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje le hizo bufar. Dejó de pelar las zanahorias para la ensalada, se limpió las manos y tomó el teléfono dispuesto a ver qué era lo que quería su amiga.

La sangre abandonó su rostro y le hizo palidecer al leer el texto.

_¡Idiota!_

_No sé porque no contestas, pero si aún te importa Bella, mueve el culo y ven al hospital Bellevue._

_Le han asaltado en la tienda._

—Le han asaltado.

—Hijo, ¿Va todo bien?

Edward tembló al mirar a su padre, el mensaje no daba más informa, pero si estaba en el hospital es porque debía estar herida.

—No, no lo está. Han asaltado a Bella. Está en el hospital.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien?

—Yo... No lo sé. Tengo que irme, tengo que estar allí.

Carlisle intento convencerle para llevarle en coche, pero se negó. En moto llegaría antes. Tenía que estar allí, junto a Bella, saber que estaba bien, que había ocurrido. Pero tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento. Solo esperaba y rezaba por equivocarse, por saber que Elma estaba bien, porque no la podía perder.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y ya sabeos lo que ha ocurrido con Edward en estos días.**_

_**¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Bella?**_

_**El próximo día lo descubriremos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPÍTULO 29**_

Edward llegó al hospital en pocos minutos. Daba gracias al cielo de no haberse cruzado con ningún policía, pues estaba seguro de que a la velocidad que había conducido tenía que haberse saltado algunas cuantas normas de tráfico.

En cuanto leyó el mensaje de Alice sintió como su corazón latía queriendo salir del pecho. Su padre intentó tranquilizarlo sin éxito. Llamó un par de veces a Alice, pero esta vez fue ella quien no respondió.

Estacionó la moto en el parking del hospital y entró corriendo en busca de Alice. Llegó a la sala de urgencias y la buscó entre la gente, pues estaba abarrotado. Consiguió localizarla al fondo de la sala, abrazada a Jasper que conversaba con un oficial de policía.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Está bien?

—¡Bendito sea el cielo! ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? —Le reprochó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¡Basta, Alice! Puede que no haya sido el mejor de los novios en los últimos días, per ola amo. ¡Estoy preocupado por ella!

—¡Dios, Esto es culpa mía! —Sollozó abrazada a Jasper.

—Tranquila, cielo. No es culpa de nadie. Ella se pondrá bien.

—¿Puede decirme alguien que ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo está Bella? —Preguntó Edward alzando la voz.

—¡Cálmese, señor! Recuerde que esto es un hospital. —Intervino el oficial.

—Lo siento, yo solo necesito saber que Bella está bien.

—Aún no sabemos nada. —Intervino Jasper—. Llegó una ambulancia y la trasladó directamente al hospital.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Atracaron la tienda. Un delincuente, al que afortunadamente han atrapado, la asaltó a punta de pistola.

—¿Le han disparado? —Preguntó alarmado.

—No lo sabemos. Nosotros llegamos cuando la subían a la ambulancia. Sólo. Vimos la sangre allí.

—Si no la hubiese dejado sola. —Se lamentó Alice.

—Pues en ese caso os habría atracado a las dos. Bella fue valiente, se las ingenió para activar la alarma y que la policía llegase a tiempo.

—¡Dios mío! —Se lamentó Edward tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Familiares de la señorita Swan? —La voz de un hombre llamó su atención. Rondaría los cincuenta y estaba ataviado con un pijama sanitario verde.

—¡Nosotros! —Exclamó Alice.

—¿Ustedes son...? —Preguntó el doctor mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza.

—Yo soy su novio, y ellos unos amigos. —Aclaró Edward.

—Lo siento, solo puedo informar de su estado a familiares directos.

—Pero... Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad. Nosotros somos su familia aquí. Yo... Soy el padre del bebé que está esperando. —Intentó explicar.

—Está bien. —Aceptó conmovido por la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos—. Acompáñenme. —Pidió apartándose un poco de la gente para obtener algo de intimidad.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Edward.

—Ahora mismo están terminando de prepararla para trasladarla a una habitación, tendrá que permanecer ingresada un par de días. La señorita Swan ingresó por un cuadro de estrés post traumático derivado del desagradable incidente en el que se vio envuelta, el cual, provocó una hemorragia uterina que actualmente hemos podido controlar.

—Pero... ¿Ella está bien? ¿El bebé...? —Edward no era médico, pero las palabras del doctor no presagiaban nada bueno.

—Hemos tenido que practicarle un legrado, Lo siento.

—¿Ha perdido el bebé? —Sollozó Alice.

—Lamentablemente, sí. No pudimos hacer nada por salvarle. Afortunadamente hemos conseguido salvar el útero y los ovarios, por lo que la señorita Swan podrá volver a concebir en un futuro sin problemas, aunque es aconsejable esperar unos meses.

Edward escuchaba lejana la voz del médico. Había perdido el bebé, su bebé. El bebé que tanto trabajo le había costado aceptar, el bebé que hasta hace unas horas no se dio cuenta de que era hijo suyo, un hijo que ya no estaba. Otro hijo que había perdido. Uno al que ni siquiera a había llegado a conocer. El aire estaba comenzando a faltarle, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

—¿Cuándo podré interrogarla? —Intervino el oficial de policía.

—Mañana por la mañana, ahora está sedada y debe descansar.

El oficial asintió y se dirigió a Edward, Jasper y Alice antes de marcharse. Lo siento, espero que se reponga.

Edward ni siquiera le respondió. Aún no podía asimilar la noticia, no podía creer que estuviese ocurriendo todo aquello. La imagen de Bella acudió a su mente y le hizo salir del trance.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Puedo verla?

—La paciente está ahora mismo sedada. Ha sufrido una pequeña crisis nerviosa al conocer la noticia. Está siendo trasladada a su habitación. En unos minutos podrán visitarla, aunque les aconsejo que sean breves, debe descansar.

—Gracias.

El medico asintió y se marchó dejándolos allí, en la sala de urgencias

—Edward, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jasper.

—No, no lo estoy. Esto... ¡Esto es una mierda! —Rompió a llorar golpeando con furia la pared haciendo que algunas personas volteasen a mirarlos.

—Lo sé, pero lo importante es que ella esté bien, más adelante podréis volver a intentarlo. —Intentó consolarlo.

En ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada furiosa de Alice.

—No me mires así, Alice.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Te has comportado como un imbécil con Bella y ahora...! ¿Debo creerme que todo esto te afecta?

—¡Alice! —La reprendió Jasper que no conocía parte de la historia.

—No te atrevas a dudarlo. Claro que me afecta, ¡Es Bella! ¡Era mi bebé! ¡La amo! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—Más vale que te hubieses dado cuenta antes. —Le reprochó—. Si ella no quiere verte espero que lo entiendas, porque créeme si a ti te está doliendo, imagínate como puede estar ella.

Edward acogió las palabras de Alice como una puñalada en el corazón. Se le estremecía el alma de pensar en el sufrimiento de Bella. ¡Ojalá pudiese cambiarse por ella! ¡Ojalá nada de eso hubiera pasado!

La enfermera llegó minutos después para conducirles hasta la habitación.

—Podrán entrar solo unos segundos. Está dormida y es aconsejable que descanse.

Edward abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Bella. Pálida y con un gotero en la muñeca, permanecía dormida en un profundo sueño.

—Mañana vendré a visitarla. Es mejor dejarla descansar. —Intervino Alice que se despidió acariciando la mano de su amiga.

—Yo voy a quedarme aquí. Pasaré la noche por si necesita algo.

—Deberías avisar a su compañera de piso, para que no se preocupe y quizás a sus padres. —Aconsejó Jasper.

—Ahora la llamaré.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme.

—Gracias. ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Adiós!

Edward observó como Alice y Jasper abandonaban la habitación. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, apartando un mechón de pelo que cubría su frente y acariciándola.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Bella. Siento no haber estado para ti. Te he fallado, pero te juro que superaremos esto juntos. —Prometió besando suavemente sus labios y apartándose para llamar a Jessica.

La compañera de piso de su chica no se mostró muy feliz de hablar con él, pero en cuanto escuchó las noticias, hizo a un lado su enfado y se interesó por el estado de su amiga. Edward le insistió para que no fuese al hospital, pues Jessica insistía en ir a visitarla. Él pasaría la noche allí y Bella necesitaba tranquilidad. A regañadientes, Jessica aceptó, aunque le prometió ir al día siguiente. Así mismo, fue ella quien le aconsejó no avisar a los padres de Bella hasta ver si era lo que ella quería. Esa decisión tenía que tomarla la propia Bella y no ellos.

Edward pasó toda la noche en un ligero duermevela. En un par de ocasiones Bella se removió inquieta, abrió los ojos unos segundos y murmuró su nombre, pero los efectos de la sedación la hicieron seguir durmiendo. Al amanecer, aprovechó que aún seguía dormida para bajar a por un café. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la habitación, observó que se había despertado. Permanecía tumbada de lado, con las manos debajo de su cabeza y con la mirada fija en la ventana.

—Bella, ¿Te has despertado? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó acercándose hasta ella.

Tomó asiento al lado de su cama, en el lugar en el que había permanecido toda la noche, observó la expresión triste de su rostro, no le había respondido, pero no hacía falta poner en palabras como se encontraba, bastaba mirarla para saber que estaba rota.

Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos y Edward corrió a limpiarla.

—Bella, por favor, ¡No llores! Me parte el alma verte así.

Isabella rehusó su contacto girando se de nuevo en la cama hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba. Al hacerlo no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame al médico?

—Lo que necesito es que me dejes sola. —Respondió Bella con voz ahogada.

—Bella, mi amor...—Edward intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero de nuevo se apartó de su contacto.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete, Edward! ¡Lárgate, no te quiero aquí!

—Bella, por favor, no me alejes de ti. Déjame cuidarte.

—¿Qué no te aleje? ¿Qué te dejé cuidarme? —Estalló llorando— Tú sólito te has alejado, por decisión propia. Desapareciste en cuanto te enteraste de que estaba embarazada. No has querido saber nada. Y ahora que todo se ha acabado, ¿Pretendes volver? ¿Cómo ya no existe este bebé quieres que todo siga como si nada?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—¡Sólo me remito a los hechos, Edward! Llevas semanas desaparecido y ahora... Cuando ya no... —Isabella no pudo terminar la frase, aun le costaba asimilar la noticia—. ¿Ahora vuelves?

—Vine en cuanto Alice me llamo. Incluso antes de eso tenía pensado hablar contigo.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Ya pensabas hablar conmigo? Y claro, yo debía estar esperando como si nada. ¡Esperando a que a ti te diese la gana de venir a mí!, de hablarlo cuanto a ti te pareciese el momento oportuno.

—Bella, reaccioné mal y entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no es el momento. No estás bien y...

—¡Claro que no estoy bien, Edward!¡He perdido a mi hijo y aunque para ti eso suponga un alivio, para mi es el golpe más duro que he recibido en mi vida!

—No es un alivio, no digas eso.

—¿No lo es? —Ironizó—¡No te mientas, Edward!, ¡Ni me mientas a mí! Desde el minuto uno no sentiste ni una pizca de alegría por mi embarazo, así que no intentes hacerme creer que esto no supone quitarte un peso de encima.

—No lo tomé bien, en eso llevas razón, ¡Pero te juro que no lo odie! Me costó comprender que ese bebé era una nueva oportunidad para mí, para los dos, pero en cuanto lo acepté...

—¿Lo aceptaste? ¿Y qué pasa si esa cabeza tuya no lo hubiese aceptado? ¿Me habrías dejado sola? ¡Ah, no que sola ya estaba porque te largaste!

—Tenía miedo, miedo de no ser un buen padre, miedo de fallar otra vez.

—¡Y yo estaba aterrada! ¡Pero no hui, no te alejé de mí! En los momentos difíciles las parejas se unen y se apoyan, pero tú volviste a salir corriendo, a crear ese maldito muro de hielo que te rodea.

—Sabes que no lo he pasado bien

—¡Ni yo! ¿Sabes, Edward? Estoy cansada. Cansada de luchar contra tus traumas cuando tú mismo no lo haces. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo te has acostumbrado a regodearte en tu pena. Pero yo no puedo, no puedo luchar ahora contra eso, No tengo fuerzas. No puedo hacerme cargo de tu dolor y tu pasado cuando tú te niegas a seguir hacia delante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué no lo has superado. Ni a Ness, ni a Tanya. Siguen contigo, siguen siendo tu presente por más que intentes negarlo. Y hasta que no soluciones eso no podrás seguir hacia delante ni rehacer tu vida.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—¡Ves! Ni siquiera quieres escucharlo, porque en el fondo sabes que llevo razón. ¡Y no puedo!, ¡No puedo vivir con dos fantasmas!

—¿De verdad me estás dejando? ¡Acabamos de perder un bebe!¡Por amor de Dios, Bella! —Suplicó acercándose hasta ella— No nos hagas esto. Es un momento difícil, son muchas emociones y... El dolor a veces nos confunde.

—No estoy confundida, Edward. Creo que no he visto nada tan claro en mi vida. Quiero estar con un hombre que me ame.

—Yo te amo.

—Pero no es suficiente. —Habló tristemente— Edward yo quiero a un hombre que no le asuste tener una familia conmigo, que salte de alegría cuando le diga que estoy embarazada y no uno a quien le aterre avanzar un paso tras otro en nuestra relación.

—Bella, sabías que estaba jodido, sabias que necesitaba ir poco a poco. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Me he abierto contigo como con nadie, te he dado más que a nadie.

—Lo sé, pero creo que nos equivocamos. Ni yo soy tan fuerte como creías ni tú estás preparado. Ambos nos estamos aferrando a esta relación como a un salvavidas.

—Habla por ti, yo sé muy bien lo que siento, Bella. No necesito que me psicoanalices.

—No lo hago.

—Ya..., pues lo parece.

—Edward…

—Anoche, cuando Alice me avisó vine corriendo, creí que te había perdido. He pasado toda la noche velando tu sueño, rezando porque abriese los ojos y me hablases para comprobar que estabas bien. He venido dispuesto a cuidarte, a demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, pero está claro que ya has tomado tu decisión. No me quieres a tu lado.

—Edward, ahora soy yo la que necesita estar sola, ordenar sus ideas...

—Y yo no voy a interferir. Si no me quieres a tu lado lo entiendo. Te dejaré sola si eso es lo que quieres.

—No es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito que es diferente.

—Está bien. Lo acepto, aunque no comparto tu decisión. Pero que sepas Bella, que yo me he dado cuenta de mi error, tarde probablemente, pero aun así he venido dispuesto a luchar por ti, pero tú…tú ni siquiera me has dado opción a pelear. Te quiero, y creo que voy a quererte toda mi vida. No lo olvides.

—Edward... —Lloró Bella al ver como se marchaba.

Abandonó la habitación roto, lo sabía. Pero era mejor así. Ambos tenían que aceptar que habían construido una relación sobre una alfombra de cristales rotos que a cada a paso que daban se clavaba en su piel. Ahora llegaba el momento de sanar y después... El destino decidiría.

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Pues parece que Bella ha tomado una decisión ¿Acertada? Ya lo veremos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPÍTULO 30**_

La puerta del apartamento se cerró haciendo retumbar las paredes. Edward descargó parte de su furia en ese portazo. Estaba furioso, dolido, herido... Tenía tantos sentimientos agitando se en su interior que ni siquiera era capaz de ponerlos en orden.

Bella le había dejado, le expulsaba de su vida cuando deberían estar juntos para superar ese doloroso momento. Cuando lo que él quería era estar a su lado, cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz, pero al parecer ella no ansiaba lo mismo.

Pateó con furia una de las sillas del salón haciéndola caer.

—¡Maldita sea! Se quejó golpeando la mesa y apoyando sus manos sobre ella—. ¡Te equivocas, Bella! ¡Te he dado todo de mí, y tú me reprochas que sigo anclado en el pasado, pero no lo estoy!¡ No es así!

Alzó la vista y la fijó en la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Esa que nunca abría, esa en la que solo entraba la señora que dos veces en semana limpiaba su casa, esa... Que había pertenecido a Ness.

Levantó la cabeza y tomó aire para inspirarse fuerzas a sí mismo. Tenía que demostrarle a Bella que el pasado quedaba atrás, que estaba superado, pero sobre todo tenía que demostrárselo a sí mismo. Se acercó hasta la puerta y agarró la manija, la apretó fuertemente y la empujó hacia abajo haciendo sonar el clik que abría el baúl de sus recuerdos.

Entró cauteloso, como si temiese encontrar algo aterrador dentro. La estancia permanecía a oscuras. Buscó el aplique en la pared y lo presionó haciendo que la luz se encendiese. Fue en ese momento cuando lo supo: Bella tenía razón, no lo había superado.

Los recuerdos le inundaron como si de un tsunami se tratase arrastrando y devastado la poca calma que le quedaba.

Observó la cuna desarmada, apoyada en la pared cubierta con una manta, las paredes pintadas de rosa con tres conejos blancos al fondo, tomados de las manos y las cajas... Cajas llenas de sus cosas.

Se aproximó hasta la primera y la abrió, sacando una pequeña mantita amarilla. La recordaba… esa manta se la había tejido su madre. La aproximó hasta su rostro y hundió la cara en ella, buscando su aroma, intentando rememorar su olor.

De nuevo una oleada de nostalgia de apoderó de él: la recordó sonriendo, con su cara regordeta y sus rizos indomables, llamándole papá, dormida en su regazo, abrazando sus dedos con su pequeña manita. La había amado tanto.

Apartó su rostro de la manta y algo llamó su atención: era una foto de los tres en el hospital, el día del nacimiento de Ness. Fue en ese momento, cuando las lágrimas cayeron sobre el cristal del portarretratos, cuando fue consciente de que estaba llorando, de que su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose por los sollozos por el dolor. Las había perdido a ambas, no sólo a Ness, sino también a Tania.

El final de su relación no había sido idílico, el amor que creyó sentir por ella se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta sólo quedar cariño. Cariño y respeto por alguien con quien compartía su vida y que le había dado lo más grande para él: su hija. Pero ese cariño y ese respeto se volvió en odio tras su muerte, odio por cómo actuó la noche del accidente, odio por haber propiciado aquel fatídico desenlace. Por eso la había bloqueado de su mente. Esa era la razón por la cual solo pensaba en su pequeña, porque rememorar a Tanya era añadir más sal a la herida, llenarse aún más de rencor.

Bella tenía razón, en ese momento lo supo. Estaba anclado al pasado, no podía avanzar porque involuntariamente se aferraba al recuerdo de Ness para seguir viviendo, porque sin darse cuenta, el rencor hacia Tanya le amargaba haciendo que al final, esa amargura dañase a otras personas. Había herido a Bella, lo sabía.

No fue sólo su comportamiento con respecto al embarazo, si no desde el inicio. Siempre le ocultó una parte de sí mismo, no se entregó por completo cuando ella sí lo había hecho. Ese Edward no era él.

—¡Dios mío! —Sollozó. Ni siquiera se había alegrado por la noticia de que iba a ser padre. ¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido?

Miró la foto de nuevo y recorrió con su dedo la carita de Ness.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Siento no ser una buena persona! ¡Me debes estar odiando en este momento! ¡Pero te juro que volveré a ser el mismo, lo haré!

Bella tenía razón. Él le había ahogado con su dolor y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo su comportamiento le hacía sufrir a ella. Pero todo iba a cambiar. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Si Bella no le quería en su vida en ese momento, tenía que aceptarlo, se lo debía. Pero eso no quería decir que en un futuro no pudiesen estar juntos. Ambos debían sanar, curarse y después... Después sería el destino quien decidiría.

Se secó las lágrimas y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo marcando un número que llevaba años olvidado entre sus contactos.

—¿Edward? ¿Bella está bien?

—Papá... Ayúdame….

ὠὠὠ

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? —Le preguntó Jessica mientras le ayudaba a hacer la maleta.

—Completamente.

Pero puede que te estés precipitado. Sé que es una situación difícil por la que has pasado, pero si lo piensas unos días más...

—No hay nada que pensar. La decisión ya está tomada.

Había abandonado el hospital tres días atrás. El día siguiente a su atraco, tras conversar con el policía que fue a visitarla, pasó a revisarla el médico y al comprobar que todo estaba bien decidió darle el alta hospitalaria.

Efectivamente; físicamente estaba bien, pero emocionalmente... Después de su charla con Edward se encontraba deshecha.

Verlo allí la había destrozado. Saber que solamente había acudido a su lado cuando ya era demasiado tarde le dolió, le dolió mucho. Ella le necesitaba a su lado desde el principio, pero no estuvo y al final, todo el enfado y la desilusión de los días previos estallaron sin control cuando le vio.

Estaba harta, cansada de sus idas y venidas, de que se acercase un paso y al minuto retrocediese dos. Eran adultos, no adolescentes y como tales tenían que enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos.

No podía, no se encontraba con fuerzas para sostenerlo a él. No, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de recomponerse ella misma. Por eso había tomado esa decisión, por eso se alejaba de él. Si había actuado de manera correcta o no solo el tiempo lo diría.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad. Entiendo que hayas roto con Edward, pero... ¿Marcharte de Nueva York? Aquí está tu vida, Bella. La ciudad es muy grande para que podáis convivir los dos.

—No es sólo por él, también es por mí. Necesito alejarme de aquí. Estos meses han sido demasiado: lo de Jacob, lo de Edward... Necesito calmarme, alejarme de todo y pensar. Curar mis heridas y aquí no puedo hacerlo, porque todo me recuerda a él y lo ocurrido. —Confesó acariciando su vientre.

—Bella, eres joven. Podrás tener más bebés.

—¡Pero yo quería este, Jess! —Rompió a llorar—. Vale que al principio me sorprendió, pero… ¡Era mi hijo!, ¡Mío y de Edward! y pasada la sorpresa inicial... ¡Lo amé desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada!

—Lo sé. La abrazó—, Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo. Por eso debo marcharme.

—¿A Cold spring?

—Sí. Me irá bien estar una temporada allí. Es un pueblo tranquilo y podré estar con mis padres.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Ya he hablado con Alice y aunque no está de acuerdo con mi decisión la entiende.

Había hablado el día anterior con ella. La decisión de marcharse la tomó en cuanto llegó al apartamento. No había querido llamar a sus padres informándoles de lo ocurrido para no asustarles, pero quería ir con ellos lo más pronto posible. Volver a la seguridad de su hogar.

Alice pensaba que se estaba equivocando y así se lo hizo saber, pero aceptó su decisión.

—Siento dejarte tirada, Alice. Agradezco enormemente la oportunidad que me has dado, pero no puedo estar aquí. Me estoy ahogando.

—No te preocupes por eso, encontraré a alguien rápido. Lo importante es que tú te recuperes. Odio que te marches porque te considero una amiga, y no me gusta que mis amigas estén lejos, pero si tu piensas que es lo mejor, lo acepto.

La conversación tuvo lugar por teléfono, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para decírselo a la cara. Odiaba las despedidas y no se encontraba emocionalmente estable para poder llevarlas a cabo. Ya le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo hacerlo con Jess, pero vivía con ella, no podía evitarlo.

—Si quieres puedo seguir pagando mi parte del alquiler, Jess.

—No te preocupes por eso. Además, estarás sin trabajo.

—Pero tengo unos ahorros con los que puedo ir tirando...

—No. Ya he vivido sola antes, además... Mike puede ayudarme.

—¿Mike?

—Sí, bueno él... hace unos días hablamos de dar un paso más, vivir juntos... Puede que sea muy rápido, pero es que estamos tan bien. No sé, lo mismo podemos intentarlo.

—Me alegro, Jess.

—Pero no quiero que suene a que estoy deseando que te marches. ¡No es así! Eso lo hablamos antes de saber que tú...

—Jess, tranquila, no pasa nada. Además, si tienes que vivir con alguien ¿Quién mejor que con tu novio?

—Pero... ¿Y cuando vuelvas? Vas a volver, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó abrazándola.

—Eso espero, pero no sé cuándo y ni me parecería justo impedir que Mike se mude contigo sin saber lo que voy a hacer. Cuando vuelva... Ya veré que hago. Hay muchos pisos en Nueva York.

—Voy a echarte de menos, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

—Y yo a ti. Eres mi mejor amiga. No sé qué habría sido de mi sin ti. —Confesó Bella agarrando sus manos y sintiendo como su vista se volvía vidriosa.

Al día siguiente abandonó la ciudad conduciendo su coche, con varias cajas donde guardaba sus pertenecías y una maleta donde además de ropa lleva una enorme cantidad de recuerdos y un corazón roto.

Pensó en Edward y un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Aunque ella le había echado de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Le amaba y no sabía si dejaría de hacerlo algún día, pero ellos no se querían bien. Su amor era dañino, sobre todo para ella. Sentía que se había convertido en un salvavidas para Edward, algo a lo que aferrarse, y eso no estaba bien.

En una pareja debe primar el amor y la confianza, no el miedo y la inseguridad. Él tenía que avanzar, aceptar que su hija y Tanya no volverían para poder vivir de nuevo, y entonces sólo entonces podría ser feliz, con o sin ella.

Realizó todo el trayecto llorando, recordando todos los momentos vividos junto a él, sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus noches de amor...

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba aparcando frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Se miró en el espejo e intentó recomponer su rostro, aunque era imposible borrar los restos del llanto pues sus ojos permanecían hinchados y enrojecidos.

Bajó del coche y llegó hasta la puerta donde llamó al timbre. En unos segundos su padre apareció frente a ella completamente sorprendido al verla allí.

—¿Bella? ¡Hija, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Papá... —Habló sin poder evitar que su voz se rompiese haciéndola llorar de nuevo.

—Cariño... ¿Estás bien?

—Abrázame, por favor, papá. Solo abrázame. —Pidió aferrándose a su cintura como cuando era pequeña.

Charlie Swan obedeció a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y sintiendo como él llanto se apoderaba de ella como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Algo no iba bien.

—No te preocupes, cielo. —La consoló besando su frente—. Estás en casa, todo irá bien.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues…parece que Edward a abierto los ojos demasiado tarde. Ahora los caminos de ambos se separan y deben curar sus heridas, pero…¿Volverán a cruzarse?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos en el grupo de Facebook de Élite fanfiction y sus martes de adelantos y cada viernes en un nuevo capítulo, aunque ya quedan poquitos. ¡Siete y el epílogo! ¿Preparadas para la recta final?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPÍTULO 31**_

_Siete meses después_.

—Bella, ¿Has terminado de regar las tomateras? Necesito que me ayudes con esto. —Habló Charlie Swan arrodillado frente a una hilera de zanahorias.

—Ahora mismo voy, papá. —Respondió.

—Gracias, hija. Entre los dos acabaremos antes.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a su padre y ver su rostro lleno de tierra negra y sudor. Durante los meses que llevaba allí se había convertido en su ayudante. Cuidaban el pequeño huerto ecológico juntos para desesperación de su madre y es que, al final, esa tarea tan sencilla le había ayudado a relajarse, desconectar y olvidar.

El día que llegó a Cold Spring de derrumbó frente a sus padres. Cuando entró en casa aun llorando, su madre llegó hasta ella alarmada, preguntando que ocurría, pero no pudo confesarles los ocurrido hasta que no se calmó. Dos horas después y con una taza de tila entre las manos les puso al día de todo: desde el embarazo, lo ocurrido con Edward y su aborto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres fue clara, pero rápidamente dio paso a la preocupación por el estado de salud de Isabella, que tras una ducha y una cena algo ligera se encerró en su habitación y permaneció una semana allí, recibiendo los cuidados y mimos de su madre y los infructuosos intentos de su padre por arrancarle una sonrisa.

Al ver que no tenía éxito en su labor, Charlie Swan decidió adoptar el papel de padre exigente y la obligó a salir de ese dormitorio y ayudarle a plantar unos vegetales en su huerto. Isabella descubrió que ayudarle le hacía sentir bien, por lo que poco a poco esa tarea se fue convirtiendo en una rutina.

La tristeza le acompañaba, aunque con los días empezó a disminuir, despertando un atisbo de esperanza en su interior.

Su vida en Cold Spring era muy distinta a la de nueva York. Por la mañana ayudaba a su padre y algunas tardes acompañaba a su madre a la asociación de mujeres donde colaboraba en las diversas iniciativas.

Poco a poco empezó a ocupar su tiempo con distintas tareas, de esa manera se obligaba a no pensar en lo que había dejado atrás, a no pensar en Edward.

Edward. Mentía si decía que durante esos meses no había pensado en él, pues todos los días la invadían los recuerdos. Al principio despertando dolor, y con el paso de los días, invocando a la añoranza.

Durante todo este tiempo había mantenido el contacto con Jessica y Alice, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a preguntarles por él, aunque en más de una ocasión tuviese que morderse la lengua para hacerlo. Ellas tampoco le mencionaban, parecía que ambas aceptaron los motivos por los que abandonó la ciudad y los respetaban.

—¡Pues esto está! —Añadió Bella sacudiendo se la tierra de las manos—, Será mejor que nos duchemos antes de que llegue mamá y vea este desastre.

—Ve tú primero, yo quiero terminar unas cosas antes.

Bella subió a su habitación dispuesta a preparar las cosas para la ducha, pero una vez más el joyero que tenía encima de su tocador llamó su atención. Se sentó y lo abrió despacio, sacando la pequeña carta que había releído tantas veces. Las únicas noticias que había tenido de Edward durante ese tiempo y que llegó justo a los quince días de dejar nueva York.

Cuando vio el remitente estuvo durante veinte minutos decidiendo que hacer si leerla o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo.

Acarició las letras que formaban la firma de Edward y volvió a leerla de nuevo, aunque prácticamente se la sabía de memoria.

_Querida Bella:_

_Ni siquiera sé si llegarás a leer estas palabras, espero que sí, aunque si no lo haces lo entenderé, estarás en tu pleno derecho. _

_Saber que te has marchado de la ciudad me ha matado, pues egoístamente me consolaba saber que aún sin estar juntos, el destino podía hacernos coincidir por casualidad, pero ahora entiendo que no será así, al menos no por el momento. _

_Alice me comentó que tu marcha no será para siempre y de corazón deseo que no sea así, pues no podría soportar ser el responsable también de eso. Ya es suficiente duro ser consciente de cuanto daño te he hecho, del cual estoy profundamente arrepentido. _

_La vida se me va a quedar corta para pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero sobre todo por haber arruinado el que se suponía debía ser uno de los momentos más felices de nuestra vida. _

_Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, aún sin ser consciente de ello, amé a ese bebé tanto como te he amado a ti, pero lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya os había perdido a los dos. _

_En el hospital tenías razón, y creo por eso me enfadé tanto. Sigo aferrado al pasado, a un pasado que nos condiciona y limita a la hora de seguir adelante. Pero avanzaré Bella, lo haré por ti, por mí y sobre todo por Ness. Porque ella odiaría a la persona en la que me he convertido, tanto como la odiamos tú y yo. _

_Me gustaría tanto estar contigo en estos momentos, abrazarte y protegerte. Reconfortante y cuidarte, me mentiría si dijese que no, pero entiendo tu decisión, ya te lo dije. _

_Espero que este tiempo nos sirva a los dos, para recomponernos. _

_Yo por mi parte lucharé con mis fantasmas y mis miedos, y te tendré en mis pensamientos todos los días. Egoístamente, espero que tú también pienses en mí. Lo deseo. _

_No sé si algún día volveremos a vernos. Espero que sí. Espero que en un futuro podamos volver a estar juntos, pero para amarnos bien, como nos merecemos, como tú te mereces, Bella. _

_No sé si el destino volverá a juntarnos, tal vez, la decisión esté en nuestras manos, lo único que tengo seguro es que yo voy a amarte toda mi vida. Porque tú eres la única que ha hecho latir mi corazón, ahora lo sé. Contigo todo ha sido diferente, contigo todo fue más, aunque yo para ti, no pude ser suficiente. _

_No te merezco Bella, y tú... Tú no me mereces, al menos no a quien soy ahora. _

_Te amo, Bella. No lo olvides, porque siempre lo haré. Siempre seré tuyo. _

_Edward. _

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro de nuevo. Cada vez que leía la misiva su corazón volvía a encogerse. Cada vez que volvía a leer sus palabras, se estremecía de nuevo. Lo echaba de menos.

Era cobarde, y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, miedo de tener noticias suyas. Por eso no preguntaba por él, porque temía saber que había sido de su vida, si se había olvidado de ella, si había conocido a alguien más.

En la carta le juraba amor, pero eso fue hace meses y en ella también le decía que iba a cambiar, puede que ese cambio conllevase olvidarse de ella.

—¿Estás bien cielo? —Preguntó su madre mientras cenaban.

—Sí —Respondió jugueteando con el tenedor.

—No nos mientas, hija. Llevas toda la tarde demasiado taciturna.

—Es sólo que... A veces, extraño Nueva York. —Se atrevió a confesar.

Y era verdad esa tarde se había dado cuenta. Añoraba su vida allí. Estar con sus padres era maravilloso, pero ella no encajaba allí. Necesitaba trabajar, volver a su ritmo habitual...

—¿Quieres volver? —Preguntó su madre.

—Sí, al menos quiero intentarlo. No quiero ser una carga para vosotros, estos meses han sido maravillosos, pero ya es hora de retomar mi vida.

—Cariño, tú nunca serás una carga para nosotros.

—Pero vosotros tenéis aquí vuestra vida y la mía... La mía está en Nueva York.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Jess está viviendo con Mike y no tienes trabajo. Aunque podrías hablar con Alice y...

—Renee, no la agobies. —Intervino Charlie que había permanecido atento y en silencio durante toda la conversación.

—No estoy diciendo que me vaya a marchar hoy mismo. Pero creo que ya es hora de ir buscando un sitio para vivir y algún lugar donde trabajar. No voy a volver con Jess, no me parecería justo y en cuanto a Alice... Ha contratado a una chica que le ayude, así que también lo he descartado. Empezaré a mirar pisos y ofertas de empleo.

—Eso es un buen inicio. —Sugirió Charlie—. ¿De verdad te sientes preparada?

—Creo que sí, pero hasta que no me enfrente a ello no estaré segura.

—¿Y... Edward? —Preguntó tímidamente su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —Respondió centrando la mirada en su plato.

—¿Vas a buscarle? ¿Vas a volver con él?

—Yo... No sé. Llevamos meses sin hablarnos y fui yo quien decidió terminar con todo. Él habrá seguido con su vida.

—Pero tenéis amigos en común: Alice, Jasper... ¿también vas a alejarte de ellos?

—No, pero ahora... No quiero pensar en eso. Solo quiero volver y después... Después ya veremos.

A partir de esa noche Isabella se dedicó a buscar ofertas de empleo y consultar anuncios de pisos. Dos semanas después toda su labor de búsqueda dio sus frutos: ese viernes tenía una entrevista de trabajo y un posible lugar donde vivir.

Poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, poco a poco retomaba su vida, una vida sin Edward, al menos por ahora.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Pues el tiempo ha pasado y ya sabemos que ha sido de la vida de Bella, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Edward?**_

_**¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a Nueva York?**_

_**Estoy muy emocionada porque la historia ha alcanzado la barrera de los 1000 reviews. Saber que os está gustando es el mejor regalo que puedo tener.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs, y follows.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos en los martes de adelantos y el viernes en el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPÍTULO 32**_

Llegaba tarde. Llegaba muy tarde. Pero no era su culpa, el tráfico ese día era horrible. Las clases finalizaron temprano y él salió a toda velocidad del colegio, pero un accidente en una de las intersecciones le están retrasando.

Entró en el edificio y saludó a la secretaria que le miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenas tardes!, Soy Edward Cullen, tenía cita a las...

—Seis y media. He sido yo quien ha atendido su llamada informando del retraso. No se preocupe, el doctor Gerandy le está esperando. —Sonrió la mujer— Adelante.

—Gracias. —Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta situada frente a él. Golpeó con los nudillos suavemente y la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

—¡Edward! ¡Por fin estas aquí! —Saludó el hombre cerrando el libro— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ya sabe, Nueva York y sus atascos. —Ironizó sentándose en la silla situada frente al escritorio. Era extraño, pero ese despacho ya era demasiado familiar para él.

Richard Gerandy era el psicólogo con el que se estaba tratando desde hacía meses. Él hombre que le había salvado, pues gracias a él estaba reconduciendo su vida.

La noche que Bella terminó con él, llamó a su padre. La charla que habían tenido antes de lo ocurrido rompió una barrera entre ellos y cuando fue consciente de que la había perdido, fue en la única persona en la que pensó. Su imagen acudió a su cabeza, necesitaba ayuda y algo le decía que después de haber hablado con él no le fallaría.

Carlisle llegó al apartamento de su hijo y le encontró destrozado, sentado en el suelo abrazando las cosas de Ness. Esa imagen le estremeció, pero lo que terminó por desarmarle fue la voz ahogada de su hijo pidiéndole ayuda de nuevo, al igual que había hecho cuando le llamó por teléfono. El hombre hecho y derecho que suponía debía ser, parecía un niño asustado, abatido, un hombre derrotado…

—Siéntate, será mejor que empecemos. —Habló Gerandy— ¿Qué tal todo? Llevamos un mes sin vernos, ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Sí, he estado trabajando en lo que usted me dijo. He buscado fotos de Tanya y mías, y he intentado anotar todos los buenos momentos vividos juntos. Hice la lista que me sugirió y tenía razón, —Confesó sacando un folio escrito de su carpeta de "tareas" para entregársela— Lo bueno pesa más que lo malo.

—Es un gran paso, Edward. Estoy asombrado con el cambio que has hecho durante estos meses. —Sonrió satisfecho leyendo lo que había escrito.

—Y yo, no recordaba lo que era sentirse tan bien. Incluso he vuelto a tocar la guitarra.

—¿De verdad?

— Surgió un día que estaba aburrido, —Habló Edward encogiéndose de hombros— La vi y... Me apeteció. Desde entonces intento practicar un par de veces en semana.

—Eso suena estupendo.

Edward sonrió. No había sido un camino fácil, pero merecía la pena.

Las primeras sesiones fueron duras, durísimas. Él llegaba a la consulta lleno de miedos, inseguridades y dolor y Gerandy cogió todo eso, lo analizó y le hizo plantarle cara, mirarlo frente a frente y enfrentarse a ello. Tomar las riendas de su vida, mirar cara a cara a sus miedos, a su pasado, a su culpa…

Con el paso de las sesiones descubrió que el gran problema de que no superase la muerte de Tanya y su hija es que no sólo se culpaba a sí mismo, también culpaba a Tanya por cómo se comportó esa noche.

A base de mucho esfuerzo aceptó que todo lo ocurrido escapaba de su control, que él no era el dueño del destino de su hija, ni de Tanya, ni siquiera del suyo. El accidente fue solo eso, un accidente, un desafortunado percance que cambió su vida pero que él no podía cambiar.

También afrontó todos los errores que había cometido con respecto a Bella. Empezó una relación con ella mostrándole sólo una parte de él, exigiendo que aceptase y perdonase sus fallos y sus errores, pero dando por supuesto que eso era lo normal. Estaba equivocado, ahora lo entendía. Él quería tener todo de Bella, saber y conocer todo acerca de ella, pero no le ofrecía lo mismo no le pagaba con la misma moneda. Su relación nunca fue equitativa, ahora lo sabía.

Bella, aun habiendo salido de una relación con un final tormentosos se entregó por completo a él, y él, sin embargo, siempre fue con el freno de mano puesto. Con reservas, con medias verdades, intentando protegerla de su pasado para no hacerle daño e irónicamente eso fue lo que mas daño le causó y acabó destrozándola, a ambos.

Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón en persona. Ya lo hizo en esa carta, pero, aun así, ansiaba volver a verla y decirle cara a cara todo lo que guardaba en su interior. Sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, bueno sí lo habían hecho, pero para intensificarse, para aumentar más aún.

Bella era el amor de su vida, eso lo tenía claro. A Tanya la había querido mucho, pero aquello no fue amor. El amor solo lo había sentido con Isabella, y estaba seguro que, aunque no le perdonase, jamás podría volver a enamorarse como lo había hecho de ella.

Si por su cabezonería la había perdido tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Sabía por Alice que estaba bien. Su amiga no daba muchos detalles y él ante la negativa tampoco quiso insistir demasiado. Se conformaba con escuchar pequeños comentarios, noticias robadas que le hacían feliz y que en el fondo avivaban la llama de su esperanza.

—¿Has dado ya el último paso? —Preguntó Gerandy—. Sé que estaba entre las tareas que te mandé, pero no sé si me habrás obedecido.

—Iré hoy. —Confesó tomando aire— Quería verle antes de ir, para mí, visitar ese lugar supondrá cerrar un ciclo y quería saber cómo debo actuar.

—Edward, ahí no puedo ayudarte. Debes escuchar a tu corazón, hacer lo que sientas. Solo sé que es necesario que des ese paso para cerrar la terapia. Es necesario y quizás lo más importante de todo el proceso. Si te lo pedí es porque es el momento, porque estás preparado y puedes con ello. Si te abruma o te sientes mal cuando estés allí no dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias, por todo. Si algún día vuelvo a ser feliz será gracias a usted.

—Creí que ya lo eras. —Habló Gerandy enarcando una ceja.

—Mi felicidad no será completa hasta que no tenga a Bella de regreso.

—Pero sabes que eso no es solo tu decisión, no depende de tí. Creí que ya lo hablamos. Debes hablar con ella, pero si las cosas no salen tal y como quieres... También deberás aceptarlo.

—Lo sé, pero aún tengo fe. Dicen que eso es lo último que se pierde. —Bromeó.

—Está bien. Pues adelante, no te entretengo más. Da ese último paso.

—Gracias —Edward se levantó y le estrechó la mano— Iré a ello.

Edward abandonó el consultorio del doctor Gerandy y puso rumbo hacia su destino. De camino, paró en una floristería y eligió un ramo de lilas. Hacía años que no las compraba y le pareció extraño, pero al mismo tiempo conmovedor.

Aparcó el coche justo en la entrada del cementerio. Solamente le había pisado una vez, pero recordaba el camino perfectamente. Lamentablemente nunca lo olvidaría. Caminó durante cinco minutos hasta que las vio frente a él: dos lápidas de granito gris con sus nombres grabados

_Tanya Delany_

_Amada novia_

_Adorada madre_

_Ness Cullen_

_Adorada hija_

_Un ángel entre nosotros._

Tomó aire y se arrodilló frente a ellas, repartiendo las flores en dos pequeños ramos.

Estaba temblando. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y él estar allí había despertado miles de recuerdos que acudieron como una ola a su cabeza haciendo que las lágrimas de emoción emborronaran su visión.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Habló con voz quebrada— Sé que he tardado mucho en venir, pero aquí estoy. Os he traído vuestras flores favoritas, espero que eso ayude a que me perdonéis.

Edward acarició las letras que dibujaban el nombre de su pequeña y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Se sentó en el césped y continuó hablando.

—Te extraño tanto, cielo. Ha sido tan difícil para mí decirte adiós. He guardado tus cosas durante años pensando que en algún momento volverías, que todo era un mal sueño del que tarde o temprano me despertaría, pero ya he comprendido que nos será así. Lo entendí y decidí entregar tus cosas a niños que los necesitan, para que ellos puedan disfrutarlas como lo hiciste tú. Pero no he podido deshacerme de tu gato de peluche, ese le conservare siempre.

Edward sonrió al recordar el día en el que guardó todo lo de su pequeña. La ropa, los muebles, los juguetes... Allí estaban acumulando polvo mientras que probablemente a algunos niños les hiciera falta por lo que con ayuda de su madre decidieron entregarlo a una parroquia cercana. Llevó todo menos las fotos y ese peluche, el primero que le regaló y el que la niña adoraba.

—_Cariño, no tienes que entregarlo todo. Siempre es bueno tener algo físico que te la recuerde, aunque ella no se vaya nunca ni de tu corazón ni de tu mente. _

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su madre.

—La abuela me ayudó, — Continuó— Ella también lo ha pasado mal, y el abuelo y el tío Emmet. Te amaban demasiado al igual que yo. Pero ahora sé que siempre estarás conmigo, aunque de otra manera. Una en la que podré quererte mejor, sin dolor. Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón Ness, eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie, pequeña. Fuiste el mejor regalo que pudimos tener tu madre y yo.

Tragó saliva intentando aclarar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de mirar la lápida de Tanya.

—Tanya... —Susurró— Creo que en vida no te agradecí lo suficiente el regalo que me hiciste al darme a Ness. Tengo que confesar que... No he sido justo contigo. Te he odiado durante todo este tiempo, culpándote y culpándome por aquella maldita discusión, y ahora por fin he entendido que si no hubiese sido esa la causa del accidente lo habría sido otra: un animal atravesado en la carretera, un conductor borracho... Ahora lo sé, lo aceptó y deseo que donde quieras que estés me perdones. —Pidió apretando el puente de su nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro— Te quise mucho Tanya, aunque las cosas al final no fuesen del todo bien entre nosotros. Siempre fuimos sinceros el uno con el otro. Confiamos en nosotros y cuidamos lo nuestro, aunque poco a poco nos fuimos enfriando. Te quise, pero no te amé, lo siento. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy confesando esto, creo... Creo que lo necesito para cerrar el círculo. Conocí a alguien y fue entonces cuando supe lo que es el amor, aunque la he perdido por idiota.

No pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa escapase de sus labios al recordar el rostro de Isabella.

—Bella... Ha sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que os fuisteis, pero lo estropeé, le hice daño y ahora... Ella no está en mi vida. Sinceramente, espero que algún día vuelva porque sin ella mi vida no está completa.

Una ola de paz comenzó a invadirle tras haber liberado todo lo que oprimía su corazón. Esas palabras las tenía guardadas y necesitaba compartirlas con ellas.

—Me ha costado mucho trabajo venir, pero se siente bien. Prometo volver pronto. Nunca os olvidaré. Siempre estaréis en mi corazón, pero debo seguir hacia delante. Os quiero. Siempre os querré.

Edward se despidió de ellas sintiendo una agradable calma. Por primera vez desde que las perdió sentía que todo estaba en orden, o casi todo.

Estos meses sin Bella habían sido una tortura por su ausencia y por todo el proceso de curación interna al que se había sometido.

Ahora estaba bien, ahora podía amarla de manera correcta. Solo esperaba verla de nuevo. El destino les debía una y si no... Tendría que actuar él para que eso sucediese.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Pues ya sabemos que ha sido de Edward en este tiempo, ahora… ¿Se reencontrarán? ¿Volverá a unirlos el destino?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favos, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes en un nuevo capítulo y cada martes en el grupo de Élite Fanfiction.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPÍTULO 33**_

Isabella alisó la arruga inexistente de su falda. Los zapatos le estaban haciendo daño, siempre había odiado los tacones, pero eran necesarios. Tenía puestas grandes esperanzas en esta entrevista de trabajo por lo que todo debía salir a la perfección.

Se encontraba frente a la galería de arte Volterra. Según el anunció que leyó en el periódico necesitaban a alguien que se encargase de la administración, por lo que decidió contactar con ellos. Fue uno de los pocos anuncios de los que obtuvo respuestas, de ahí que hubiese puesto toda su fe en ello.

Entró y observó las distintas obras de arte dispuestas en las paredes. La mayoría eran pinturas abstractas. No es que ella entendiese mucho del tema, pero no observaba ninguna figura lógica en los lienzos, solo trazos sin sentidos.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —La saludó la amable chica situada frente al mostrador que hacía de recepción.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el señor Volterra.

—¡Ah, Señorita Swan! El señor Demetri ha tenido que salir de viaje, pero le atenderá su esposa. Ambos trabajan en la galería. Pase al fondo y diríjase al despacho que verá frente a usted y pase. Ahora mismo anunciaré su llegada.

—Gracias. —Isabella obedeció las órdenes recibidas y llegó hasta la puerta. Golpeó suavemente y esperó una respuesta antes de entrar.

—Pase, Isabella. —Respondió una voz de mujer.

El saludo quedó atorado en su garganta cuando reconoció a la mujer que estaba de pie frente a ella.

—¿Usted? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Bienvenida, Bella. Es un placer volver a verte. —Saludó Heidi Volterra.

La señora Volterra iba vestida elegantemente con un vestido blanco de lunares azules, su pelo rubio recogido en un elegante moño y una sonrisa agradable bailando en sus labios. La única vez que Bella vio a esa mujer fue en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmet. Aún recordaba su charla, aquella que desencadenó que descubrirse todo el pasado de Edward.

—Veo que de verdad no esperabas encontrarme aquí. —Sonrió dulcemente— Cuando Demetri me comentó que te había seleccionado para la entrevista le pedí ver tu curriculum y enseguida reconocí tu nombre, pero debía confirmar si eras tú o no.

—Yo no pensé que...

—¿Qué está pudiese ser mi galería? Normal, lo entiendo. Para las personas que no pertenecen a este mundo nuestro apellido pasa desapercibido y al fin y al cabo tú y yo solo nos hemos visto una vez. Pero siéntate, hablemos.

Bella apartó la silla situada frente al escritorio y tomó asiento.

—Así que... ¿Estás interesada en el puesto?

—Sí. —Afirmó aclarándose la garganta— Leí la oferta de trabajo y... Bueno, yo no conozco mucho sobre arte, pero según tengo entendido mis labores estarían relacionadas más con la administración que con otra cosa.

—Efectivamente. Lo que Demetri y yo necesitamos es alguien que nos ayude a poner un poco de orden con el papeleo. Adoramos nuestro trabajo, pero las facturas, las órdenes de venta y los contratos para las exposiciones nos quitan demasiado tiempo. Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude en ese aspecto para así poder seguir buscando a nuevos artistas y por qué no, tener algo más de tiempo libre.

Isabella sonrió satisfecha ante su explicación.

—En eso sí puedo ayudarles.

—He leído tu curriculum. Estuviste trabajando en una empresa de telecomunicaciones y después en una librería.

—Sí, me he dedicado a la atención al público y después en la tienda e Alice además e ayudarla con las ventas me encargaba de la parte online y administrativa.

—Perfecto, eso quiere decir que tienes experiencia...

—Sí.

—Cumples con todos los requisitos, Bella, pero tengo una duda... —Heidi parecía cautelosa— Yo... Sé por Esme que Edward y tú ya no estáis juntos y que abandonaste la ciudad.

—Sí, —Isabella tragó saliva antes de continuar— Ocurrieron... Cosas… Pero estoy decidida a volver a Nueva York, por eso me interesa el puesto.

—Entiendo. Sabes que Esme y yo somos amigas, no sé en qué términos acabó vuestra relación pero... No quiero que eso suponga algún problema para ti.

—No lo será. No tengo nada en contra de los Cullens, y mucho menos contra Edward. Aunque debo reconocer que puede que resulte un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, debo confesarte que él no viene por aquí, pero si que puede que coincida alguna vez con su madre, aunque tú estarás dentro. No será necesario que la veas si no quieres.

—Pues entonces... No se hable más. Aquí tienes una copia del contrato puedes echarle un ojo y ver si estás de acuerdo con las condiciones.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya?

—Sí si tú estás de acuerdo...

—Sí, claro. —Sonrió.

Aun dentro del impacto que había supuesto ver a Heidi Volterra allí, tenía que aceptar la oportunidad que le ofrecía. Debía volver a su vida y no podía desaprovechar esa oferta de trabajo.

—Señora Volterra...

—Heidi, por favor. Si me llamas señora me sentiré muy vieja.

—Está bien, Heidi. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Claro, tú dirás.

—Sé que ha dicho que no suele coincidir mucho con Edward, pero en caso de que lo hiciera, ¿Podría… no decirle que trabajo o aquí?

—Sí eso es lo que quieres... —Sonrió intentando entender la posición de ella.

—Es solo que... Por el momento no estoy preparada para verlo.

—De acuerdo. No diré nada. Te espero el lunes a las nueve. Demetri estará conmigo y así podrás conocerle, él te pondrá al día de todo. —Heidi extendió su mano hacia ella sonriendo satisfecha— Bienvenida, Bella.

—Gracias. —Bella aceptó su mano complacida.

Emocionada abandonó la galería de arte con la perspectiva de haber retomado su vida. Poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad. Se subió al coche y se dirigió al restaurante donde había quedado con Jessica para comer. Su amiga al verla entrar se levantó para abrazarla.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Estás preciosa!

—Tú también, Jess. Nadie puede negar que Mike te hace feliz.

—Digamos que lo intenta y por el momento lo va consiguiendo.

—Me alegra mucho que seas feliz.

—Entonces... ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí.

Isabella le puso al día de todo lo ocurrido con Heidi y como se había desarrollado la entrevista.

—Ahora solo necesito un lugar para vivir.

—Con respecto a eso…—Empezó a hablar Jessica con ojitos de gatito herido— Como me sentía fatal porque no pudieses volver al piso he hecho algo.

—¿El qué?

—Verás, un amigo de Mike se va de la ciudad y está buscando a alguien a quien alquilarlo su estudio. Es algo pequeñito con una habitación, un baño, salón comedor y cocina, además, al ser alguien conocido nos haría precio de amigo.

—Jess...

—¿Qué quieres? —Exclamó disculpándose— Tenía que hacer algo.

—Está bien, gracias. ¿Y cuándo se supone que hablaría con ese amigo?

—Pues... Cuando acabemos de comer.

Bella la miró sorprendida negando con la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacer nada, Jess.

—Bueno le expliqué tu caso, le dije que te iban a entrevistar y...

—Vale, vale. Lo entiendo. Entonces será mejor que llamemos y vayamos a ver ese fabuloso apartamento.

Isabella quedó maravillada con el estudio. Al chico le trasladaban por trabajo con lo cual necesitaba a alguien que se instalarse rápido y ella lo necesitaba de manera a urgente por lo que rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo.

Volvió a Cold Spring con energías renovadas y un montón de ilusiones. Les contó las novedades a sus padres y los dos le ayudaron a realizar la mudanza ese mismo fin de semana. En menos de tres días estaba instalada en su apartamento.

La primera semana de trabajo fue dura. Demetri Volterra era un hombre simpático y agradable, aunque su aspecto alto y fornido le hiciese parecer todo lo contrario. Se mostró encantado de ayudar a Bella a adaptarse a su nuevo empleo, adaptación que ella hizo de manera rápida.

Ese mismo fin de semana, Heidi Volterra estaba tomando café junto a sus amigas en una terraza cuando llegó Esme Cullen.

—Siento el retraso, pero Carlisle me ha entretenido. ¿Me he perdió mucho?

—No, Heidi estaba alardeando de su nueva empleada. Toda una mujer maravilla. —Intervino Rachel Wolf, una de las mujeres allí reunida.

—¿Ya habéis encontrado a alguien? Me alegro, sé que os preocupaba no dar con la persona adecuada

—Sí, y no puedo estar más contenta con ella. Aunque en parte debo agradecértelo a ti.

—¿A mí? —Se sorprendió Esme— ¿Por qué?

—Porque gracias a ti la conocí.

—En serio ¿y quién es?

—Bella Swan. —Respondió Heidi observando el asombro en la cara de Esme.

No lo estaba haciendo con mala intención. Era evidente que Bella seguía enamorada de Edward, o al menos eso le decía su intuición. Ella le pidió que no le dijese a él que estaba allí trabajando, pero en ningún momento menciono a su madre.

Puede que esos dos necesitasen un empujoncito para volver a encontrase y ella acababa de darlo. Esme tenía la información, ahora estaba en sus manos decidir que hacer con ella.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Nuestra chica vuelve a la ciudad para retomar su vida y…parece que alguien quiere hacer de celestina, ¿Funcionará ese empujón o será necesario algo más?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPÍTULO 34**_

Esme estaba inquieta y Edward lo sabía. Desde que había llegado rehuía su mirada. Había roto un plato y se le había quemado el bizcocho que iba a servir de postre, algo muy inusual en su madre.

Estaban en el jardín de la casa de sus padres. Era domingo y Carlisle reunió a sus dos hijos y su nuera para disfrutar de una pequeña barbacoa.

—¿Qué le ocurre a mamá? ¿Tú lo sabes? —Preguntó Edward a Emmet mientras le servía una cerveza.

—Ni idea, pero está un poco rara.

—¿Rara? Lo que está es de los nervios.

—Lo mismo Rose consigue sacarle algo. —Dijo Emmet al ver como su esposa conversaba con su madre sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de enamorado apareciese en su rostro.

—¡Tío, no tienes remedio! ¡Menuda cara de tonto se te pone cada vez que miras a Rosalie!

—Es que aunque llevemos meses casados, seguimos de luna de miel. Me tiene en sus manos.

—¡Emmet Cullen es un sometido! ¡Si años atrás me lo hubieran dicho no me lo habría creído!

—¡No te rías! Te recuerdo que hubo cierta chica que también te hizo babear meses atrás.

El semblante divertido de Edward cambió volviéndose serio. La imagen de una sonriente Bella acudió a su mente haciendo temblar su corazón.

—Lo siento, Edward. Soy un bocazas... No quería...

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es solo que... La extraño.

—¿No has vuelto a saber nada de ella?

—No.

—Podrías llamarla, dar tú el primer paso.

—No me faltan ganas, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Sí lo hago y no quiere saber nada de mi me vendré abajo. Sé que con el tiempo lo aceptaría, pero...

—Edward, ya no eres el mismo de antes. Has trabajado tus inseguridades y déjame decirte que estoy enormemente orgulloso de ti. Ver como has superado todo, como has resurgido de tus cenizas... No todo el mundo tiene la fortaleza para hacerlo. Tienes que tomar las riendas de tu vida, tomar tú la iniciativa. Efectivamente puede que no quiera saber nada de ti, pero... ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si sigue enamorada de ti?

—¡Chicos, la carne ya está lista! —Intervino Carlisle Cullen dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa—. ¡Esme! ¡Rosalie! ¡A comer!

Ambas mujeres llegaron y se sentaron a la mesa provocando que la conversación finalizase.

—¿Por qué os habéis callado? —Preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Acaso estabais hablando de nosotras?

—No, cielo. Estaba intentando convencer a Edward para que llame a Bella.

Esme se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? —Edward corrió a ayudarla.

—Si hijo, no te preocupes. —Intentó calmarle limpiándose con la servilleta.

En realidad, no lo estaba. Desde que Heidi le había comentado que Bella había vuelto se encontraba inquieta. Esa tarde interrogó a su amiga por la muchacha, como se encontraba, como había llegado hasta allí...

En cuanto llegó a casa le contó a Carlisle lo ocurrido y juntos debatieron sobre sí decírselo o no a Edward. Según Heidi, Bella le había pedido no decir nada, pero ella sabía que a su hijo le atormentaba la ausencia de Bella.

Juntos decidieron esperar un poco de tiempo, ver si coincidían y si verdaderamente Bella se instalaba definitivamente en la ciudad antes de actuar. Desde ese día habían transcurrido tres semanas y Esme aún seguía guardando ese secreto. Las palabras de Emmet le hicieron tomar una decisión: tenía que hablar con ella antes de empujar a actuar a Edward.

—¿Es lo que quieres, hijo? —Preguntó Carlisle.

—No sé, no sé qué hacer...

—Tómatelo con calma, hijo. Espera unos días, escucha a tu corazón y después decide que es lo que quieres hacer.

Edward escuchó atentamente el consejo de su padre e intentó concentrarse en disfrutar del resto de la velada. Necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Ese mismo lunes, y tras haber disfrutado de un espléndido domingo en compañía de su familia, Esme Cullen atravesaba las puertas de la galería de su amiga dispuesta a encontrarse con Bella Swan.

—Buenos días, Señora Cullen. —La recibió Claire, la chica de recepción— Lamento informarle que la señora Heidi no se encuentra, pero si desea puedo llamarla y...

—No te preocupes, Claire. En realidad, estoy buscando a Bella.

—¿A Bella? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, es una antigua conocida mía y Heidi me informó que estaba trabajando aquí. Pasaba por la puerta y me he animado a entrar y saludarla.

—¡Ah, claro! Está a punto de salir a comer así que puede pasar sin problemas. Está en el despacho del fondo.

—Gracias. —Esme se encamino hacia donde Bella se encontraba y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Esme entró y observó como Isabella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, estaba inmersa en unos papeles y no levantó la vista para ver quien la estaba visitando.

—Hola, Bella.

Los marrones ojos de ella desviaron la vista de los papeles y se abrieron sorprendidos al verla allí...

—Señora Cullen.. —Balbuceó sorprendida.

—¡Oh, por favor! Creí que te dejé claro que debías llamarme Esme. Puedo darte un par de besos para saludarte —Sonrió

—Sí, claro... —Titubeo levantándose para aceptar el cariñoso saludo.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Bien, con mucho trabajo —Sonrió— Si estás buscando a Heidi..

—No, en realidad vengo a buscarte a ti.

—¿Y cómo has sabido que...? —Bella ni si quiera termino de formular la pregunta pues al ver la sonrisa de Esme supo la respuesta; Heidi...

—No te enfades con ella, no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

—¿Solo lo sabes tú?

—Y Carlisle.

Bella asintió ante su respuesta. Edward no lo sabía y por el momento eso le tranquilizaba.

—Claire me ha dicho que ibas a salir a comer. Podemos hacerlo juntas y así hablamos tranquilamente.

—Yo no creo que...

—Bella, por favor. Solo vamos a hablar.

—Está bien.

Isabella recogió sus cosas y abandonó la galería junto a Esme. Se dirigieron a un restaurante que había cerca de allí, donde rápidamente les tomaron nota de su pedido.

—¿Y qué tal la vuelta? ¿Te gusta trabajar con Heidi?

—Ella y su marido son fantásticos, me han dado una gran oportunidad. Estoy muy feliz y sobre todo muy agradecida.

—Me alegro. ¿Tus padres están bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú?

—También, pasé unos meses duros, pero ahora... Ya estoy mejor.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, Bella. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí contigo, pero cuando me entere fue demasiado tarde. Se lo difícil que es para una mujer perder a su bebé, yo misma lo viví e imagino lo mal que lo pasaste

—¿Tú también sufriste un aborto?

—Sí, para mí la maternidad no fue fácil. Tuve muchos problemas para quedarme embarazada y cuando lo logré todo salió mal. Por un momento creí que incluso acabaría con mi matrimonio, pero afortunadamente lo superé. Tener a Carlisle fue de gran ayuda para mí y tras un tiempo llegaron mis hijos para colmar e de felicidad.

—No lo sabía, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, eso es agua pasada.

—Me alegro que Carlisle te apoyase. —Confesó sin poder reprimir cierto dolor pues ella no había tenido ese apoyo por parte de Edward.

—Y yo hubiese deseado que tú también tuvieses a Edward a tu lado.

—A veces las cosas no salen como queremos.

—Mi hijo se equivocó y ni siquiera todos sus problemas pueden justificarlo, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta y ha intentado enmendarlo.

—Él... ¿Está bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ahora sí. Ha pasado unos meses muy duros, pero afortunadamente el Dr Gerandy le ha ayudado.

—¿El Dr Grandy?

—Su psicólogo. —Carraspeo ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella—. Perderte a ti y a vuestro bebé... Le hizo despertar. Darse cuenta de que había perdido a la mujer que amaba no fue fácil y decidió ponerse las pilas y sanar por él y por ti.

—Me alegro, para mí tampoco fue fácil.

—Lo imagino.? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Se que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿Sigues enamorada de Edward?

—Esme...—La reprendió ruborizada.

—No digas más, no hace falta palabras, tu rostro me lo dice todo.

—Por favor, no...

—Tranquila, no Le diré nada. No soy quién para entrometerse, pero déjame darte un consejo: A veces tienes que arriesgarte e ir a por lo que quieres porque si no, cuando te des cuenta la vida habrá pasado y te darás cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que has perdido sin poder estar al lado de quien amas.

—Gracias, Esme.

Ambas continuaron la comida en una charla agradable. Al despedirse, Esme le prometió no decirle nada a su hijo de su encuentro.

Tanto Esme como Isabella estuvieron pensando en su encuentro durante los días posteriores. La primera porque se moría de ganas por decirle a su hijo que estaba en la ciudad, que la llamase, que luchas por ella y la segunda... Porque las palabras de Esme resonaban en su cabeza. No quería lamentarse por no haber disfrutado del amor, de la vida, pero también tenía miedo de ello. Durante un par de veces estuvo tentada a llamarlo a hablar con él, pero en el último momento se arrepentía.

Sin embargo, el destino iba a hacer de las suyas.

Ese miércoles, al terminar su turno en la galería, abandonó el edificio dirigiéndose al parking donde había dejado su coche. Tan concentraba iba mirando su correo en el teléfono que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo para cruzar la calle estaba en rojo. Puso un pie en el paso de peatones cuando el pitido de un claxon y el sonido de una moto frenando le hicieron elevar la mirada y pararse en seco con cara asustada.

Frente a ella un motorista cubierto con el casco le reprochaba su imprudencia.

—¡Está loca! ¡He podido matarla! ¡Tiene que mirar antes de cruzar!

—Esa voz...

El motorista se sacó el casco dejando al descubierto una rebelde melena cobriza y unos asombrados ojos verdes que se volvieron incluso aún más grande cuando la reconocieron

—Edward...

—Bella...

El tsunami de recuerdos les invadió de lleno; Meses atrás, otra calle, un coche, ella cruzando, él frenando... Y ahora... De nuevo estaba ahí, juntos, meses después, enfrentándose a sus miedos, uno frente a otro. Solo los dos, aunque estuviesen en mitad de una calle atestada de gente, para ambos solo existía el contrario, sus miradas y sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente dentro de su pecho.

El temido encuentro había llegado.

_**¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? Pues parece que el momento de la verdad ha llegado ¿Qué ocurrirá?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los favs, follows y reviews. Falta muy poquito para el final, espero que lo estéis disfrutando.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPÍTULO 35**_

—Bella...

—Edward...

Sus miradas seguían perdidas entre si: marrón sobre verde, esmeralda y chocolate...

Una oleada de calor invadió su interior, sacudiéndola de arriba a abajo. Allí, parado frente a ella estaba Edward. Su Edward. El único hombre al que había amado, el mismo que le había destrozado su corazón.

Al igual que ella, Edward permanecía en shock. No podía dejar de mirarla, como si fuese una ilusión, como si con un solo parpadeo ella fuese a desaparecer.

Meses recordando su rostro, sus ojos, su voz... Y sin lugar a dudas, sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia, porque era hermosa, más hermosa de lo que él recordaba.

El corazón bombeaba fuerte contra su pecho, al igual que antes, bueno no, incluso más intenso. Todos sus sentimientos se habían intensificado y había bastado una mirada para confirmarlo.

El sonido de una bocina y unos gritos les sobresaltaron.

—¡Hey, tío! ¡No piensas moverte! ¡Algunos tenemos prisas!

Edward volteó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al tipo que le gritaba desde el coche. Sin responderle, apartó la moto haciendo retroceder con ella a Bella.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes aparcar ahí! —Señaló ella al ver como se estaciona a tranquilamente.

—Pagaré la multa con gusto, pero no voy a marcharme. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, —Respondió tímidamente.

—Yo... No sabía que estabas en la ciudad. ¿Estás de visita o has vuelto?

—He vuelto. Lo hice algunas semanas atrás. He encontrado un nuevo trabajo y... Me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida.

Edward asintió ante su respuesta e iba a seguir con su interrogatorio cuando un oficial de policía llegó hasta él.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no puede estar aquí estacionado.

—Está bien, ahora a mismo lo muevo.

—Yo... Lo siento, Edward. Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No!¡No por favor! Vayamos a tomar un café, por favor...

—Señor, por favor. Retire su vehículo inmediatamente.

—Ahora mismo. —Habló dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella Bella—, Por favor, no te vayas. —Suplicó.

—No…

—Por favor.

—Señorita, decídase o requisare la moto. —Intervino el policía.

—Está bien, está bien. —Acepto.

—Genial, sube

—¿Ahí? —Señaló

—¡Pues claro! —Toma le tendió el casco que sacó de debajo del asiento—. Por los viejos tiempos.

Isabella rodó los ojos y se subió como pudo detrás de él pues la falda que llevaba no facilitaba mucho las cosas

—¿Preparada? —Preguntó Edward después de ajustarle el casco.

—No.

—Sin poder contener una sonrisa divertida, tomó las manos de ella y las apretó contra su pecho.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Aceleró y abandonó la calle sintiendo como el pecho de ella presionaba contra su espalda haciendo que esa sensación de calidez que creía olvidada volviese a apoderarse de él. Su mente rememoró la primera vez que pasearon en moto y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Los recuerdos y su presencia junto a él estaban haciendo que su corazón palpitase desbocado.

Lo último que imaginaba cuando se despertó ese día era que iba a reencontrarse con ella. Lo había soñado tantas veces, había imaginado como sería ese encuentro, que le diría, como reaccionaria ella... Pero el destino decidió por ambos y allí se encontraban, mezclados entre el tráfico dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde hablar.

—¿Falta mucho?

La escuchó preguntar por encima del rugir del motor.

—No demasiado. Aunque obvió explicarle que había tomado el camino más largo para llegar hasta la cafetería. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Díez minutos más tarde, Edward aparcó la moto y se deshizo del caso.

—Llegamos. —Dijo girándose para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo a ella y observó que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Bella, ya puedes abrir los ojos, hemos llegado.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendida para diversión de Edward.

Aún con el alivio reflejado en su rostro, una sombra de desilusión se asomaba en su mirada.

Después de aquel paseo infernal, debía reconocer que volver a estar tan cerca de él le había encantado. Extrañaba su calor, su olor, su voz... Hasta ese momento no fue consciente de cuanto le había extrañado.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Puedes soltarme. Aunque si prefieres seguir abrazada a mí no voy a quejarme.

Impulsada como por un resorte Bella se apartó de él, pues no era consciente de que continuaba abrazada a su pecho. Completamente ruborizada, deshizo su agarre y se bajó de la moto intentando alisar las arrugas de su falda.

—¿Entramos? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, claro... —Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando levanto la vista y observó el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Creí que sería un buen lugar para hablar. —Explicó Edward.

Estaban en la cafetería frente al taller del padre de Mike Newton. La misma cafetería a la que fueron la primera vez que se encontraron en el taller. Aquella donde él irrumpió en su vida volviéndola loca.

—Es... Un buen sitio, es solo que... Me ha sorprendido. No pensé que vendríamos aquí.

—Hace mucho que no vengo, en realidad, la última vez que estuve aquí fue contigo. Sin ti, esto no es lo mismo.

Isabella titubeo ante su confesión. Estaba claro que el Edward que tenía frente a ella no perdía el tiempo. Estaba diferente, más seguro de sí mismo, más confiado, más maduro...

—Entremos y disfrutemos de un buen brownie.

Abrió la puerta para cederle el paso y se sentaron en una mesa apartados del resto del mundo.

—¡Buenos días!, ¿Qué van a tomar? —Preguntó la camarera llegando hasta ellos.

—¿Seguimos recordando viejos tiempos? —Sonrió Edward mirando a Bella recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta—. Dos cafés con leche y dos brownies de plátano y fresa.

En pocos minutos tuvieron la orden en su mesa. Bella probó el dulce sintiendo como se deshacía suavemente en su boca.

—Había olvidado lo riquísimo que estaba. —Señaló saboreando el dulce.

—En ese caso, habrá que venir más a menudo.

Bella se atragantó ante la respuesta de Edward. Sus palabras implicaban planes juntos, planes que él daba por hecho que se llevarían a cabo.

—Si tú quieres, claro. —Se corrigió al ver su mirada asustada e intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente—. Entonces... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal has pasado estos meses?

—Bien, he estado en casa de mis padres. Me ha venido bien pasar tiempo con ellos. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y poner algo de calma en mi vida.

—Calma que yo perturbé. —Habló sin rodeos.

—En parte, pero no fue solo culpa tuya. Fueron demasiado cambios en muy poco tiempo y...

—Y yo no llegué en el mejor momento a tu vida.

—Al contrario, tú me salvaste, Edward. Pero... Creo que ninguno estaba a nivel personal en su mejor momento.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó dolido.

—¿De lo nuestro?

Edward asintió bebiendo de su taza mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No. Al menos no de todo.

—Explícate, por favor. —Pidió observando como Bella suspiraba y se removía inquieta en su asiento.

—No me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti, Edward, pero sí de la manera en la que todo terminó. Me hubiese gustado que todo acabase de otra forma.

—A mí me hubiese gustado que no terminase.

—Edward, para, por favor. No puedes decir eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que siento.

—Pero no puedes bombardearme de esa manera. Aún estoy asimilando el estar aquí contigo sentada. Acabamos de reencontrarnos y tú... Parece que hayas estado esperando este momento durante meses.

—Es que ha sido así. ¿Tú no? ¿No deseabas verme de nuevo?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Pero quería estar preparada. Han sido semanas muy duras: volver de nuevo a la ciudad, retomar mi vida, el nuevo trabajo, el nuevo piso...

—¿Te has mudado?

—Sí, Jess y Mike viven juntos así que... He tenido que buscar un nuevo sitio.

—Entiendo. Siento si estoy siendo demasiado intenso, Bella, pero he soñado contigo cada día desde que te marchaste. He tenido que frenarme para no llamarte o ir a buscarte porque en el fondo sabía que no estaba bien, y ahora... Al tenerte aquí...

—Imagino que para ti estos meses tampoco han debido ser fáciles. —Añadió recordando las palabras de Esme.

—No, pero el sufrimiento ha valido la pena. Perderte a ti y a nuestro bebé fue lo más duro después de la muerte de Ness. A veces tienes que tocar fondo para poder salir a la superficie y eso fue lo que me pasó a mí.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó tragando saliva con dificultad— Con respecto a lo del bebé, yo me centré en mi dolor y me olvidé de que tú también lo estabas perdiendo.

—Bella, yo no estuve a la altura. Fui un irresponsable. Actúe como un niño en lugar de como un hombre. No supe encajar la noticia del embarazo y pagué mis miedos contigo haciendo que las consecuencias fuesen fatales.

—El aborto no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. El embarazo no iba a llegar a término según dijeron los médicos. Tarde o temprano hubiese ocurrido.

—Pero eso no excusa mi comportamiento. Entiendo que me odiases, incluso si lo sigues haciendo. Si alguien debe pedir perdón aquí soy yo.

—No te odio, Edward. No podría hacerlo.

Ambos cruzaron las miradas manteniendo un silencio que intentaba contener todos sus sentimientos.

—He estado recibiendo ayuda. —Habló Edward de nuevo—. Fui al psicólogo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, tenía que curarme por dentro y cerrar mis heridas. Superar el pasado y aceptar que ni Tanya ni Ness volverán.

—Se me hace extraño escucharte hablar así de ellas. —Confesó.

—Así es como debería haber hablado siempre. El problema es que no aceptaba su muerte, ahora lo he hecho.

—Me alegro. No me gustaba verte sufrir así.

—Lo sé. Incluso fui al cementerio. Es la primera vez que lo he hecho desde su muerte y tengo intenciones de volver, poco a poco.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Edward! —Sonrió sinceramente— Ellas siempre formarán parte de tu vida, aunque ya no estén aquí, pero siempre estarán en tu corazón.

—Lo sé, y espero que tú también formes parte de ella, porque sigues en mi corazón.

—Edward...

—Lo sé, lo sé. No voy a agobiarte ni abrumarte, pero si el destino ha decidido que nos encontremos por algo será. Yo te quiero en mi vida, estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras darme: tu amistad, una relación de conocidos, de amigos, aunque sinceramente lo que más deseo es que vuelvas a amarme.

El corazón de Bella se encogió ante sus palabras. Todo su interior se estremeció.

—Edward, yo ahora no puedo responderte a eso. Mentiría si dijese que te he olvidado, que he dejado de amarte porque no lo he hecho. Volverte a ver ha removido todos mis sentimientos, pero en el pasado lo hicimos todo tan mal, que no quiero que volvamos a cometer los mismos errores.

—No lo haremos. No quiero presionarte, pero tampoco quiero tener secretos contigo. —Habló frenando el impulso de coger sus manos a través de la mesa— Te amo, Bella. No he dejado de hacerlo, al contrario, creo que incluso lo hago más que antes. Lo único que te pido es que no me saques de tu vida, que nos des una oportunidad. Lo que tuvimos fue... Maravilloso, aunque no perfecto.

—Yo no quiero una relación perfecta, Edward.

—Ni yo.

—Solo quiero una relación sana, de amor sincero, sin miedos, sin temores.

—Mi muro de hielo ya no está y voy a demostrártelo, solo tienes que dejar que lo haga.

—Tengo miedo, Edward. Miedo de que vuelvas a entrar en mi vida y todo salga mal.

—No lo hará. Iremos despacio, poco a poco.

—Eso ya lo he escuchado antes. —Respondió Bella sonriendo tristemente, pues ese fue su acuerdo la vez anterior.

—Pero ahora lo haremos bien. —Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Lo estoy.

Era loco, descabellado, irracional…Aceptar volver a retomar el contacto, así como si nada, pero estaba bien, sentía que era lo correcto. Hablar con él la estaba ayudando a cerrar heridas y ser Edward y Bella los amigos siempre se les había dado bien.

—¡Genial! Entonces ahora cuéntame. ¿Cuál es ese maravilloso trabajo que te ha devuelto a la ciudad?

—Te va a sorprender.

Edward enarcó una ceja expectante.

—Trabajo para Heidi Volterra como administrativa.

—¿En serio? —Exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Ves? Eso es una señal más que envía el universo. Debíamos reencontrarnos, Bella.

—Eso se llama buscar trabajo en un periódico. Puede que haya sido una casualidad, no te lo discuto, pero nada más.

—Lo que tú digas. —Bromeó.

—Lo que me parece extraño es que Heidi no le haya comentado nada a mi madre.

Bella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

—En realidad yo le pedí que no lo hiciese, aunque de nada me sirvió porque vi a tu madre.

—¿Has visto a mi madre? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos días.

—No me ha dicho nada. —Comentó sin ocultar su desilusión.

—En realidad la culpa de eso también es mía. Yo le pedí tiempo.

—Pero se supone que yo soy su hijo, su lealtad debería estar conmigo. —Bromeó de nuevo.

—Será tu madre, pero es mujer y nuestra charla fue exactamente eso, una conversación de mujer a mujer.

—Está bien, no me enfadaré. Pero... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Si no nos hubiésemos encontrado hoy, ¿Me habrías buscado?

—Probablemente. —Respondió después de un par de minutos.

—¿Probablemente?

—Está bien, —Aceptó rodando los ojos— Sí lo habría hecho. Yo también he estado luchando contra mis impulsos, ¿sabes?

—Me alegro.

—Engreído. —Replicó.

—Créeme, eso no ha cambiado.

El comentario de Edward les hizo reír a ambos. Pasaron el resto del tiempo conversando sobre los meses de ausencia, poniéndose al día de todo, como antes, como si no hubiesen estado meses sin verse. El tiempo voló sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Isabella solamente fue consciente de que el día había llegado a su fin, cuando Edward estacionó la moto frente a su nuevo piso.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado más de este segundo viaje.

—Creo que es la falta de costumbre.

—Pues eso habrá que solucionarlo. —Sonrió—. Volveremos a vernos, ¿Verdad?

—Lo haremos, pero despacio, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Isabella sonrió y no pudo evitar despedirse con un beso en su mejilla. Un impulso que no pudo refrenar y que despertó una corriente eléctrica entre ambos.

Esa noche, metida ya en su cama, Bella no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido durante ese día. Encontrarse con Edward había sido inesperado, pero no podía borrar esa so risilla de felicidad que bailaba en su boca cada vez que recordaba su encuentro.

El teléfono vibró en su mesita de noche anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_Gracias por volver. Ahora la moneda está en tu tejado. No te presionaré. Tú decides cuando nos volveremos a ver._

_Felices sueños._

_Edward._

Efectivamente, ahora era a ella a quien le tocaba mover ficha.

_**¡Hola! Pues un reencuentro largo e interesante. Sin dagas ni cuchillos voladores, sin dolor que hable por ellos. Solo dos personas maduras, dispuestas a avanzar en sus vidas, ¿Dónde les llevará esta nueva etapa?**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa leer vuestros comentarios. **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPÍTULO 36**_

—Alice, por favor, quita esa cara. Estar enfadada hace que te salgan arrugas en los ojos.

—¡Oh, muy bien! Así no vas a arreglar las cosas, Bella. —Le reprochó indignada—. Eres una mala amiga, una muy mala amiga.

—Ya te expliqué que iba a llamarte...

—¡Si, claro! ¿Cuándo? ¿En dos o tres meses? ¡Si no llega a ser porque te encontraste con Edward no me hubiese enterado de tu vuelta!

—Y a Edward por lo que se ve le ha salido la vena cotilla durante estos meses. ¡Le ha faltado tiempo para venir a contártelo! —Exclamó Bella.

—¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos! Hablan, ríen, se cuentan las cosas... No desaparecen durante meses y luego vuelven sin avisar.

—¡Está bien, lo acepto! —Claudicó resignada— He sido una pésima amiga, pero... ¿Podrás perdonarme? —Suplicó abrazándola tiernamente.

—Sabes que lo haré, pero me gusta demasiado el drama. —Confesó Alice girándose para sonreírle devolviéndole el abrazo cariñosamente— ¡Ven aquí!

Había recibido la llamada de Alice esa misma mañana. Completamente indignada, le reprochó que no le hubiese avisado de su regreso. En realidad, quería hacerlo y más después de su encuentro con Edward, pero el trabajo y el mismo Edward no se lo habían permitido.

Edward. Unas conocidas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en él. Dos noches atrás, se habían encontrado de nuevo, y efectivamente fue ella quien propició esa situación.

Heidi había interrumpido en su despacho a mediodía con dos entradas para uno de los musicales de moda en la ciudad. Al parecer las habían comprado tiempo atrás, pero a Demetri y a ella les resultaría imposible asistir debido a que su cuñada se había presentado de imprevisto en su casa, por lo que consideraron regalárselas a ella, ya que era imposible adquirir un par de entradas más o cambiarlas de día puesto que llevaban semanas agotadas.

En un principio pensó en llamar a Jess y regalárselas para que asistiera junto a Mike, pero la imagen de Edward acudió a su mente y no lo dudó ni por un segundo. Decidida, le llamó y le propuso el plan, plan que él aceptó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Apenas colgó la llamada la decisión que propició el impulso de llamarle la abandonó. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Era lo correcto volver a retomar el contacto con él?

Le había hecho sufrir mucho, pero también le había dado los meses más felices de su vida. ¿De verdad valía la pena negarse a escuchar su interior y hacerle sufrir reprimiendo sus instintos?

Si algo había aprendido a raíz del aborto es que todo puede cambiar en un segundo. Un día te levantas y lo tienes todo para ser feliz y al siguiente…. Al siguiente no tienes nada. La vida te sorprende para bien y para mal en un solo instante.

¿De verdad valía la pena hacerse la dura, ser desagradable con él y hacerle sufrir? ¿Negarse a disfrutar de lo que verdaderamente le apetecía que era pasar tiempo con él? ¿Pasar meses como el perro y el gato huyendo uno del otro para que después ocurriese algo que les separase definitivamente?

Él había cambiado, ella también. Los meses en casa de sus padres le habían servido como una catarsis.

Las primeras semanas estuvieron llenas de lágrimas y dolor, pero después…después fue renaciendo poco a poco. Siempre había visto la vida desde los extremos, para ella todo era blanco o negro, sin embargo…esos meses había aprendido a valorar la escala de grises y todo ello gracias principalmente a su padre.

Como bombero, a lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado a situaciones extremadamente difíciles y duras; padres que perdía a sus hijos, familias que se quedaban en la calle, propietarios que veían como el fuego destrozaba sus negocios….

Esas experiencias narradas por Charlie, le hicieron ver que tenía que disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, que no podía tener todo bajo control y que a veces, las cosa ocurren porque deben ocurrir, no porque nadie tenga la culpa.

Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo…en el fondo de su corazón aún dudaba, aún tenía miedo, confusión…Aún no sabía bien que hacer.

Aun así, encerró ese temor en su corazón y se reafirmó al menos durante esa noche en que no merecía la pena negarse a escuchar lo que su corazón y su cabeza le pedían, y lo que le gritaban a voces era que fuese a ese musical con él.

Fue una noche divertida. El musical les hizo reír y disfrutar al máximo de la puesta en escena y las canciones. Edward disfrutó como un niño pequeño y ella se emocionó al ver como los ojos de él brillaban cada vez que acortaba la distancia entre ambos y le explicaba algo relacionado con los acordes y las canciones.

Cuando la función terminó fueron a cenar por insistencia de él. Cenaron en un japonés donde se estuvieron peleando con los palillos a la hora de comer sushi provocando más risas aún. Una cena divertida y distendida que les hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que ambos disfrutaban sin presiones del tiempo juntos.

Cuando se despidieron una energía extraña surgió entre ellos: demasiado densa, demasiado intensa, cargada de intenciones no expresadas de deseos callados. Deseos de los que ambos eran conscientes pero que prudentemente ignoraron decidiendo despedirse con un beso en la mejilla cuando lo que ambos deseaban era perderse en la boca del otro.

—Parece que las cosas entre Edward y tu van por buen camino. —Intervino Alice días después.

Si bien Bella no le había dado muchos detalles de su cita, Edward, que había cenado con ella y Jasper el día después del musical estaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo; ilusionado y feliz.

—Estamos... Retomando el contacto, por decirlo de alguna manera

—Ya... —Sonrió Alice

—No empieces, por el momento no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo somos... Amigos.

—Uy, uy, que esa historia me suena. ¿Amigos como la otra vez? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No, amigos como tú y como yo.

—Pues menos mal que a mí no me miras como le miras a él, porque si fuese así me preocuparía que estuvieses enamorada de mí...

—¡Pero si no me has visto mirarle! —Exclamó divertida y ruborizada.

—Pero en el pasado si, y ahora mismo tienes una sonrisilla boba en la cara de solo pensar el él.

—¡Eso no es...!

—Bella, no lo niegues. No tiene nada de malo.

—No estamos juntos, no en ese sentido. —Confesó.

—Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo.

—Alice, es complicado.

—¿Complicado? Yo lo veo muy sencillo. ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

Bella ignoró su pregunta y continuó concentrada en examinar el estampado de flores de su falda.

—Bella, ¿Sigues enamorada de Edward?

—Sí. —Aceptó a media voz.

—Pues entonces dime... ¿Qué es tan complicado? Tú le amas, él te ama. Fácil, simple y sencillo.

—Hablas muy segura, incluso haces que parezca fácil.

—Porque lo estoy. He conocido a Edward antes y después de ti. Estuve a su lado durante su fase más oscura y solo tú le devolviste la luz a su vida. He estado a su lado todos estos meses sin ti, y le ha bastado verte para que su mirada vuelva a brillar. Edward te ama con toda su alma, haría cualquier cosa por ti y sé que tú también. Basta con mirarte para saber que tus sentimientos por él no han desaparecido. Ninguno de los dos sois perfectos, pero... ¿Quién lo es? Lo importante es que os tenéis el uno al otro, separados no sois felices, ¿Por qué no serlo juntos?

—¿Y si volvemos a fallar? ¿Y si volvemos a dañarnos? Tienes razón, ambos hemos cambiado. He aprendido a vivir el momento a disfrutar de lo que la vida me da, pero…sigo teniendo cierto miedo. Si volvemos a fallar…No creo que pueda recomponerme de nuevo.

—Eso no podéis saberlo, Bella. Ninguna relación es perfecta. La mía con Jasper tampoco. Discutimos, nos equivocamos, pero lo arreglamos. Vosotros no sois los mismo que hace unos meses atrás. Ambos habéis cambiado, habéis madurado. Puede que aquel no fuese vuestro momento para estar juntos, pero ahora sí. ¿Por qué renunciar a la felicidad cuando la tienes al alcance de la mano?

—Tengo miedo, en el fondo, creo que sigo siendo una cobarde.

—Pero Bella, el mundo no es para los cobardes, es para los valientes y si quieres ser feliz debes arriesgarte. Quiero veros felices y sé que juntos lo seréis. Estoy segura. Solo tienes que animarte a dar el paso.

—Pero Edward...

—Edward está esperando. No quiere presionarte, pero si por él fuese ya te habría encerrado en su casa y secuestrado hasta que entrases en razón, pero quiere ir poco a poco. Te está dando espacio porque sabe que metió la pata y te falló, pero se muere por estar contigo.

—Y yo con él. —Se animó a decir en voz alta lo que su corazón le gritaba.

—Pues entonces da el paso, Bella. —La animó Alice apretando su mano— No te arrepentirás.

—Hoy te has levantado con alma de celestina.

—No, pero soy una buena amiga que se preocupa por la gente a la que quiere. No como otras que se marchan y ni siquiera llaman o escriben.

—¡Está bien, indirecta captada! —Rodó los ojos— Lo siento, sé que me he comportado fatal, pero necesitaba alejarme.

—¿Volverás a hacerlo? ¿Volverás a desparecer?

—No.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces, cuéntame ahora que tal te va en tu nuevo trabajo. Esa tal Heidi... ¿Es mejor jefa que yo?

Bella sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Alice y juntas pasaron la tarde entre risas y confesiones.

ὠὠὠ

Isabella temblaba con el móvil en las manos. Dudaba entre enviar el mensaje o no, pero las palabras de Alice no la dejaban tranquila. ¿Sería valiente? ¿Se atrevería a dar el paso?

Respiró e infundiéndose valor decidió enviar el mensaje.

_¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana?_

_Tomar un café, una cena rápida…_

Se quedó observando la pantalla y en cuestión de segundos el teléfono vibró con la llegada de la respuesta.

_Eso no se pregunta. _

_Siempre me apetece verte._

Isabella sintió como una ola de calor le invadía y sonreía tontamente.

_¿Tomamos un café cuando termine de trabajar?_

Escribió como una adolescente nerviosa.

_¿Ahora solo quedamos para tomar café? _

_Nos vamos a parecer a mi madre y sus amigas._

Isabella rodó los ojos ante la respuesta.

_¿Tienes un plan mejor?_

Bella sabía que le encantaba hacerse el intrigante, seguro que lo estaba dsifrutando.

_Mucho mejor._

Bella rodó los ojos ante su falta de detalles en la respuesta, estaba claro que no iba a sonsacarle mucha información, pero aun así lo intentó.

_¿Y ese plan es...?_

El tiempo pasaba y la respuesta no llegaba así que volvió a insistir.

_¿De verdad vas a dejarme con la intriga toda la noche?_

Efectivamente Bella no estaba equivocada, Edward sonreía divertido en el sofá de su apartamento.

_Así sabré que has pasado la noche pensando en mí._

—Descarado... —Susurró sonriendo a la pantalla antes de responderle.

_Tienes razón, pensaré en que eres una mala persona por guardar el secreto._

El mensaje entrante la hizo sonreir.

_Créeme, valdrá la pena. _

_¿Te recojo a las seis?_

Edward estaba ya contando las horas que faltaban para verla.

_Perfecto_

El aleteo de su corazón le invitó a continuar con ese intercambio de mensajes.

_De acuerdo. Lleva pantalones, para lo que tengo en mente una falda o un vestido no resultará cómodo._

Sabía que esas pistas le harían ponerse nerviosa, y efectivamente su mensaje lo corroboró.

_Me das miedo…_

Decidido a no darle más pistas y con pena por terminar la conversación respondió a su último mensaje. Debía prepara el plan a la perfección.

_Confia en mi te gustará._

_No pienses mucho en ello. _

_Bueno, sí, piensa en ello y piensa en mí._

_Te veo mañana._

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que este capítulo os haya ayudado a entender un poquito más a Bella.**_

_**El final se acerca y Edward quiere sacar la artillería pesada. ¿Lo logrará?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios. EL final está a la vuelta de la esquina.**_

_**¿Estáis preparadas?**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPÍTULO 37**_

—¡No me gusta esta sorpresa! —Se quejó Bella para diversión de Edward que no podía apartar la mirada de ella—. De verdad, creo que no es buena idea, prefiero que vayamos a tomar un café o al cine, o a dar un paseo, pero...

—Vamos a dar un paseo, pero en moto y contigo conduciendo. —Sonrió divertido.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó perpleja ante sus palabras— ¡Tú lo que quieres es que nos matemos! ¡O que nos rompamos una pierna o un brazo!, ¡No hay otra explicación! —Exclamó señalando a la moto— ¡No sé conducir este trasto! ¡Lo odio!

—Por eso mismo vas a aprender, para que se te quite el miedo y empieces a amarlo.

Bella le observó incrédula enarcando una ceja

—Sigue soñando, eso no pasará jamás.

—¡No seas quejica y quédate quieta! Si no, no podré ponerte el casco y no quiero que le pase nada a esa cabecita. —Edward ajustó la correa del casco bajo la barbilla de ella y pellizcó su nariz que permanecía arrugada acompañando su molesto mohín.

Edward había pasado a recogerla a la salida del trabajo tal y como habían quedado por teléfono. La misma sensación nerviosa de sus primeros encuentros volvió a despertarse en ella anhelando que llegase la hora de su encuentro, pero para disgusto suyo, apareció con la motocicleta. Ese pequeño detalle, mandó al traste las mariposas traicioneras sustituyéndolas por otros nervios, nervios de miedo.

Juntos se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una especie de circuito cerrado.

Edward saludó al dueño y les indicó donde podían situarse. Fue en ese momento cuando bella se enteró que la "sorpresa" era que recibiría una clase de conducción.

Allí se encontraban ahora. De pie frente a la moto, con Edward ajustándole el casco y comprobando que tanto las coderas como las rodilleras estaban bien sujetas en sus sitio.

—Menos mal que has elegido vestir con pantalones, si hubieses venido con vestido, habríamos tenido problemas. —Bromeó.

—Si hubiera sabido que esta era la idea me habría puesto el vestido más corto que tengo en mi armario.

—Hubiera sido una delicia para mis ojos, aunque peligroso para tus piernas a la hora de conducir. Si te caes, tus pobres piernas sufrirían las consecuencias.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Ni tú mismo confías en mis capacidades! ¡No es una buena idea!

—¡Vamos, sube! —Insistió ignorando sus palabras.

—Edward...

—Sube... Yo estaré detrás de ti. —Dijo sentándose detrás de ella— No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada. —Susurró pasando sus brazos por encima para ayudarla a colocar las manos.

—Esto no va a salir bien, lo sé. —Volvió a quejarse.

—¡Shhh…! Pon la mano derecha aquí y la izquierda en esta zona. —Tomó sus manos y las colocó suavemente sobre los mandos de la moto.

—Edward no estoy segura... —Habló con voz temblorosa aferrándose a los mandos.

—¡Shhh…! Tranquila —Susurró en su oído haciéndola cerrar los ojos al sentirle tan cerca. Los bellos de su piel se erizaron al sentir su aterciopelada voz detrás de ella. —Ahora, coloca aquí tus pies. Aprieta la palanca del embrague con la mano izquierda y con la derecha giramos suavemente el acelerador.

A medida que le iba explicando los pasos, iba dirigiendo con sus propias manos las manos de ellas para colocarlas donde debía.

El aroma de Bella perforaba sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir borracho, inundando su interior, despertando una ola de fuego que le invitaba a estrecharla contra él, abrazarla, besar cada centímetro de su piel y fundirse con ella para no dejarla escapar de nuevo.

La densa nube de emoción que les envolvía se disipó levemente haciendole salir del sopor al sentir como el motor rugía debajo de ellos.

—Quitamos el freno y… —Continuó tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta.

—¡Ahhhh! —Gritó Bella al sentir como la moto daba un salto y se detenía bruscamente—. ¡Para, para, para!

—¡Estanos parados, Bella! —Río Edward al ver su cara de espanto—¡Hey! Para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal. —Bromeó intentando hacerla sonreír y tranquilizarla.

—¿Que no ha estado mal? ¡Casi nos rompemos los dientes! —Gritó.

—¡Eres una exagerada! Venga, una vez más.

—¡No! —Se negó Bella intentando bajarse de la moto, pero las manos de Edward la retuvieron.

—De eso nada, tienes que intentarlo una vez más.

—Edward, no quiero. —Volvió a quejarse como una niña pequeña.

—Bella, una vez más y lo dejamos, te lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó rodando los ojos ante su insistencia pues sabía que era inútil discutir con él, al final siempre conseguí salirse con la suya.

Volvieron a intentarlo. Edward repitió sus instrucciones y esta vez consiguieron avanzar unos metros para perplejidad de Bella.

—¡Estoy conduciendo! ¡Estoy conduciendo, Edward! —Exclamó emocionada intentando voltear la cabeza para mirarle.

—Ya lo veo. —Afirmó intentando hacerse oír por encima del sonido del motor— Pero sigue mirando a la carretera si no quieres que terminemos en el suelo.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Edward, estoy conduciendo! —Volvió a gritar ilusionada, aunque al repetir sus palabras fue consciente de lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo— Un momento, ¿Estoy conduciendo? ¡Estoy conduciendo una moto! ¡Vamos a matarnos! —Exclamó removiendo se nerviosa, consciente de la situación, haciendo que la moto se zarandease un poco.

—¡Tranquila, Bella! Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No tengas miedo —Edward tomó el control y aferró más sus manos sobre las de ellas controlando la situación. —¡Relájate, Bella! Estoy aquí, yo te llevaré. Tú solo…Disfruta.

Las palabras de Edward fueron como un bálsamo para ella que se relajó al instante descansando todo el peso de su espalda sobre el pecho de él, dejando que él tomase el control de la motocicleta. Obediente, hizo caso del consejo de Edward y cerrando los ojos, solo se concentró en disfrutar, en sentir…Sentir como el aire acariciaba su cara, como el pecho de Edward encajaba perfectamente con su espalda, como su cabeza, se situaba por encima del hombro de ella para no perder de vista la pista….Sentir, solo sentir, sentir una paz que hace meses que no sentía.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuantas vueltas dieron por el circuito. Solo percibió que el paseo llegó a su fin cuando la moto se detuvo, el ruido del motor se apagó y Edward, bajó de detrás de ella para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Ha sido genial! ¡Es tan distinto ir al mando! —Reconoció muy a pesar suyo. Tenía que ser sincera pues, aunque al principio había tenido miedo, sin lugar a dudas, había terminado disfrutando de la experiencia.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!

Isabella frenó su entusiasmo ante la diversión que este estaba produciendo en Edward.

—Bueno, reconozco que ha sido una experiencia interesante, pero solo porque tú estabas conmigo. —Confesó quitándose el casco, gesto que igualmente imitó Edward. Sola no me subiría a un aparato de esos jamás en la vida.

—Estaré encantado de acompañarte cada vez que decidas hacerlo. —Confesó dedicándole una seductora sonrisa.

—No...no hagas eso. —Titubeo Isabella sintiendo como sus barreras empezaban a desmoronarse.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Sonreírme de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera? —Repitió el sin cambiar su sonrisa, al contrario, la hizo aun más pícara.

—¡Así!, ¡Edward no te hagas el tonto!

—¡No me estoy haciendo el tonto! Dime como te miro y veré si puedo solucionarlo...

—Me miras... Como si... Como...

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó haciendo desaparecer la distancia que les separaba para colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Como al principio, como cuando todo empezó, cuando estábamos juntos, como si….

—¿Cómo si…?

—Como si me amases. —Habló con cierto nerviosismo.

N siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos al pronunciar esas palabras. El temor al ver lo que podía encontrar en ellos hacía que sus fuerzas flaqueasen.

El dedo con el cual Edward estaba dibujando su rostro de manera lenta y cariñosa tampoco ayudaba a calmar ese nerviosismo.

—Entonces lamento decirte que no podré cambiar mi manera de mirarte, —Confesó si dejar de acariciar su rostro, mirándola fijamente, perdiéndose en el chocolates de sus orbes— Te sigo amando, ya te lo dije, y a cada segundo que pasa te amo más.

—Edward... —Susurró entrecortadamente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba por su cercanía— ¿Qué… estás haciendo?

—¿Ahora mismo? Te estoy mirando, estoy grabando cada centímetro de tu rostro en mi memoria, porque ¿Sabes? Mis recuerdos durante todos estos meses no te han hecho justicia. —Sonrió tristemente— Quiero cerrar los ojos y ver tu imagen como ahora, sonrojada, con tus enormes ojos marrones mirándome cálidamente, reflejando la lucha que se está librando en tu interior.

—¿Qué… lucha?

—La lucha por rendirte y dejar que te bese o rechazarme y seguir negándote a aceptar que no me has olvidado, que tú también me sigues amando.

—La confianza en ti mismo ha aumentado considerablemente. —Susurró

—Y tu cobardía también. —Pellizcó su nariz juguetonamente— Tienes miedo y lo entiendo, Bella. Pero te juro que esta vez no voy a fallarte, no voy a abandonarte. Dedicaré cada segundo de mi vida a hacerte feliz, a recompensarte por todos los errores que cometí en el pasado. Quiero demostrarte lo feliz que puedes ser a mi lado, siendo el hombre que debí ser cuando nos conocimos. Un hombre que te ama sin miedos, sin límites y sin restricciones. Un hombre que ha superado su pasado, aprendiendo a convivir con él sin olvidarlo, pero sin dejar que condicione su presente y su futuro. Un hombre que ahora es capaz de date lo que mereces: un amor completo, sin secretos, un proyecto de vida juntos.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si volvemos a equivocarnos? —Confesó con miedo y tan cerca de su boca que casi acarició sus labios.

—Funcionará, esta vez lo hará. Lo haremos a nuestro propio ritmo. Estoy seguro de que discutiremos, pero sabremos arreglarlo. Empezaremos a salir de nuevo, seremos novios a la vieja usanza, después viviremos juntos, unos meses, muy pocos, los justos y necesarios para adaptarnos a la convivencia. Un día, cuando menos lo esperes, te pediré que te cases conmigo y tú aceptarás. Nos iremos de luna de miel a un rincón escondido del mundo donde nos encerraremos para hacer el amor.

—Lo tienes todo planeado. —Sonrió al imaginar la vida que él le estaba proponiendo y que efectivamente era con lo que ella soñaba.

—¡Oh! Y ahí no acaba todo. Unos meses después empezaremos con la dura tarea de buscar un bebé, aunque con todo lo que practicaremos antes no nos resultará difícil. Lo conseguiremos, pasarás el embarazo con antojos, despertándome a las cuatro de la mañana para que te lleve helado a la cama. Te acompañaré al médico, a las ecografías y sostendré tu mano durante el parto, siendo valiente y aguantando tus insultos por tener que ser tú quien de a luz y no yo. Pero eso solo lo haremos cuando tú estés preparada, si lo deseas y quieres. Si no, envejeceremos los dos solos, rodeados por un par de perros y tres gatos. —Bromeó.

—Creo que aquí lo importante es saber si tú estás preparado para ese momento, la otra vez….

—Lo estoy, lo estaré. —La interrumpió acortando sus palabras— La otra vez fui un imbécil inmaduro que en lugar de enfrentar sus miedos y hacerse cargo de la situación actuó como un adolescente a loa que les doy clases y salió huyendo. Lo siento, Bella. No estuve a la altura, no fui bueno para ti y entenderé si no me perdonas. Voy a pasar el resto de mis días arrepintiéndome por haber actuado así, pero también quiero pasar esa vida a tu lado, haciéndote feliz y recompensándote por todo lo que te hice sufrir.

—¿No tendrás miedo? —Preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas ante sus palabras.

—No, a tu lado nunca. Seré afortunado por tenerte y poder formar una familia a contigo. Nosotros dos, dos o tres niños y un perro o un gato. O solo nosotros con los perros, o un loro, una iguana o un hámster. Lo que a ti te haga feliz.

—¿Dos o tres niños?

—Para empezar. —Bromeó él haciéndola reír, pero esa risa iba acompañada de un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—¿Estás llorando?

Isabella asintió a modo de respuesta

—No quiero hacerte llorar, Bella.

—No son lágrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Quiero todo eso que dices Edward. El noviazgo, la boda, la luna de miel, los niños…Aunque lo del perro espero que sea negociable.

—Lo discutiremos llegado el momento. —Confesó esperanzado— Entonces… ¿Aceptas mi plan de vida?

—Lo acepto. —Y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa tan enorme que le hizo olvidar todos sus miedos, todos sus temores, todas sus inseguridades.

Para ella en ese momento solo existía él. Él y sus ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de amor, él y su boca que luchaba por posarse sobre sus labios, él y su corazón que latía desbocado debajo de sus manos que reposaban sobre su pecho, solo él.

Edward acortó la escasa distancia que les separaba y se apoderó de su boca. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, acariciándolo lentamente, mientras que su lengua se introducía jugueteando con la suya, acariciando cada rincón de su boca. Intentando compensar todos los besos perdidos durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, intentando demostrarle todos los sentimientos que durante ese tiempo había callado.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron con el beso, abrazados, intentado fundir sus cuerpos con las manos de ella acariciando el pelo de él, con las manos de él estrechando la cintura de ella. Un beso eterno, que solo se interrumpía para respirar.

Unas gotas de agua les hicieron separarse. La noche había caído sobre ellos, el cielo se había nublado y ni siquiera fueron consciente de eso.

—Está lloviendo. —Habló Bella encogiéndose por el frio. La inoportuna lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero en cuestión de segundos.

—Vamos. —Edward le colocó el casco de nuevo y la ayudó a subirse a la moto.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A tu casa. Te llevaré a tu piso, aunque no podré evitar que te mojes. Te dejaré con todo el dolor de mi alma para que te seques, te duches y tomes algo caliente, pero no sin antes volver a besarte y mañana….

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana empezaremos nuestra nueva vida. Una nueva vida juntos.

—Juntos. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Aunque a este paso la empezaremos resfriados.

—Eso no importa. Te amo Edward.

—¿Aunque _**Duela amarme**_?

—Ya no duele, ahora no —Sonrió acariciando su pelo mojado— Te amo

—Y yo a ti mi vida, y yo a ti.

_**FIN.**_

_**Y…¡Se acabó!**_

_**Esto ha llegado a su fin.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia, para mí ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros.**_

_**Sé que muchas no habéis entendido la rapidez con la que Bella ha perdonado a Edward, pero quiero explicaros la razón por la que ha sido así.**_

_**Por supuesto que hubiese mucho más fácil hacerles sufrir, que Edward rogase su perdon, que fuese detrás de ella y Bella le rechazase una y otra vez, pero…. Èrp habrían perdido tiempo de estar juntos.**_

_**Si algo me ha enseñado esta pandemia es que hay que aprovechar el momento, si quieres algo ve a por ello y disfruto porque igual, cuando quieras hacerlo no podrás.**_

_**Tres meses sin ver a tus seres queridos es duro, sin poder estar con las personas que amas. Entonces, ¿Por qué hacerles sufrir?**_

_**Edward ha estado en terapia ha sanado, y ningún tratamiento psicológico es un camino de rosas, ambos sufrieron bastante ¿Por qué hacerles sufrir más y no dejarles ser felices?**_

_**Espero que esta explicación os ayude a entender un poquito mejor la razón por la que ha sido así.**_

_**Una vez más mil gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero leer de nuevo vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Ya solo nos queda el epílogo para ponerle el broche final a esta historia.**_

_**Ahí os hablaré de mi nuevo proyecto, del que además tendréis noticias por Facebook.**_

_**¿Estáis preparadas para viajar a Escocia?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_Dos años después._

—¡Llegas tarde, Edward! —Le reprochó al verle aparecer en la sala de espera.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento cielo! Pero casi tengo que atar a mi madre a la silla para impedirle venir. —respondió sentándose a su lado depositando un suave y cariñoso beso en su frente.

—¿Has estado en casa de tus padres? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—No, ella ha venido al colegio. Al parecer sabía que hoy teníamos la cita con el médico y estaba dispuesta a venir conmigo.

—¡Pobre, Esme! La hubieses dejado venir, no es algo malo, al fin y al cabo, ella también forma parte de esto.

—Cielo, —Susurró acariciando su mejilla— Este momento es de los dos, bueno de los tres, mejor dicho. —Se corrigió sonriendo al tiempo que posaba su otra mano en su abultado vientre.

Los cinco meses de embarazo ya se hacían evidentes y ellos estaban más que felices por ello, esa misma felicidad que despertó la oleada de recuerdos que habían provocado llevarlos hasta ese momento.

_Habían pasado dos años desde aquella magistral clase de motos, aquella tarde en la que dejaron sus miedos a un lado y decidieron ser felices. Dos años juntos, felices, no idílicos, pues nada puede serlo, pero dos años en los que habían consolidado su relación y su amor. _

_Después de aquella tarde decidieron empezar poco a poco y de cero: una salida a cenar, una película en el cine, un paseo nocturno... Cita tras cita en las que volvieron a encontrarse, a conectar y a amarse aún más._

_Fue un inicio diferente, más calmado, más maduro, pero igual de intenso emocionalmente. La distancia, en lugar de haber apagado los sentimientos había conseguido el efecto contrario: incrementarlos._

_Ese tiempo separado fue sanador para ambos, sanador y revelador, pues descubrieron que, a pesar de los errores, del dolor y las equivocaciones, estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

_Avanzaron en su relación poco a poco, manteniendo los primeros meses solo para ellos, o eso creían, pues todos sabían que estaban juntos, aún a falta de confirmación oficial. La luz de sus ojos les delataba, pero para sus familiares y amigos era más importante que continuasen disfrutando de su felicidad ocultando su secreto que el descubrirles la verdad. _

_Al final, terminaron pillándoles in fraganti. Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmet. Como "amiga" de su hermano, había sido invitada a la celebración._

_Estaban en casa de los Cullen, junto a sus padres y amigos, disfrutando de la velada. _

_Bella había hecho la tarta, ya le habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz y abierto los regalos, estaban disfrutando del delicioso pastel de chocolate y crema cuando un pequeño gesto inconsciente les delató. _

—_Bella, ¡Esto está delicioso! —Balbuceó Emmet con la boca llena. _

—_Bueno, no queda bien que lo diga yo puesto que soy la cocinera, pero debo confesar que es una de las veces que mejor me ha salido el pastel. _

—_A ti siempre te sale delicioso, cielo. —Confesó Edward sentado junto a ella besando su sien y acaricia do su cintura. Un gesto de lo más cotidiano entre ellos, pero que al ser consciente de que lo había hecho delante de su familia hizo que se quedase paralizado _

_La mirada de los allí presentes se quedó fija en ellos y más de un tenedor se quedó a mitad de camino entre el plato y la boca. Todos los miraban expectantes, sonrientes... Miradas que hacían que el rubor de Bella aumentase a pasas agigantados. _

—_Esto... Ejem. —Se aclaró Edward la garganta—. No nos miréis así, estamos juntos, así que no sé de qué os sorprendéis. Más de uno ya lo sospechaba así que... _

—_¡Oh, tío! ¡Menos mal que por fin lo has confesado! ¡Disimulabais fatal! ¡Os comíais con los ojos! ¡Ya era hora! —Habló Emmet provocando que los demás se animaran a decirles los gestos que también habían observado entre ellos. Pequeños detalles que intentaban disimular pero que, al parecer, no habían logrado hacerlo._

_La confirmación de que habían vuelto no supuso un gran revuelo entre los Cullen, aunque sí un gran motivo de alegría. Cómo había dicho Edward todos lo intuía, al fin y al cabo, sus palabras solo fueron la constatación de un hecho. _

_Sin embargo, el trago más amargo fue hacerlo oficial frente a los padres de Bella. _

_Renne recibió encantada la noticia, pero Charlie se mostró más reacio. Durante el fin de semana que pasaron en Cold Spring mantuvo las distancias con Edward y solamente fue al final, justo cuando estaba subiendo las maletas al coche para su vuelta a la ciudad cuando rompió esa ley de hielo. _

—_Edward. —Habló mirándole a os ojos— Acepto la decisión de mi hija. En el corazón no se manda, pero ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. No quiero volver a verla derramar ni una sola lágrima por ti. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, pero si vuelves a fallarla... _

—_No lo haré, señor Swan. Se lo juro._

_Y no lo haría. Desde el momento en el que Bella le aceptó se prometió dedicar cada segundo de su vida a hacerla feliz._

_Reconstruir su relación fue un camino agridulce. No todo fueron besos y momentos felices, también hubo discusiones, disputas en las que ambos discrepaban y se alteraban pero que al final, terminaban con una conversación adulta en la que solucionaban aquello que les perturbaba._

_Uno de los momentos más complicados llegó cuando fueron a visitar la tumba de Ness. _

_Acudieron juntos al cementerio. Edward sostuvo su mano fuertemente durante todo el trayecto. Haciéndole saber que la quería allí con él, que el momento había llegado._

—_Es hora de que conozcas a alguien. —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste. _

_Ambos se detuvieron frente a las dos pequeñas tumbas. Edward se arrodilló frente a ellas y con los ojos a negados de lágrimas habló. _

—_Chicas, ella es Bella, es la persona que ha devuelto la luz a mi vida. Vosotras siempre formaréis parte de mi corazón, pero ahora debéis compartir espacio con ella. Le he prometido enmendar mis errores, por lo que espero que estéis orgullosas de mi_

_Bella se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó. _

—_Lo estarán, es difícil no sentirse orgullosa de ti, Edward. No todo el mundo es capaz de pasar por lo que tú has pasado y afrontar sus miedos, sus heridas y superarlos. _

—_Contigo a mí lado seré capaz de eso y más. _

—_Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado. —Aseguró besando suavemente sus labios_

_Los meses pasaron haciendo que una nube de felicidad les rodearse. Todo marchaba viento en popa, cada vez estaban más enamorados y seguros el uno del otro. _

_Edward llevaba bastante tiempo dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Bella, pero quería que fuese especial. Vio la ocasión perfecta el 13 de septiembre, el día de su cumpleaños. _

_Con la ayuda de su madre prepararon una pequeña barbacoa a la que invitaron a sus padres, que vinieron desde Cold Spring, y a sus amigos más allegados. _

_Isabella estaba emocionada de ver a todos allí reunidos. Después de la comida, le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y sopló las velas para a continuación hacerle entrega de los regalos. _

_Cuando llegó el turno de Edward la intensa mirada que le dirigió hizo que se ruborizase, pues esa misma mañana ya había recibido su regalo en forma de orgasmo tras un despertar de lo más interesante. _

—_Bella, sé que lo más lógico sería hacerte un regalo material, pero sabes que no soy una persona muy convencional, aunque hay ocasiones que lo requieren. —Ante el asombro de los allí presentes puso la rodilla en el suelo y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en cuyo centro brillaba un hermoso y delicado anillo coronado por un pequeño diamante—Te amo, creo que me enamoré de ti sin saberlo desde el instante en el que chocaste conmigo en ese semáforo. He visto lo que es la vida con y sin ti, debo reconocer que sin ti, no es vivir, es solo ver como pasan los días, sin motivación, sin alegría. No soy perfecto, no he sido el mejor de los hombres, me he equivocado y seguro que meteré la pata alguna que otra vez, pero estaré dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, pedirte perdón y continuar a tu lado. Quiero pasar el resto de mi contigo, cumpliendo todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije en aquel circuito de motos, ¿Recuerdas? _

—_Sí. —Balbuceó emocionada recordando el día de su primera clase de motos, el día…en el que volvierona estar juntos, el día en el que él le prometió un largo futuro a su lado._

—_Sigo queriendo ofrecerte eso y más, lo quiero todo contigo, Bella. Por eso mismo sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si aceptases convertirte en mi esposa. _

—_¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! ¿Hablas en serio? —Exclamó sorprendida intentando retener las lágrimas de emoción que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. _

—_¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? —Sonrió— No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, Bella. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres convertirte en la señora Cullen? _

—_¡Sí, Sí! ¡Claro que sí! - Aceptó al tiempo que él se ponía de pie y se fundían en un apasionado beso ante la alegría de los allí presentes y la incomodidad de Charlie Swan, que no llevaba muy bien eso de ser testigo de las muestras de cariño entre su pequeña y su novio. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo entre la celebración del cumpleaños y la boda. Seis meses después, un primaveral sábado de marzo se casaron en una íntima ceremonia rodeados de sus amigos y familiares. El inicio de su matrimonio, un matrimonio feliz del que disfrutaron en su luna de miel en la Rivera Maya. _

—Isabella Cullen, su turno.

La voz de la enfermera le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Preparado? —Preguntó Isabella acariciando su mejilla.

—Vamos allá. —Edward se levantó de la silla completamente seguro al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

La noticia del embarazo les sorprendió a ambos, pues, aunque no estaban buscando un bebé, si es cierto que en más de una ocasión se habían relajado con los métodos anticonceptivos.

Está vez fue Edward quien tras sorprenderla durante tres mañanas seguidas vomitando en el cuarto de baño, bajó a la farmacia para comprar un test de embarazo y pudieron confirmar sus sospechas: iban a ser padres.

Mentiría si dijera que no se asustó al conocer la noticia, pero no por el hecho de la llegada del bebé, si no por el miedo de que pudiese haber alguna complicación de nuevo.

A Bella la noticia también le despertó cierto temor, no quería ni siquiera pensar en que pudiese perder a ese bebé también.

Sin perder el tiempo concretaron una cita con el médico, quien les aseguró que todo estaba en orden y que no había ninguna razón para temer que pudiese ocurrir lo mismo.

Al contrario que en el primer embarazo y a excepción de los primeros vómitos matutinos, Bella estaba radiante, sin cansancio, sin pérdida de apetito... Sin duda, este embarazo estaba siendo mucho más fácil.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Todo bien?

—Buenos días, doctor. Todo va genial, si no fuese porque no me cabe la ropa y por las incesantes ganas de ir al baño ni siquiera diría que estoy embarazada.

—No digas eso muy alto o serás la envidia de algunas de las mujeres que están sentadas en la sala de espera —Bromeó el médico— Y tú, Edward ¿Más tranquilo?

El doctor Crowley, se mostró especialmente atento con ellos desde el primer momento al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de ambos y desde el minuto uno les explicó que no había ninguna razón para que ocurriese los mismo de nuevo.

—Creo que no volveré a estar tranquilo hasta que no pasen dieciocho años.

El médico no pudo evitar reírse.

—Créeme, como padre de un chico de veintisiete años y otro de veinticinco te aseguro que ni aun así dejaras de preocuparte. —Bromeó tomando el bote de gel y poniendo una pequeña cantidad sobre el vientre de Bella para comenzar con la ecografía.

—¿Todo está bien, doctor? —Preguntó Bella.

—Todo está en perfectas condiciones, el peso y la talla son normales para el tiempo de gestación y... ¡Oh vaya!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? —Exclamó Edward preocupado.

—Nada, tranquilo. Parece que hoy estamos de suerte, este pequeño o pequeña se va a dejar ver y va a sacarnos de dudas. ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?

—¿Se puede ver?

La emoción de Bella no podía ocultarse, pues en las anteriores revisiones la posición del bebé les impedía conocer si era niño o niña.

—Pues sí, se ve que hoy ha dejado la timidez de lado. ¿Queréis saberlo?

Bella miró a Edward, quien, a su vez, tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla del ecógrafo. Sabía que una tormenta de emociones se estaba librando en su interior y que en esos momentos Ness estaba más presente que nunca.

Su marido apretó su mano y respondió por ambos.

—Sí, queremos saberlo. —Contestó besando suavemente sus labios.

—A ver... Pues... Parece que...es...un momento... Sí, aquí se ve perfectamente: os presento a vuestro hijo. —Habló el médico deteniendo la imagen— ¡Enhorabuena, es un niño!

—¡Un niño! —Jadeó Bella rompiendo a llorar.

—Un niño. _Su hijo_. —Se repitió para si mismo Edward.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella al ver como los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en la pantalla.

—Perfectamente, amor. ¡Es nuestro hijo, Bella! —Exclamó emocionado.

—Nuestro pequeño milagro. Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti mi amor.

Cuatro meses más tarde el pequeño Anthony Cullen Swan llegó al mundo tras cuarenta y ocho largas horas de parto.

Un bebé amado y querido por todos y cuyo nombre quedó tatuado, meses después, en el pecho de su padre al lado del de su hermana Ness. Una pequeña que nunca le conoció, pero que desde el cielo le cuidaría durante el resto de su vida.

_**Y ahora si…..¡Fin!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en esta aventura, tanto a quienes habéis dejado vuestros comentarios, como a las lectoras silenciosas.**_

_**No puedo creerme el regalo tan grande que me habéis hecho haciendo que Duele Amarte supere los mil rewiews. Aún no me lo creo y disfrutaré leyendo vuestras opiniones sobre el epílogo.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis del epílogo y que os animéis a acompañarme en la siguiente historia cuya sinopsis os dejo aquí.**_

_**EL TESORO DE SWAN**_

Corren tiempos duros para Escocia, y la unidad de sus clanes debe ser ahora más fuerte que nunca.

Los Swan y los Cullen llevan enfrentados años. Como clanes fronterizos, su unión, en tiempos de guerra debe ser más fuerte que nunca para enfrentar de manera firme los ataques ingleses.

Aro, rey de Escocia, lo sabe y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para fortalecer esa unión.

Edward Cullen, como futuro laird de su clan, tiene asumido su papel de deber y obligación para los suyos y con su rey. Escocia es su patria y Aro su monarca, daría la vida por ambos.

Cuando el rey le llama ante él para constatar su lealtad y compromiso, acude sin dudarlo, sin embargo, no cuenta con recibir un regalo envenenado.

Un regalo que cambiará su vida y su destino, un regalo que muchos ansían pero que él detesta con toda su alma. Un regalo, que es un tesoro...

Un tesoro codiciado y admirado en sus tierras, un tesoro por el que muchos estarían dispuestos a dar la vida. ¿Será una valiosa joya? ¿Será un cofre de oro? ¿Qué ocultará ese regalo para que todos lo codicien tanto?

Muy a su pesar Edward se convertirá en el poseedor de ese regalo. Suyo será ... **_El tesoro de Swan. _**

_**Debo confesaros que estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Highlanders y al igual que me ocurrió con **__**Una Esposa Para el Conde , **__**espero no ofender ni defraudar a los amantes de este género con mi atrevimiento a la hora de escribir **_

_**Cómo siempre los capítulos se publicarán los viernes y cada martes tendréis un adelanto en el grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos. **_

_**Os espero a todas.**_

_**Un saludo y un beso enorme.**_

_**Missreader Fanfiction.**_


End file.
